Project Puppet Play DC
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Revisado y resubido. Basado en Touhoumon Merry. Pero las Touhous no son muñecas, son reales. ¡Son las de verdad! Maribel debe viajar por Kanto para reunir las ocho medallas. La gran pregunta es: ¿Por que? Completo otra vez. Y espero que para siempre.
1. Marisa te elijo a ti

En la mágica tierra de Gensokyo, donde lo asombroso es pan de cada día, donde sus habitantes son a cada cual mas estrafalario, la criatura que mantiene este equilibrio tan delicado visita a su representante ante los humanos y guardiana de la Gran Barrera.

(Templo Hakurei. La bruja de los agujeros, Yukari Yakumo, muestra un cofrecillo a la monja Hakurei, Reimu.)

- Que bien que estas en casa, Reimu querida. Venia a enseñarte una cosilla...

- Yukari, por si no lo sabes yo siempre estoy en casa. Menos cuando suceden... cosas que me molestan.

- Bueno, es tu trabajo, eso no lo podemos negar. La Gran Barrera depende de nuestra vigilancia, ¿eh?

En eso, una voz les vigila: '_¿Otra vez? Creo que he visto esa monja antes. Me ha llamado Yukari... ¿es que no puede verme o que?'_

- Mmm. ¿Y que son estas chapas? Oye, ¿esto no es una de esas cosas que hace mejor Kourin, eh?

- Esto es más importante: estas medallas guardan el equilibrio de poder de una lejana tierra por la que he pasado hace poco. Si caen en malas manos podría suceder una catástrofe similar al hundimiento de nuestra Gran Barrera. Y no queremos eso, ¿no?

- _¡Es horrible! Y las trata como si fueran chapas de botella... no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable._

- Vamos, que son objetos sagrados o algo y quieres que los ponga con los míos, aquí en el templo, ¿no?

- Confío en ti, Reimu querida. Igual que los habitantes de ese mundo, que me las dieron a mí. ¡Chao!

(Desaparece por un agujero negro, pero no lejos. Espera un rato escondida y la brujita rubia aterriza allí.)

- ¿Qué pasaaa, Rei? No estabas barriendo en la puerta. ¿Te estas volviendo vaga como tu esponsora?

- Eso nunca, Marisa. Estaba guardando un tesoro que me ha entregado Yukari. -¿Y es valioso?- comenta ella. -¡Ni se te ocurra!- sigue la monja- Esto no son libros mágicos ni nada que a ti te importe. Si no vienes a pedir los servicios del templo te pido que olvides este tema.

- _Espera, a esa también la conozco... esa niña bruja suele estar cerca cuando yo sueño estas cosas... _

- Jo, vale, no eres divertida... encontré una moneda de 500 Yen bajo el sillón, ¿Qué me das por ella?

- Supongo que podrías tomar el te conmigo. Las galletas van incluidas. Mirare donde esta la cafetera. -¿Seguro que no te la dejaste puesta?- pregunta la otra- Veo un humo muy feo por ahí... -¡Ese es el almacén de reliquias!- susto de Reimu- ¡Se quemaran los objetos sagrados!

(Van al almacén y antes de que lleguen algo explota violentamente... la imagen se pone borrosa y se esfuma.)

[En otro lugar, otra rubia despierta precipitadamente de su sueño: Maribel Han, se cae de la cama de golpe.]

- Agh... no se de nadie mas que tenga estos sueños tan vividos... ni despertares tan accidentados. *dolor*

Suena el telefono: *riiing* *clic* -¿Merry-chan? Soy yo, Renko. Tenemos que volver a la universidad, ya se acabaron las vacaciones. ¿No te habré despertado?- No has sido TU exactamente...' se queja la pobre. -Te espero donde siempre- sigue la morena- ¡Y después, vámonos a investigar!

- _Me llamo Maribel Han-_ La chica se presenta. -Soy_ alumna de la Universidad de Kioto, así que ya tengo mis añitos... ella es Renko Usami, mi mejorcisima amiga. Las dos hemos creado un club para estudiar fenómenos paranormales. Y estos sueños... bueno, deben serlo._

(Tras acabar una clase en la universidad, las dos mozas van por el pasillo comentando el último sueño extraño.)

- Esta vez se veía más nítido que otras veces. Volvía a encontrar a esa monja y ella seguía sin llamarme por mi nombre. -Y seguía sin verte, claro. -Renko ya le interrumpe- Bueno, si, eso también. Es extraño pensar que cuando sueño estoy dentro de otra persona, pero...

- Le pasa a mucha gente. Están dentro de otra gente, pero el otro piensa y actúa como tu solo fueras una sombra, un... pasajero. Los sueños recurrentes son comunes, si, pero tu caso es raro... por mucho que pregunte, nadie ha visto ninguna monja llamada...

- ¡Reimu Hakurei!- Una voz retumba desde un despacho. -Cuanto hace que no veía ESTA foto... a veces me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora.

- ¿Ein? ¡Si, por fin ALGUIEN conoce a Reimu! *mira* ¡La directora Okazaki!

- ¡Dice que tiene pruebas pictóricas y todo! ¡Venga, entremos a su despacho!

(Aun si parece increíble, la decana de la carrera que las chicas no eligieron es la propia Yumemi Okazaki.)

- Ah, hola chicas. No suelo recibir visitas de fuera de mi especialidad. Decís que conocéis a...

- Reimu Hakurei -Mary comienza. -He soñado muchas veces con ella, y con otra chica rubia, la que se llama Marisa. Que yo sepa nadie puede soñar con algo que no haya visto antes... no podía creer que no existieran de verdad, en algún lugar. Al final yo tenía razón...

- Y tanto, querida -le anima la decana. -Esas dos son muy reales. Hace tiempo use mi prototipo de platillo volante para volar muy lejos de aquí, mucho mas lejos que las islas japonesas... y encontré un país maravillo, mágico... y a veces espeluznante. Aunque nadie me creía.

(Cuenta la historia del 3er juego Touhou para PC-98, 'Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream')

- Ambas partes se beneficiaron del encuentro, aunque yo me lleve además una sarta de moratones.

- En la foto salen ellas, usted...- Renko se fija. -Y un montón de gente mas. ¿Se llevaban bien o eran muy agresivas?

- Oh, eso eran minucias. No son el tipo de gente que guarda rencores. Y esas dos... son las mejores amigas del mundo. Quizás sea porque son las pocas humanas que hay en un mundo de monstruos, pero Reimu y Marisa seguirán siendo amigas siempre.

[Cambio brusco de escena. Las susodichas están de bronca, y una bastante peliaguda...]

- ¡No fui yo!- Protesta la Mari. -¡El humo nos había cegado a las dos, no puedes acusarme así!

- Sabia que eras ansiosa, pero nunca hasta este punto. ¡Aprovechaste el humo y cogiste el cofre de Yukari!

-¡Ni siquiera se QUE es lo que tenía el maldito cofre, listilla!

- Te importa poco. ¡Siempre me has seguido por interés, que egoísta!

(La cosa se esta calentando y la monja lanza los primeros rayos de danmaku, sin fallar la mayoría... huy.)

- Lo tenias muy bien montado. Yo despachaba a los demonios y tú te llevabas el botín. ¡Me has usado desde la primera vez! Podía aguantar tu presencia por que eras una simple humana. ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie en este maldito país! ¡**Fantasy Heaven**!

- _Ay diox, está sacando la artillería desde el principio... vamos, pequeño, hay que detener a una monja enloquecida. _*saca el Hakkero* ¡Soy inocente… y se que los que lo son no tienen que temerte! Responderé con mi mejor golpe... ¡**Master SPARK**!

(El tremendo rayo de energía de colores va a estrellarse contra la monja... pero conoce muy bien a su 'amiga' y detiene en seco su ofensiva para sacar su mejor escudo: Gran Barrera Exorcista. Aunque la potencia es tal que solo consigue desviarlo hacia el cielo.)

- ¡Que...! *mira* La Master Spark ha alcanzado la Gran Barrera Hakurei y la ha hecho pedazos... ¡NO!

- ¿Mmm? Yo no veo nada... ¡Y has empezado tú! ¡Tienes el genio demasiado vivo, señorita monja!

(Pero tiene razón... se oye un ruido de rotura de cristal, y el cielo mismo parece caerse en miles de pedazos.)

[Aquí pon el OP del primer Touhou Kinema Kan, ese en que suena 'Oriental Memory of Forgathering Dream'.]

MARISA, TE ELIJO A TI.

(De vuelta en la universidad, las alumnas salen por el portón y toman la carretera del bosque para volver.)

- Te agradezco que vayas conmigo en el tren -Renko sonrie. -Nadie más lo coge, así que me suelo aburrir en el.

- No es nada. (^_^) *mira* ¡Que es eso! *pánico* ¡El cielo mismo se nos cae encima, a pedazos!

- No digas bobadas... -Renko no se lo cree- *explosión* *ruidos de cristales* ¡Aaaagh! ¡Es el fin del mundooo...!

(Cuando acaba el estrepito, ven que se ha hecho de día al instante, y dos chavalas están tendidas en el suelo.)

- Usa, dime que esta vez no sueño...  
-¡Son ELLAS! -grito de Renko- ¡Están heridas, debemos atenderlas!

(Cada una coge a una en brazos y las llevan por la carretera hasta algún lugar con gente, pero no ven conocidos.)

- Esa cabaña no estaba ahí ayer...  
- De alguna forma me es familiar... -añade Han- ¡Eh! ¿Alguien en casa?

(El que sale de la cabaña no es otro que Rinnosuke, que debido a su apariencia normal no levanta sospechas.)

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras? Nunca os había visto por mi tienda, ni por la Villa de los Humanos.

- Mire, estas dos se han herido... -Mary las tumba- Por favor no haga preguntas y cúrelas, ya hablaremos mas tarde.

- ¿Hum? ¡Yukari! ¿Eres tú? *Kourin la mira* Perdón, te pareces a alguien... supongo que es mi imaginación.

- No, yo me llamo Maribel Han.  
- Yo soy Renko Usami. Entonces no corren peligro, que bien...

- Deja que tomen el sol en el patio -el tendero la consuela- Eso son escarceos propios de esas dos, no os preocupéis.

(Pasa un rato y el tendero trae un artefacto a manos de Mari... es una Pokedex. Y parece el modelo de Teselia.)

- Podría presentarme, pero dejare que esta maravilla lo haga por mí. Sabe más de lo que aparenta...

- Espera, creo que se lo que es... -Mary piensa- hace mucho existió esa saga de videojuegos sobre criar monstruos...

-¿Tiene otra para mí? -le pide Renko-  
- De alguna forma sentí que debían ser para vosotras... que llevan mucho tiempo esperándoos -Kourin explica-  
- 'Rinnosuke Morichika: -Dexter se activa- especie Medio-demonio, Afinidad: Normal. Dueño de la tienda de rarezas Kourindou.'

- Hala, funcionan de verdad. *susto de Mary* ¿Dijo DEMONIO? ¡Quien es usted... y a donde hemos caído!

(El hombre deja claro su pacifismo y consigue que se calmen, y entiendan que han ido a parar a Gensokyo.)

-¿Has oído, Mary? ¡Es Gensokyo! Ese país mágico y asombroso. ¡Por fin vas a vivir una aventura!

- No estoy muy segura... si de verdad existen los demonios comehombres... ah, vamos con esas dos.

(Las protagonistas se han recuperado y siguen dándose leña, sin importarles mucho por que están en el lugar.)

- Te has aprovechado de mí por última vez. ¡Haaaah! ***Pin Misil***  
-¿Eso es todo? ¡Kiaaa! -la rubia se defiende-

(Habían estado pegándose a base de Pin Misil –las agujas de la monja- y Rapidez –que son las estrellitas cortantes de la bruja, pero cuando quiso hacer otro hechizo no le quiso responder el cuerpo y la morena la tumbo de culo con una **Patada** **Alta** en el morro.)

- Espero que hayas aprendido... ladrona. Voy a ver si ha quedado algo en pie en el templo Hakurei...

- Mary... yo hablare con ella. *corre* ¡Eh, oye! Me llamo Renko Usami, Mary y yo nos perdimos y...

- Han marchado... bueno, señor Rinnosuke -Mary se despide- Yo llevare a Marisa a su casa, si es que puedo encontrarla.

- Si tienes alguna duda no olvides consultar ese aparato -le insiste- A veces será la mejor forma de avanzar...

-¿Se han ido ya? -Tokiko se asoma-  
- Que si, mujer -el hombre asegura-  
- Ya no solo me quita los libros, encima esto...

(La rubia del mundo real lleva a cuestas a la otra, que sigue maltrecha. Mas en su alma que en su cuerpo.)

- Como pudo hacer esto... con todo lo que pasamos juntas... yo era su única... amiga de verdad.

- Lo entiendo... yo no se que haría si me enfadara con Usa... es la única que no me tomo por chiflada.

- Te agradezco que me lleves... cuando Reimu se pone burra no se corta ni un pelo, ya lo has visto.

-¿Dices que vives en el Bosque Mágico? *Mary suspira* No se porque no me sorprende... ay, va a llover.

(En efecto, las nubes tapan el cielo y caen chuzos. En la carrera encuentran un puesto de fideos ambulante...)

-¿Marisa? Jo, la pobre esta mareada...  
-¡Eh, aleja tus manos sucias de los fideos, niña tonta! -alguien le increpa-

(Salen al paso Mystia, la gavilana y Rumia, la demonia zampona. Dexter se encarga de decirle los detalles.)

- 'Mystia, demonia gavilán, Afinidad: Normal-Viento. No suele tratar con los humanos, aunque sus fideos son populares entre todas las razas. Rumia, Diablo Nocturno, afinidad: Oscuridad. Un ser antiguo y voraz, siempre envuelta en negrura.'

-¡KYAH! ¡Son los demonios que comen humanos! ¡Marisa, por lo que más quieras, espántalas!

- Así que la brujita esta pachucha -descubre la pajara- Debería aprovechar ahora para cobrarme lo que me debe, ¿eh?

- Ñam... siempre nos recibe a golpes. Yo quiero darla un mordisco en el cuello, seguro que esta sabrosa.

-¡No, dejarla en paz! *Marisa tose*  
- No estás en condiciones para contestar, brujita. ¡Toma esto!

(La una suelta **Chirridos** que las dejan sordas, la otra las cubre de **Tinieblas** que la marea y deja confusas.)

- Jo, jo, eso por zurrarnos sin motivo tantas veces -Mystia se chulea-  
- Hace mucho que no como humanos... -la demonia se relame-

(Ambas, la demonia con más razón, las miran con cara de hambre... enseñan los dientes babosos y afilados.)

- Aaagh. *Mary se marea* ¡NO!  
-¿Ein? -las demonias se sorprenden-  
- No la vais a tocar un pelo... -esa es Maribel- no pienso dejar que os la comáis.

-¡Ja, esta si que es buena! -Mystia se rie- Por si no lo sabes, querida, esto es Gensokyo... aquí los fuertes mandan.

- Y se comen a los débiles... -añade Rumia- Voy a comérmela, y después seguiré contigo, no te vas a salvar... *babas*

-¡Mary! *la bruja saca algo* ¡Es el Hakkero! ¡Usa toda tu fuerza… y lánzalo al cielo! ¡Tu confía en mí!

-¡Es el Reactor Mágico Portátil! ¡Es muy valioso! *Mystia vuela*  
- Siempre he querido tenerlo... -Rumia la sigue-

(Las dos echan a volar detrás del artefacto y la bruja concentra todo su poder restante en un terrorífico **Trueno**.)

- *bzzzzt* ¡AAAARGH! *churrusco* ¡Hemos picado como novataaas...!

(Explosión, y las dos asaltantes salen propulsadas, quemadas como tizones. Las rubias sueltan un bufido.)

- Por los pelos...  
- Hoy se han portado peor que otras veces... -añade Marisa-  
- Espero que nos olviden. Gracias por la jugada de antes... no se por que, pero no podía dejarte en la estacada. Siempre quise una amiga como tu... aparte de Renko, claro. ¿Qué piensas?  
- Has confiado en mi... en este país de demonios, la confianza es algo que no abunda... por eso Reimu se había sentido traicionada. Tienes que ayudarme a recuperar a mi amiga... aunque no tengo nada que ofrecerte.  
- No te preocupes por eso. -Maribel la tranquiliza-

(Sellan su nueva amistad con un abrazo sincero... y siguen andando hasta una ciudad.)

AUTOR: Hala, aqui esta el fic, revisado para que cumpla las reglas. Por eso ha perdido claridad. Este tipo de fic no sirve en estilo prosa. ¿Os imaginais La Casa de Bernarda Alba en prosa? Yo tampoco. Es una atrocidad, una jaula de grillos en que no sabes quien dice que. No estoy nada contento. Pero las reglas son las reglas y no dejare que borren este fic de nuevo. Si quereis el original en script, no se, pedirmelo o darme una web que admita scripts. Dadme ideas. Chao...


	2. Emergencia en Gensokyo

EMERGENCIA EN GENSOKYO.

(Han llegado a la puerta de Ciudad Verde, aunque ninguna sepa donde se han metido...)

- Ahí veo luz -Mary se fija- ¿Centro Pokemon? Esto se está poniendo cada vez más siniestro. ¿Esto es Gensokyo aun?  
- No me suena de nada... agh, aun sigo molida... espero que sirvan almuerzos.

(Dentro del centro les atiende la enfermera... que no es Joy, sino la médica del grupo de los Lunarios, Eirin.)

- Marisa... que raro verte aquí. Si te han dado una paliza, no quiero ni ver como habrá quedado el otro...

- 'Eirin Yagokoro -Dexter en marcha- especie: Lunaria, afinidad: Agua-Veneno. Junto a un grupo de Lunarios fugitivos, es una residente del Bosque de los Bambus. Ella es la que fabrica pócimas y brebajes para sus amigas conejas, o para cualquiera que pueda pagarlas'.

- Ah, hola... si usted es la que atiende aquí, espero que arregle las heridas de mi amiga... ¿le importa?

(Mientras momifica a la bruja rubia, la otra trata de ponerse al día con respecto a todo lo que está pasando.)

- Estamos en situación de emergencia. La barrera que separaba nuestro mundo de los demás ha caído. Los seres de gran poder mágico lo han perdido... los humanos han encontrado refugio aquí, pero no se donde están la princesa de la Luna ni tampoco...

- Ni tampoco Lady Fujiwara -Keine se acerca- Prometí que la protegería si algo así nos llegaba a separar.

- Ah, la maestra Keine. Ella sabe mucho también sobre la tierra de Gensokyo, te puede informar más.

- 'Keine Kamishirasawa -Dexter de nuevo- especie: medio-Hakutaku, afinidad: Acero. Ella es la profesora de la escuela en la Villa de los Humanos, tiene el poder de modificar hechos de la historia. Los demás aldeanos la ven como una figura maternal y de confianza.'

- Perdón, me he dejado esto encendido. ¿Así que usted es profesora? Querría saber mas sobre Reimu...

- Se lo puedes preguntar a ella misma, mira allí. -la profe señala-  
- Keine, recuerda que esto es solo temporal...

(La enfermera se refiere a su tregua con la profe y su protegida, pero las rubias van a la mesa que ocupa Reimu.)

-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Es de locos! He querido volver al templo Hakurei, pero la zona está sellada por otra barrera desconocida. ¡He tenido que pasar la noche aquí, y encima esta pájara no deja de seguirme!  
- Ji, ji, hola... -Aya saluda-  
- Además, este país se ha convertido en un maldito puzzle. ¡No estamos en Gensokyo, ni en el mundo de Renko y Maribel, ni siquiera en esa región de 'Kanto' que ha mencionado. ¡Están mezclados!

- Reimu dice que las barreras que separaban los mundos han caído... -Renko las informa- Ahora no sería raro saltar de un desierto a una montaña helada en menos de cien metros.

- Pero eso da mucho juego para sacar fotos alucinantes, ¡y noticias aun más especiales!)

- 'Aya Shameimaru, especie: Demonio Cuervo, afinidad: Normal-Viento. Es la reportera más entrometida del país de Gensokyo. Ella sola edita el periódico de los tengus, El Bulo. Su afán es tal que cuando no tiene noticias frescas, se las inventa...'

- Aun no te he perdonado, Kirisame. El tesoro de Yukari sigue desaparecido, y no tengo ni una pista.  
- En eso podemos ayudaros... -Ran se presenta-  
-¡Que susto! ¡No aparezcan de repente!  
- Perdón, ya veo que no nos conoces... se comprende.

- Lady Ran es servidora de Lady Yukari -Chen se asoma- No hace mucho que la hemos perdido de vista.

- 'Ran Yakumo, especie: Demonio Zorro, afinidad: Tierra-Psiquico... Chen, especie: Demonio Gato, afinidad: Tierra. Ambas son seguidoras de Yukari Yakumo, la Bruja de los Agujeros. Cuando Yukari hiberna ellas se encargan de sus asuntos'.

- Oh, eso ha sido muy descriptivo... escucharme, chicas. No es cierto que no haya pistas, mirad aquí -Ran continua-

(Todas las presentes miran hacia el pedazo de folio que la zorra ha sacado de su manga, parece un mensaje.)

- 'Reúne las ocho. Unifica el país. Te espero en la cima.' Eso es todo lo que pone. Creemos que 'las ocho' se refiere a las ocho medallas especiales que Lady Yukari se trajo de la tierra de Kanto, en la cual nos encontramos ahora. En cuanto al resto...

- Lo de 'unir el país' suena a algo que se decía mucho en nuestro mundo, en el Siglo de las Guerras. -comenta Renko-

- Debe referirse a que ahora los mundos están mezclados, y si recuperamos las medallas cada paisaje volverá a donde tenía que estar... -sugiere Mary-

- Eso de 'en la cima' debe referirse a que aquel que tenga todas conseguirá un gran poder... huy, que peligro. -Aya se mosquea-

- Tiene razón -sigue Eirin- En este mundo mezclado, los demonios, fantasmas y demás seres mágicos han perdido buena parte de su fuerza, pero aquellos que hayan encontrado una medalla pueden usar el poder que Yukari había conseguido en su viaje al tal 'Kanto'.

- Ni que decir tiene que no podemos dejar que caigan en malas manos. -Keine interviene- ¿No lo crees así, Reimu? ¿Eh?

(La monja había estado callada hasta ahora, pero tuvo que desfogarse con las tonterías que estaban diciendo.)

- ¡No me importa!  
- ¿Qué? -las demas se escandalizan-  
- Me gusta este mundo. Los demonios ya no son una amenaza. La Barrera Hakurei no existe, mi trabajo termino. ¡Por fin puedo vivir como una niña normal! No he tenido un instante de calma... nunca he tenido libertad.  
- Reimu, estoy de acuerdo...  
- ¿Cómo? -Mary no la entiende-  
- Pero dejarlo todo no es buena idea, hazme caso...

(La morena trata de convencer a la otra de intervenir, pero las rubias ya tienen pensado que van a hacer.)

- Si no lo haces por el clan Hakurei, hazlo por los humanos que aun temen lo que pueda pasarles. Existe una mínima posibilidad de que un demonio malvado eche el guante a una medalla, ¡o varias! Y este país se sumiría en el caos. ¡Adiós a tu libertad! -Renko la suplica-

- Déjala, Usami. -Marisa interrumpe- La señorita monja se ha vuelto egoísta. Le preocupa más su tiempo de ocio que los humanos que la han acogido.  
-¡No te consiento ese tono!  
- Pues lucha conmigo otra vez. Si gano, harás tu trabajo de monja como siempre has hecho. Si pierdo, me da igual lo que hagas: yo cogeré voluntarios y me encargare del problema. ¡Devolveré a Mary a su mundo! Por que se que es lo mejor para ella...  
- Mary. ¿Ya quieres irte? ¿No te gusta la aventura?  
- Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Usa... -Mary baja la cabeza-

(La rubia aun tiene miedo... de que la peor parte de sus sueños llegue a ser realidad. Las otras salen a la calle.)

- Tu contra mí. Nadie más. Las condiciones están claras. Ahora, si crees que puedes ganarme, ¡inténtalo!  
- _Tú no te has dado cuenta, Reimu... -_la bruja se prepara- _En este mundo nuevo las reglas del danmaku son otras...  
_-¡Te pondré en tu sitio! ***Pin Misil***  
- No soy la misma de antes, eso seguro. ***Rapidez***

(Los dos ataques chocan, y la morena avanza para intentar contacto físico. La brujita ya se lo ha olido.)

- Necesitas una azotaina, ladrona. ***Doblebofeton*** ¡Si de verdad eres inocente, no me replicarías!  
-¿Es que esta paliza tiene carácter retroactivo? ***Esporas*** De repente te has vuelto rencorosa...

(La rubia aprovecha la parálisis para soltar **Impactrueno**, la monja cree que la jugada es sucia para ser ella.)

- A ver como paras esto. ¡Haaah! ***Patada Alta*** (¡PAF!) Si ahora no has hecho nada malo, otras si.  
-¡Eso no es justo! ***Onda Trueno*** Este no es el momento para pagar todos mis pecados antiguos.  
- Ya estoy harta de discutir. ¡Si de verdad pretendes solucionar esta catástrofe cósmica, demuéstralo!

(La monja concentra energía y suelta **Ataque Aéreo,** la brujita tiene que esquivar los primeros embates.)

- _¡Jope, si no puedo concentrarme no puedo detener semejante golpe!_ -Marisa se queja-_ A ver si con esto puedo..._

(Esta vez no esquiva, se queda quieta concentrando electricidad en el Hakkero y apunta al misil humano...)

-¡Kiaaa! ***Rayo***  
-¡Aaaaarg! *Reimu se quema* ¡Me caigooo!  
-¡Pero mira por dónde vas, mujer!

(Hace un aterrizaje nada elegante y choca con un árbol, partiéndolo en dos a lo largo...)

-¡Eh! ¿Estas bien? No quería darte tan fuerte... ni contaba con ese árbol de ahí...

- Has ganado... *Reimu tose* No me gusta admitirlo, pero eres tan fuerte como yo. He de cumplir el trato. Tengo que resolver esta crisis... es lo único que hago. Es el yugo de nuestro clan... tenemos un mundo que cuidar. Nunca podre ser libre como eres tú...

- Reimu... no lo hagas. -Aqui Marisa sorprende a todas- No lo hagas si no quieres. Nunca lo he entendido, pero ahora lo veo claro. Te esfuerzas en cumplir las reglas, en castigar a los que no las cumplen... porque es la vida que te han adjudicado. ¡Tienes derecho a vivir!

- Perdón por llamarte todo aquello... después de vivir entre demonios puedes olvidar lo que te hace humana en el fondo. Por eso aproveche esta oportunidad. No voy a ayudarte a recuperar Gensokyo... *se levanta* Pero no ignorare al que me pida ayuda.

- Entiendo... te gusta este mundo. Porque te da la oportunidad de ser una niña normal. Pero yo...

(Las chicas de la universidad vienen a ver el resultado de la pelea, Ran y Chen se han ido hace ya un rato.)

- Voy a arreglar este problema cósmico. -Marisa la abraza- Nunca te lo dije, pero te he admirado por como pateabas culos y hacías que todo saliera bien al final del día. Esta es la mía, Reimu Hakurei. ¡Será mi aventura, llevara mi nombre... y el de Mary también!

-¿Yooo? *susto* Pero solo te estorbare... no tengo ningún poder.  
- Vete con ella... Maribel.

(La morena entiende que esa es la aventura de las dos Mari. Su amiga le hace prometer que tendrá cuidado.)

- No me pasara nada. Estoy con Reimu y con la niña cuervo, Aya. Ayudaremos a la gente a nuestra manera. Se que hay más personas que piensan como ella y vamos a mantener la paz en este nuevo mundo. ¿Y quien dice que no podremos volver a casa?

- Me alegra que esas dos sean amigas otra vez. -Keine las contempla- Ya ves, ciertas personitas podían aprender una lección.

- Ya se a quien te refieres, pillina. *mano al hombro* Hasta que todo esto se acabe... sigamos en tregua, ¿eh?

(Las dos peliblancas se despiden del grupo de morenas y luego del de rubias, que ahora va en dirección norte.)

- Por cierto, Kirisame. -Aya le aborda- Tu vecina marionetera estuvo preguntando por ti, quizá te esté esperando en casa.

-¿Te refieres a Alice? (?_?) ¡Porras, es cierto, tenía que venir a mi casa antes de todo este barullo!

(Se encaminan hacia el Bosque Verde, y al entrar la universitaria siente un pinchazo... no sabe porque.)

- Hemos salido de Ciudad Verde, pero no se porque el Bosque de la Magia ahora limita con ella...  
-¿Esa es tu casa? Es tal como me la describías... -Marisa ya entra- ¡Eh, espérame, jo!

(Quiere decirla más, pero la otra no la escucha. La puerta esta entornada, puede que la otra maga haya llegado.)

- La luz del salón está encendida... y oigo una conversación. ¿Acaso ha traído a alguien más?

(Miran por el hueco de la puerta y ven que Alice esta ¡con otra Marisa! Las dos siguen hablando distraídas.)

- Oh, Marisa... que ojos más grandes tienes. -se le oye a Alice-  
- Son para contemplarte mejor, mi preciosa Alice... -responde la otra-  
- Marisa, queridísima, que labios más jugosos tienes.  
- Son para besarte mejor, hermosa Alice...  
- Marisa, no aguanto mas... tengo que decírtelo ya...

- Er, un momento... (x_x) Si tu estas aquí... ¿Quién es esa que está ahí? ¿Puede haber dos Marisas?

- Que dos Marisas ni ocho gaitas. ¡Alice! -Kirisame se mosquea-

-¡KYAAAH! *susto de Alice* ¡Que pasa, quienes sois...!

(Del susto la niña maga suelta a la otra 'Marisa'... y vemos que era un pelele de trapo a tamaño natural, no mas.)

- Este, Marisa... como vi que no venias se me ocurrió sacar este muñeco para mi terapia socializante y...

(Dice las explicaciones oportunas y la rubia no mágica entiende un poco mejor, pero la bruja sigue mosqueada.)

- 'Alice Margatroid, especie: Demonia Mágica, afinidad: Hielo-Psiquico. Era humana hace tiempo. Es conocida como la Marionetera de 7 Colores. Maneja y fabrica muñecas de trapo como nadie. Esto hace que no tenga muchos amigos... o vida social'.

- A ver si he entendido. Eres vecina de Marisa, aquí en el Bosque de la Magia. Habías quedado con ella para enseñarla algo y como tardaba se te ocurrió practicar con ese muñeco terapéutico para aprender modales sociales... y la otra voz eras tú misma.

- Bueno, si, poca gente lo sabe pero soy buena en ventriloquismo. Son cosas que aprendes estando sola...

- Lo que no entiendo es porque la muñeca tiene MI CARA. Estabas diciendo cosas muy raras...

- Er, no, que va... -Alice ya suda- esas frases las leí en un cuento... no creas que soy tan pervertida, ja, ja...

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? -Mary se pregunta- Quiero decir, Gensokyo y la región de Kanto se han entremezclado, así que quiero saber cómo has podido atravesar la barrera que separa el Bosque de la tierra colindante.  
- Espera, ¿hay barreras?  
- Si, claro -Mary explica- Esa que se ve en...

(Pero las niñas magas no pueden verla. Mary creyó que si podían, pero parece que solo pudieron atravesarla gracias a la presencia de la universitaria. Eso plantea problemas ya que sin Maribel estarían atascadas en el trozo de tierra que les hubiera tocado...)

-¡Pues ha sido una suerte! -Marisa respira- Dices que puedes ver ese tipo de barreras desde que eras chiquita... vaya.

- Cuando la Gran Barrera Hakurei se hundió parecía que el cielo se derrumbaba en mi propio mundo. Usa y yo llegamos a este lugar porque los bordes que separaban los mundos desaparecieron. Según me dices, el Clan Hakurei también puede sentirlas...

- No te preocupes por la tal Renko, Reimu está con ella. -Alice tranquiliza- Me preocupan más los otros, ya sabes quién.

-¡Ay, si! Encontramos dos demonias con hambre atrasada, querían comernos. ¡Nos libramos por los pelos! Si alguna de ellas coge una medalla de esas que Yukari se llevo de Kanto se volverían muy fuertes. ¡Tenemos que reunirlas para terminar con esto!

- Ya, no solo por evitar problemas, sino por nuestra propia seguridad. Alice, prepárate a luchar.

-¡Os ayudare! Shanghai y yo os escoltaremos. Pero solo nosotras no seremos suficientes, que lata.

- Mañana pensaremos en algo... vamos a entrenar la nueva forma del danmaku, a ver que tal. -Marisa la explica.

(Entre las rubias mágicas hacen una demostración de hechizos de trueno y hielo, ahora que tienen forma de ataques Pokemon. Tras acabar, Alice prepara chocolate con churros y les enseña una comedia manzai con sus muñecos. Al acabar se van todas a la camita.)

- Perdonad por los apretones, pero es que vivo sola y nunca me plantee tener realquilados, así que...  
- _VoyadormirconMarisa voyadormirconMarisa voyaaagh ..._ -Esta es Alice, claro-  
- Tranquila, de hecho es divertido.

(Cuando amanece, las tres salen afuera y dejan la choza. Atraviesan la barrera y Mary nota aquel pinchazo.)

- Si, siempre sucede cuando cruzamos una. No temáis. ¡Ya verás Renko, voy a volverme muy fuerte!

- _Uf, a ver cómo me quito el calentón... *_sudores* Chicas, yo digo que busquemos a la otra monja...

-¡Cierto! La chica de Moriya vino de tu mundo, Mary. ¡En marcha pa'lante!


	3. Un angel en Ciudad Plateada

UN ÁNGEL EN CIUDAD PLATEADA.

Tras marcharse del Bosque de la Magia, que ahora ocupa el lugar donde debería estar el Bosque Verde, las tres damitas han llegado a la puerta de Ciudad Plateada. Lo primero es ir al Centro Pokemon, a conseguir pistas sobre la monja Moriya y a pedir almuerzo.

-¡Eooo! ¿Quién atiende aquí? Somos viajeras cansadas, tenga piedad y denos un almuerzo, ¿eh?

-Ah, hola de nuevo. -Eirin saluda otra vez- No te sorprendas, he podido ir hasta esta ciudad, y hasta cualquiera, usando un invento que me prestó Yakumo. Tengo que admitir que es muy útil. Tengo que atender muchos pacientes a todas horas, uuf...

-¿Te importa decirnos cómo funciona? -Alice le increpa- Yo solo apreté el botón y...  
-Eh, tu estira la oreja.

(Ahora comprende: Eirin tiene un receptor que reproduce un clip de voz de Kaguya... '¡Sálvame Eirin!')

-Ja, ja, ya ves, lo tengo en la sangre... cuando la princesa llama, su enfermera acude... al instante.

-Je, si, muy útil... -Marisa va al grano- Oye, dime si sabes sobre el paradero de la monja Moriya. Podría ayudarnos y tal.

(Hablando de la interfecta, por la puerta asoma. Era inevitable que algún día visitara el Centro Pokemon.)

-¿Mmm? ¿Marisa? Alice y también... eh, no me suena tu cara. ¿Eres nueva en la Villa de Humanos?

-'Sanae Kochiya, especie: medio-Diosa, afinidad: Planta-Agua. La monja que lleva el Templo Moriya, tiene que encargarse de recoger la fe de los humanos para dar alimento a su diosa patrona Kanako Yasaka y su requete-tatara-abuela Lady Suwako.'

-¿Eso es verdad? -Mary guarda a Dexter- ¿Eres descendiente de diosas? Me dijeron que viniste del mundo exterior, como yo.  
-¡Eres de fuera! ¡Entonces eres mi compañera! (^_^)  
-Er, bueno, si, pero he acabado aquí porque la barrera...  
-¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

(La peliverde se refiere a cotilleos del mundo real, pero el resto de rubias le cuentan lo de la chapuza cósmica.)

-Ay, no sabía que era tan grave... hace poco salí del templo y termine en esta ciudad llena de humanos, por supuesto imagine que no era Gensokyo... era como vivir otra vez el día que llegue a esa tierra mágica. La gente me toma por una... super-heroa.

-Ja, si, no me extraña. Aquí donde la ves, Sanaecita tiene tanto poder que la chusma piensa que hace verdaderos milagros. Por supuesto, eso le viene bien a sus dos diosas. *Marisa posa* ¡Alto, criminal!

-Veo que le has hecho el trabajo a Reimu... -Alice le recuerda-

-¿Así que la pobre quiere vacaciones? -Le explican- Que poca seriedad. ¡Ser una sacerdotisa tiene que ser un orgullo! ¡La cara de felicidad y paz que la gente adquiere al verte debe ser toda tu recompensa! De hecho estaba a punto de realizar un encargo...

(Extiende un plano de la ciudad y muestra el edificio del Gimnasio Pokemon, marcado con una gran cruz.)

-La gente de la ciudad ha notado actividad sísmica inusual cuyo centro ha sido localizado aquí. También ha habido avistamientos de criaturas alienígenas en esa calle. *cierra mapa* ¿Lo oís? ¡Son aliens! (*v*) ¡Que están haciendo una base subterránea!

-Este... pero eso es más propio de una película de ciencia ficción que de seres supernaturales. -Mary no ve su logica-  
-Ah, ese es el problema... Sanae es fan de todo lo espacial y tecnológico... y se le va la olla.  
-En esos momentos pierde toda su seriedad. -dice Alice-

(Como ya han dicho, a la monja se le hacen los ojos estrellitas, agarra de la mano a su coetánea y arrastra.)

-¡Vamos chicas! Seréis mis ayudantes en la lucha contra el crimen galáctico.

(Como no la pueden decir que no, son arrastradas hacia el Gimnasio Pokemon y ven que está abierto...)

-Cuidado. -Sanae se para- Testigos presenciales aseguran un cambio brusco en la atmosfera del interior del bloque.  
-¿Podría ser un caso de...?  
-¡Una barrera! -Mary lo confirma- El interior ha cambiado por completo, cuidado.

(Tiene razón. De repente han saltado espacialmente a una cantera al aire libre, con seres alados que la sobrevuelan. Son ángeles, emplumados y con túnicas. Algunas de nuestras heroas se decepcionan, pero la universitaria esta flipando pepinos con su presencia.)

-Son ángeles, ángeles de verdad... si existen, entonces el Cielo también existe. *mareo* Que alucine...

-Oh, vaya. -Marisa se desilusiona- ¿Esos son tus aliens? Creo que ya se quién está detrás de todo esto.  
-Yo también. -Asegura la monja-

(Se dirigen a la fuente de las idas y venidas de los ángeles: es la Celestial indomable y masoquista: ¡Tenshi!)

-¡Aja, mira quien ha venido! Chicas, creo que debéis dejarlo por hoy. ¡Ellas cumplirán mi deseo!

-'Tenshi Hinanai, especie: Celestial, afinidad: Piedra-Tierra. Hija del clan Hinanai. Como nació en el Cielo, su cuerpo nunca conoció el dolor ni la enfermedad. Para combatir el aburrimiento empezó a ser una busca-problemas y una masoquista'.

-Jo, que miedo. (0_0) Yo creí que vivir en el Cielo seria algo tranquilo y relajado.

-De eso nada. ¡No hay cosa más aburrida! Hace tiempo la monja Hakurei me dio una zurra por terremotearle su templo. ¡Como me gusto! Por fin conocía el dolor, ¡y me pone a cien! -Sanae ya piensa 'Está loca...'- Así que envié a mis ángeles a buscarla y...

Pero Reimu está desaparecida desde entonces. *resumen de Alice* Por tanto tu plan cambio a 'encontrar otra fuente de dolor' y tus criadas encontraron a un humano que te trajo esa medalla para hacerte callar.

-¡Esa medalla es de Yukari, dánosla! -Mary se envalentona-

-¿Con que derecho, monada? Desde que la tengo hay una manada de diablos esperando en mi puerta cada día, listos para intentar quitármela ¡y brindarme DOLOR! Me gusta esta situación. ¡Frio, hambre, dolor, enfermedad! ¡Hacen que me sienta viva!

-Que si, pesada, sabemos que eres una masoca. No tienes que restregárnoslo. ¡Lucharemos contigo!

(La peliazul ordena retirarse a sus criadas y todas saltan al fondo de la cantera para empezar.)

-Veo que tenéis muchas ganas de llevaros esta chapita. Si me ganáis en duelo de danmaku será vuestra. Pero si os venzo tendréis que vivir en esta ciudad conmigo. ¡Y me daréis una paliza cada día!

-Nada me gustaría más... -Asegura la peliverde- Pero tenemos prisa.

-Empezare yo. -Marisa se adelanta- Con suerte no tardare mucho. ¡Reimu no es la única peligrosa en Gensokyo!

(Corre hacia la montañesa con **Ataque Rápido**, la rival recibe el golpe y responde con un duro **Cabezazo**.)

-¡Agh! Que dura tienes la azotea...  
-Puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Solo he sentido cosquillas!

(Prepara energía para un **Impactrueno**, pero la enemiga usa **LanzaRocas** de un modo altamente curioso.)

-¡Haaah! *bzzzt* ¿Ein? Ha colocado una Piedra Angular entre mi disparo y ella. ¡Jo, que morro!

-Mucha gente tiene piedras como mascota. Esta es la mía. *lanza* ¡A por ella hermosa, APLASTALA!

(Agarra el pedrusco y lo lanza encima de la rubia, pero por suerte el aplastamiento no es letal y continua.)

-Ahora tu piedrita la tengo yo. ¡Esta no la podrás parar!  
-Quien te dice que esa es la única...

(Saca otra Piedra Angular de la tierra, después de hundir la primera. El **Rayo** de la niña bruja ha fallado.)

-Ja, muy bien, ¡pero no podrás usarlas de paraguas! ***Esporas*** Su polvillo te dejara alucinando.

(Tras paralizarla, prepara otro terrorífico **Trueno** y cae de lleno sobre la Celestial, pero no hace mucho daño.)

-Ajem... ¿estas tramando algo? -Tenshi se extraña- Ni siquiera he notado eso ultimo. ¡Tienes que hacerme DAÑO!

(Usa la Espada Hisou para causar un **Terremoto** y las espiras de tierra dejan a la bruja con grandes heridas.)

-¡Aaaargh! *dolor*  
-¡No vale, soy YO la que debo sentir el dolor! ¡Ya me harte! ***Corte***

(Con eso deja a la rubia fuera de juego. Sanae acude con su palo de monja para hacerla un rezo de curación.)

-Que soberbia, ni siquiera ha empezado a sudar... esas medallas confieren un poder terrible. *Marisa tose*

-Chicas, he estado notando algo. *Mary saca la Pokedex* Cada vez que alguna hacíais un movimiento este aparato lo describía al detalle. Hace tiempo que probé el videojuego ese de los monstruitos, pero creo que si le ponemos estrategia podremos vencerla.

-¿Yo? -Alice se señala con el dedo- No se, mis muñecos no son muy fuertes contra los golpes...  
-Hazme caso. Si este trasto tiene razón tus hechizos deberían hacerla mucho daño... que por otra parte, es lo que ella quiere también.  
-Ah, si, con mis magias de hielo...

(Está decidido. La muñequera será la siguiente en probar suerte. Descubre a Shangai.)

-Señorita Hinanai. -Alice tiene tembleque...- Ahora te enfrentas conmigo.  
-Tu hazle caso a Maribel, ¿eh? -Sanae se lo recuerda-

(La peliazul no va a esperar. Prepara otro **Terremoto** y de nuevo el suelo se convierte en un valle rocoso.)

-¡No te asustes! -Mary da instrucciones- ¡Dispara un **Rayo Hielo** para hacer un tobogán! Y según caes, ¡Otro contra ella!

(Hace lo que le ha pedido y se salva de caer de culo, además de congelar a la Celestial.)

-Brrr, que frio... esto es lo que quería. ¡Vamos a lo siguiente! ***Lanza Rocas*** Rocas duras y afiladas.  
-¡Crea un muro de hielo! -ordena Mary-  
-Desde aquí la tengo a tiro... voy a probar una cosa. *lanzar*

(Arroja muñecos con pólvora dentro, en su versión de la **Bomba Huevo.** Tenshi sigue lanzando piedras, pero Shanghai usa **Confusión** para detenerlas y devolverlas. El tema está saliendo demasiado bien... sin embargo la enemiga vuelve a hacer **Terremoto.**)

-¿Otra vez? No sabe que eso ya no la funciona.  
-Espera... -Mary se ha dado cuenta- ¡Mira, te ha tendido una trampa!

(Esta vez la rival espera al pie del tobogán para dar una horrible **Cuchillada** en la jeta.)

-¡Uagh! *herida*  
-No me volverás a pillar con eso. Ahora, el tiempo anuncia pedrisco...

(Corta un cacho de cantera con la Espada Hisou y lo hace levitar, tras eso corta piedras de las estalactitas.)

-¡Si me cae una encima me desgracia! ¿Qué hago?  
-Tendrás que usar **Confusión** por ahora... -Mary piensa otra cosa-

(Así hace, su versión de **Avalancha** es difícil de controlar. Merry ordena un **Psicorrayo** contra la oponente.)

-Explota un muñeco y no la des tiempo de reaccionar. ¡Ahora!  
-Es a todo o nada. ¡Kiaaa!

(Aun no se ha quitado la pólvora de la cara y Tenshi recibe un rayo mental que la fríe su cansado cerebro.)

-Urgh... has terminado con mi avalancha... pero esto no lo podrás parar... no en el lugar que estamos...

(Recubre su cuerpo con los cascotes desprendidos y forma una enorme bola de pinball hecha de dura piedra.)

-Oh diox... -Mary sabe lo que es- Eso se llama **Desenrrollar.** ¡Que no te coja!  
-Que fácil es decirlo. ¡AGH!

(Intenta parar la bola mortal con **Confusión**, pero no tiene potencia para desviarla. Otro golpe más y...)

-¡Apunta al suelo! Llénalo con hielo y no tendrá agarre suficiente como para tomar velocidad.

(El consejo es bueno, pero llega tarde. Ni siquiera el **Disparo Demora** de Shangai con sus hilos puede salvar a la maga, que es aplastada por un quintal de rocas. Ya van dos bajas, y Tenshi aun no está lo bastante débil como para considerar rendirse.)

-Deja que te cure ese estropicio. ***Amortiguador***  
-Lo siento... *dolor* No he podido ayudaros...

(Mientras usa su palo de monja para rezar, la peliverde tiene una visión, posiblemente es una **Premonición**.)

_-Sanae, mi alumna... -habla la figura de Kanako- ¿Quieres ayudar a tus amigas?  
_-Si, pero no se como...  
-_Tu vara usa el poder divino. No hay nada que no puedas hacer si tienes esa vara. Si no te gusta tu destino, ¡Usa tu poder y crea un futuro nuevo!_

(La chica Moriya sabe que está sola ante el peligro. El resultado de esta batalla ya solo depende de ella.)

-Ya lo entiendo, Lady Yasaka. *decisión* Por mi cuerpo corre sangre de diosa, ¡Cambiare el futuro!

-Eh, que aun estoy aquí. ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? ¡Soy una Celestial, una criatura invencible!

-Es cierto... *vision* Si no hago nada, seré aplastada como esas dos... pero no me voy a rendir ahora.

(Ha visto el futuro: una imagen de su horrible, sangrienta derrota. Pero eso va a cambiar gracias a su voluntad.)

-Yo ya te he avisado. ¡Que pena, sois muy DEBILES!  
-¡No te dejare! ¡El futuro es solo nuestro!

(La piedra gigante va a aplastarla como un felpudo y sus ojos verdes brillan, luego es su vara la que reluce y al final una burbuja de luz la escuda de todo daño, la **Pantalla Luz.** Todas las presentes se quedan pasmadas. Nunca se les ocurrió... ¡bueno, usar ESO!)

-'Voy a proteger a todos. ¡Moriya... Shield!' (¡pluf!)  
-¡Jobar, Sanae, mira que eres friki! -Marisa no se lo calla-

(Una galleta para el que adivine la referencia. Aunque la monja ya está acostumbrada a ese tipo de milagros.)

-A veces parezco tonta. -Alice se lamenta- Tenía que haber usado mucha más magia defensiva.  
-¡Sanae! -Mary le apoya- ¿Confío en ti?  
-¡Pues claro!  
-Hala, pues vamos a darla una lección y a ganar la medalla.

(Las dos se lanzan un pulgar-arriba, pero la enemiga lanza otra cosa: un **Terremoto** que las pilla de sorpresa.)

-¡Jo, para esto no estaba preparada! *heridas*  
-Se que puedes hacerlo, así que... ¡**Látigo Cepa**!

(La monja usa las vainas para improvisar un arnés y no caerse. La masoca se lanza a cortarlas enseguida.)

-No te libraras de esta haciendo el mono. ***Terremoto*** Si alguna vez tocas tierra, ¡te hare lonchas!

(Mueve dos Piedras Angulares y las hace levitar: su objetivo es aplastar a la oponente entre ellas como un insecto. Sanae se lo huele y concentra energía en forma de luz laser verde en su vara de monja: **Hoja Aguda**, todo para rajarlas en dos y librarse.)

-Su ofensiva lejana se termino. -Sanae se confia, y Tenshi lanza **Cuchillada- **Por que hablare tanto...

(Choque entre sus dos armas. Parece un duelo de espadas laser. Pero la peliazul tiene más fuerza de brazo.)

-Esta es la espada que gobierna el Cielo y la Tierra, la Espada Hisou. ¡La tuya es solo una ramita!

-¡No te burlaras de mi! -Sanae puja con ella- *luz* '¡Este es el poder de los Moriya: Moriya BUSTER! (¡BOOOM!)

(Por fin ha usado toda su fuerza en un espectacular **Rayo Solar**, que manda a tomar vientos al enemigo.)

-¡Uaaaagh! (¡CATACROC!) *seísmo*  
-Guau, tía, has hecho un túnel en la montaña... -Marisa alucina-

(La ilusión se desvanece. Vuelve a estar en el Gimnasio Pokemon, y la Medalla Roca rueda hacia sus pies.)

-Al fin... he resuelto el caso de los terremotos y los aliens. (^_^) ¡Y lo he hecho prácticamente sola!  
-Hey hey, ¿Dónde queda nuestro merito? -Marisa protesta- No seas tan acaparadora.  
-Pero es que es verdad, je, je... -Alice le rie la gracia-

(Increíblemente, la masoca se levanta de entre los cascotes y asusta a las demás, que ven que aun esta coleando.)

-¡Es implacable! *Mary se espanta* Quizás es verdad que es inmortal.  
-Tuuu... -Tenshi anda como zombi- Dime como te llamas... ya.

(La universitaria se repone del susto y responde. La montañesa la regala con un abrazo de oso y se carcajea.)

-¡Jua ja ja ja! Sois la monda, chicas... y sobre todo tu, Mary. ¡No me lo había pasado tan bien en años! ¡Años, te digo! Necesito a gente como tu en el Cielo. Así me darías una tunda todos los días. Si no puedo haceros mis criadas, tendré que seguiros...

-Esto, si, mujer... -la pobre sigue aterrada- Quiero decir, aun no tengo planes de ir al Cielo... no hasta que sea vieja.

-¿Es cierto eso de que vienes con nosotras?

-Claro, esta ciudad ya se me hacia aburrida. -Tenshi es sincera-

-¡Se me olvidaba! La junta de vecinos había hecho una colecta para poder dar una recompensa a aquel que resolviera el problema de los seísmos. Supongo que ya no volverá a suceder, así que aprovechemos el regalo. El viaje va a ser muy largo...

(Así hacen, el presidente les da una gran bolsa de dinero y Sanae se lo entrega a Mary, nombrada capitana.)

-En realidad ella hizo la tarea de líder. -Sanae explica- Sin sus consejos no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos, eso seguro.

-¡Oh, gentil y poderosa Lady Kochiya! -Un señor la adula- Siga velando por nosotros para que el mundo sea un lugar más pacífico. Ah, seguro que si usted encontrara a los villanos del Team Rocket, huirían aterrados ante una criatura tan fuerte y amable y hermosa y...

-El Team Rocket ha dicho... -Tenshi medita- He oído que traman algo malvado, en las cuevas del Monte Moon...


	4. Reisen y la Piedra Lunar

REISEN Y LA PIEDRA LUNAR.

Tras vencer a la angelita con vestido montañés, Tenshi, las heroas han ganado una de las medallas de Kanto y la gente de Ciudad Plateada les ha dado un premio en metálico. Tras seguir el rumor sobre el Team Rocket, su siguiente parada es el Monte Moon.

-¿No lo notáis? -Mary la enseña- La medalla esta brillando. Cuando nos fuimos de la cantera note un pinchazo como cada vez que atravesamos una barrera... y la que nos tapaba el paso al Monte Moon se ha esfumado. Es como... bueno, una llave.

-Ah, si, me extrañaba que mis criadas no pudieran pasar de allí -Tenshi ya lo ve claro- ni tampoco contactar con mi casa.

-Significa que tenemos otra razón para reunirlas. ¡Según nos cuentas, el Monte Moon es el camino a seguir ahora!

-Dicen que hay unos maleantes dentro de las cuevas. Espera a que les pille...

-¿Soy yo la única que se preocupa, chicas? -Alice las regaña.

(Les hace ponerse unos cascos de minero, a lo que sus compañeras responden con un gran suspiro... Ya dentro de la cueva, no tardan mucho en seguir una galería y ver los primeros integrantes de la banda, tipos con ganas de gresca.)

-¡Eh, esas son intrusas!  
-El jefe no quiere interferencias en el tema de la Piedra Lunar. ¡A por ellas!  
-¿Qué piedra es esa? -deja caer Tenshi.  
-¡Ja, la Piedra Lunar es un pedrusco mágico que le otorga poderes asombrosos a nuestros aliados!  
-¡Yo os detendré! *Sanae posa*  
-Sanae, hija, no tienes que ponerle tanto drama, la verdad... -comenta Marisa.  
-Hum, son humanos corrientes -confirma Alice- Me temo que esto va a ser muy fácil y rápido.

(A la rubia no le gusta ver mucha violencia, sobre todo porque sabe que esos son dos humanos como ella.)

-¡Urgh! *dolor* -los Rockets se llevan una paliza- Ya veréis, niñas entrometidas... los aliados que tenemos son fuertes... son criaturas como nadie ha visto en sus peores pesadillas... son fuerzas monstruosas salidas del infierno... nadie las ha hecho enfadar y ha sobrevivido.

-Ay, ya me están dando miedo. (0_0) ¿Creéis que hablan de algún demonio de la tierra de Gensokyo?

-No me extrañaría que se hubieran aliado con estos malosos para conseguir su ración diaria de carne humana. ¡Y si fallan su misión, estos mismos soldados serán su comida! Pues la justicia caerá sobre todos ellos. -predice Sanae.  
-Huy, tienen razón...

(Los dos Rockets se cagan del miedo ante ese razonamiento. Shanghai les propina un cogotazo y les noquea.)

-He enviado mis muñecas más adelante. Dicen que han oído voces femeninas.

(Siguen al interior y ven dos figuras con orejas largas, una sostiene un pedrusco que reluce azuladamente.)

-¡No os llevareis la Piedra Lunar! ¡Es un tesoro de la princesa!  
-Eh, tata, míralas bien. -la pequeña señala.  
-¡Como no! Eran las dos conejas. -Marisa ha acertado- Quiero decir, sus orejotas son lo primero que debimos notar.

-¡Marisa Kirisame! No puedo decir que me alegre de verte. ¡Seguro que vais también tras la piedra! La maestra Eirin nos ha encargado recuperarla.

-Aunque por otra parte, nunca nos había hablado de su existencia. ¿No se lo habrá inventado?

(Ambas no quitan ojo al pedrusco azul de tamaño naranja que Tei lleva en las manos.)

-'Reisen Udonge Inaba -Dexter interrumpe- Especie: Coneja Lunar, afinidad: Psiquico. Sierva de la princesa Lunaria y coneja, pero de Indias, para las medicinas de Eirin. Tewi, especie: Demonia Coneja, afinidad: Normal. La primera colega de Reisen en la Tierra, y también guardiana del refugio Lunario, el Eientei'.

-Como os iba diciendo... (¬_¬) Tei, no tienes por que ser tan sarcástica, hija.  
-No, si lo digo por tu bien. (¬_¬) Ejem. No sería la primera vez que te manda a buscar algo imaginario.  
-Los maleantes del Team Rocket se están esforzando mucho, no creo que ese tesoro sea ningún rumor infundado... -deduce Alice-

-Er, bueno, pues vale. ¿Quién es la cara nueva? -pregunta la coneja mayor.

-Es mi nueva mejor amiga, Maribel Han. -responde la brujita.

-Veo que habéis tenido mucha suerte encontrándonos. (^_^) -Esa es Tewi- Pero no os va a durar mucho mas, que va.

-Antes hemos encontrado a esa petarda de demonia gavilán y su compañera la rubitonta zampona. -Reisen explica- Parecen haberse compinchado con el Team Rocket como-se-llame y encima nuestros poderes no funcionan como deberían.  
-¡Que mal... ellas no! -Mary tiene panico.

-Tranqui, mujer, hoy estamos en forma. -Marisa la calma- Solo tenemos que enseñar a estas dos las reglas nuevas.

-¿Qué cosa? -Las conejas no lo saben.  
-En este mundo las reglas del danmaku son ligeramente distintas, ya verás... -comenta Sanae, pero...  
-¡No os voy a dar tiempo! Jo, jo, si buscabais problemas... escuchad nuestro lema.

(Mystia, Rumia y una figura nueva y canija aparece ante el grupo de exploradoras: la chibificada Wriggle.)

-Viajamos por este mundo con una ambición...  
- ... que es devorar humanos sin compasión.  
-¡Para devorar estoy yo! -esa es Wriggle.  
-Para proteger a los demonios de la extinción...  
-Para comerme a los humanos de toda esta nación.  
-Voy a vencer a los que difaman la paz y el amor.  
-Perseguiré a mi presa hasta el espacio exterior.  
-¡Mystia... / Rumia... / y Wriggle me llamo yo!  
-En cualquier lugar del mundo donde allá paz...  
- ... el Team Rocket allí estará.  
-¡Y esa paz estropeara! *pose final*

-¡Oh, ahí están nuestros villanos! *drama innecesario de Sanae*

-Es verdad -Alice suspira- Su dramatismo estropea la escena. *mira* Wriggle ha perdido mucho de su poder...

-'Chibi-Wriggle Nightbug, especie: Demonia Luciérnaga, afinidad: Insectos. Es la jefa de los insectos de Gensokyo. Es tratada como un demonio de bajo nivel, muy a menudo pisoteada. A pesar de su aspecto de niño, tiene una cierta feminidad oculta'.

-Este grupo ha sido idea mía. ¡Ahora nos pagaras todas juntas, Kirisame! ¡Has sido una abusona!

-¿Dónde has dejado el resto de tu tamaño? Ah, si, posiblemente en el mismo sitio que tu sentido común. ¡Estoy harta de estúpidas venganzas personales! El rencor os ha nublado la cabeza.

-Ahora si que te vamos a nublar. ¡Rumia, ponte a lo tuyo!

(La zampona suelta **Pantalla Humo** y entre la confusión agarran a la coneja de Tierra junto a su piedra.)

-¡Tata-Reisen! ¡Que me llevan! (¡zas!)  
-Mi poder sobre los insectos se ha esfumado casi del todo... por eso tengo este tamaño. Pero he descubierto que se me da de muerte ser mala. ¡Vamos, chicas, les enseñaremos a no subestimar nuestra raza!

-Aunque Marisa te lo hiciera pasar mal, esa actitud es infantil y egocéntrica. -Sanae dramatiza. -¡Tengo que disciplinarte!

-¡Reisen! ¿Vas a luchar con nosotras? -pregunta Mary.  
-No tengo otra elección... -se lamenta la coneja.  
-Tú sigue mis consejos.

(Se ponen todas en posición de combate, hoy tienen a la Coneja Lunar como invitada.)

-No sacareis nada bueno de aliaros con el Team Rocket. Solo son maleantes de poca monta.  
-¡Je, si, debería llamaros el Team Nineball! -Marisa interrumpe a su vecina. -Os queda bien, solo os falta esa idiota del hada del hielo.  
-Pues eso, la Piedra Lunar no os pertenece, entregárnosla.

-Nadie nos da órdenes en este mundo. -replica Mystia. -Y os aseguro que vamos a seguir así...

(Acaba la frase con unos **Chirridos.** Para rematar, la demonia oscura lo mezcla son sus corrosivas **Tinieblas**.)

-Este es muy mal sitio para luchar... espera. ¡Reisen, usa **Destello** con tus ojos!

(Hace caso e ilumina el lugar. La gavilana hace un **Tornado** y ataca a las que quieran huir con **Ataque Ala.**)

-¡Marisa, dirige tus **Rayos** hacia ella! Alice, tu echa **Polvo Nieve** al techo y no podrá volar mas.

-Me aburro. ¿Por qué yo no hago nada? -Tenshi habla por fin. -Podrías derrumbar la cueva con nosotras dentro. -explica Sanae.

-Jua, jua, es buena idea. ¡Rumia! -orden de Wriggle. -La oscuridad lo absorbe todo... ***Bola Sombra*** -Rumia ataca.

(Eso hace mucho daño, sobre todo a la coneja. Su amiga terrestre quiere ayudarla con eso mismo, **Ayuda.**)

-¡Soltarme ya! Sois vosotras las abusonas. *brillo*  
-¡Toma, más rayos de locura lunera! -Reisen se lanza.

(Gracias a eso el **Psicorrayo** ha salido con más fuerza, pero Rumia sigue sin notarlos siquiera, como Tenshi.)

-¡Ali, vamos las dos juntas! ***Impactrueno/Rayo Aurora***  
-¡Pupaaa...! *Mystia se chamusca*

-Ya me encargo yo de esta. *agarra a Tewi* Mystia hizo un buen trabajo al dormirla con su canción. ¡Rumia!

(Tewi esta KO, la Piedra Lunar en manos de las rebeldes y la zampona mira a Reisen con cara de hambre.)

-Nunca he probado la comida lunar. *babas* Supongo que esta coneja bastara. ***Lenguetazo, Mordisco***  
-¡Kyaaah! *dolor* Que dientes tiene la condenada... ¡Kyaaah!  
-¡Se la come! ¡Socorro! -a Mary la entra mas panico...

- ¿Eh? ***Premonición*** _No resistirá mas... la dejara seca...  
-Tu puedes ser su salvación. -Kanako se le aparece de nuevo. -Si de verdad quieres cambiar su futuro... usa tu poder y haz prevalecer tu voluntad._  
-¡Hum! *aura* 'No os creáis invencibles... ¡Moriya: Enchant!' ***Aromaterapia***

(De nuevo su jugada friki ha obrado el milagro: la coneja puede olvidar por un instante el dolor y concentrarse en el único ataque Psiquico que puede perforar el pellejo de los seres Siniestros: **Psico-onda.** Lo sigue con un **Rayo Confuso** y se la sacude de encima.)

-Agh, que mal lo he pasado. ¡Tei! ¡Voy a por ti!  
-Esto va mal... -Wriggle ya no lo tiene claro.  
-Yo hare el resto, si no os importa. ¡Hah! ***Golpe Roca*** (¡PLAF!)  
-¡Me dejo sin muelas! -esa es Rumia.

(Usa **LanzaRocas** para aplastar a las esbirras Rocket, ahora las abraza y usa una jugada realmente arriesgada.)

- Je. *cara psicópata* Buen aterrizaje. ***Explosión*** (¡KABOOM!)  
-¡Aaaagh... -los Rockets despegan- ¡Otra vez!

(¡Clinc! Tras despegar de nuevo, incluyendo a la princesa de los insectos, las heroas se ven atrapadas allí.)

-De poco nos va a valer el agujero. -Alice protesta. -¡Esta loca ha causado un derrumbamiento que ya lo ha tapado!

-***Pantalla Luz*** Yo ya he hecho mi milagro diario... ¿alguna idea?  
-Bah, lo tengo controlado. -Tenshi no se preocupa.

(Saca la espada Hisou para provocar una **Fisura** en la montaña. El petardazo las libera de las rocas caídas.)

-¡Tei! ¿Estás bien?  
-*despierta* Cinco minutos mas...  
-¡Buaaa! -la coneja lunar llora. -¡La Piedra Lunar se ha perdido!  
-Guarda tus lagrimones, chica coneja. Nuestra misión se ha vuelto más seria... ¡Hay que seguir adelante! -decision de Sanae.  
-Trataremos de recuperarla -Mary la calma. -Espero que encontremos algo en esa ciudad...


	5. Explicaciones en el faro

EXPLICACIONES EN EL FARO.

Tras atravesar la cueva del Monte Moon, frustrar el plan de los Rockets y despedirse de sus amigas la Coneja Lunar y la Terrestre, el grupo de viajeras ha llegado a la pradera que lleva a Ciudad Celeste. A sus preocupaciones se añade el robo de la Piedra Lunar...

-Uf, cuanto trajín. -Marisa se queja- Estoy deseando llegar con Eirin para que nos de una cama y una comilona.

-Antes le daríamos nosotras un disgusto. -Alice se lamenta- ¿Cómo vamos a decirla que se perdió el tesoro de Kaguya?

-Fácil: no se lo vamos a decir. -Tenshi es pasota. -¡Como te atreves! -Sanae protesta. -Pensadlo por un momento, ¿vale?

-Espera, creo que entiendo -esa es Mary- El Team Rocket es uno de nuestros objetivos, ya que también anda en busca de tesoros poderosos, como las medallas. Seguro que algún día nos les cruzamos otra vez y podremos rescatar la piedra. (x_x) ¡Jo, que estrés...!

-No estamos obligadas a ayudarla inmediatamente, pero aun así me siento mal por las dos conejas. -y esta es Alice.

-No tenemos ninguna pista sobre las demás medallas. Si Renko estuviera aquí sería una mejor líder...  
-Si Reimu estuviera aquí, y en forma -Sanae las compara- ya habría sacado información de alguien, aunque fuera a golpes.  
-¡¿Qué me estas llamando?

(¡Anda, el grupo de Reimu se ha cruzado con ellas en el puente norte de la ciudad! Es un sitio estratégico.)

-¡Usa! ¿De dónde vienes? Ese no es el camino a la ciudad. ¿Acaso averiguaste algo importante, eh?

-¿Qué tal, Mary? -la morena saluda.  
-No deberíamos deciros nada, ya que somos rivales. -Reimu la corta- Nuestras metas son bien distintas, por si no os acordáis.  
-Anda, no seas una aguafiestas. Venimos de la casa del faro, esa que esta junto al acantilado. Ran y Chen nos enviaron.

-Si, esas dos nos dijeron que el hombre que vive allí es el 'colega de parrandas' de Lady Yukari o algo. -añade la cuerva.

-No os aconsejo que paséis por allí. El pobre hombre no sabía nada sobre este mundo, y además ahora estará... indispuesto. -Reimu les avisa- Es mejor que no le molestéis.

-Sabes que eso nos da más ganas de ir a verle, ¿verdad? Que poco me conoces.

-En serio, el tipo solo decía incoherencias. Aunque al menos acertó en algo: soy la más guapa y fuerte. -Aya, como no.

-¡Que! *Sanae posa* Pues los residentes de la ciudad vecina opinan que YO soy la más guapa y fuerte.

-¿Y que mas, cariño? No te lo crees ni tú. ¡Ese hombre quería que fuera su novia! Eso es tener gusto...

-No me digas más. ¡Es el mismo tipo que dijo que YO sería su novia! Yukari me enseño una foto.

-Huy, esto se está calentando. -Mary las ve venir.  
-Reimu ya me aviso sobre esto, no se toma a bien que se metan con su fama. Aya se lo tiene muy creído, con eso de que ha vencido al menos una vez a medio Gensokyo.  
-Sanae, por favor, no discutas más... -Mary no quiere peleas.

-Esta pajarucha se cree mejor que yo. ¡Que una descendiente de Lady Moriya! Necesita más modales.

-Si quieres nos pegamos, monada. Puedo contigo con una mano a la espalda y la otra en la cámara. ¡Je!

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte. -Reimu suspira- A falta de ese hombre para decidir vamos a dejar que se peguen.

(Ante el sorprendente razonamiento de la morena, las dos acuerdan un combate para decidir su poderío.)

-¡Esta decidido! -Renko es el arbitro- La que quede en pie será proclamada 'la más bella y fuerte'. ¡Hala, segundos fuera!  
-¿Crees que la vencerá? -Alice duda- Aya tiene su fama...  
-Ah, por cierto: YO soy la más guapa y fuerte. -corrobora Tenshi.

(Para empezar, la niña cuervo crea un **Tornado** y arrastra a la monja, a la que asola con varios **Aire Afilado.**)

-Juas, juas. ¡Sal de ahí si puedes!  
- Claro que lo hare. *piensa* Creo que esto funcionara...

(Dispara el **Látigo Cepa** hacia la voladora y la arrastra consigo, hace que se la de contra el duro suelo.)

-*chichón* Dita sea... te voy a dejar la cara como un cromo. ***Arañazo, Picotazo, Ataque Ala***  
-¡No me gustan las peleas de zorras! ***Hoja Afilada***  
-Para que luego te llamen 'niña buena'. ¡Esto no lo podrás parar, así que ni lo intentes!

(Se refiere al **Aerochorro**, que bestia. La peliverde necesita usar sus poderes de agua, al menos son efectivos.)

-Hum. ***Torbellino*** Quítate de encima mío, pajarucha. Yo también tengo una artillería propia, ¿ves?

(Responde con **Rayo Solar.** La otra prefiere cambiar potencia por seguridad, así que... hace **Golpe Aéreo.**)

-Para que veas. (¡RAS!) ¡Yo soy la más fuerte!  
-Rayos, como siga así... va a tener razón.

(Necesita recuperar fuerzas. Lanza **Drenadoras** hacia la pájara, que funcionan sin que importe la ventaja de tipo. Una **Pistola Agua** después, las semillas crecen en frutos y come: eso es **Amortiguador.** Tras eso, escupe las nuevas semillas con **Recurrente**.)

-*plic, plic* ¡Agh, me has dado en los ojos, traidora! Vas a ver la poca gracia que hace. ***Ataque Arena***

(La chica Moriya esta cegata por unos momentos, que la cuerva aprovecha para cargar su **Ataque Aéreo.**)

-Rayos, no veo nada...  
-¡Que te coge! -Mary quiere avisarla.  
-¡Por favor, no quiero ayuda! Es mi propia honra...

(Se le ocurre invocar **Hoja Magica,** que siempre acierta. El quejido de dolor de Aya le da la pista necesaria.)

-¡Vale, ya la tengo! Este es el poder de Lady Moriya... ¡Haaah! ***Hidropulso***

(La bola de agua concentrada estalla en la jeta de la niña alada y la confunde, hace que se estrelle contra la peliverde. Como no ve mejor oportunidad... le chupa la energía con **Giga Drenado,** a pesar que visto desde ese ángulo parecía... bueno, otra cosa.)

-¿Pero tu has visto eso? -Alice se escandaliza.  
-Siii... ¡que asco, con otra tía! O sea... Puaj.  
-(T_T) *lagrimones de Alice*

-(?_?) Esta KO... supongo que he ganado. Hala, para que veas que soy la más guapa y fuerte y...

-*despierta* Ayayaya... que si, lo que tú quieras, mona. *burla* Ahora ya se por que te dio por hacer este combate contra mí. ¡Jo, jo, no sabía que bateabas para el otro equipo!  
-*rojez* ¿QUE? ¡No es eso en absoluto!  
-Creo que tengo otra víctima, je, je... -Aya saca la camara.

-Genial... -palmetazo de Reimu- Ahora estará en la ventana de tu templo a las peores horas, tratando de pillarte en una foto.  
- (¬_¬) Suena como si hablaras por experiencia... -puya de Marisa.  
-Marisa, que te la estas ganando. Bueno, ahí os quedáis... tengo más gente a la que salvar.

(Se despiden del grupo de morenas, que sigue chinchando a la peliverde por el genial espectáculo gay.)

-¡Grrr, es insufrible! No entendía a Reimu hasta que lo comprobé de primera mano. ¡Larguémonos!

(Llegan sin más contratiempo a la puerta del faro, ya encendido al haber caído la noche. Miran el portón frontal.)

-Halaaa. ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? -asombro de Mary- Es como esa foto que tenia la directora... pero más ampliada.

-Vaya, reconozco a mucha gente de aquí. -esa es Alice. -Bueno, yo también... -reconoce la celeste- Pero por otras razones.

(El mural representaba una especie de panteón mitológico de la tierra de Gensokyo... el medio era la villa humana y alrededores, encabezada por Reimu, Marisa y Keine. En el cielo estaba la Jueza de Almas, Eiki, y un poco más arriba el Cielo con Tenshi, Iku y... también Suika. Hacia abajo estaba el jardín de los espectros perdidos con su jardinera Youmu y Lady Yuyuko... y más abajo, el mismo infierno, con Lady Satori... y Utsuho.)

-Guau. (0_0) Es como ver toda la tierra de Gensokyo en tres metros cuadrados. Si lo hubiera sabido...

-Bah, no creas que hay muchas guías de carretera que incluyan nuestro país. Voy a llamar, ¿eh?

(Toca la campana y el portalon se abre. La misma pregunta rondaba por sus cabezas... ¿Por qué estaba ese cuadro en un lugar tan alejado de Gensokyo? Luego recordaron que su dueño era 'colega de parrandas' de Yukari. ¿Quizás ese hombre era un artista?)

-Yukari no suele entrar en detalles, pero si dejo caer que este hombre se llama Zun y era un reconocido informático.  
-¿Eso trata sobre esas maquinas que hacen ruiditos y lucecitas? -pregunta Ali.  
-Er, algo así... Mary tiene un aparato hecho con esa ciencia.

-*llega* Grrr... ¡Iros todas a tomar pol***, demonias de mie***! Ya no existe el decoro ni los modales...

-Este... oiga... -Mary se acerca- ¿Usted ha pintado este mural? Esta muy bien hecho y tal.

-Claro que si. *hip* Os he creado a todas, ¡desagradecidas! Sin mí no seriáis nada, meros bocetos... *hip*

('Este tipo esta borracho' es la conclusión de todas. Entonces el señor asiático dirige la palabra a la capitana.)

-Eh, tu, la rubita. *hip*  
-¿Me dice a mi? -Alice le mira.  
-¡No, hombre, a la del sombrero!  
-¿Es a mi? -Marisa se gira hacia el.  
-¡Que no, leñe, a la que es mayorcita!  
-Entonces soy yo... -confirma Mary.  
-He planeado vender la mercancía en el SS Anne. ¡Hala, haz un agujero y dame la paga!

-Supongo que te está confundiendo con Yukari. -Sanae se fija- La verdad, si tenéis un parecido... intenta seguirle el juego.

-Por supuesto. *hip* Yo os he hecho populares en este mundo. ¡Tengo mercancía de todo tipo! *hip* Esa bruja de Yakumo me la da y yo se la vendo, compra víveres con los beneficios. *hip* Y yo me quedo los derechos de imagen... y otras cosas. *hip*

-Bah, este pringado es un vulgar mercader -Tenshi se queja- No creo que saquemos información de la crisis actual.

-Eh, tu, peliverde... *hip* Eres mucho mejor que la niña pájara que ha venido antes. *hip* Tu vas a ser mi novia.  
- (0_0) De repente no tengo ganas de ser 'la mas bella'...  
-¿No te gustaría enrollarte con un famoso? *hip*

-¡Decidido! (^_^) -Marisa decide sola- Tu distrae al borrachin mientras nosotras registramos la casa a ver que hay.  
-¡NO! ¡Este tipo puede ser peligroso! ¡Traidoras!  
-Sanae, por favor, solo es un ratito. *Mary le ruega*

(Total, que las demás van hacia una especie de trastienda y ven los muñecos, comics y demás accesorios.)

-Parece que iba en serio. Pero aquí no hay nada que me pueda brindar dolor. ¡Me estoy aburriendo!  
-¡Espera! Aquí hay un aparato con ruidos y lucecitas... y letras y dibujos raros.  
-*gota sudor de Mary* Se llama 'ordenador', Alice...  
-Sanae dice conocerlos, pero ahora no está aquí... -Marisa se arrepiente.  
-Tranquilas, yo se mucho de ellos. *Mary teclea* Anda, es realmente... antiguo. Al menos tiene Windows 95. Creo que aquí están las notas de su empresa...

(Teclea más y ve unos artículos: sobre la Guerra Lunaria, sobre el Team Rocket y sobre las ocho medallas.)

-¡Esto es muy útil! -Alice se alegra- 'Las capitanas de la Guerra Civil Lunaria siguen en paradero desconocido'.  
-Esas serán Mokou y Kaguya. -deduce Marisa.  
-'El Team Rocket consigue robar la Piedra Lunar'. 'La octava medalla de Kanto no está disponible por ahora'. ¿OCHO?  
-No me pare a contarlas, pero parece que si son tantas. ¡Jo, va a ser dificilillo rastrearlas a todas!

-Pues le daremos leña a quien las tenga. ¡Ah, y también la recibiremos!

(Eso ya no gusta tanto a las demás, pero imprimen un mapa con la localización de los gimnasios de Kanto.)

-*Marisa blande mapa* ¡Eh, Sanaecita! Ya tenemos pistas. ¡Espero que ese chiflado no haya llegado muy lejos!

-*suspiro* El pobre es un trozo de pan. Me tiene agarrada como peluche, no ha intentado nada más.

-¡Nooo, no te vayas! *hip* A estas horas vienen los vampiros... la otra noche casi me pilla un vampiro horroroso *hip* de colmillos picudos y alas que tapan el paisaje de lo grandes y negras... *hip* Conseguí activar el faro y detenerlo de momento...

-Claro, por eso estaba encendido continuamente. -piensa Ali- ¡Si llegamos a donde apunta la luz lo encontraremos!

-Si ese vampiro es malo debemos vencerlo. -Mary se decide- Bueno, preparémonos para ir a luchar.  
-¡Por la justicia! -Sanae dramatiza.  
-¿Crees que eres real, listilla? *Zun sueña* Todo esto solo es un fanfiction juvenil... cuando cierren el navegador... ¡dejareis de existir!

(Sueltan una gota de sudor gigantesca, y le arropan. Se dirigen al punto de la playa en que la luz se ha parado.)

-Hay una criatura canija en medio del foco... -Mary señala- y parece estar sufriendo.  
-¡Es Remilia! -las rubias claman al cielo.

-'Remilia Scarlet, especie: Vampira, afinidad: Oscuridad-Viento. La mayor de las hermanas que habitan la Mansión Scarlet, es una vampira de 500 años con una tropa de hadas a su servicio. Odia la luz solar, y sin embargo no le molestan las cruces'.

-*temblores de Remi* La luz... no puedo moverme... donde están mis siervas... ayuda, no aguanto mas...

-Voy a sacarla de ahi. -Mary es compasiva.  
-¡Nooo, esa tipa es mala como un dolor de tripa! -las rubias lo saben.  
-¡No es mala, solo esta herida! Creo que no conocéis muy bien a vuestros vecinos. Nos la llevaremos lejos para que no moleste al señor Zun. Quizá sea fuerte y todo...

-*Remi jadea* Uf, que alivio. No te conozco, niña, pero la descendiente de Vlad Tepes siempre paga sus deudas. Tienes suerte de caerle bien a una vampira inmortal. *Marisa silba* Seguiré tus pasos hasta que recupere mi hogar y 'familia'.

-¿Sabes causar dolor? -pregunta Tenshi.  
-De hecho es una experta. -La maga lo confirma.  
-Eso me viene bien. ¡A ver, muerde aquí!

(Si, les viene bien a todos: Tenshi consigue dolor y Remilia se restablece con su sangre. Una pareja perfecta.)

-Erm, ahora que nos llevamos tan bien... tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Celeste, allí hay una medalla.

-Ciudad Celeste, dices... -Remi la avisa- Debes tener cuidado, chiquilla. Las inundaciones se han cebado con ella.

-Primero seísmos, y ahora riadas... da igual, ¡Tenemos que restablecer la paz!


	6. La barquera del Rio de Almas

LA BARQUERA DEL RIO DE ALMAS.

Nuestras heroas siguieron el consejo de Renko y visitaron a Zun el Creador, con lo que consiguieron información sobre las crisis de la tierra de Kanto. La próxima medalla era la de Ciudad Celeste, que según la nueva viajera Remilia estaba asolada por las riadas.

-Jo, tías. La chupoptera tenía razón, esto es un bebedero de patos. -comenta Marisa.  
-¡Se parece a Venecia! (0_0) -esa es Mary

(Entran al Centro Pokemon y saludan a Eirin, la comentan sobre el tema de la Piedra Lunar y los demás.)

-Ya me he enterado. No estoy segura, pero lo que estos aldeanos llaman Piedra Lunar podría ser un antiguo tesoro de la princesa. Por eso envié a Udonge y su amiga a buscarlo. Me repatea saber que unas demonias inferiores le han echado el guante...

-No te preocupes, trataremos de recuperarla. -Alice se lo asegura- Tenemos cuentas pendientes con el Team Rocket de todas formas.  
-Siguen queriendo robarme el Hakkero, por lo tanto se que volveremos a vernos.  
-Eh, monjita, aquí tienes a un fanboy... -Tenshi le señala.

-¡Oh, venerable sacerdotisa! -dice el viejo- Nuestro Señor te ha enviado para responder nuestras plegarias...

(El señor se tira la parrafada para pedir a Sanae que anule la inundación, inundándola a ella misma de elogios.)

-Joer, seguro que a Reimu la tratan igual... -dice Marisa- Pero verlo en persona sigue siendo todo un espectáculo.  
-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -dice Sanae hacia Mary.  
-Creo que si... la seguridad ante todo.

(Eirin y el viejo prestan al grupo una barquita y un set de chalecos salvavidas. Reman hasta el Gimnasio.)

-Según me habéis contado -pregunta Remi- Ahora saltaremos dimensionalmente a un lugar totalmente distinto, ¿no?

(Confirmado: esta vez el lugar es un rio enorme... o un lago... el caso es que tiene un mogollón de agua.)

-Ay diox... el agua, la niebla, el silencio... -Marisa sospecha- Creo que ya se quien ha cogido la medalla esta vez.  
-Yo estoy segura -añade Tenshi- Pero tenemos que hacerla salir de su agujero.  
-Uf, con lo vaga que es no lo conseguiremos si no ponemos un cebo o algo. -Alice discurre.  
-Aun así... ¿quien de nosotras puede dar el pego?  
-Eh, tu, Mary... -Tenshi se pone seria- Chicas... ¿Confiáis en mi?

(La universitaria cree ciegamente en la Celestial, es su estilo. Tras responder Tenshi va ¡y la atraviesa como una aceituna con la Hisou! Las demás se ponen en guardia, pero... antes de que puedan lincharla un chapoteo sospechoso hace que redirijan sus iras.)

-Dije que confiarais en mi. Su vida no corre peligro si está en mis manos... y bien, ¡ahí la tenemos!

-*rema* ¡Arg, corre, corre! No se donde me he metido, pero ahí tengo un alma esperando. ¡Uf!

-'Komachi Onizuka, especie: Segadora de Almas, afinidad: Fantasma-Agua. Es la barquera que recoge las almas de los recién fallecidos y las lleva por el Rio Sanzu a presencia de la Jueza de las Almas. Aun así, son más los que se deja por el camino...'

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? Que yo sepa no estáis muertas. Y yo de eso se un rato largo.  
-Te hemos puesto un cebo y has picado. -confiesa la celeste.  
-¡Grrr, he caído como una novata! ¡Y encima por culpa de esta Celeste descarada! Que rabia me da.

-Hey hey, pelirroja. ¿Qué es eso de que te has perdido? Con lo vaga que eres deberías seguir en tu puesto. -Marisa continua.  
-Tiene razón... con todo el respeto.  
-Ah, será por culpa de esta medallita. Desde que me la encontré, he estado atrapada...  
-¡Es lo que queríamos oír! -Tenshi no necesita mas- Vamos Mary, es hora de que vuelvas con nosotras.

(La da de comer un melocotón de su gorrito y la rubia se levanta entre espasmos y tos.)

-¡Agh, uf! *tos* ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-No te preocupes, esta vacaburra no va a llevarte al Mas Allá, de eso nos encargamos ahora. -Tenshi lo jura.  
-¡Que me estas llamando! ¡No soy ninguna vaca, estas son mis tetas de verdad, naturales y perfectas!

(La Pokedex muestra sus datos biométricos, y esos gigantescos melones son la envidia de todo Gensokyo.)

-Así que es verdad. Si no os importa, yo empezare la lucha. -esa es Remi- Esa medalla será para nosotras, barquera.

-¿Qué? Muy mal, señoritas. La medalla será para mi señora Eiki, no quiero más broncas suyas.

-Tengo ganas de ajustar cuentas, vacaburra, pero creo que dejare que Remilia te chupe y deje esos melones como uvas pasas. ¡Jua, jua!  
-Agh, no necesitaba esa imagen mental... -arcadas de Marisa.  
-Perdón por el engaño -se disculpa Mary- Pero no nos iremos sin ella.

(Empieza la gresca. La barquera usa **Surf** y riega toda la ribera, arrastrando la barquita de las heroas hacia el centro del lago. Eso no le importa mucho a la vampira, ya que va a luchar volando. Como no podía ser tan fácil, usa **Torbellino** para derribarla.)

-Solo tengo que hacer que caigas y he ganado. Podéis venir todas las que queráis, no os temo.

-¡Remi, esquiva las **Pistolas de Agua**! En cuanto tengas un claro atácala de cerca con **Mordiscos**.

(Así hace, y comienza el chupado de sangre de la shinigami pechuda. La brujita tiene que mirar a otro lado.)

-Agh, y vengan escenas con tono gay... que asco que me dan.  
-(T_T) *tristeza* -si, mas lagrimones de Alice...  
-¡Ay, quita! *golpe de remo* Como te vuelvas a atrever, ya sabes... ¡golpe de remo! ***Portazo***

(La espíritu trata de reforzar su ofensiva con **Salpicar**, pero la niña vampira se divide con el **Doble Equipo.**)

-Buena idea, si se parte en mini-vampiros le será más fácil esquivar el agua y acercarse a esa vaca.

-¡NO soy vaca! ***Ataque Ala*** (¡RAS!) Augh, me distraje... te vas a enterar ahora. ***Puño Sombra***

(Eso no falla nunca... aunque no ha hecho mucho daño. Sigue con **Bola Sombra,** pero Remi lo aguanta bien.)

-Ha sido una buena elección de afinidad. Si esto sigue así podemos ganar sin muchas bajas, ¡bien! -Mary le corea.

(La criatura nocturna consigue un buen claro y se arrima a la pelirroja usando **Niebla**...)

-Eres mía al fin. ***Arañazo, Placaje, Triturar***  
-*dolor* ¡Kyaaaagh! ¡Como pincha!

(Parece la sangrienta escena del Monte Moon, entre Rumia y Reisen. Aunque ahora ya no parece tan siniestra.)

-¡Quita! ***Disparo Lodo*** Ya me habéis cabreado. ¡Solo espera que te pille, niña tonta y masoca!

(Es capaz de cumplir su amenaza... transmuta su remo en guadaña, y destroza a Remi con su propio combo de **Disparo Lodo, Cuchilladas, Puño Sombra** y remata con una **Cascada** que la hace tocar el agua por fin. La demonia Scarlet se ahoga sin remedio.)

-¡Uuugh! *dolor* ¡Mary, por lo que más quieras sácame de aquí!  
-(0_0) Ya me olvidaba... para estas vampiras el agua es aun mas corrosiva que el acido para los humanos. *la salva*  
-Otra vez me salvaste. Mi deuda contigo crece y crece...

-¿Os habéis cansado ya? Pues sacarme de esta ratonera y le hablare bien de vosotras a mi jefa.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser. El futuro de este mundo, y el de Gensokyo... ¡Están en mis manos! *drama*

-Eh, que nosotras también ayudamos. *Alice se fija* ¡Hala, la energía de la medalla ha reventado su barquita!

-No la necesito. ¡El agua es mi elemento! *energía* Hace lo que yo la digo, ¡no me cabreéis mas!

(Para demostrarlo, suelta una ola de **Agua Lodosa** hacia ellas, pero la monja verde lo para con **Pantalla Luz.**)

-Ahora voy yo. No tengo nada contra ti, pero esa medalla debe ser nuestra...

-¡Empieza con **Hoja Mágica**! Necesitamos asegurar el flujo de daño. ¡Luego sigue con **Hoja Aguda**!

(El **Torbellino** se ha intensificado. Está atacando a veces sin que Komachi se lo diga...)

-Así que la otra monja. Siempre he querido enfrentarme a una sin poner en peligro la Gran Barrera Hakurei. Pero Reimu es un poco tramposa en ese sentido, nunca podemos ir en serio contra ella.  
-¡Deseo concedido! Espero servirte de algo.

(Demuestra que su poder no tiene que envidiar al de la monja morena. Ahora un choque de **Hoja Aguda** y **Cuchillada.** Luego otro de **Hoja Afilada** que son deshechas por las **Tinieblas** de la pechuda. Después dos **Hidropulsos** son disparados y se anulan.)

-Rayos, es buena... más incluso que la montañesa descarada. -¡Que te he oído! -protesta Tenshi.

(La pelirroja suelta **Bolas Sombra**, que Sanae detiene levantando el **Torbellino** hacia su posición para disiparla.)

-Tengo que reducir los daños...  
-¡El truco de las **Drenadoras** te puede funcionar otra vez! -Mary aconseja.

(Así hace, esconde semillas **Drenadoras** en su siguiente **Hidropulso,** que estalla en la cara de Koma y la deja bien atada. Mientras, la monja se acerca y chupa su energía con **Giga Drenado,** aunque a Marisa le siga dando asquito ese tipo de escenas gays...)

-Os habéis debido pensar que soy un polo de fresa. ¡Todo el rato chupando como obsesas! (¡PAF!)

(Le endiña otra **Cuchillada.** La chica Moriya se aleja, tiene bastante energía como para intentar algo gordo.)

-Esto se acaba aquí. ¡Uuummff! *carga luz*  
-¡Bien, eso es el **Rayo Solar**! -Mary se emociona.

(Sabe que eso la hará mucho daño, quizá lo bastante para hacerla rendirse... ya sabéis, no la gusta pelearse.)

- (0_0) Luego dicen que no tomo bastante el sol. (¡FLAAAM!) ¡Aaaargh!

(La tumba y hace caer al agua, se hunde como una piedra... creen que todo ha acabado.)

-Sanaecita, eres una bestia despiadada -palmada de Marisa- No se si eres tu peor que Reimu o sois parecidas las dos.  
-Huy, no, que va... *rojez* Pero tenemos que pescarla, se ha hundido con la medalla.  
-Yo lo hare. Vamos, Shanghai. ***Disparo Demora***.

(La muñeca baja al fondo y encuentra a la enemiga, da una señal a las que esperan en la barca ahí arriba.)

-Tu muñeca ya ha pescado a esa vaca marina. *tirón*  
-¡Será posible! -Alice se asombra- ¡Estaba DURMIENDO!

(Si, durmiendo en el fondo con **Descanso.** Da un tirón y endiña un **Puño Sombra** a la pobre marionetera.)

-Guau, que bien me ha venido. Si es que lo digo siempre, un descansito te da fuerza para continuar.

- (ò_ó)# Señorita Kochiya, tengo que retirar los elogios de hace un rato. ¡Me ocupare yo en persona!

-Todavía tenéis ganas de bronca... La señora Eiki no os va a dejar pasar esto.

(La brujita echa a volar con su escoba y repasa mentalmente sus trucos eléctricos, que le van a hacer falta.)

-Tengo toda la ventaja. ¡Esto va a durar menos que una hadita de hielo en el Pozo del Fuego Eterno!

(Empieza con **Rapidez** para chocar sus estrellitas contra la **Pistola de Agua** de la rival. Sigue con **Impactrueno,** que fastidia bastante a la barquera, y cuando esta trata de hacer lonchas con ella suelta **Esporas.** Con esto consigue tiempo para zurrarla desde cerca.)

-¡Chúpate esta! ***Golpes Furia*** Vamos a salvar el mundo, y una Segadora de Almas de tetas gigantes no nos va a detener. ***Cabezazo*** ¡Por que tendréis que hacerlo todo siempre tan difícil! Empiezo a echar de menos a Reimu. ***Rayo*** ¡Pierde YA!  
-Jope, se esta cebando con ella. -Mary se preocupa.  
-_Encuentro esta lucha extrañamente excitante. *calenton de Alice*_

-No eres la mejor para hablar, Kirisame. Ambas sois de la escuela 'disparo y luego pregunto' ¡Hah!  
-Pienso vencerte hoy. ¡Y sin besitos ni abrazos como esas dos inútiles de ahí!  
-¡EEEH! -Se dan por aludidas...

(Alice suelta mas lagrimones al confirmar que a su amadísima le repugna todo lo gay...)

- *mira* Bah, es lo mismo que intento Kochiya. Pero ahora lo veo claro... ¡Te partiré en dos ese rayo!

(Alza la guadaña para coger impulso... que es lo que quería la rubia: lanza el Hakkero y este libera un **Trueno.**)

- *¡bbzzztt!* ¡UAAARGH! Ahora si que no puedo mas... coge tu maldita medalla... *desmayo*

(Por fin. Marisa coge el premio y el lago misterioso se desvanece, están de nuevo en la inundada Ciudad Celeste.)

-Quien me mandara a mi coger las cosas del suelo... aunque sean tan brillantes.

-Eh, vacaburra. Toma. *melocotón* Mary me lo ha pedido. No te lo mereces, pero no quiero rencores.

-Uuf. *se levanta* Eso está mejor. ¿Tu eres Mary, no? Creí que solo eras una niña normal a la que estas busca-líos usaron para su broma. *susurro* ¿Eh? Vale, no les guardare rencores. ¿Algo más?

-Hum. -Remilia tiene una idea- ¿Puedes llevarnos en tu barca, eh?

- *explicación* ¡Je, ojala! Para llegar a Carmin debes tomar el canal que va por debajo de la tierra.

-Ah, claro. Con la inundación, eso es un problema. ¡Espera, llamare a Kanako para obrar un milagro!

(Eso hace: tras una secuencia de invocación tan larga como espectacular, Lady Yasaka llega ante su presencia.)

- 'Kanako Yasaka, especie: Diosa Culebra, afinidad: Planta-Trueno. Patrona del templo Moriya, venció a la diosa Moriya para ganárselo. Dispone de mucho poder pero también una forma curiosa de usarlo: prefiere que los humanos usen la ciencia.'

-Tu petición será concedida, alumna mía. Pero antes una cosa. ¡KIRISAME! ¡Ven! *raspa-cerebros* ¡Aun no te he perdonado tu blasfemia de la otra vez! ¡Lo de poner tu propio minitemplo!

-¡Aaaay! -Marisa gimotea- ¡Perdóneme, no lo volveré a hacer!

-Marisa, hija... (¬_¬) ¿Hay alguna diosa, demonia, fantasma o criatura mágica que NO hayas fastidiado?

-¡Vale, seré buena! *dolor* Cuando lo hace Reimu no lo llamáis 'fastidiar'...

(Ahora que Kanako ya ha tenido su cameo, la barquera les lleva por el rio subterráneo hasta Ciudad Carmin.)

-¿Una ciudad portuaria? -Remi se queja- Por favor, no más agua...  
- Hum, esas nubes me dan mal augurio... -Tenshi sospecha algo...


	7. El electrizante Dragon de Mar

EL ELECTRIZANTE DRAGÓN DE MAR.

Las chicas habían resuelto las inundaciones de Ciudad Celeste: vencieron a la barquera de las almas, Komachi y ganaron otra medalla más. Marisa recibió un castigo karmico por parte de Lady Kanako, y Komachi les lleva en barca a la entrada de Ciudad Carmin.

-Gracias por el paseo. -dice Mary- Quédate la barca hasta que vuelvas a Ciudad Celeste.

-Yo que vosotras buscaría techo enseguida -les avisa Koma- Esas nubes están amenazando una tormenta eléctrica.

(Hacen caso y entran corriendo al Centro Pokemon, a preguntar a Eirin las novedades.)

-Habéis llegado a tiempo, pero no os vais a salvar. Carmin esta encerrada en esta tormenta eléctrica desde hace días. Las actividades públicas están paradas, incluyendo la feria de comics que iba a celebrarse a bordo del SS Anne. Este hombre os lo contara.

-¡Oh, hermosa y todopoderosa sacerdotisa! -el viejo ya se enrolla.  
-¿Esto no va a convertirse en costumbre, ¿no? -teme Marisa.  
-Díganos que le aflige. -Sanae se dirige a el.  
-Aunque la enfermera ya nos ha hecho un muy buen resumen. -dice Remi.  
- (0_0) ¡AAAAH, UN VAMPIRO! ¡Sálvanos de este ser blasfemo, sacerdotisa!

(Para evitar sustos Remilia se deja hacer un 'exorcismo' y finge el desmayo. A partir de ahora disimulara mejor.)

-Remi, tía, debes esconder las alas y todo eso. Y los colmillos, claro. -aconsejan Mari y Ali.

(Echa una mirada asesina a las rubias. Tras hacer preparativos, van al edificio del Poke-gimnasio a chequearlo.)

-Vale, preparadas para cualquier cosa. Mary, quédate cerca de mí. ¡P'adentro!

(Entran en tromba y solo ven un edificio normal, que más parece un salón de bailes de alguna universidad.)

-Que alivio. Se parece al salón de fiestas de mi facultad, pero claro... vamos a pegarnos con alguien.

-¡Señorita Hinanai! -una voz familar- ¡La he estado buscando por todas partes, tenemos que irnos ya!

(La que habla es la mensajera del Dios Dragón, Iku. Parece que ha venido a buscar a su protegida hasta aquí.)

-Menos mal que apareces, mi niña. Esta tierra no es segura para los Celestes, vengo a encargarme de ti.

- 'Iku Nagae, especie: Celestial, afinidad: Trueno-Dragón. Es la mensajera del anciano Dios Dragón. Fue enviada para cuidar a un caso especial de Celeste, la señorita Tenshi Hinanai. Como nació siendo Celestial, Iku necesita vigilar siempre sus arrebatos.

-¡Yaya, no tienes que decirme eso! Se cuidarme solita. Y además tengo a estas compañeras, nos va muy bien solas. Esta vez pierdes el tiempo.  
-No puedo dejarte andar por ahí sin vigilancia. Ya sabes que no es por ti, es por los que están cerca de ti...

-Nosotras nos ocupamos, dragona -se entromete Remi- No nos molestes, estamos buscando cierta joya muy importante.

-Veo que no me dejáis hacer mi labor. Intuí que algo así pasaría, así que he traído una moneda de cambio.

(Enseña lo que están buscando, la medalla de líder. El grupo de heroas se revoluciona.)

-¡Es la medalla! ¿Por qué la tienes tu? -acusa Marisa. -¡Si! ¿Y como has podido salir de este lugar sellado? -sigue Alice.

-Eirin me dijo que estabais buscando estas joyas, y que mi señorita estaba viajando con vosotras. Supe que no me la ibais a entregar fácilmente, así que busque una de estas y espere a que llegarais. Si no me quede encerrada es porque la SUELTO para irme...

- (0_0) Erm... esa es buena idea... yaya, eres muy lista. _¿Por qué no lo pensé?_

-Vamos a hacer un duelo de danmaku, podéis luchar cuantas queráis. Si gano me quedare con la señorita Hinanai. Si pierdo mi señorita podrá seguir a vuestro lado y os daré la medalla. Espero que resolvamos esto como personas inteligentes. ¿Hecho?

-Veo que vas al grano, Nagae -Sanae se prepara- Espera que decidamos el orden de ataque. ¡No subestimes a Mary!

(Tras unas deliberaciones se decide que Alice será la primera en atacar para debilitarla.)

- *temblor* ¡Señorita Nagae, yo seré la primera! _¿Por qué siempre me toca con las más poderosas?_

-Ahora veréis como es un duelo bien hecho: elegante y mortal. *música* ¡RITMO!

(Crea una **Chispa** y la lanza al techo del edificio, donde gira con colorines y parece una bola de discoteca.)

-¡Marcha! ***Danza Dragón*** Este es el Baile de la Muerte. ¡Hop! ***Furia Dragón***

- (0_0) Los rumores eran ciertos. Esta tipa coge el baile flamenco y lo convierte en un arma mortal. ¡AH!

(Empieza a soltar **Truenos** desde la bola flotante. Como uno solo de esos alcance a la rubita lo va a lamentar.)

-¡Que me fríe!  
-¡Usa hielo para atacar la bola! ¡Envía a Shanghai a ocuparse de la fuente!

(Hace caso y tira **Rayo Aurora** para romper la bola chispeante, Shanghai usa su sable para trinchar a la rival.)

-Oh, no, no lo harás. ***Onda Voltio*** Estas muñecas de trapo no pueden conmigo ni aunque fueran miles.

-¿Apostamos? ***Bomba Huevo*** ¡Estoy segura que no podrás esquivar TODAS!

(Le caen unas cuantas muñecas explosivas, eso hace que Iku use **Garra Dragón** y se las mande de vuelta.)

-Los poderes del Dios Dragón no son cosa de risa. ***Ciclon*** Jo, jo, no podrás evitar salir chamuscada.

(El viento mágico la arrastra hacia la chispa, aun más grande que antes. Pero la rubita se frena con **Rayo Hielo.**)

-¡Esta a tiro! ¡Lánzale más hielo, los dragones lo odian!  
- ¡Haaah! -la maga dispara.

(El vendaval congelante supera al creado por la dragona y la deja tiritando. Por fin la ha hecho mucho daño.)

-Brrr, me congelo... tengo que escapar... *concentración* ¡GRAAAR! ***Enfado***

(El aura de energía rompe los cascotes de hielo que ya se formaban sobre su cuerpo.)

-Ahora esta confusa... ¡Ali, su mente esta débil, ataca por ahí!  
-No me lo digas dos veces... *magia*

(Suelta un **Psico-rayo** y sigue haciéndola daño. El combate esta yendo mejor de lo esperado.)

- *cabreo* ¡GRAAA!  
- Voy a intentar algo, solo espero que me salga bien...

(Usa **Psíquico** para levantar los cascotes de hielo y lanza unos particularmente picudos hacia la dragona loca.)

- *dolor* ¡GRUUR!  
- Guau tías, realmente parece un reptil enloquecido... -Marisa se asombra.  
- ¡Graaar! ***Puño Trueno***  
- ¡Me va a alcanzar! ***Bomba Huevo, Rayo Aurora, Ventisca*** (***Cuchillada***)

(El pánico la hace soltar todo su arsenal, pero el guantazo chispeante de la dragona la ha dejado hecha trizas.)

- (x_x) Me muero. *Marisa la abraza* _Me gusta mas este 'Cielo' que allí donde vive Tenshi..._

- ***Amortiguador*** Ya no corre peligro. Kirisame, veo que quieres salir a dejar el listón aun más alto...

-¡Dejármela a mi! Y eso que dijo que lo haríamos civilizadamente... ¡A mi no podrá dañarme tanto!

-Bueno, es verdad... *Pokedex* Pero ambas tenéis afinidad con el Trueno... no se como lo haremos.

- *despierta* Uf... parece que he ganado este asalto... perdonarme por el arrebato... voy a cambiar de estilo.

(Sigue con **Danza Dragón,** pero ahora no ataca. Parece que esta tomando precauciones.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi? ¡Allá que voy! ***Rapidez, Rayo, Puño Trueno***

- *esquiva* No tienes gracia ni salero alguno. Te voy a enseñar a bailar mi estilo, solo por esta vez. ¡Hah!

(Encaja unos cuantos **Puño Trueno** al son de la música, acaba con un **Gancho Alto** y la deja a punto para...)

- ***Dragoaliento*** ¡Fuaaa!  
- ¡Aaaagh! *dolor* No se si me duele mas por saber que me escupe...  
-¿Hum? Se ha parado. ¡Marisa, esta cargando algo potente, no la dejes terminar!

(Lo que hace es **Fijar Blanco**. Ella no pierde el tiempo y la zurra unos cuantos **Golpes Furia** con mucho gusto.)

- (¡pafpafpaf!) ¡Augh! *caída de culo* Eso no ha sido elegante, pero si efectivo... ahora me toca a mi.

(Con el punto fijado, suelta **Electro-cañón** y la pobre brujita se lleva un susto, trata por todos los medios de esquivarlo volando con la escoba... pero ese golpe la perseguirá por siempre jamás hasta ¡Acertarla! Cae al suelo duramente, y sufre de parálisis añadida.)

- Ja. *escupe* Los he tenido mejores. Si ya has acabado, voy a enseñarte una cosa que me guardaba...

(Encaja el Hakkero en la base de su escoba y lo turbo-propulsa para dispararse hacia la sorprendida oponente.)

-¡Eh, eso se llama... bueno, lo podemos llamar **Velocidad Extrema**! Sale aquí en la lista de hechizos.

-(¡PAF!) ¡Augh! (¡PAF!) Es la típica... (¡PAF!) jugada desesperada... (¡PAF!) ¡Se acabaron los juegos!

(Lanza una **Chispa **al aire y la mezcla con una **Furia Dragón** para crear una serpiente eléctrica y terrorífica.)

-Aun tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Haaah! ***Placaje Eléctrico***  
-¡No, ya no te quedan fuerzas! -Mary avisa en vano.

(¡PLAAAM! Los dos golpes chocan y hacen muchísimo daño a ambas, pero Iku vive para contarlo... y Marisa no. La monja deja a las dos rubias mágicas hechas un guiñapo en la esquina, y duda si no tendrá que salir ella misma. Nadie espera sobrevivir a esto.)

-Debería ir yo, soy la responsable de mantener la paz... el anciano espera que resolvamos esta crisis.  
-No, tu eres muy vulnerable a la electricidad... -Remi es sensata- Y a mi también me sienta fatal, claro.  
-Entonces solo queda... *pausa* Ya la liamos... ¡Tenshi!

(Las dos Celestes se miran con recelo. La peliazul sabe bien que esto es una prueba para demostrar su madurez.)

-Yo lo haré. *seriedad* Yaya, por fin tengo amigas de verdad. Te lo agradezco, pero ya no te necesito.

-Si tan solo fuera verdad. Pero no te veo lista para enfrentarte a los habitantes del mundo de la superficie.

-¡Soy fuerte, tengo la Espada Hisou y mi cuerpo es inmortal! Voy a continuar con mis amigas terrestres.

-Sabes que no lo digo por ti, querida. Los terrestres temen tanto poder. No pueden llegar a entendernos.

-Te demostrare que voy a usar mi poder para el bien. ¡Nadie se quejara de mi ni de nada que destroce!

(Es una promesa loable, pero la dragona va a comprobar si esas palabras son sinceras.)

-Nunca me has vencido hasta ahora. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy podrás?  
-¡Que confían en mí!

(Por fin va a consolidarse como amiga del grupo de Mary. Para que luego digan de ella.)

-Tenshi... yo confío en ti. ¡Vamos, comienza con lo que tu sabes, el **Terremoto**!

(Levanta espiras de tierra para dañarla, pero la yaya no es tonta y esquiva la mayoría... se ve que la conoce.)

-Te conozco como si te hubiera criado. Y de hecho lo hice. *mira* Ya no la veo... ¡No vencerás escondiéndote! Esto podrá encontrarte allí donde estés. ***Onda Voltio***  
-Hoy las cartas están a mi favor, yaya. *salta* ¡Este duelo será para mi!

(Ha hecho **Excavar** para evitar el primer golpe, y zurra en la jeta a su querida niñera. Responde con **Rayo.**)

-¿Qué narices? ¿Por qué no te afectan? -¡Cometiste un error! ***Corte***

(Como no va a ser menos, hace **Garra Dragón** con su estola envuelta en el brazo, al modo del **Perforador**.)

-El poder del Dios Dragón es equiparable a la reliquia de los Celestes, la Espada Hisou. ¡En guardia!

(Chocan sus armas, la **Cuchillada** de la montañesa y el **Perforador** de la bailaora... ¡Tenshi gana terreno!)

-Aun sin esta espada... ¡El cielo y la tierra obedecen mis órdenes! ***Pedrada, Lanza-rocas, Avalancha***  
-Esto es peligroso... *esquiva*  
-Vamos a ver si tu puedes seguir mi ritmo. ***Terremoto***

(Mas espiras de tierra, y la niñera ya no puede esquivarlas. Un **Disparo Lodo** y la deja bien pringoseada.)

-Rayos... ¡pórtate como adulta de una vez! ***Trueno*** ¿Qué? Desde hace un rato mis truenos no sirven...

-No te queda mucho fuelle, ¿eh? ***Desenrrollar*** Con esto acabara todo, y por fin me dejaras libre.

(La bola de piedra la atropella varias veces, ya que sigue pringada de barro y ha perdido mucha movilidad. En una de esas, la peliazul sube encima de la bola y la chuta hacia el techo, las demás se asustan de la fuerza que ha necesitado para conseguir esa hazaña.)

-Yaya, nunca olvides... que te quiero. ¡Haaah! ***Mov. Sismico*** (¡CRAAAC!)  
-¡Graaarrgh! *dolor*

(Por fin la tumba de cansancio. La dragona abre la mano en la que tiene la medalla y la deja caer: ya se rindió.)

-Esa ha sido tu voluntad, señorita Hinanai. Por fin se ha impuesto a la mía, a la de tus mayores por así decirlo. Ya eres más fuerte que yo, ya estas lista para dejar el nido.  
-Bueno, ellas me ayudaron... -modestia de la peliazul.  
-No me arrepiento, entonces... con tu permiso.

(Coge un melocotón de su gorrito, sabiendo que la otra Celestial se lo iba a dar de todas formas. Se incorpora.)

-Delicioso. El sabor de una mujer que ha crecido... (^_^) En todos los sentidos...

-Todo ha salido bien. Ahora la nube eléctrica abandonara Ciudad Carmin... y la feria podrá celebrarse. -dice Sanae.  
-Ha sido un honor conocerla, Miss Nagae. Cuidaremos bien a su protegida. -Mary se disculpa.  
-¡Y otra vez resuelvo la situación! (^_^) ¿Soy genial o qué? -Sanae no es modesta...

-¿Lo del barco? Preferiría quedarme en tierra -confiesa la vampira- Pero las demás aun sois unas crías. *suspiro* ¡Tendré que vigilaros yo misma!  
-Remi, tú misma eres bastante cría. -comenta Alice.  
-No me provoques, marionetera. Sigo teniendo quinientos años mas vosotras, jus, jus...


	8. Maribel Han y el templo hundido

MARIBEL HAN Y EL TEMPLO HUNDIDO.

Las heroas habían llegado a Ciudad Carmin. La mensajera del Dios Dragón, Iku Nagae, las esperaba con una de las medallas en su poder. Tras superar la prueba de madurez su señorita Tenshi venció y eliminaron la tormenta eléctrica. Ahora se suben al SS Anne...

-Os lo habéis ganado -Eirin felicita- Solo por hoy, el SS Anne atracara en Ciudad Carmin para la feria de comics.

-Pero la seguridad es ante todo, chicas. Tomad unos chalecos salvavidas, nunca sobran estando en la mar. Sobre todo para Tenshi y para Remi... una se hunde como una piedra, y la otra se desharía como papel de fumar. -Alice avisa.  
- Grrr... acias. -gruñen las mentadas.

- (^_^) La otra vez se te ocurrió lo de los cascos -Sanae se alegra- Cuando tienes ideas buenas, son de verdad.

-Quería haber sacado mi bikini en Ciudad Celeste y nadar un poco... ya echo de menos el verano.  
-Si, el agua de mar es más fría. -las dos Maris coinciden-  
-Espera, ¿dices que PUDIMOS haber sacado los bikinis?

(Imagina a Marisa en bikini. Segundos después, una hemorragia nasal la deja fuera de combate un ratito.)

- (?_?) ¿Y a esta que la pasa? -Marisa se extraña...  
- Oh, bueno, yo la llevare... ¡Subamos al barco, que se va!

(Suben a bordo antes de que zarpe. No se va a alejar mucho de la costa, pero suficiente para que se note que están en un crucero de lujo. Tras rondar un poco por cubierta, ven los stands de merchandising con comics y muñecos de todo tipo. Y se encuentran a...)

-¡Renko! -La universitaria se asombra.  
- Y Reimu... -añade la bruja.  
-Bueno, por supuesto... ¿Cómo os va, chicas? ¿Estáis de vendedoras?  
-¡Je, je, pues si! (^_^) Tenemos el pase de mercader del señor Zun, es genial vender comics, muñecos, llaveros...

-Tranquila, chica, que te ahogas. Ya lo ves, Marisa. -Reimu explica- Quizá no derrote demonios como tu, pero así también doy esperanza a los humanos asustados. Cosas como esta consiguen que se olviden por un día el peligro al que están siempre expuestos.

- *fotos* Mmm, a mi no me importaría zurrarles en persona -Aya se mete- Pero este mundo es más tranquilo que Gensokyo. Tan solo tienes que mantenerte alejado de las zonas con más densidad diabólica...  
- (¬_¬) Vaya, hablo la Capitana Perogrullo. -increpa la rubia.

- *mira* Veo que tenéis una nueva compañera. Pero no es muy charlatana...  
- *vendiendo* Hola. -Patchy saluda secamente.

- 'Patchouli Knowledge, especie: Demonia Maga, afinidad: Psiquico. Ella es la reclusa que vive en la biblioteca de la Mansion Scarlet y conoce todos sus libros... a veces se une a Remilia para tomar el te. Son antiguas amigas, se tienen gran respeto.'

-Mmm, tu forma de ayudar al mundo no es muy proactiva, Patche -aconseja Remi- Pero veo que te gusta mucho.

-Si por mi fuera me quedaría en esta tierra. Por eso apoyo a Reimu. Tengo un montón de lecturas interesantes. *doujinshis* El señor Zun ha hecho mercadería sobre nosotras, y estas son mis favoritas.  
- *Alice llega* Eh, ya he vuelto. ¿? ¡PATCHY!

(Acaba de ver los doujinshis que tiene entre manos: ¡Doujins ecchi de Marisa y Alice!)

-*agarra* ¿Por qué tienes tu ESO? ¡Dámelos!  
- Son 1200 Yen cada uno... -Patchy dice, toda inocente...

(Coge a la maga en volandas y se la lleva a otra zona de la cubierta, donde casi no hay pasajeros, y la regaña.)

-No he venido a comprar. ¡Esos libros difaman la imagen de Marisa y la mía! ¡Debo destruirlooos!

-Si no vas a pagarme por ellos, supongo que un duelo de danmaku decidirá su nuevo dueño. ¿Hace?

-¡Grrr, pues vale! De todas formas así resolveríamos estas cosas en Gensokyo...

(Las demás del grupo de Merry han venido a ver que pasa. La brujita cree que tan solo es un entrenamiento.)

-Jobar, Ali, no te veía practicar desde hace mucho. ¡Dala duro! -Marisa la anima.  
-La gente cree que es una actuación callejera de super-heroes o algo... por lo menos no van a escandalizarse.  
-Si, y mis alas han pasado desapercibidas. ¡Vamos, Patche!

(Son la Maga de Siete Colores contra la Maga de los Siete Dias de la Semana... si, será todo un espectáculo.)

-Quiero hacerlo sola, Mary, porfa. ***Rayo Hielo***  
-Eres muy predecible... ¡Hop! ***Lanzallamas***

(Las dos cosas se anulan. Alice sigue con **Psicorrayo**, pero la mente de la otra maga lo resiste fácilmente.)

-Parece que estas nuevas reglas me favorecen. ***Ascuas*** ¡Baila! ***Cascada***

(La rubia se quema los pies, y la lluvia de agua la acierta sin esfuerzo. La peli-purpura prepara otro combo.)

- (**Tornado**) ¡Ah, no, ahora no me vas a pillar! ***Rayo Hielo***  
- Lo he dicho antes: eres predecible.

(La rubia quiere hacer un tobogán de hielo como aquella vez con Tenshi, pero Patchy la espera con **Chapoteolodo.**)

- *pringosa* ¡Uuugh, esto es humillante! Pero no esto quedara así. ***Ventisca***

(Patchy resuelve el problema con **Giro Fuego** que la escuda de la nevada. Ahora va a contraatacar la jugada.)

- El aire frio me viene bien. ***Rayo Burbuja***  
- ¿Pero a donde estas apuntando, petarda?

(A su cabeza: el aire frio convierte las burbujas en cascotes, caen duramente causando chichones gigantes.)

-¡GRRR! ¡Estás jugando conmigo!  
-Vaya, tu también te has dado cuenta. ***Aire Afilado***

(Las ráfagas afiladas hacen jirones su vestido. Eso es más de lo que la marionetera va a aguantar ante Marisa.)

- ¡Ya me canse! ***Puño Hielo*** ¡MATAAAR!  
- (0_0) Ops, ahora si que se ha cabreado...

(Trata de hacerla un **Triataque**, pero es demasiado-poco-demasiado-tarde. Desguaza a la rival de un golpe.)

- (¡PAAAF!) ¡Argh! *dolor* No debí de tomármelo a broma... (x_x)  
- ¿Ein? ¿Ya la he ganado? -Alice no se lo cree.

(La ganadora coge los doujins de mano de la desmayada y corre a algún camarote para cambiarse el vestido. Los presentes que vieron la pelea, muggles incluidos, aplauden el improvisado espectáculo. El trío de morenas llega para recoger a su compañera.)

-Aquí la tenéis. Patche, te lo he dicho mil veces: tienes la defensa física de un pañuelo mojado.

-La feria se acabara pronto, ya hemos vendido todo el género. Volaremos hacia la costa cuando no nos miren, seguramente en el baile de esta noche. -anuncia Reimu.  
-¡Chao, nos vamos a hacer mas buenas obras! -Renko se despide.  
- Oh, bueno, estos doujins son mejores, ji, ji...

(Mientras el grupo se aleja, la maga saca de su túnica otro puñado de doujins: esos son Hentai Marisa-Patchy.)

- *jadeo* Arf, ya estoy de vuelta... Sanae, he visto una sombra sospechosa en el camino a las calderas.

- ¿Será posible? *piensa* ¡Algún demonio maligno pretende atacar el barco... es una presa perfecta!

- Podría ser el Team Rocket. Aquí hay mucha gente adinerada –y carnosa- así que no los descartes.

(Cierto, los maleantes roban y los demonios los devoran. No quedan huellas. Es el plan perfecto. No obstante, una explosión en las susodichas calderas provoca la alarma y el capitán ordena desalojar. Reimu y compañía ya se habían marchado hace rato.)

-¡Jo, si estuviera aquí podía haber ayudado! Er, no es que la necesite, claro, me basto por mi misma. -reitera Sanae.

-¡No podemos usar hechizos! -avisa la bruja- Montaríamos un escándalo. ¡Vamos, capitana, decide quien hará que!

(Mucha presión para la universitaria. Decide que Tenshi y Remilia ayudaran a evacuar y las rubias investigaran.)

-Vamos a la caldera. Cuando todos estén a salvo, reuniros con nosotras. Si es un demonio maligno...

(Tiembla solo de pensar en que la devoraran lenta y sangrientamente. Encuentran a una grumete en el lugar.)

-¡Eh, marinera, tienes que salir de aquí! *Alice se fija* Ese escape de agua... ¡Has sido tu... una saboteadora!

- *gira* ¿Qué hacéis aquí, entrometidas? -es Murasa- ¡Todo iba perfecto! Voy a tener que echaros del barco.

- 'Minamitsu Murasa, especie: Espectro, afinidad: Fantasma-Agua. El espíritu de una marinera que se ahogo, su cuerpo estuvo encerrado en el fondo del mar hasta ser liberado hace siglos por la sacerdotisa legendaria Byakuren, a la cual admira mucho.'

-Eh, si yo la conozco... es una esbirra de la tercera en discordia, la sacerdotisa Byakuren Hijiri.  
-Agh, demasiadas monjas para un país tan pequeño. -se queja Sanae.  
-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya, intrusa! -Alice amenaza.  
-Mi plan está en marcha. Solo necesito hacer tiempo hasta que venga Shou y listo. ***Pistola Agua***

- ***Pantalla Luz*** Pfff, puedes hacerlo mejor. Este no es tu barco, mona, así que largo. ***Hoja Mágica***

- ***Rayo Hielo*** El escape es muy grande, no podre taparlo solo con hielo. ¡Y esa pesada no va a colaborar!

-Me habéis tomado por otra. *salto* ¡No tengo que dar explicaciones! Todo esto es por Lady Hijiri...

(Hace **Garra Metal** con su pedazo de ancla gigante y hace mucho daño. Marisa ve una oportunidad de lucirse.)

- ¿Con esta humedad, y cargando un trasto de hierro puro? Es como si pidieras a gritos ¡ESTO! ***Rayo***

(La hace bastante daño, y la rubia ya está preparando otro... la marinera se acerca hacia la brecha y la desvía.)

- Yo también se jugar a eso. (¡fsss!) ***Hidrobomba***  
- ¡Argh! *chispas* Que ingeniosa...

(Tras empaparlas, su propia electricidad se amplia y las daña. La fantasma va a hacerla **Bola Sombra** cuando...)

- *Tenshi bloquea* (¡clanc!) No os puedo dejar solas. Las armas blancas son lo mío.

- Dije que pagaría mi deuda, señorita Han. Y aun no ha llegado ese día... así que sigue liderándonos.

-¡Chicas! *alegría* El barco se hunde... con nosotras dentro. ¡Haced algo!

(Las recién llegadas toman las riendas de la lucha y golpean con sus armas, la espada Hisou y la lanza Gugnir.)

-¿Qué es este gallinero? -grita alguien- ¡Murasa, te especifique que no quería nadie a bordo una vez el plan empezara!

-Eerr... lo siento Shou, quería echarlas pero han resistido... hasta el punto de acompañarnos al fondo.

- 'Shou Toramaru, especie: Demonia Tigre, afinidad: Trueno-Tierra. Una sierva y gran amiga de la sacerdotisa Hijiri que sigue y propaga sus enseñanzas budistas. Viven en el reformado barco volador, el Templo de Myoren'.

- Je, la ratona también esta... -Marisa se fija.  
- 'Nazrin, especie: Demonia Ratona, afinidad: Normal.' -añade Dexter...  
- ¡Jo, habéis estropeado el plan de Lady Shou! Ahora tendremos que aguantar vuestra presencia.

- Deja, yo les explico. Chicas, nuestra señora Byakuren había desaparecido y el poder de rastreo de Nazrin la ha localizado en el fondo del mar. Esto se parece a cuando quisimos romper el sello que la escondía... ¡pero ahora nuestro templo esta hundido!

- El único hogar que conocemos, el Templo de Myoren... esta hundido en la bahía, muy al fondo. La única manera de bajar tan profundo sin que la presión aplaste nuestros cuerpos era dentro de un vehículo... por eso cogimos este barco tan grande.

- Aaah, ya lo pillo... -dice la monja- Murasa debía hundir el barco para que os llevara hasta la entrada del lugar.  
-¡Menos mal que no ha habido víctimas! -Mary respira.  
-¡Pero habéis sido unas irresponsables! A veces hay que saber pedir ayuda. Tranquilas, os apoyaremos.

(Es la única manera de salir. En el barco hundido encuentran obstáculos de todo tipo: cierres eléctricos activables por Marisa, abismos que requieren las vainas de Sanae o zonas inundadas que cruzan en una placa de hielo hecha por Alice.)

-Ha sido emocionante. (^_^) Era como atravesar una mazmorra en ese juego, ¿La leyenda de Zaira?  
-Eh, a mi también me suena... -comenta Sanae.  
-¡Guau, tías! (0_0) -Alice ya alucina- Es como estar en una burbuja gigante...

(Cierto, el templo esta en un burbuja de aire, el agua no entra gracias a una especie de... barrera mágica o algo.)

-¡En la entrada! ¡Lady Byakuren! *lagrimones* ¡Como la he echado de menos!  
- Alto ahí, muchachas... -un dragon aparece- Esta sacerdotisa está sosteniendo la barrera con su poder.  
-¿Tu eres el Dios Dragón? Al fin te conozco... -Tenshi comenta.  
- Si la despiertas el mar se echara encima de vosotras. Necesitáis un modo de sustituir la barrera mágica.  
-No podemos llevárnosla sin más... -razona Nazrin- ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Voy a tener que usar medidas drásticas. -Sanae se prepara.

(Merry no quiere que ninguna se sacrifique, pero lo que la chica Moriya hace es invocar con muchos ruidos y luces a su ancestra, la diosa rana Suwako Moriya. Dexter les hace una presentación rápida, y Sanae le pide obrar un milagro relacionado con el mar.)

- 'Suwako Moriya, especie: Diosa Rana, afinidad: Agua-Tierra. La ancestra de todo el clan Moriya, perdió su templo ante Kanako pero sigue velando por la seguridad de sus descendientes en secreto'.  
-Conmigo estas a salvo, hija mía. ¡HAH! -Suwako hace magia.

(Parte el mar en dos para dejar el cielo al descubierto. La otra diosa también se asoma para echar un cable.)

-No me dejaras en mal lugar, Moriya. *truenos* ¡Con esto, el Templo de Myoren volverá a volar!

(¡Y así, el Palanquin Volador vuelve a hacer honor a su nombre! ¡La maquinaria ruge y se pone en marcha!)

-Hasta pronto, hija de los Hinanai. -el dragon se despide- ¡Y a usted también, venerable Byakuren!


	9. Poder oscuro desatado

PODER OSCURO DESATADO.

Tras la feria de comics en el SS Anne, la marinera fantasma Murasa había tratado de hundirlo para llegar al templo donde otra vez estaba sellada Byakuren Hijiri. Las heroas conocieron al Dios Dragón y ahora viajan en el Palanquin Volador hasta el continente.

- Muchi-si-simas gracias, Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako. Vuestra colaboración nos ha salvado a todos.  
- De nada, mujer, lo que sea por mi alumna favorita.  
- Lo que sea por mi preciosa nieta. -Suwako guiña.

(Se esfuman de allí, a seguir haciendo... cosas de diosas. Merry debe agradecer también a la valiente Byakuren.)

-Ha sido genial, Lady Hijiri -esa es Shou- Has protegido nuestro templo, nuestro hogar... con una voluntad de hierro.

- 'Byakuren Hijiri, especie: Humana ascendida, afinidad: Psiquico-Luchador. Fue la primera y la única persona en intentar poner una paz definitiva entre Demonios y Humanos, que la costo su propia vida. Ahora ha vuelto y sigue predicando su doctrina.'

- Gracias también a ti, Toramaru, por venir a salvarme una vez mas... ya me había resignado a seguir sellada otra vez. Aunque sois demonias, sois mi familia... y este templo, esta nave voladora, también... es lo único que me queda de mi hermanito.

- Convivir con demonios... no se si yo podría llegar a eso -confiesa Sanae- En ese aspecto eres mi modelo a seguir.

- ¡Wuuu! *viento en Marisa* ¡Esta cosa vuela de verdad! Me sorprendió la primera vez, ¡Y sigue haciéndolo!

- Lady Moriya... quiero que veas esto. *orbe Ying Yang* Creo que Reimu también ha llegado a conocer el significado de este orbe. Bondad y Maldad no son más que caras de una moneda. Ni siquiera son absolutos, como puedes ver en el diseño. El valor de alguien no se mide por su especie. Sino por sus actos. Igual que vosotras hoy.

(El barco se detiene bruscamente. Parece que otra barrera les impide seguir. Maribel les confirma su hipótesis.)

- Hasta que no tengamos todas las medallas nadie podrá moverse con libertad por esta provincia.

- *Murasa pilota* Bah, bueno, regresemos a tierra. ¿Dónde queréis que os dejemos?

- *mapa* Según esto la única entrada a Ciudad Azulona es por el subterráneo que seguimos para llegar a Carmin.  
- Hey hey, nuestra colega ha detectado barreras de esas tan molestas...  
- Así que es verdad, estamos encalladas... -Remi suspira.  
- Lo siento, pero así es. El problema transdimensional que afecta a este país hace que solo podamos movernos por una ruta fija, a veces muy caprichosa.  
- Hum, podéis dejarnos a la entrada del Tunel Roca... en la pradera Este de Ciudad Celeste. -indica Alice.

(La rubia vieja lo confirma, necesitan pasar por allí, y por Pueblo Lavanda, para llegar a su próximo destino.)

- *aterrizan* Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Parece que Lady Hijiri tiene trabajo por delante en este nuevo mundo.  
- ¡La unidad de humanos y demonios! -añade la ratona- Ya ves, es un trabajazo dificilísimo.)  
- Espero que podamos volver a unir fuerzas, chicas... -dice la tigre.

(Las heroas entran por fin al Tunel Roca, en su entrada norte. Alice saca sus adorados cascos de minero.)

- Hum. No es muy elegante, pero si efectivo. -Remi se lo pone.  
- A mí no me hacen falta, pero bueno... -se chulea la celeste.  
- (¬_¬) Si, ya sabemos lo dura que tienes la chola. -comenta la bruja.  
- ¡Eh, mirad, la Pokedex esta pitando! -Mary la saca.

(Trata de encontrar un espécimen para analizar, y por lo visto hay uno muy cerca.)

- 'Parsee Mizuhashi, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Oscuridad-Fantasma. Se la conoce como el Diablo de Ojos Verdes, porque la envidia la corroe. Tiene envidia de todo y de todos, no puede evitarlo. Es la guardiana del puente al Mundo Subterráneo'.

- ¿Qué es ese aparato? ¡Lo quiero para mí! ¡Que ENVIDIA! ¿Por qué puedes tenerlo tu y yo no?

- Ah, eres tu... Marisa tuvo que zurrarte una vez. ¿Por qué no te apartas y dejas pasar a los héroes, eh?

- ¿Qué decís de héroes? ¡Eso es que estáis de aventura! ¡Que ENVIDIA! ¡Yo quiero ir de aventura!

- (0_0) Er, bueno, podrías venirte con nosotras -sugiere Mary- Cuantos más mejor, es lo que siempre digo.

- ¡Que más quisiera! Tengo que guardar el paso al Mundo Subterráneo. ¡Pero vosotras sois libres!

- Deja que adivine: 'Que envidia'.  
- Je, se lo has quitado de la boca... -Tenshi ya se rie.

- ¡Da igual! Voy a daros una paliza y os quitare el titulo de protagonistas. ¡Y me iré a vivir aventuras!

- Nos está mirando con ganas de bronca... -Mary ya teme.  
- ¡Bah, ella se lo busco! -Remi se prepara.

(Como Marisa es la más 'protagonista' de las presentes se ocupara de darla lo suyo.)

- ¡Esta aventura lleva mi nombre, demonia! ***Impactrueno*** ¡Y no va a acabar aquí ni ahora, seguro!

- ***Finta*** No soy la misma de antes. (¡paf!) La envidia es mi fuerza, y la causa de mi evolución.

(Tras esquivar hace un **Puño Sombra** que fastidia a la rubia. Esta se prepara y responde con una **Onda Voltio**.)

- ¡Uuurgh! *retrocede* Ya veras, hoy todo lo que te importa será mío. ¡MÍO!

(**Rayo Confuso** en toda la jeta, **Persecución** para ponerse a su altura y al fin **Maldición** para fastidiarla mucho.)

- ¡Agh! *dolor* ¿Qué me has hecho, idiota? ¡Esta herida es muy fea! ¡Hay que luchar sin matarse!

- No corres peligro. ¡Pero tu esencia misma SI! Jua, jua, jua. ¡Todo lo que eres y posees será MÍO!

(El dolor se apodera de la rubia. Trata de levantarse y soltar un **Rayo**... pero de alguna forma se lo detiene.)

- ¿Eh? Si la he dado de lleno...  
- ¡No, fíjate! -Mary ha visto la jugada- Ella también lo conoce.

(Para demostrárselo, la demonia hace otro **Rayo** brutal, y no deja responder a la brujita.)

- Jua, jua, ya funciona... tus poderes serán míos. Siempre he querido poderes chulos como los tuyos. ¡QUE-ENVIDIA! Los protagonistas siempre tienen habilidades y magias superiores. Pues ahora son míos.  
- ¡Le ha... copiado sus hechizos! -Sanae se asusta.

- ¿Cómo sienta tu propia medicina, Kirisame? -esta es Remilia.  
- (¬_¬) No es lugar ni momento idóneo para restregarme mi estilo de lucha, Remi.  
- ¡Eh, estaba hablando YO! ***Rapidez, Velocidad Extrema*** Me encantan. ¡Esta lucha es MÍA!

- Jo, que pesada. ¡Vamos Marisa, que tu eres mejor que eso! ¡Y eres mejor que TU misma si quisieras!

- Gracias por el ánimo, Ali. ¡Hop! *salto* Esto no me lo puedes copiar, ¿no? ***Portazo*** (¡paf!)

(Le da un escobazo bien duro. Luego un **Puño Trueno** en el morro, pero se equivoca en sus apreciaciones.)

- Claro que si. ***Puño Trueno*** (¡paf!) Y esa escoba será para mí. ***Ladrón***

- (¡zas!) ¡Leñe, me la ha quitado! (0_0) Pero esto nunca será tuyo. ¡Kiaaaaaa! ***Electro-cañón***

(Pone el Hakkero en posición y dispara el cañonazo chispeante, que deja paralizada a la enemiga copiona...)

- *dolor* Ugh... cuando te lo quite, YO seré Marisa Kirisame... y YO voy a ser la protagonista... ay.

(Pero un trío de figuras saltan desde la sombra y trastocan el significado de la amenaza.)

- Muy mal, mona. Ese aparato será nuestro, pero no para ser las heroas.  
-¡El Team Nineball! -panico de Mary.  
-¡Grrr, como fastidia que nos llamen así! -Mystia gruñe- Hoy nos las pagareis... tenemos una arma secreta muy muy poderosa, y vuestra líder está hecha una piltrafa.  
- Eso, si, lo que ella dijo... -Rumia se distrae.  
- Nadie puede aspirar a igualar el poder de los demonios ancestrales -Mystia les amenaza.  
-Esto podría ponerse feo... -considera Remi. -¡Que lo intenten! -es la respuesta de Tenshi. -Si de verdad tienen la ayuda de un demonio ancestral... -la vampira teme algo gordo.  
- ¿Y eso que es? -Sanae no lo sabe.  
- Hace siglos los demonios eran mucho más fuertes que en la actualidad... -le informa Alice.  
- Solo esperad... *salto* Que le quite el tapón. *lacito de Rumia* (¡pluf!) Ahora si que vais a sufrir...

(La demonia zampona no entiende, pero no le da tiempo a preguntar: unos espasmos y un aura de energía se apoderan de ella y sufre una mutación espantosa delante de ellas: se convierte en EX Rumia, un ser de negrura total, una plaga que solo busca destruir.)

- ¡Gruuur! *espasmo* ¡GRAAA! ¡QUIERO... COMER! ¡OS... COMERE!  
- ¡Nooo! (x_x) No puedo verlo... *pánico*  
- ¡Mary, ponte detrás de nosotras, no te muevas! -Tenshi la cubre.

- 'EX Rumia: forma original de la demonia oscura Rumia, dispone de todo su poder, el de antes de la caída de la raza de los demonios: perdieron gran cantidad de su poder después de la Guerra Civil Lunar, se dice que fue un castigo de Yukari Yakumo.'

- Ya verás. ¡Hah! ***Lanza-rocas***  
- Ten más cuidado o nos sepultaras como en el Monte Moon... -avisa Sanae.

(Lanza **Bolas Sombra** para desguazar las rocas, **Tinieblas** para derretir la **Hoja Mágica **de Sanae y **Cuchillada** –con un espadón que saca de la nada- para empujar y acorralar a las heroas. Alice y Remi se unen a la lucha: **Bomba Huevo** sin parar, y **Ataque Ala**...)

- No podrás conmigo, ¡soy la hija de Vlad Tepes! ***Mordisco***  
- URG... COSQUILLAS.

(Le responde con **Triturar,** y casi le arranca sus bracitos. Luego continua con **Paliza.**)

- (¡pafpafpaf!) ¡Eh, suéltala, monstruo! ***Cabezazo, Golpe Cuerpo, Cortes*** -Tenshi no se rinde.  
- OS COMERE... A TODOS...  
- (0_0) Hey, jefa, ¿Está segura de que no nos comerá... bueno, a nosotras?  
- Empiezo a no estar segura, no... -Wriggle retrocede.  
-¡Soltasteis un monstruo incontrolable! ¡Estoy harta de gente irresponsable!  
- No puedo mover ni las pestañas... pero no abandonare a Mary. ***Carga... y Ondas Voltio***  
- ¡Arg! (mas **Rayos**) TE COMERE A TI... LA PRIMERA...  
- ¡Eh! ¿No os olvidáis de alguien?

(Quiere ser la que luche contra ella... ahora si que esta chiflada. La rubia se ha salvado.)

- YO voy a ser la protagonista, y empezare venciendo a esta demonia idiota que se lo tiene muy creído. Si, eso hare.  
- (0_0) Fue un placer, Parsee. ¡Todos a cubierto!  
- ¡Chúpate esta! ***Impactrueno, Rapidez, Golpes Furia*** ¿Ya te duele, eh?  
- ¿Puedo hacer ya mi jugada, por favor? -Tenshi se impacienta.  
- No veo otra salida... pero hazlo flojito, claro. -y Sanae se desespera.

(Se interpone en el medio de las dos luchadoras, choca sus cabezas y se despide con una **Explosión** de nuevo.)

- *lagrimones de Alice* Y pensar que este es el MENOR de los dos males. (¡BOOOOM!)


	10. Utsuho se vuelve loca

UTSUHO SE VUELVE LOCA.

Las heroas habían entrado al Tunel Roca, en dirección a Pueblo Lavanda. Dentro se cruzaron con la envidiosa Parsee, que quería ser protagonista de esta historia. También se presento el Team Nineball, que liberaron a EX Rumia. Ahora están atrapadas...

- Te dije flojito, bruta. -Sanae la regaña.  
- Pero hemos escapado de la demonia oscura... -responde la bruta.  
- Que miedo... creí que me comía de verdad.  
- Tu tranqui, yo voy a cuidarte del peligro -Marisa va en serio.  
- Uuf, hace un rato que no se ve nada. Esta galería es negra como boca de lobo.  
- No me hables de bocas, marionetera, o cometo una locura... -Remi protesta.  
- ¿Tenéis bien puestos los cascos? Lo peor que podría pasar es chocarnos contra una estalactita...  
- Que cagonas sois. Yo me hubiera encargado de ella. Pero es verdad, hace un rato que vamos a ciegas.

(Se agarran de las manos para no perderse, al menos hasta llegar a una galería con más luz. Llama sus nombres.)

- ¿Marisa?  
- ¡Aquí!  
- ¿Alice?  
- Presente.  
- ¿Sanae?  
- Yo también.  
- ¿Tenshi?  
- Preparada.  
- ¿Remilia?  
- Estoy a tu lado, muchacha.  
- Parece que estamos todas. ¡Entonces por que veo SIETE cabezas...!  
- ¿Te has contado a ti misma? Iku me enseño que al hacer recuentos tienes que contar uno de más.  
-¡Que misterio! Es la historia de la Séptima Pasajera. ¡Dun dun dun! -Sanae ya dramatiza.  
- ¡Tómatelo en serio, jo! -Alice no quiere bromas.

(Por fin llegan a un claro y salen de la cueva, ven una ladera que conduce más al sur.)

- Es como esa vez en el Bosque Verde. ¿Dos Marisas?  
- (*v*) A mi me molan.  
- ¡Otra vez un monigote falso! *colleja* ¡No me tomes el pelo, imitadora!

(Trata de devolverle la colleja y la Marisa falsa se pone tras Alice, da una vuelta... y se convierte en la otra.)

- Leñe, no se que hacer. -la otra Alice se rie- Voy a tener que escarmentar a las dos. ¡Toma escobazo!  
- Es un espíritu burlón, eso seguro. Rayos, no se como tratar con ellos. (pluf) ¡Ahora tiene mi cara!

(Las dos Sanaes se agarran del cuello y hacen los mismos movimientos. Merry sabe lo que tiene que hacer.)

- Vendrá con nosotras. *ya protestan* No nos ha hecho nada malo. Tan solo podemos quererla y tratarla como a una amiga.  
- *espadea* Y tiene buen brazo la chiquilla. (¡clanc!) -Tenshi lucha con ella.  
- Quiero poder ser como Lady Byakuren. No quiero odiar a nadie.  
- Ji, ji, ji. Eso es lo que quería oír, humana. (pluf) *Rin* ¿A qué os habéis reído?

(Detrás de una cortina de humo y ascuas, la obrera del Pozo de Llamas revela su forma.)

- 'Rin Kaenbyou, especie: Demonia Gato, afinidad: Fuego-Fantasma. Obrera en el palacio de los Espíritus Terrestres, los Satoris. Se encarga de transportar los restos de los recién fallecidos a su recto lugar, el Pozo de las Llamas Eternas, si han pecado.'

- Que miedo... pero de alguna forma siento que no quieres hacernos daño, ¿no?

- Claro que no. De hecho quiero preveniros. Mi mejorcisima amiga se ha perdido... está en algún lugar de esta montaña. Si llegáis a encontrárosla, no quiero que la dañéis. Pero no prometo que ella no os dañara... por eso quiero pedírtelo a ti, eres muy gentil.

- ¿Tu amiga? -Sanae tiembla- Oh, porras, se a quien te refieres. A la urraca chiflada con cabeza llena de aire.

- Si sigue perdida en este mundo su radiación provocara miles de muertes... y claro, será más trabajo para mi.

- Que siniestro. (0_0) Pero si, tu confía en mí. Yo también quiero salvar vidas... aunque sea a mi manera.

- Tomad uno de estos cada una y ponéroslo. *trajes anti-radiación* La pobre tiene un carácter complicado.  
- No hace falta, soy una Celeste inmortal.  
- Y yo una vampira no-muerta, no me afectara.  
- Toda precaución es poca. *mapa* Anda, aquí hay una central nuclear fuera de servicio. ¿Estará ahí?

(Puedes apostar que si. Se encaminan a la central nuclear, y el ambiente se va haciendo pesado y neblinoso.)

- Prepararos. Noto una ola de calor que viene de dentro del edificio. Ali, mira si puedes refrescarlo.

(Avanzan lanzando **Rayo Hielo** para refrescar las compuertas y poder abrirlas. Al poco rato la criatura aparece.)

- ¿Eh, quienes sois? Creí que no había humanos aquí. Bueno, los que había se fueron. ¡Me dejaron sola! Que groseros. No tengo nada más que comer que este pringue verde, y me pica en la lengua. Hace mucho calor. ¡Creí que la superficie era fresquita!

- 'Utsuho Reiuji, especie: Demonia Urraca, afinidad: Fuego-Viento. Obrera en el palacio de los Espíritus Terrestres, se encarga de quemar a los pecadores en el Fuego Eterno. Se comió al dios cuervo Yatagarasu y absorbió su poder, ahora es radiactiva.'

- (0_0) ¡De verdad es la Urraca Radiactiva! -Mary se espanta.  
- Oh, tengo que registrar ese nombre tan guay... -Marisa tiene ideas.  
- ¿Qué queréis de mí?  
- *Sanae dramatiza* ¡Somos nosotras, las heroas de Gensokyo!  
- ¿Ein? No me sonáis.

(Caída de culo general. Se reponen, y anuncian que vienen a por ella de parte de Rin.)

- ¡Rin es mi amiga! Queréis que haga vuestra voluntad porque tenéis a Rin secuestrada. ¡Pues no!  
- Ay, ya empezamos -Alice suspira- ¡Dejármela, yo la enfriare los humos!  
- ¿Humos? Allí hay chimeneas si quieres humo.

(Gota de sudor general. No pilla la frase hecha, en verdad su cabeza solo tiene pájaros.)

- Eh, tu, rubita, tu cara me suena. Tu fuiste al palacio de Lady Satori cuando el geiser exploto. ¿Pero por que? Yo quería subir a la superficie. ¿Pero que se me había perdido allí? No me acuerdo. *gota de sudor general* Alguien me lo dijo, pero...  
- Agh, tonta. ¡La diosa culebra te mando comer al Yatagarasu! Menuda idea...  
- Ah, si. Así conseguí un gran poder. ¡Me mando calcinar todo lo que viera! ¡Dominar el mundo!  
- Ahora tiene la idea equivocada... -piensa la maga.  
- Ya me acuerdo, yo era una villana. ¡Tengo que conquistar la superficie! ¡Lo abrasare todo, empezando por ti!  
- (0_0) Ya esta liada. ¡Tenemos que luchar! Y mira que Rin nos lo advirtió. ¡En posición, capitana!

(La urraca comienza con unas sencillas **Ascuas**, combinadas con unos **Giros Fuego**.)

- ¡Ali, congela el suelo para hacernos más espacio! ¡Sanae, dirige **Hidropulsos** hacia el objetivo!

(Cumple la orden y se libran de la primera salva, aunque la urraca puede echar a volar.)

- ¡ARDEEE! ***Lanzallamas*** ¡Jua, jua, jua! *pausa* ¿Me sale bien la risa de villana? Allá voy...

(No se lo toma en serio. Alice y Marisa saltan a por ella con sendos puños elementales, que la hacen caer.)

- *moratón* Uuf, que daño... vosotras sois las mas molestas. ***Giro Fuego... y Onda Ígnea*** ¡HAH!

(El primer ataque las envuelve, y el segundo hace caer sobre ellas una cortina de fuego.)

-¡Kyaaah! *Alice sufre* ¡A mi me hace mucho más daño!  
-¡No ceséis en el empeño, vais bien!

(Alice se empeña y suelta su mejor **Ventisca**, con la que la deja hecha un tempano y le da tiempo a las otras de recuperarse. La pájara ejecuta **Fuego Sagrado** desde su cárcel helada y se libera, con bastante fuerza para encima hacer daño a las protagonistas.)

- Jo, jo, soy demasiado para vosotras. ***Puño Fuego*** (¡PAF!)  
- ¡La tía tiene buen brazo! -Marisa rebota.  
- No tanto como el mío. ¡Aaaah! ***Cuchillada*** Eres una fiera espantosa, no se cómo resistes esto.  
- El poder aumenta... ***Llamarada*** (¡FLAAAM!) Ni las piedras pueden con este horroroso calor.

(La montañesa tira de **Lanza-rocas** y la urraca de **Rueda Fuego** para despejárselas. La cosa no va muy bien.)

- El fuego se aviva con viento, no puedo usarlo. Tendré que acercarme con la dentadura por delante.

(Trata de hacerla **Triturar,** pero la villana la da un estacazo con su brazo metálico y la despide con **Ascuas.**)

- Esa idea era buena... pero ahora es peligroso. ¡Tenshi, más piedras, Sanae y Alice, a refrescarla!  
- Este es mi mejor golpe. ***Sofoco*** (¡FLAAAM!) ¡Jua, jua, jua, que mala soy! Estáis para el arrastre.  
- Me fastidia, pero tiene razón. Mmm, dolor delicioso...  
- A este paso no acabaremos nunca... -Remi se impacienta.  
- Esperad, ya lo tengo. Tenéis que apuntar todas a unos sitios muy concretos... cuando os de la señal.  
- ***Paz Mental*** (?_?) ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo? Ah, si, dominar el mundo... ¡Kiaaa! ***Anillo Ígneo***

(Se cubren tras una Piedra Angular traída por la Celeste, y reforzada con capa de hielo.)

- Ahora está agotada. ¡Todas a ella! ***Rayo, Rayo Hielo, Pedrada, Hidropulso, Aire Afilado***  
- Rayos, no... como me pesa el brazo... ¡AGH! *explosión super-chunga*  
- Jooo. ¡No la ha debido quedarla un hueso sano!  
- Rápido, Tenshi, ponla tu traje anti-radiación. Es un apaño hasta que podamos devolvérsela a Rin.

(Salen de la central con ella en brazos, y Rin ya las esperaba con su carretilla en ristre.)

- (x_x) Dónde estoy... quien soy... porque el cielo es azul... y los pájaros vuelan...  
- Me la habéis devuelto en bastante buen estado. Sabía yo que podía confiar en Mary.  
- Nos ha costado lo nuestro, Rin... ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? Esta sufriendo.  
- *guiño* Ahora lo veras. -zarandea a la pajara.  
- *despierta* ¿Ein? ¿Tu eres mi mama?  
- No... yo soy tu mejor amiga, Rin. Estas chicas tan buenas te han salvado de una catástrofe. Querías detener el reactor para que no murieran miles de inocentes por la radiación.  
- ¿Eso hice? (?_?) Me metí en la central para salvar vidas... eso es heroico de mi parte. Solo hay una explicación posible. ¡Soy una super-heroa! *caída de culo de todas* Mi traje... tiene alas. ¡Ya me acuerdo! Me hare llamar: ¡La Urraca Radiactiva!

- Y esta es tu super ayudante, Miko Girl. -la gata señala.  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ser una ayudante? -se queja la monja.  
- Y no te puedes quitar el traje, querida. La humanidad no puede descubrir tu identidad secreta...  
- ¿Por qué haces esto, Rin? -Mary no entiende.  
- Oh, vaya... *guiño* Un día me lo agradecerás.

(Sale en pantalla un poster de Raven-active One y de Miko Girl: que solo es Sanae con su traje de radiación.)

- ¡Vayamos en busca de mas criminales! *pose*  
- ¡Eh, que soy yo la que acaba los episodios! -Marisa protesta.


	11. Historias para no dormir

HISTORIAS PARA NO DORMIR.

Las protagonistas habían salido del Tunel Roca tras identificar a su polizona: la obrera del Infierno, Rin. Haciendo caso a su petición entraron en la central nuclear de Kanto para luchar contra Utsuho, y al final reclutarla. Hoy llegan al pueblo de los fantasmas.

-¡Venga, chicas, pueblo a la vista! -dice Marisa. ¿Queda mucho para el siguiente combate?

- Tenemos que ir de aquí al oeste para llegar a Ciudad Azulona -responde Mary- ¿Y por que supones que lucharas?

- Bueno, no sería del todo inusual. Solo tenemos que mirar a nuestras espaldas. -remata Alice.

(Entran al Centro Pokemon, y Eirin les da el paquete usual de almuerzo y cama por un día, viene alguien...)

- Ah, estabas aquí, venerable sacerdotisa. -el señor Fuji la aborda.  
- Jo, ya lo echaba de menos... murmura Marisa.  
- Si pudieras ayudarnos te estaríamos eternamente agradecidos. - ¿Qué es esta vez? -dice la monja. -Soy el presidente del orfanato, Señor Fuji -sigue el- Los problemas empezaron hace poco.

(Explica como al ocultarse el sol, extrañas sombras se mueven entre los edificios y la población se asusta.)

- Creemos que es un problema espiritual, por eso recurrimos a la ayuda de monjas. La cuestión es que hace un año la Torre de Radio que veis allá no existía... en lugar de eso teníamos una torre-cementerio para honrar las almas de nuestros fallecidos.

- Perdone que me entrometa -Remi se mete- Pero eso fue un mal cambio. Si olvidáis a los que os precedieron puede sentarles mal, y su descanso eterno se interrumpe: de ahí es donde salen los fantasmas.  
- Si, tu sabes mucho de temas de 'fallecidos'... -observa Tenshi.

- Si, hoy nos damos cuenta del error. Construir sobre un cementerio... nunca ha sido buena idea, ¿eh?

- ¿Debemos ayudarle inmediatamente? -sigue la celeste- Quiero decir, la medalla ya está muy cerca, y esa podría ser la causa de los problemas.  
- ¡Si! ¡Un superhéroe no deja a nadie atrás por pequeño que sea el problema!  
- Uf, ya se entrometió la urraca...

- No lo se. -sigue Mary- Si conseguimos la medalla podríamos arreglar esto... o podría no tener nada que ver.

- Tendrías que ver la torre. *guiño* La otra monja ya está allí. -informa Eirin.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Reimu ya está allí? -Marisa se sorprende.

(La capitana decide que irán a la torre, a comprobar las cosas y con suerte Usa y Reimu verán que siguen bien.)

- *Renko aparece* ¡Mary, querida! (^_^) Me tenias preocupadísima. Nos dijeron que el SS Anne se hundió en la bahía con vosotras dentro. ¡No os volvimos a ver desde eso!  
- Tranquila, mujer... -Mary la calma- Entre mis amigas y Lady Byakuren salimos de aquel lio.

- Me alegro de oírlo... *suspiro de Reimu* La señorita Hijiri es realmente bondadosa... y poderosa. Ojala estuviera aquí hoy, nos vendría bien.  
- ¿Es que nosotras no te valemos? -protesta la bruja.  
- Esto no es como el danmaku, brujita. Exorcizar requiere cierta... delicadeza.

(No obstante, abraza a la rubia con fuerza y susurra algo como 'no te mueras antes que yo'. Ella lo entiende.)

- _La pobre... no sabría que hacer sin mí._ Hey, Reimu, gracias por aguantar a una inútil como yo.

- Tendremos que bastarnos. ¿Alguna pista? -pregunta Sanae.  
- La raíz del fenómeno no parece estar localizada en esta torre, o al menos es difícil verla entre tanto aparato eléctrico. Aya ha ido a investigar. -Patchy pone al corriente.  
- Jo, empiezo a pensar que necesitamos a la kappa...

- Olvidaos de Nitori, los fantasmas existen desde mucho antes que toda la tecnología que veis. -aclara Reimu.

- *llega Momiji* Nada en los pisos superiores. La señorita Aya está mirando el pueblo a vista de pájaro.

(Renko explica que tienen una nueva colega, y Dexter hace la presentación oportuna.)

- 'Momiji Inubarishi, especie: Demonio Perro, afinidad: Normal. Subespecie de los Tengus, esta demonia sirve y admira a su mejor amiga Aya. Encargada de cuidar el acceso a la Montaña Youkai. Nunca se separa de su espadón, el Colmillo de Perro.'

- _Oh, bonito espadón. ¡Que idea! Si le uso en conjunción con la espada Hisou saldrá algo bonito..._

(Quizás saldrían ¡SWORDCHUCKS! De modo que empieza por intentar negociar con ella y conseguirlo.)

- Hey niña, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu espadón?  
-¡QUE! ¡Esto es una antiquísima herencia de familia! ¡No voy a cambiarlo por nada!  
- La cuidare bien, no te preocupes.  
-¡Que no!  
- Arg, vale, te lo diré así... el ganador se la lleva. -Tenshi se planta.

(Además pone la espada Hisou como apuesta. Las demás piden que no armen jaleos.)

- ¡A luchar a la calle! / ¡Este trabajo requiere concentración! / ¡Piraos! -las dos monjas protestan.

(Total que así hacen, esta vez Tenshi no tiene consejos de Mary, pero no los necesita.)

- Veamos lo que vales, chuchina. ***Terremoto***  
- ¡Uaaah! *esquiva*

(La perrita usa **Detección,** super-agudizando sus sentidos, para esquivar las espiras de tierra que le lanza.)

- No podrás seguir así para siempre. *mas **Terremoto*** Te vas acercando a mi trampa lentamente.

(Las espiras de tierra la acorralan hasta el punto que no tiene a donde correr: se lleva un pinchazo doloroso.)

- Grrr, que presumida. *desenfunda*  
-¡Gu-au! ¿Tu espada es así o se alegra de verme?

(Claro, se ha inflado y ahora si que parece el espadón de cierto otro niño perro. Momiji usa **Giro Rápido** con la espada en mano y corta las columnas de tierra que la Celeste ha soltado antes... y antes de que caigan al suelo, las empuja contra ella con un **Portazo.**)

- (¡PLAF!) ¡Ack! *piedrazo* Rayos, la flaquita sabe manejar su instrumento...

- No me vaciles. Antes solo he usado el canto de mi espada. ¡No me hagas usar el filo o lo lamentaras!

(Arremete con **Cuchillada,** que la montañesa le copia y chocan sus armas. La perrita le está ganando terreno.)

- _No quiero contarlo, pero ella me gana en fuerza de brazo. Tendré que seguir tirándola de todo..._

(Sigue con **Avalancha,** cosa que la peliblanca se quita de encima con **Garra Brutal** y se queda tan ancha.)

- (0_0) ¡Ha cortado los pedruscos con sus UÑAS!  
- ***Aullido*** ¡Vas a tener que mejorar eso!

(Pero mientras corta las piedras NO está usando la espada. Eso es bueno para Tenshi.)

- (**Avalancha**) ¿Qué, abusona? ¿Sigues con lo mismo?  
- ¡Pues mira, no del todo! ***Cabezazo***

(Salta entre los cascotes y la da un cosconazo con la guardia baja, que la hace ver estrellas.)

- (x_x) Tiene la cabeza más dura que las piedras que me tira... *dolor* ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora donde ha ido?

(Pues bajo tierra con **Excavar.** Trata de darle otro golpe sorpresa con un **Gancho Alto**.)

- (¡PAF!) ¡Augh! Volvió bajo tierra... ¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrera?

(Eso la da una idea: **Rastreo** para localizar su olor y saber de dónde viene. ¡Y la trinca!)

- (¡chas!) *agarra* No te reirás más de mí. ***Derribo*** (¡plom!) ¡Y ahora la **Guillotina**!

(Salta al cielo y baja a super-velocidad para rajarla el gañote... Tenshi invoca una Piedra Angular gigantesca.)

- (¡CRAAACK!) ¡Kyah! *¡clinc!* ¿Cómo te atreves? *lagrimones* ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Me la rompiste, idiota!

(Si, el Colmillo de Perro no ha podido con una piedra tan gruesa y se ha partido. Aya ya llega de su inspección.)

- ¿Qué jaleo es este?  
- ¡Señora Aya! *llorera* ¡Esta niña mala me ha roto mi preciosa espada!  
- _Jo, tampoco quería hacerla llorar..._ Eh, chuchina. Dejemos esto en empate, y te hare un favor arreglando tu espadón.  
- ¿Es que sabes algo de herrería, tu?  
- Oh, no exactamente. Pero puedo infundir minerales en tu arma y acabare por repararla.

(Cambia de Piedra Angular a una más terrosa. Clava el Colmillo de Perro en ella y este empieza a relucir.)

- Esta absorbiendo minerales. Déjala ahí clavada y pronto le crecerá otra vez el filo.

(Dejan a la afligida perrita allí y todas se reúnen para ver que ha encontrado la pájara.)

- Esto son 2000 fotos del pueblo desde 1600 ángulos...  
- ¡No podemos verlas todas! -Reimu la regaña.  
- Vale, vale. El caso es que la única diferencia se nota de 12:00 a 6:00 AM, en el cual los seres vivos se transparentan y las 'sombras', o sea los fantasmas, se hacen nítidos.

- Puede ser cosa de la barrera que separa el Otro Mundo del nuestro. Saldremos esta noche a investigar. -es el aporte de la peliverde.

(Así hacen. Como son una docena, cada una chequea una esquina del pueblo y Merry y Renko van juntitas.)

- Hacia mucho que no hacíamos esto, ¿eh?  
- Si, claro, nuestro club de necromancia... -Mary lo recuerda.  
- Buscar cosas misteriosas a la luz de la luna. Solo que no me han faltado misterios desde hace un tiempo... ¿Cómo te va a ti? Supongo que Marisa es más proactiva...  
- Aun me dan miedo muchas cosas... pero confío en que todo va a salir bien.

(Cerca de la torre encuentran una niñita peliblanca, transparente... con una gemela a su lado que es nítida.)

- *miedo* ¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
- ¡Mantén la calma y analiza! -responde la morena.

- 'Youmu Kompaku, especie: Medio-espectro, afinidad: Fantasma-Acero. Es la jardinera del Hakugyokuro, el Jardín de Almas Perdidas, y guardaespaldas de Lady Yuyuko. Su mitad fantasma siempre va junto a ella, y en la lucha usa dos espadas'.

- *la nítida* ¡Atrás, intrusos! ¡Nadie perturbara al Cerezo Maldito!  
- *la transparente* Fantasmas... está lleno de fantasmas... que miedo... no puedo mirar...  
- No hay nada que mi espada no pueda cortar. ¡Ni siquiera a vosotras!  
- ¡AAAH! -eso si que las da miedo...

(Reimu sale de las sombras para bloquearla con su vara de monja, y Marisa lanza un **Rayo **a la peleona.)

- No te precipites, Kompaku. Somos nosotras. Nos conoces, déjanos sacarte de este lugar maldito.

(Cogen a la transparente y la nítida les sigue gruñendo, ya sabe que no las harán daño. Van al Centro Pokemon, la Youmu que les ha atacado explica que es la mitad fantasma de las dos, por eso se veía nítida. Y que quería proteger a la mitad humana y su miedo.)

- Ah, claro, la jardinera le tiene miedo a los fantasmas puros. -aclara la rubia.  
- Son feos, burlones y encima maliciosos, no les soporto. Pero entre Myon y yo queríamos proteger el sello del Cerezo Maldito hasta que volviera Lady Yuyuko. Se ha perdido...

- Ah, vaya... -Fuji interviene- Parece que no habéis resuelto nada. Al final parece que el origen de este problema está en algún lugar remoto.  
- Me temo que esto no se arreglara hasta que aparezca tu señora, Youmu... -concluye Sanae.  
- Podéis seguir viaje hasta Azulona, yo estaré bien.

-¡Eh, no me habéis dejado hablar! -la urraca tiene razon.  
- Para lo que ibas a decir... -se mete Alice.  
- Unas super-heroas como nosotras resolverán el asunto enseguida. ¡Solo hay que encontrar al chulito melenudo que lo causo y darle una tunda!  
- *palmetazo de Alice* ¿Y esa es tu gran solución?

- Mañana partiremos, yo estoy cansada -esa es Remi- _¿Hum? ¿Eso eran copos de nieve?_


	12. Como Yuka robo la Primavera

COMO YUKA ROBO LA PRIMAVERA.

En su paso por Pueblo Lavanda nuestras heroas encontraron un problema sin resolver: la invasión de fantasmas. Tras encontrarse al grupo de Reimu, ni siquiera dos monjas pudieron sacar nada en claro, así que hoy llegan a Ciudad Azulona a seguir su misión.

- Eh, chicas. Mirad al cielo -señala Remi- Yo tenía razón, está nevando. ¿Creéis que eso es normal en esta época?  
- Poneros los guantes y las bufandas,venga.  
- Alice, tu siempre tan previsora... -Mary lo agradece.  
- Oh, si no es nada...  
- Ya, es como si la primavera tardara en llegar. *Marisa piensa* ¿Esto no había pasado antes en Gensokyo?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Bueno, hace un tiempo también nos quedamos sin primavera por culpa de esa jardinera y el Cerezo Maldito, ¿no?  
- Tiene razón... pero deberíamos preguntar a Eirin antes de hacer acusaciones.

(Van al Centro Pokemon y Eirin y el alcalde les confirman los temores. Una criatura ha estado enfriándoles.)

- ¡Es el Grunchon, seguro! No contento con robar la Navidad, ahora quiere robar la Primavera. -el alcalde delira.  
- Cálmese -Remilia le interroga- ¿Qué es lo que vio?  
- Era una criatura bípeda de pelo verde que absorbía la hierba y el sol y solo dejaba nieve y helada tras de si...  
- ¿Algún tipo de demonio de hielo? -deduce Sanae- No conozco otro ser que pueda congelar cosas tan rápidamente.  
- Si eso es verdad, ¡Yo le detendré con el fuego de la justicia! ¡Vamos allá! -Oku se lo tiene muy creido...  
- Hemos localizado a la bestia en este edificio, hace unos días que no se ha movido de allí.  
- *mapa de Mary* ¡Es la marca donde está la medalla! Al menos ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer. ¡Andando!

(Navegan entre las calles congeladas y se quitan los patines de hielo prestados. Están en frente del edificio.)

- Ya sabéis, preparadas para todo. Aquí dentro puede haber incluso una cueva del Polo Norte, o peor.

(Entran y la sorpresa es mayúscula: el ambiente es un campo de girasoles con un sol abrasador en el cielo.)

- ¿Esta es tu 'cueva helada'? -sarcasmo de Marisa.  
- (0_0) No lo entiendo... -confusion de Sanae.  
- Pues yo si. ¡Eh, asoma tu verde culito!

(Increíblemente, lo que asoma no es el Grunchon, es la Demonia de las Flores, la sádica Yuka Kazami.)

- 'Yuka Kazami, especie: Demonia Floral, afinidad: Planta-Oscuridad. Es una de las pocas habitantes del Mundo del Sueño. La llaman la Flor que Nunca se Marchita, y su poder es terrible. Su mente desborda sadismo: adora humillar, destrozar y matar.'

- Eres una insolente, Kirisame. Muchos idiotas han sufrido una muerte horrible por mucho menos de eso. Pero hay algo que debo reconocerte. Solo tú y esa monja del clan Hakurei habéis podido meterme un gol desde fuera del área, pero nunca olvidare...

- Otra vez estas con esas. ¡Como vuelvas a decir lo de la flor voy a tener que darte otras dos yoyas!

- ¿Qué es eso de la flor? -pregunta Sanae.  
- Marisa le robo aquello que más quería... su hechizo especial. -confiesa Alice.  
- Pssee. Creí que la había robado su 'flor' de verdad. -esta es Tenshi.  
- *rojez de Mary* ¡No seas tan indiscreta!

- Bueno, el punto es que tienes algo que queremos. Esa medalla no es tuya. Y en cuanto al número de gente que ha podido ponerte contra las cuerdas... digamos que va a aumentar hoy mismo. -amenaza de Remi.

- Pobres ingenuas. Esta medalla aumenta mi poder a niveles que explotarían vuestros cerebros. ¡Fue una suerte encontrarla! ¡Venid por mi!

(Empieza con una cara de psicópata de nivel normalito. Fieles a su promesa, Tenshi va a ser la que empiece.)

- Soy más de lo que mereces, pero dicen que adoras infligir dolor. Tu y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien.

- Este es mi terreno. Nadie pisa mi jardín de girasoles y vive para volver a ver la luz del sol. ¡Sufre!

(Empieza con **Látigo Cepa** a porrillo, mezclado con algunas **Drenadoras.** Tenshi se las quita a cuchillazos.)

- Vas a ver como las gasto. ***Pedrada, Lanza-rocas, Avalancha*** ¿Por qué no te mueves, maldita?

- Es demasiado trabajo -dice Alice- La pobre es más lenta que ver crecer la hierba, ya ni se molesta.

- Aun así soy durísima, más duradera que intentar beber la inmensidad del mar. ¡Te agotaras mucho antes que yo! Lo que no tengo en rapidez me desborda en fuerza pura.  
- No lo niego... -comentario de Marisa.  
- ¡Y mi nuevo poder solo hace peor tu sufrimiento!

(Usa **Enraizar** para sacar vainas por bajo su falda, que se clavan a tierra y empiezan a bombear nutrientes. De nuevo lanza **Látigo Cepa** para enganchar a la Celeste y echar más **Drenadoras** sobre ella. Termina con un **Giga Drenado** que la deja aun más seca.)

- Arg... me ha dejado sin fuerzas en un momento...  
- Oh oh... no me acorde que en este nuevo mundo Yuka tiene toda la ventaja por su afinidad de Planta.  
- Aun no he terminado... *corre* ¡Te voy a podar como la mala hierba que eres!

(Corre hacia la demonia y quiere rajarla, pero esta responde con **Brazo Pincho** y luego le echa unas **Púas.**)

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estoy aquí, ven si te atreves! ¡Jua, jua!  
- _Vale, luchar de cerca está descartado..._

(Trata de hacerla **Terremoto** para intentar desclavarla, pero está bien agarrada. Sigue con **Desarrollo** para ponérselo más difícil: aun más vainas y materia vegetal crecen en ella. Empieza a parecer un monstruo. Tenshi va a tener que sacar su carta ganadora.)

- Vale, me has obligado. *posición* Si no te puedes mover no podrás esquivar esto. ***Desenrollar***

(La bola de piedra se dirige rauda y veloz a atropellar a la demonia floral, pero esta usa enseguida **Hoja Aguda.**)

- (¡RAS!) *corte* ¡Ugh!  
- (0_0) ¡Ha cortado la bola de piedras en dos limpiamente! -Sanae flipa.  
- *asco* Casi corta a la peliazul en dos... a lo largo. -nausea de Alice.  
- Está bien... *jadeo* Tu quédate lo que hay encima de la tierra... y yo me quedare lo que hay debajo.  
- ¿Esta aludiendo a la clásica fabula? -recuerda Marisa.  
- Aun con esos chistes temo que ya la queda poco... -concluye Remi.

(En efecto, hace **Excavar** y trata de buscar su raíz donde podrá atacarla a gusto. Pero ha calculado muy mal.)

- ¿Estas tratando de alcanzar mi FLOR?  
- Agh, ya está bien de ese tipo de metáforas, ¿eh? -protesta la bruja.  
-¡Nunca la tendrás! Te has metido en el único sitio donde no tienes oportunidad de ganar... *mas **Enraizar, Drenadoras*** ¡Jua, jua, jua, como me lo paso!

(Tiene razón... los ataques han alcanzado a la peliazul y la batalla termina en su contra.)

- Ahí la tenéis. *arroja* ¿Cuál de las estúpidas presentes quiere caminar hacia su perdición esta vez?

- Esa seré yo. (¡Remilia!) No estaría aquí de no ser por ti. Es hora de ganarme mi membresía.

(La fastidia horrores como la peliverde se cree lo mejor desde el pan de molde. Prepara sus alas y colmillos.)

- Ah, eres la vampira de la Mansion Scarlet. Debo admitir que quería conocerte.

- Mírame bien, niña girasol. Estas alas y colmillos fueron declarados Armas Mortales en más de veinte países antes de venir a Gensokyo. Al contrario que tu, que te has tirado mil años sentada en tu gordo culo, yo he pasado 500 siendo un depredador.

- Oh jo jo, que miedo. Veamos si la vampira es tan fiera como la pintan todos.

(Empieza por usar **Doble Equipo** para ser muchos vampiritos, cada uno se acerca a una zona y empieza con **Chupavidas.** Tras tomar energía se transforman en varias Remilias que le encajan unos **Triturar** bien dados. Siguen con **Ataque Ala** y con **Golpes Furia.**)

- *dolor* ¡Agh! Esta canija no va en broma. ¡Augh!  
- Eh, que aun no he acabado contigo.

(Prepara un **Ataque Aéreo,** que enraizada como esta, no puede evitar y rompe toda la estructura de vainas.)

- Ahora no puedes recuperar energía. Te sugiero que luches como demonia, o pierdas intentándolo.

- ¡Esto va bien! (^_^) Remilia tiene la ventaja de afinidad, con suerte eso puede ser rápido e indoloro.

- ¡No, tiene que haber DOLOR! -ambas le gritan.  
- Que sádicas... ya podían ahorrárselo. -Alice discrepa.

(La vampira ataca incesantemente. Con **Arañazos y Mordiscos** se acerca a la demonia, que se defiende como puede con **Brazo Pincho y Hoja Aguda.** Decide soltar **Tornado** y atacarla en el aire. Con **Ataque Rápido** no sabe ni de donde la vienen los golpes.)

- Ja, parece que la pájara reportera tenía razón. En lo que tu llegas, yo ha he vuelto TRES veces.  
- ¡Insolente! ¡Fresca! ***Látigo Cepa, Púas, Recurrente***  
- Te agradezco que vayas en serio, pero los insultos sobran. Voy a terminar de una vez.

(Toma altura para asestarla **Golpe Aéreo,** algo infalible. No sabe si es porque también lo conoce, pero no hace nada para evitarlo. Tan solo saca su sombrilla y se tapa la cara. Mientras Remi vuela, la peliverde se descubre y tiene la cara más psicópata del mundo.)

- *sonrisa maligna* Boo. ***Cara Susto***  
- _¡Esta loca! Pero no podrá evitar esto... que calor..._

(La técnica ha frenado a la voladora lo suficiente para que Yuka termine de cargar su mejor golpe, **Rayo Solar.** Antes había preparado **Día Soleado**, así que a eso se debía el anormal incremento de temperatura. Y ya sabemos cómo le sienta el sol a Remilia...)

- *fogonazo* (¡FLAAAM!) ¡IIAAARG!  
- ¡Un aterrizaje forzoso! -Marisa trata de cogerla.

(La Luna Escarlata ha caído del cielo y se ha estrompado contra un árbol cercano... es un final humillante.)

- Jus, jus. Parece que gano yo. ¿Quién ha estado vagueando mil años, eh? ¡Que ganas tenia de esto!

(Va hacia ella y hace un swing de palo de golf con su sombrilla para impulsarla hasta donde están las otras.)

- ¿Pero tu has visto eso? ¡No se puede ser mas maligna! ¡Me das asco solo de mirarte, tía chiflada! -grita Oku.  
- No te canses. Esta visto que solo hay alguien a su altura. -concluye Marisa.  
- ¿A quién te refieres? -sospecha de Sanae.  
- No, no soy yo... ojala estuviera aquí hoy. ¡Escucha, cara-lechuga! Solo hay alguien a quien tenga más ganas de meter en cintura que a Reimu. ¿Adivinas quien?  
- Parece que en eso coincidimos, Kirisame. Mi odio por la monja es tan visceral que no permitiré que nadie la derrote antes que yo.  
- ¿Qué me dices entonces, culo-verde? ¿Bailamos?  
- Esa ha sido tu última insolencia. ¡Luego iré a por las demás!  
- (x_x) ¡Ah! *pánico de Mary* ¡Me comerá!  
- Bah, esa villana esta como un estropajo -observa Oku- No durara.

(Pero en eso se equivoca. El **Día Soleado** sigue en marcha, por eso a la niña girasol le basta con un **Síntesis.**)

- Deliciosos rayos de sol. Vale, ahora si estoy lista para darte hasta en el carnet.

- _Mielda pa'mi... confiaba en terminar esto con un solo golpazo fulminante... _

(En vez de eso, empieza con **Rayos** a porrillo, con lo lenta que es alguno le acertara.)

- (¡bzzzt!) Agh... no has perdido fuerza, Kirisame. Pero aun estas lejos de mi...

(La demonia empieza con su combo: **Látigo Cepa** para atraer a la rubia, **Brazo Pincho** para zurrarla en el morro y luego **Cornada** con su sombrilla para hacerla mucho daño. Ve que trata de huir y envía **Hoja Mágica** tras ella. Y aun le queda su mejor golpe.)

- Esto es por la vez que me robaste mi tesoooro, Kirisame. ¡Es mi nuevo super golpe! ***Planta Feroz***

(La zona se convierte en una selva de tallos espinosos que rodean a la brujita, esta va a usar un hechizo nuevo.)

- No eres la única a la que he quitado hechizos, cara de brécol. Este es uno que fijo no te esperabas.

(Lanza una **Chispa** al aire y se queda allí flotando, mientras los tallos la han cogido y la aprietan y desgarran.)

- *pincha* ¡Kiaaagh! *dolor*  
- _Marisa está atrapada... la aprietan y desgarran la ropa..._

(Mientras a la muñequera le da otro calentón, la peliverde se jacta de su prepotencia.)

- Pues si que te ha valido de mucho. No tienes nada mejor, por lo que veo.  
- Oh, tu espera un poco más...

(Lanza el Hakkero hacia la bola eléctrica flotante y lo activa, soltando **Truenos** por la zona y calcinándola.)

- ¡Aaaagh! *quemada* ¡Me has deshecho mi precioso jardín! ¡Ahora si que no voy a jugar más rato!  
- Demasiado tarde, pelandrusca, ahora tengo la sartén por el mango. ***Rayo***

(La demonia invoca unos monstruos girasol que lanzan **Hoja Afilada**, la protagonista responde con **Rapidez**.)

- Ahora me dará tiempo de hacer esto. ***Doble Equipo*** ¿Adivinas lo que viene?

- ¡Ay no! -miedo de Alice. -¿Ahora que? -insiste Sanae. -Es la posición para su hechizo exclusivo... la Double Spark. ¡Horror! -la rubia lo conoce muy bien.

- Ya no tienes ese hechizo, aunque yo tampoco la Master Spark. No engañas a nadie, lechuguina.

(Pero si puede hacer un Doble **Rayo Solar.** Termina de cargarlo y lo va a soltar... pero la urraca lo detiene.)

- ¡Oku! ¡Has parado el otro rayo!  
- Me he cansado de la maldad de esta tipa. ¡ARDEEE!

(Suelta una **Llamarada** brutal que deja el jardín y su dueña hechos un paramo reseco.)

- *KO* Agh... cof... *quemada*  
- (0_0) Ha muerto de pie... -Sanae flipa- Ha sido una espina clavada en nuestro culo hasta el mismo final. Y no suelta la medalla, la pirada...  
- ¡Quita! *¡zas!* Ya es nuestra. Ahora podremos restaurar Ciudad Azulona.

(Todas salen de allí, maltrechas. Solo las rubias mágicas le dedican una última mirada a la vencida. Les recibe el duro frio del exterior. La monja sabe lo que tiene que hacer... toma la medalla en su mano y hunde su palo de monja en tierra para hacerla florecer.)

- Guaaa... esta es la verdadera Ciudad Azulona... un jardín realmente hermoso. -asombro de Mary.

- *llega el alcalde* ¡Venerable sacerdotisa! La ciudad entera ha visto el milagro. ¡Por fin la Primavera ha vuelto con nosotros! El hambre y el frio se acabo. ¡Permítanme que las lleve con Miss Eirin y las prepare un banquete! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

- Bah, está bien, pero la bandida que hemos reducido merece una recompensa de varios miles.  
- ¡Tenshi, no seas codiciosa! -Mary la regaña.  
- Es que no tenemos muchos fondos, señoritas...  
- ¿Eh? Cuénteme más...


	13. Marisa Gear Solid 6 Snakes

MARISA GEAR SOLID: SIX SNAKES.

El viaje de las heroas las había llevado a una Ciudad Azulona hundida bajo el hielo. La culpable era Yuka Kazami y su medalla, que había robado el sol y el verdor a la ciudad. Tras vencerla con mucha dificultad, el alcalde les cuenta más sobre la actual crisis.

- Verán, antes de que llegara la sacerdotisa y sus amigas... se nos acababa el suministro de víveres y por culpa de la nevada nadie podía viajar a reabastecerse. Y fue entonces cuando el dueño del casino, un magnate adinerado, fue generoso y compartió sus suministros, eso si, con un interés bastante elevado. Gracias a él estamos hoy aquí.

- Eso me huele a chanchullo -deduce Sanae- O sea, es su obligación como ciudadano compartir las riquezas en momentos de crisis como este. Además me cuenta que nadie ha visto en persona al susodicho. Se parece más a un mafioso aprovechado que a un benefactor.

- El Team Rocket. -susurra Mary.  
- ¡Que! -escandalo de todas.  
- Si, lo siento, pero cada vez que hay algún problema de este tipo no puedo evitar pensar en ellos. Recordar que ya habían hecho tratos con demonios.  
- ¡Es horrible! Por favor, les pido que investiguen este asunto...  
- Es fácil. ¡Entramos al casino y pedimos hablar con el dueño! ¡Y el que nos ponga trabas ARDERÁ!  
- En verdad tienes el cerebro lleno de pájaros, urraca. La cosa no es tan fácil. Requiere infiltración. -dice Remi.  
- Y diplomacia -sigue Sanae- Si en verdad es inocente, que lo dudo, quedaríamos como unas estúpidas impulsivas. Si tan solo pudiéramos ver por un agujerito lo que pasa dentro del casino en este momento...  
- Je, bueno, si quieres un agujero puedo hacerte uno.)

(Muestra la espada Hisou, y las demás la agarran antes de que haga una locura. Deciden que irán esta noche después de cenar a investigar el edificio. Alice, tan fanática de los disfraces como Mortadelo, les hace unos vestiditos negros de espía, bien apretaditos.)

- Hey Alice, ¿has pensado en ser modista?  
- Ay, no me digas esas cosas... -sonrojo de la maga.  
- Veamos si ya estamos todas... ¿Spark Snake?  
- Aquí mismo.  
- ¿Doll Snake?  
- Estoy a tu lado...  
- ¿Godly Snake?  
- Presente.  
- ¿Peach Snake?  
- Preparada.  
- ¿Vamp Snake?  
- También.  
- Vale, a partir de ahora yo soy Blond Snake. Se que esto es una infiltración, pero no quiero que os separéis...

(Usan sus poderes para avanzar por las instalaciones. Tenshi abre boquetes en la pared silenciosamente, Alice usa niebla helada para empañar las cámaras, Remi hipnotiza a los seguratas y los cierres eléctricos caen ante la invencible ganzúa que es el Hakkero.)

- Hasta ahora todo es normal... -susurra Sanae- No me gusta pensar que la corazonada de Mary no haya acertado.

- Claro que no. ¡Mirad! *puerta* ¿Esa enorme R roja no os es familiar? Es la marca de los Rocket.

- ¡Mary ha acertado! (^_^) -Oku se alegra- Esas boñigas llamadas Rockets están en el sótano más profundo.

(En otro lugar, dos demonias inferiores están recibiendo instrucciones sobre cómo usar el tesoro recién robado.)

- *Jefe en pantalla* Vosotras dos... se que sois las nuevas, pero en esta organización no se permiten fallos tan estrepitosos. Aunque os puedo perdonar por traerme la Piedra Lunar y hace poco el 'otro' regalito, vuestra última jugada me costó muchos recursos.

- Er, bueno... como íbamos a saber que nuestra arma secreta nos saldría por la culata... no se puede hacer una tortilla sin... sin quemar un bosque. -Mystia se disculpa.

- Rumia se descontrolo... pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte. ¡Gloria al Team Rocket! -afirma Wriggle.

- ¡No habrá una próxima vez! La nevada ha cesado y mi negocio se ha ido con ella. Y nuestros agentes apostados en Ciudad Azafran no han vuelto a contactarnos. Quiero que cuidéis este tesoro como de vuestra vida. Tenemos que arrancarle el secreto al presidente de Sylph. Guarda aun más poder que la Piedra Lunar... cambio y corto.

(La pantalla se apaga, y las demonias tienen claro lo que hacer. NO usar otra vez a EX Rumia, pero el jefe no ha dicho nada del poder de la Piedra Lunar... y si todo falla han de reunirse con la avanzadilla en Azafran. En ese momento entran nuestras heroas.)

- *Oku derrite puerta* Hala, ya está. No ha nacido aun el metal que no pueda derretir.  
- (0_0) ¡Condenación! ¡Es la niñata humana y su cuadra de esbirras mágicas!  
- *susto de Mary* ¡Son ellas! ¡Nada menos que dos tercios del Team Nineball!  
- Si, la tercera no está... -observa Alice.

(Mejor dicho, esta... pero ronca como una bendita. Ha gastado toda su fuerza de golpe.)

- Vaya, vaya, esa conversación es interesante. ¡El jefe del Team Rocket era el misterioso benefactor! -acusa Sanae.  
- Habéis oído demasiado. Pero el jefe nos trata bien, no como vosotras... no le vamos a traicionar.  
- ¡Mucho bien os iba a hacer! Hasta yo se que negociar con terroristas es pasarse tres pueblos -Tenshi es justiciera- ¡Esto ya no es una rencilla personal!  
- Entonces vale. *Wriggle asiente* Me llevo a la bella durmiente, tu encárgate de esas entrometidas.

(Mystia escapa por un conducto de ventilación, justo antes de que la bichita toque un botón y cierre todo.)

- Jo, jo, jo. Encerradas como ratitas. Yo me encargare de vosotras, y sobre todo de ti, Kirisame.  
- *saca cinta métrica* Ja, ja, permiteme que lo dude.  
- ¡Grrr! ¡La Piedra Lunar tiene un efecto brutal sobre la raza demonia! ¡Recuperare mis poderes!

(Soba la Piedra Lunar con fruición, y brilla haciendo que ella también reluzca y vuelva a su verdadero tamaño.)

- ¡Hala, para que veas! ¡La Reina de los Insectos ha vuelto! *pose* ¡A ellas!

(Envía unos bichitos zumbones en su versión de **Bomba Sónica.** Pero se está inflando un poco... demasiado.)

- Malas noticias -informa Remi- Mira en tu aparato. Si es lo que creo que es no nos será tan fácil.

- '[Dark] Wriggle Nightbug. Forma avanzada de la Reina de los Insectos. La oscuridad y el rencor han invadido su corazón e inflado su tamaño y poder, comparable a una demonia ancestral. Tiene tanta fuerza que necesita luchar para aliviar su dolor.'

- ¡Que viene! No la dejéis ni ponerse en pie. ***Impactrueno, Ataque Rápido***

- Ahora yo soy más fuerte, Kirisame. Estoy harta de ser subestimada. ¡GRAR!

(La endiña unos **Corte Furia** cada vez más brutos, sigue con **Gancho Alto** y la remata con unos **Pin Misil.**)

- Realmente es la reina de insectos... ¡ayudarme, leñe!  
- Tranquila, yo te cubro. ***Bola Hielo***

(La modistilla lanza bolas congeladas a la cara de la enemiga, que hacen bastante daño.)

- Menudencias. ¡Mira, se ponerme aun más bruta! ***Corpulencia***  
- ¿Mas músculos aun? -la monja alucina.

(Pues si, ya empieza a parecer Hulk con tanta masa muscular descontrolada. Se lo hace notar con **Sumisión.**)

- (¡PLAM!) ¡Augh! *dolor*  
- ¡Sanae! Alice, vamos juntas, a la de tres.

(Tratan de hacerla **Puño Trueno + Hielo**, pero la bicha usa **Contador** y las espatarra a una esquina del cuarto.)

- Tanta maldad debe ser detenida. ¡El **Fuego Sagrado** todo lo purifica! ¡Kia!

(Lanza la brutal bola de fuego hacia la demonia y le hace mucho daño, pero salta de entre las llamas para...)

- ¡Graaa! ***Mega Puño*** (¡PLAF!) No te entrometas... ¡HAH! ***Mov-Sismico.***

(La urraca va a unirse a la pila de despojos humanoides en la esquina de la habitación.)

- *Sanae jadea* Esta tipa es un monstruo...  
- ¡No, soy un demonio! ¡Kia! *ataque*

(Ahora la peliverde se lleva un **Megacuerno** en toda la tripa... solo que sin el cuerno.)

- ¡Eh, aun no estoy acabada! *Oku vuela* Si el fuego ha funcionado antes seguirá haciéndolo ahora, je, je.

(Arremete con **Onda Ígnea** para dejarla bien chamuscada, pero la enemiga suelta unos **Doble Rayo** rápidos.)

- Te pille. *¡bzzzt!* (¡Ugh!) Eres una mosca muy molesta, ¿eh?

(Hace **Foco Energía** y aun le da tiempo de cargar un **Puño Dinámico** que la hace ver estrellas allí dentro.)

- Esto no va bien. No nos da tiempo ni a recuperarnos. ***Cuchillada*** ¡Toma del frasco, engendro!

(Ella echa **Viento Plata** para cegarla, corroerla el pellejo y además darse otro impulso.)

- No veo nada... -Tenshi se soba los ojos.  
- Pero yo a ti si... ***Patada Giro, Tajo Cruzado***

(Ese combo deja para el arrastre a la Celeste, pero no se rinde tan rápido como otras.)

- Aquí abajo no tengo munición, dita sea. Pero con esto bastara. ¡Al diablo contigo!

(Toma un cacho de pared derrumbada y la arroja como **Lanza-rocas,** pero la demonia lo para con **Contador**.)

- ¡Ah! (¡PLAM!) *aplastada*  
- ¡Esta acabando con todas! ¡Y después me comerá a mi...! -Mary tiembla.  
- ¿Es que yo era la única que sabía el nivel de peligro de esta monstruosidad? Pero no temas, Mary. Yo no pienso caer ante ella...  
- ¡Jo, jo, jo! Ya solo queda la vampira rosita. Con lo canija que es casi no la había notado, jua, jua...  
- No vencerás. Poca gente lo sabe, niña insecto, pero mi poder es el Control del Destino. Con eso quiero decir: no temo al futuro, porque en cierto sentido... ya he estado allí. Maribel no tiene que temer, porque la hija de Vlad Tepes la va a proteger.  
- Me aburres. Creo que te aplastare por la vía rápida. ¡Y luego me llevare a la humana! ***Hiper-rayo***

(La vampira vuelve a sacar su lanza ancestral, la Gugnir, e infunde energía en su filo para bloquear el rayo.)

- *pánico de Mary* ¡Estamos perdidas!  
- Aguanta, por favor... confía en mi... -Remi se lo jura.

(De repente y repentinamente, sale un **Planta Feroz** por un agujero del techo, que deja amarrada a la monstrua.)

- ¿Qué es esto? -la insecto se para.  
- *llega Yuka* ¡Kirisameee! ¡No te he dado permiso para irte de nuestra lucha!  
- (0_0) Aun colea... después de aquella paliza... -Sanae vuelve a flipar.  
- ¿Ahora llegas? ¡Tía, pero que LENTA eres! -insulta la rubia.  
- ¿Yuka Kazami? ¡A ti te quería yo encontrar! -afirma Wriggle.  
- Ya me encargare de ti más tarde, Nightbug...

(La propina un **Giga Drenado** que la chupa tantísima fuerza que la desinfla y deja de parecer Hulk. La niña insecto se queda encogida, desmayada y medio desnuda. Tras ver esa jugada Marisa coge aun más asco a las escenitas gays... pero se lo agradece igual.)

- Cualquier escena gay es aun más asquerosa si sale Yuka en ella. Pero no te has dado cuenta de que nos has salvado nuestros lindos culitos...  
- No me hagas recordar ese cliché, Kirisame. ¡Lo odio! Ah, y esta demonia se viene conmigo a casa.  
- Ya lo pillo... demonia flor, demonia insecto, la polinización...  
- Tenshi, deja de decir cochinadas... -Alice no puede mas.  
- Escúchame, brujita. La próxima vez haremos otro duelo de danmaku, pero por las buenas. Y ganara la mejor.  
- Je, cuando quieras. ¿Sabes que, Kazami? Ese duelo si que me apetece. Puede que no seas tan mala hierba como siempre he creído.  
- ¡Ajaja, los buenos han ganado! Vamos a darle las noticias al alcalde, rápido. -Oku mete baza...


	14. Cancion de Gavilanes

CANCION DE GAVILANES.

Tras la operación de infiltración en el casino de Azulona nuestras heroas se enteran de que el prestamista mafioso era el líder del Team Rocket, de identidad aún desconocida. Vencieron a Wriggle gracias a Yuka, pero la Piedra Lunar desapareció del edificio...

- Solo pudimos recuperar esto -Mary lo enseña- Los soldados Rocket mencionaban que un gran poder se oculta dentro de este recipiente. Yo tan solo veo... una Unidad de Contención Ectoplasmica Portátil.  
- ¿Mande lo cualo? -Marisa no lo pilla.  
- Por lo demás me parece normalita... -sigue la mayorcita.  
- Si, por lo que me dices... esto es una trampa para fantasmas, hablando claro. -concluye Sanae.  
- Oh, si, parece el modelo que la empresa Sylph está desarrollando -notifica el alcalde- Pienso que el presidente os podría dar más información.  
- La sede está en Azafran, pero ahora está en cuarentena debido a una enfermedad desconocida. ¿Podéis ocuparos? -les pide Eirin.  
- ¡Claro, además nos pilla de camino a otra medalla! ¡Mataremos dos urracas de un solo tiro, je, je! -dice la idem.  
- No nos hemos olvidado de la Piedra Lunar, te la devolveremos en cuanto nos sea posible. Aunque ya hemos probado su fuerza en nuestras propias carnes. *Alice tiembla*  
- Que rabia me da. Todos los que usen ese tipo de ayuda son unos tramposos. -afirma la celeste.

(Todas producen un carraspeo bien ruidoso, ya que ella misma las utilizo hace tiempo.)

- ¿Alguna idea para infiltrarnos en Azafran? -sigue Remi- No es lo mismo que meterse en un casino mal vigilado.  
- En un par de días llegara el camión de suministros hacia la ciudad para atender a las víctimas. Podéis ir ocultas en la caja, pero me temo que no durarías mucho con el virus en el ambiente. Espero que hayáis guardado aquellos trajes anti-radiación. -informa Eirin.

(No problemo, aun los tienen. Esperan un par de días reposando y calmando ánimos, porque la siguiente misión va a ser aun peor si cabe. El Día D a las 7:53 AM, el grupo entra de polizón en la camioneta. 7: 58 AM, la camioneta penetra en Ciudad Azafran.)

- *apean* ¡A los arbustos! (Así hacen) 8:00 AM, empieza la búsqueda de la oficina central Sylph.

- *Sanae saca mapa* No tiene perdida, es bajando por esta calle. El edificio S tiene ocho plantas, algunas más que nuestros agentes. Eirin dijo que iba a mandarnos refuerzos, pero los simples humanos no serán mucha ayuda si encontramos un demonio de Gensokyo.

- Bah, solo hay que evitar al poseedor de la medalla hasta que el edificio sea liberado y ya está. -afirma la bruja.

- Estos Rockets están locos. -esa es Tenshi- Tratar de invadir una ciudad en cuarentena. ¿Qué pretenden?

- Posiblemente repetir la situación de Ciudad Azulona -razona Oku- ¡Los pobres humanos muertos de hambre y necesitados de medicinas! Si el jefe Rocket fuera el único que les diera suministros se haría rico. Bueno, aun mas. ¡Realmente es una mente retorcida!

- Entonces hemos quedado en esto: dos de nosotras montaran bulla en la entrada principal y atraerán la atención de los soldados -explica Alice- El resto subiremos por la fachada sur y entraremos por la azotea para liberar al presidente. ¡Por fin sabremos que es este trasto!

(Se refiere al contenido de la trampa de fantasmas. Entran por la puerta principal, esta curiosamente desatendida.)

- ¿Esa es...? ¡Usa! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- (^_^) ¿Qué tal, Mary? -Renko dice despreocupada.  
- ¡Estas sin ningún tipo de protección ante el virus! ¡Te vas a enfermar!  
- Ah, si, eso. Es una historia divertida. Pero no corremos peligro, Reimu te contara los detalles...  
- La cosa esta en que Eirin nos encontró justo ayer y nos aviso de la cuarentena. Entramos aquí en otro camión de suministros, el de la zona este. Pero averigüé una cosa con mi poder de monja: la enfermedad solo es una potente amnesia. No es nada vírico.  
- *fuera traje* Er, vaya, entonces los trajes estan fuera de lugar... ¿Sabes algo sobre la amnesia? -pregunta Sanae.  
- Los ciudadanos parecen zombificados, pierden gran cantidad de sus recuerdos y deben guardar cama. -dice Aya.

(Tras más explicaciones, concuerdan compartir el plan de invasión con el grupo de la sacerdotisa Hakurei.)

- Nosotras patrullaremos la ciudad para que los demás Rockets no puedan ayudar a los de aquí. -explica Patchy.

- *llega Sakuya* Ama Remilia, yo seré la que luche con usted en la fase de distracción.

- 'Sakuya Iyazoi, especie: Humana, afinidad: Hielo-Acero. Es la jefa de las doncellas que trabajan en la Mansion Scarlet. Su objeto más preciado es el Luna Dial, su magia le permite evadir el flujo del tiempo. Mortalmente hábil con armas blancas'.

- Er, bueno, pues nosotras... nos vamos a escalar la fachada. Suerte a las dos... -Mary se despide.

(Tras quedarse solas es el momento de contar a la vampira sus verdaderas intenciones.)

- Lo siento por usted, ama... pero esta lucha será a muerte. Voy a vengarme de todo lo que me hizo...

- *pausa incomoda* *suspiro* ¿Por qué, Saku? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ahora? Morder la mano que te alimenta... ahora que estas en un mundo desconocido y hostil... y sin saber que pasara mañana. No pensé que después de tantos años aun me odiabas...

- ¡Usted me dejo sin nada! Mi empleo, mi familia, mi reputación... y termine haciendo los recados al vampiro que tanto mal había hecho a mi país. ¡Pero se acabo! Este mundo no es como Gensokyo. Aquí tengo una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida...

- *gacha* Que así sea: convertirte en esclava no es algo que habría hecho tu 'vampira asesina'...

(Empieza la gresca. La vampira vuela y la criada salta con agilidad. Los soldados del Team Rocket que deben distraer se preguntan cosas como 'son esas tías locas otra vez' y 'cuando vendrán las nuestras a ayudar'. Sakuya se ha vuelto fuerte en poco tiempo.)

- Eres más fuerte que antes... ***Vuelo, Ataque Ala***  
- Je, mientras estemos fuera de Gensokyo nuestra fuerza es similar... sin usar las reglas de danmaku. ***Corte, Puño Cometa***  
- Es cierto que este mundo altera nuestro cuerpo, pero aun así.

(Avanza para clavarle **Garra Veneno,** pero la albina usa su relojito y un **Polvo Nieve **la deja hecha un cubito.)

- Es la nueva versión de mi Magia del Tiempo. Ahora, mi famosa Escultura.

(Se tira hacia el bloque de hielo y lo raja por veinte sitios a la vez, explotando en cachos.)

- *dolor* Grrr, debí suponerlo... a este cuerpo no le sienta bien el frio...  
- ¡Ni esto tampoco!

(Se pone cuchillos entre sus dedos y hace **Garra Metal.** Eso fastidia mucho a la canija.)

- Aun me quedan mas trucos que no conoces. ***Poder Oculto***  
- ¡Estoy lista! ***Afilar***

(Se pone más fuerte, y por si quedaban dudas, hace **Defensa Férrea** para no descuidar ninguna estadística.)

-¡Voy! ***Doble Equipo, Chupavidas, Paliza*** Estas perdiendo fuelle. Aun con toda esa fuerza, si agotas tu resistencia me dejaras el campo libre.  
- No voy a caer ante usted. No después de la última vez. ***Rapidez, Cuchillada, Doblepatada***

(La vampira empieza a no tener clara la victoria. Echa a volar y prepara **Ataque Aéreo.**)

- Nunca has resistido este hechizo. ¿No piensas siquiera esquivarlo? ¡Allá tu!  
- *espera* _Tengo que cogerla en el punto justo... ¡YA!_ ***Venganza*** ¡Kiaaa!

(La agarra en el aire y la desvía hacia una pared, en la que se empotran. Pero ahora está muy cerca del cuello.)

- ¡ÑACA! ***Triturar*** (¡Agh! *sangre*) Se acabo... ha acabado igual que esa vez.

(No del todo: Sakuya saca un último cuchillo, empapado con algo, y se lo hunde en el pecho.)

- *ojos blancos* Tu... has usado veneno de vampiro... aquello que convierte a la gente en vampiros... y lo único que puede matarlos...  
- Lo único que podía vencerte era otro vampiro... y yo estaba sola... he tardado mucho tiempo en prepararlo.

(Deja a la niña en el suelo y mira hacia los aterrados Rockets. Estos se dan el piro-vampiro.)

- Tú ganas. (Remi duda) Has ganado, Remilia Scarlet. De hecho, me ganaste ya antes de empezar.

(La criada pone el brazo en posición de ser mordido: como ha tenido que hacer otras tantas veces.)

- La dosis no era letal, bebe un poco... -Saku se ofrece.  
- Me estas sorprendiendo un montón el día de hoy.  
- Ya ves, aunque hubiera ganado hoy no tengo a donde ir. Allí en Gensokyo vivo en paz... con Lady Patchouli y con Koa, con mis compañeras doncellas, con la pequeña Flandre... que narices, incluso con la China. No las cambiaría por nada.

(Se reponen y se quedan de pie, mirándose. Terminan riéndose de forma escandalosa.)

- Nadie escapa a tu embrujo, grandísima perra. Nadie podría vivir sin ti tras haberte conocido.  
- *chocan cinco* Te recuerdo que aun eres mi doncella. Pero supongo que en este mundo eso no cuenta... bah, haz lo que quieras. Por ahora...

(Parece que la lucha ha cambiado algo: ya no son ama y criada, son amigas de verdad.)

- No podía morir hoy... ni en el futuro. Mi alma sigue en manos de Maribel, hasta el amargo final.

(La pandilla de niñas mágicas ha llegado a la azotea a base de vainas de planta y vuelos en la escoba.)

- ¡Achus! *sorbe* Alguien se acuerda de mi... -Mary se sorprende.  
- Ja, si fuera yo tendría un catarro eterno... -confiesa Marisa.  
- Todo está tranquilo. Quizás demasiado. Si entramos por ahí llegaremos a las plantas superiores.

(Pero la puerta que lleva al interior del edificio se abre sorpresivamente y aparece la demonia gavilán.)

- Mocosas molestas. No dejare que entréis, esto ya es cuestión de honor. No me volveréis a subestimar, ni a mi ni a ningún demonio por débil que os parezca. Esta joya se encargara de ello.  
- ¡Atención, va a usar la Piedra Lunar en si misma! -avisa la monja.

(Así hace, y al acabar la transformación la pájara no ha cambiado, solo su vestido: es gris perla y reluce.)

- '[Gothic] Mystia Lorelei. Forma avanzada de la Gavilana Cantora, iluminada por la luz divina. Su trabajo duro le ha ganado miles de fans, y su voz ahora sabría hacer llorar al diablo más cruel. Pase lo que pase, siempre se levantara para conceder un bis.'

- Se ve fuerte... pero menos voraz -piensa Mary- ¿Seguirá comiendo humanos o les preferirá como público?  
- ¿Alguien se atreve con ella? *Marisa espera* ¿Nadie?  
- Serás la primera en oír mis canciones...

(Primer choque de poderes: la bruja empieza con **Rapidez,** que es detenido por las **Alas de Acero** de la pájara. Sigue con **Canto,** pero no se duerme... Marisa usa **Onda Voltio** a lo bestia, pero la cantante aguanta con **Defensa Férrea.** Y decide usar **Electro-cañón**.)

- Si con esto no la hago mucho daño me como el gorrito... (¡BZZZT!) ¡Zas, en toda la boca! ¿Ein?  
- Si la has hecho daño, pero tiene ganas de mas... déjame a mi, que si no me apolillo.

(La otra rubia comienza con **Polvo Nieve** para refrescarla, y envía muñecas para soltar **Rayo Hielo** desde varios ángulos. La pájara sigue cantando. Concentra energía y suelta **Frio Polar**, que la encasqueta en hielo menos la cabeza. Con **Psíquico** la arroja al aire.)

- (¡CATACROC!) Uuuf... y aun tiene fuerzas para cantar. Peor para ella, será su último concierto.

- No la des más leña, te cansaras demasiado. Ahora le toca a la monja Moriya.

(Saca **Hoja Aguda** y se lanza a rajar a la demonia. Esta lo evita fácil y grácilmente con **Agilidad.** Envía una corriente de **Hojas Mágicas** que se le clavan, y se las quita con un **Tornado**. Después un **Hidropulso** para mandarla a hacer gárgaras, que apropiado.)

- *escupe* Glu glu... uagh. Pronto caeréis en vuestra propia trampa. Solo lo estáis empeorando...

- Bah, me gustaba más cuando solo cantabas. ¡Urraca, vamos a darla pal'pelo!

(La Celeste se lanza junto a la obrera infernal, pero son detenidas por el **Vozarrón.** Tal parece que se está tomando su defensa algo más en serio. El **Lanza-rocas** es anulado con **Bomba Sónica,** que las corta. Remata con otra **Ala Acero** y luego **Ataque Arena**.)

- Uf, tengo arena en los ojos... pero aun la oigo piar.  
- Enseguida la hago callarse, tranquila. *Oku ataca*

(Emplea cantidades industriales de **Lanzallamas** para derretir su vestido y sus ánimos de continuar. Como parece que funciona, la dejan seguir calcinándola, pero la monja se da cuenta de algo muy chungo. Ordena seguir con **Sofoco** a su compañera plumífera.)

- Nos va a dar la noche a este paso. ¡Tenemos que vencerla ya! ¡Si termina esa canción, perderemos!

- La la la... tienes razón... esta es la terrorífica melodía de los horrores: **Canto Mortal**. La la la... todo el que oye la canción perderá energía hasta desfallecer... pronto habré terminado, ni siquiera yo sobreviviré. La la la... tenéis los minutos contados...

(Pretende bloquear el paso de las heroas con su propia vida. La universitaria la abraza impidiendo la ofensiva.)

- ¡No sigáis! ¡Tú también morirás! No podía dejarte comerme, todos tenemos derecho a defender nuestra vida. ¡Pero si haces eso morirás! Tus amigas te han seguido hasta aquí, tampoco ellas querrían esto. ¡Tiene que haber un modo de vivir en paz...!  
- *lagrimas* Ya es tarde... pero solo he conocido a otra humana como tu...

(Por supuesto, esa es la santísima Byakuren. Merry no afloja su abrazo, pero todas se desmayan al terminar la canción. ¿Este es el fin? El sol se está poniendo... esta lucha se ha cobrado muchas víctimas. Pero algo rompe el silencio: un ruidoso batir de alas.)

- ¿Llegamos tarde? ¡Rayos! *Remi se gira* ¡Tu, la de las vísceras colgando! ¡Tienes que ayudarlas!

(Se refiere a Koishi, la espíritu infernal con poder sobre el inconsciente. ¿Pero por que ella y no su hermana?)

- Puedo arreglarlo. Si entro en su mente y borro los recuerdos de la canción les puedo salvar la vida.

(Así hace, y la capitana se pregunta donde había estado la vampira para perder tanto tiempo.)

- ¡El presidente! El tiene el secreto de este aparato. ¡Y la Piedra Lunar! ¡Agh, son demasiadas cosas!

- Yo devolveré la Piedra Lunar a Eirin -se ofrece Koi- y llevare a la gavilana a recibir atención médica. Podéis iros.

(Entran a la oficina y espantan los últimos soldados Rocket. El señor se tira a sus pies.)

- ¡Oh, como se lo agradezco, señorita! A usted y a todas, claro. El Team Rocket había robado nuestro modelo de Contenedor Ectoplasmico Portátil. Se dice que los espectros guardan un tipo de energía muy potente, limpia y segura. Algo fabuloso.  
- No me diga mas: el líder Rocket quería atrapar fantasmas para hacerlos funcionar de batería. -deduce Sanae.  
- Bah, la energía nuclear es mucho mejor en potencia y limpieza. *carraspeo general* Ah, si... ¿Usted sabe que hay dentro de este cacharro, abuelo?  
- Hum, parece que este modelo ya ha atrapado un fantasma. ¡Por favor, no lo abran aquí! Encárguense de el en un lugar deshabitado, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar.  
- Vale, vale, nos lo llevamos... -dice Mary- ¿Cómo te llamabas tu, por cierto?  
- Soy Koishi Komeiji. Por fin os encuentro... quiero que salvéis a mi hermana.

(¡En eso, un terremoto súbito! La espíritu hace señales de seguirla al interior de la grieta…)


	15. Mente contra Materia

MENTE CONTRA MATERIA.

Las chicas habían resuelto el tema de la Piedra Lunar y el Team Nineball ya no daría más problemas. Tras el ataque suicida de Mystia, la demonia mentalista Koishi tuvo que salvarlas y ahora la siguen a las entrañas de la tierra para poder 'salvar a su hermana'...

- Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias -dice Mary- Lo que hiciste por nosotras fue muy amable.

- 'Koishi Komeiji, especie: Espiritu Terrenal, afinidad: Psíquico. El poder de estos espíritus es leer la mente con su Tercer Ojo, por eso se encargan de seleccionar a las almas del purgatorio. Los corazones impuros se lanzan al Pozo del Fuego Eterno'.

- Eso es verdad... pero este poder es terrible y cruel, despoja a las personas de cualquier intimidad. Es demasiada presión. Por eso acabe cerrando mi Tercer Ojo para aliviar mi paranoia.

- No es que te sirviera de mucho, ¿Eh, Tata Koishi? -comenta Oku.

- Ja, claro, tu y la gata transformista sois las mascotas de esas dos hermanas... ya me acuerdo.

- De nuevo hablas con verdad. Aunque intente frenar mi poder, eso solo hizo que se desarrollara aun más. Por eso busque la compañía de seres más simples, le dije a mi hermana y me dejo tener a Rin y a Oku de mascotas. Me alegra que estéis bien.

- ¿Por qué hay que salvar a la Tata-Satori? ¿Es que algún villano ha querido hacerla daño o algo?

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo. No, ningún mal de este mundo está a nuestra altura, pero el problema está en ella misma. Hace poco tiempo encontró una joya misteriosa... tras eso empezó a volverse arisca, irritable y despiadada. Me dijo que las almas de este mundo estaban carcomidas por la oscuridad... y que pretendía purgar sus corazones.

- Eh, eso suena a los síntomas que tienen los ciudadanos de Azafran -Sanae recuerda- ¿Y dices que ella es culpable?

- Como ya he dicho, nuestro poder para leer la mente es peligroso... la presión que pone en nuestros cerebros volvería loco a un ser inferior. Y ella tuvo que cruzarse con esa panda de villanos, el Team Rocket... eran demasiados pensamientos oscuros.

- Por lo que dices supongo que tiene una medalla. Si se la quitamos podemos arreglarla el carácter. -opina Tenshi.

- ¡Déjaselo a la Urraca Radiactiva! (^_^) Ahora soy una super-heroa, y uso mi poder para el bien.

(La mentalista está orgullosa de su mascota, y la desea suerte. Siguen una galería para llegar ante el Gimnasio.)

- *tapa de cloaca* (cloc) Ya llegamos. Menos mal que hemos podido hablar tranquilas con la hermana de esa pirada.  
- Si, si sigue metida en este edificio no podía leernos la mente desde tan lejos. -Ali interrumpe a Mari.  
- Ahora entramos en terreno minado, tened ojo.

(El interior del Gimnasio parece el interior del Monstruo Bubu cuando Vegeku entro a buscar a sus amigos.)

- Ugh, que asco... esto esta baboso. Espero que acabemos deprisa esta misión.  
- Yo también. -Sanae concuerda- Una vez me encontré a Koishi en el templo Moriya, si Satori es tan fuerte como ella...  
- 'Marisa, tengo en casa un peluche de ti misma a tamaño natural, y duermo con el'. -dice una voz...  
- ¡ALICE! ¿Por qué me vienes con esas ahora?  
- *susto* ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Eso es una mentira!  
- Claro que es mentira -sigue la voz- 'En realidad, paso TODO el día con el y lo meto a la bañera conmigo'.  
- ¡Aaaaargh, esto ya es demasiado! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cochina?  
- ¡Perdón... no me odies!  
- ¿Quién está diciendo esas groserías? -Mary se mosquea- ¡Da la cara!  
- No, sois vosotras las que debéis hacerlo. -replica la voz.

(De una esquina asoma la otra demonia mentalista, Satori. Tiene cara de muy irritable.)

- 'Satori Komeiji, especie: Espiritu Terrenal, afinidad: Psíquico. Una de las dos hermanas que dirigen el Palacio de los Espíritus, usa su Tercer Ojo para juzgar a las almas fallecidas. Su poder le permite aprender al instante lo que lee en sus mentes.'

- Me estaba preguntando porque no había podido detectar las mentes de nadie del antiguo Gensokyo. Pero al fin aparecéis. Este mundo está lleno de maldad, lleno de sentimientos oscuros. Si queríais resolver esta crisis, no estáis haciendo buen trabajo.

- ¡Pues tu forma no es apropiada! -regaña Sanae- Borrar el cerebro de los ciudadanos es una barbaridad. ¡Aun están vivos, dales tiempo de enmendarse!

- Cuando lleguen a tu garito serán tu responsabilidad, pero no antes. ¡No saques los pies del tiesto! -esa es Tenshi.

- Valientes palabras. Pero yo se lo que de verdad pensáis. 'Reimu ha evadido su responsabilidad y ahora me toca a mi recoger el estropicio, lo hare para hacerme más popular que ella'. 'No se nada del mundo fuera del Cielo y pongo imagen de bruta para impresionar con mi fuerza y que olviden mi espantosa falta de elegancia y modales'.

- *azules* Ahí nos ha pillado... -ambas se deprimen.  
- ¡No digas groserías! -Mary las defiende- Son mis amigas y las quiero.

- Oh, pero si tu eres la peor. 'Estoy perdida en un mundo desconocido, con mi única amiga de verdad lejos de mi. Mis compañeras siguen conmigo por conveniencia, están hartas de llevar un peso muerto, pero debo poner buena cara o me abandonaran. Tengo mucho miedo, a veces solo quiero despertar y creer que todo fue una pesadilla'.

- Es cierto... (*shock* ¡Maribel!) Todo eso es cierto. No puedo negar mi propio corazón...

- *sombría* La has hecho llorar... -rabia de Marisa aumentando. - Al menos ella es sincera. -admite Satori. - ¡Voy a encargarme de ti! -responde la rubia.

(El cabreo es monumental, pero Alice se ofrece a ir primera. Quiere ajustarla cuentas.)

- Me da igual lo que hayas dicho. Soy como soy y no me vas a cambiar. ¡No es el momento de llorar!

(La mentalista ve que tienen ganas de bronca, y se la va a conceder. Ya ni siquiera les importa la medalla. La rubia lanza **Carámbano,** luego **Bola Hielo**, pero la demonia se lo esquiva. Ordena a sus muñecas explotar con **Bomba Huevo**, después **Ventisca.**)

- Se le da mejor de lo que creí. Pero aun no conoce el secreto para vencerme.

(La marionetera sigue con **Rayo Hielo** desde varios ángulos. Parece que funciona, así que usa **Puño Hielo** para darla en la jeta. Ordena más **Bomba Huevo** y más **Ventisca**. Después intenta su jugada de **Frio Polar-Psíquico,** pero se lo detiene cerca del suelo.)

- Esa me ha ido de muy poco... (¡crac!) Hala, fuera hielo.  
- Ja, pero ya se como acertarte. *pose*

(¡Sus muñecas! No puede leerles la mente porque no tienen: no están vivas. Ordena un ataque de hielo bestia.)

-¡Mas hielo! ***Rayo Hielo*** Ahora está paralizada, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer.

(Las muñecas de la rubia, Shanghai y Hourai, empiezan la ofensiva por su cuenta: unos **Ataques Rápidos** para quitarla fuerzas, y entre las dos usan **Relevo** para dar un combo de varias **Cornadas.** Ahora **Derribo** para lanzarla al suelo, y acaban con **Explosión**.)

- *dolor* Como es posible... tengo que ir en serio. *poderes*  
- Ay, madre... y mis muñecas están KO...

(Ahora su mente es un como un libro abierto. La peli-rosa hace unos **Psico-rayos** para ir abriendo boca, su rival usa **Disparo Demora** para coger las muñecas desmayadas y que sirvan de manguales. Se las para con **Barrera** y usa **Psíquico** para chocarlas entre si.)

- Veamos qué tal se te da esto. ***Imitación*** ¿Serás capaz de detener los golpes de aquella que amas?

(Se pone un pelucon rubio y gorro de pico negro: con eso da a entender que ha imitado los hechizos de Marisa.)

- Eso es guerra psicológica -Marisa la anima- ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡No cedas!  
- No cederé... -se promete la maga- _Vale, cedo un poquito..._

(La mentalista comienza su ataque: su **Impactrueno** rompe el escudo de hielo que Ali había hecho. Trata de enviar más muñecas, pero caen ante la serie de **Chispas** que la enemiga lanza. Con un **Ataque Rápido** la empuja hasta el lugar donde cae un **Trueno**.)

- (¡paf!) ¡Augh! *¡bzzzt!* ¡KIAAAH!  
- Ni siquiera lo estas intentando. Pssee, no vales la pena.

(Remata con un **Electro-cañón** que la hace polvo. La otra rubia la abraza y Alice al fin habla con sinceridad.)

- *tos* Perdóname por lo del peluche... no quiero que me odies. *sonrisa débil* Esperaba que un día fueras tu la que durmiera, se bañara... la que VIVIERA conmigo... *KO*  
- Alice... *pausa* Koishi tenía razón. Ese poder es demasiado cruel.

(La deja al lado de Sanae para recibir **Amortiguador,** y saca la escoba para confirmar que ahora lucha ella.)

- ¡Satoriii! ¡Prepárate, no vas a ver de dónde te llueven las tortas! ¡A por el cuello!

(Comienza con **Ataque Rápido** para ponerse ante sus narices, le zafa el gorrito de bruja con **Ladrón** y le planta un **Puño Trueno** en la coronilla. **Rapidez** para acosarla y no dejar que vea lo siguiente: **Velocidad Extrema** para mochar y meterle **Onda Voltio.**)

- Rayos... *dolor* Tu cabeza es un hervidero de emociones, así no puedo ver que es lo que tramas...  
- Tengo que agradecerle a Iku el mostrarme todos esos hechizos guays. ¡Hah!

(Hace la misma jugada que la Celeste: mezcla una **Chispa** con **Rapidez** y las estrellitas toman fuerza eléctrica para perforar su defensa. La mentalista intenta **Psico-rayo**, pero la rubia está muy enajenada para afectarle. ¡Y carga contra ella con **Placaje Eléctrico**!)

- (¡PLAM!) *¡bzzzt!* ¡Aaagh! *cae* No importa... tu mente se está clareando. Ya veo tu punto débil...

(Esta vez se pone un pelucon azul y sombrero de ala ancha: va a usar el estilo de lucha de la señorita Hinanai.)

- Si, esa derrota aun está fresca en tu mente. Aun te duele. La impotencia y la angustia que sentiste...

(Pero basta de palabras. La enemiga psíquica arroja una **Tormenta Arena**, salta entre la arena para arrojar **Disparo Lodo**. La rubia intenta **Onda Voltio**, pero no le sale cubierta de barro como esta. A la otra le da tiempo de tirar una montaña entera de **Avalanchas.**)

- ¿Ya te rindes? Cuanto antes acabemos antes podre purgar la impureza de este país lleno de maleantes.  
- *puja* ¡Uuuugh! ***Onda Trueno*** (¡flaaam!) Fuera piedras... aun no hemos terminado, listilla...

(La psíquica disfrazada hace crecer piedras sobre su cuerpo para hacer **Desenrollar**. La brujita tiene una idea de cómo pararlo, pero antes vuela en escoba para hacer tiempo... en una de esas la bola de piedra suelta **Psico-rayos**. Eso es que se está impacientando.)

- ¿Tienes prisa? Espera, que te voy a sacar de esa almeja de piedra. ¡Kiaaaa!

(Engancha el Hakkero en la base de su escoba y suelta energía, creando una gigantesca espada laser de electricidad. Usa **Carga** para potenciarlo y ataca con una **Guillotina**.)

- ¡Sal de ahí! (¡FLAAAM!)  
- Justo en el blanco. ***Manto Espejo*** (¡clinc!)

(El ataque corta la piedra, si, pero el espejo refleja la energía eléctrica de vuelta hacia su dueña y la carboniza.)

- ¡Kiaaaagh! *abrasamiento*  
- No puedes seguir... yo me encargare de que duermas bien.

(Así, tirada en el suelo como esta, Satori la hace **Come Sueños** para dejar su mente en blanco y recuperarse.)

- Marisa... me ha defendido... si salimos de esta quiero contarte toda la verdad...  
- ¡Tata-Satori, eso es demasiado! Tengo que ganarte. ¡Tengo que ganarte hoy, por mis nuevas amigas!  
- Nunca pensé que dirías eso, mi preciosa Oku. Mi propia mascota se rebela...

- No. Sigues siendo mi amiga, Tata. De verdad te quiero. Pero lo que haces no tiene perdón. El deber de las amigas es estar juntas pase lo que pase. Si es necesario, su deber es usar la fuerza para detenerlas. ¡Para devolverlas al buen camino! ¡Debo ganar!

- Has aprendido mucho, Oku. Veamos si eres de verdad una heroa... o solo alguien con cabeza de pájaros.

(Ni siquiera va a usar trucos esta vez. Solo sus poderes mentalistas. La urraca empieza.)

- No somos nadie para juzgar a los vivos. ***Ascuas*** ¡Aun tienen una vida por delante para arreglar las cosas, para crear buenos recuerdos! ***Lanzallamas*** Les quitas la memoria y entonces no pueden aprender de los errores. ¡Es lo que les hace humanos!

- Eres demasiado ingenua. El mundo que ansias no es posible en este planeta. ***Psico-rayo*** En el corazón de cada humano hay una mancha de maldad, por pequeña que sea. ***Psico-onda*** Si la elimino, nuestro trabajo se terminara. Seremos libres...

(Es un pensamiento típico de Reimu... pero la urraca la grita que el fin nunca justifica ese tipo de métodos.)

- Para ser alguien que lee la mente... has sido una inconsciente. Creer en tus compañeros, perdonar sus fallos... son cosas que la gente ha olvidado. ¡Yo hare que lo recuerden! ¡Pero debes curarles! ***Fuego Sagrado***  
- ¡No, aun no es el día!

(Choca el ataque incendiario con el terrorífico **Psico-ataque**, que deja a ambas hechas un guiñapo... pero.)

- *arde* ¡Kiaaaagh!  
- Ahora su mente está débil. Entrare para anular su voluntad...

(Envía su mente a la de la urraca, que ahora se está cociendo a fuego lento. Y ve algo ciertamente aterrador.)

_- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -es el Yatagarasu- ¡Esta criatura es mía! Es mi hogar, y mi prisión. ¡No dejare que interfieras! (*susto* ¡Es el Dios Sol!) Las llamas del lugar que llamáis infierno serán una brisa fresca comparadas con mi próxima VENGANZA..._

(Sale de su mente, y la niña urraca, que ahora parece un fénix, arrea un **Puño Fuego** a su dueña tan duro que la empotra en el suelo. La ilusión se desvanece, ya que Satori ha soltado la medalla... Koishi aparece allí justo cuando Oku cae desmayada también.)

- ¡Tata! ¿Estáis bien? *la coge* Por fin puedo razonar contigo... ¿Qué te paso?

- Ayuda a Oku, y a las demás. Tengo algo que decir. Pero todas deben oírlo.

(Todas se ponen en pie, mal que bien, y la espíritu del purgatorio les da su conclusión.)

- Perdón por las cosas horribles que haya dicho... me habéis hecho aprender por las malas que hay cosas que no se pueden revelar. La amistad se basa en la fe, en la de ambas partes... y para eso, hay que saber obviar los defectos. Por graves que sean.

- *Mary suspira* En mi planeta existe una metáfora sobre las dos mejores amigas: la Fe Ciega y la Verdad Desnuda.  
- Puag, ¿no esta desnuda de verdad, no? -Marisa no lo aguanta.  
- Que no, tonta... pero es verdad. Soy escuálida y asustadiza. No merezco ser la líder...  
- En absoluto... tú les has dado algo por lo que trabajar juntas. Eres el tipo de persona que puede unir dos razas tan distintas.  
- ¿Ves? Igual que la señorita Hijiri. -Sanae la apoya.  
- Créeme, yo entiendo de estas cosas... (^_^) -Satori continua- Pero aun así, debo advertiros de algo.

(Por fin la urraca despierta, y oportunamente, porque el siguiente discurso es para ella.)

- Mi preciosa Oku. Has aprendido mucho, ya te lo dije antes, pero una mancha de oscuridad sigue acechando tu corazón. ('Bah, pero si soy una buenaza') Maribel, quiero que la cuides. En tus manos esta que mi Oku no pierda su lucha interior.  
- Descuida, yo estoy con ellas. *Remi suspira* ¡Ahora tengo que cuidar de más crías!  
- A ver si tenemos otra santa en un futuro... -Tenshi la apoya.  
- De grande quiero ser como ella. -esa es Marisa...


	16. Levantate Layla

LEVANTATE LAYLA.

Después de salvar al presidente de Sylph y acatar la petición de ayuda de Koishi, las heroas vencieron a su hermana Satori y recuperaron otra medalla. La mentalista les dio un discurso y ahora han vuelto a descansar a Lavanda, a poner en claro sus objetivos.

- *Mary desayuna* Chicas, han pasado muchas cosas... antes de seguir viaje querría que me dijerais lo que pensáis. Quiero que no haya secretos. Yo confío en vosotras lo suficiente para eso. Quiero que pongamos en común nuestros... buenos propósitos.

- Lo dices por la lección que nos dio Satori, seguro. Bueno, te diré... cierto es que tengo envidia de Reimu. Ha estado en Gensokyo mucho antes que yo, y es mas fuerte y popular. Pero pienso arreglar esta crisis y no volveré a envidiar a nadie.

- Ya que estamos sincerándonos, me toca a mi... Iku siempre me reñía por ser cabezona, irresponsable y nada delicada... no volveré a usar la fuerza para todo. Creí que si parecía débil se aprovecharían de mi. Pero con vosotras puedo ser yo misma...

- Ali, lo que dijiste durante la lucha... no sabía que estabas tan necesitada de compañía humana. Cuando lo pienso bien, solo quieres hacer cosas de chicas. Supongo que podríamos vivir juntas. (*v*) ¿SIIII?) De una forma no gay.

- Agh, bueno... supongo que era mucho pedir. De verdad, Marisa, eres como no hay dos... Hace tiempo, cuando aún era humana, mi madre me enseño que cuando solo puedes pensar en una persona... *pausa* Er, bueno, en resumen... ¡Si, vivamos juntas!

(Las dos rubias se van de la manita a tomar el aire. De una forma no gay. La vampira ha estado muy callada.)

- ¿Remilia?  
- Ah, eso... no me entiendas mal, Mary. Después de lo que ha pasado tengo una genuina intención de ser mejor persona, pero he vivido tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar todas mis faltas... por eso no me molestaba en mejorar.  
- Satori no pudo leerte la mente... ¿o quizás si?  
- No te pases de lista, chica Moriya. Seguro que encontró tantísima mugre que no hubiera terminado nunca de darme la vara. La moraleja es: nunca es tarde para reparar tus fallos, sean cuantos sean.

- *Oku zampa* ¿Qué? No soy tragona, de verdad he gastado muchas energías...

- Supongo que nuestra maquina de escupir fuego necesita mucho combustible. Bueno, vamos a llamar a esas dos y veremos en donde abrimos este frasco. -Tenshi es curiosa.  
- El presidente tenía razón... -avisa Remi- Noto una fuerza inmensa emanar de el. Tened cuidado.

(Van a reunirse con el grupo de Renko, que ya se va del pueblo hacia otros lugares.)

- Y hemos prometido ser mejores personas. (^_^) Sanae ya no será envidiosa, Tenshi no será iracunda, Alice no será lujuriosa, Marisa no será soberbia y Remilia no será... *pausa* Bueno, será mejor persona. Y yo tratare de ser menos temerosa...

- Nosotras nos vamos. El exorcismo está terminado, los fantasmas deberían de permanecer alejados del pueblo. No obstante hemos dejado a Youmu de vigilante. El problema de la barrera se arreglara si reunís las medallas, ¿no? Contamos con vosotras. -Renko la anima.

- ¡Jo, jo, de verdad somos las protagonistas! *Marisa se chulea* Las mujeres somos las mas mejores. ¿Por qué no podremos pasar por la vida sin necesitar hombres?  
- A eso se le llama ser gay, tontita... -avisa Reimu.  
- ¿Ah si? Visto de esa manera no parece tan malo...  
- _¡Biiip, alarma! ¡Marisa se cuestiona su inclinación! Solo necesita un empujón..._

(La tarde ha ido cayendo y las heroas vuelven a la plaza del pueblo. Unos ciudadanos las suplican ayuda.)

- ¿Usted es la sacerdotisa y sus amigas? -un niño suplica- ¡Ayúdenos, por lo que más quiera! ¡El Team Rocket ha entrado en el pueblo y ha secuestrado al Señor Fuji.  
- ¡Esas boñigas apestosas! -Oku se cabrea.  
- Se lo han llevado a la cima de la Torre de Radio y nos han comunicado que esperemos instrucciones.  
- ¡Que se lo han creído! ¡Voy a abrasarles ya!  
- Quieta ahí, chiflada -Remi la detiene- Tienen un rehén. Tenemos que hacerles caso de momento.

(Remi también sabe del gran mal que se oculta dentro de la urraca y confía en controlarlo.)

- *radio* Vale, entendido. *Eirin cuelga* Quieren que les demos la Unidad Portátil que os llevasteis. Nos esperan a medianoche en la primera planta de la Torre de Radio. El contacto debe venir solo, sin poderes, sin trampas. Solo entonces soltaran a Fuji.

- ¿Medianoche? ¿Sin poderes? Jia, jia, jia... -risa macabra de la brujita.  
- Me estás dando algo de miedo, ¿sabes? -Mary se asusta.

(El plan está en marcha. La contacto será Youmu. Lleva en una bolsa el aparato, llega algo antes de la hora.)

- ¡Déjala en el suelo! / Vuelve atrás y cuenta hasta cien. / Bien, buena niña...

(El reloj instalado fuera de la torre da doce campanadas. En eso, la verdadera forma de Youmu se hace visible.)

- Ya os tengo, malditos. Vais a pagar por profanar el lugar de descanso de mi protegido el Cerezo Maldito. ¡Os rajare de arriba a abajo! *seísmo*  
- ¡Aaaah, es un árbol endemoniado! *vainas*  
- Er, oye... (0_0) Yo no he mandado hacer eso...

(Los Rockets son expulsados fuera del lugar por las ramas del Cerezo Maldito, que ha crecido desde la base de la torre y esta descontrolado. Las chicas entran a comprobar el alboroto. La jardinera explica que el árbol debería estar dormido bajo tierra, no así.)

- *vainas* ¡Agh! (¡bruuum!) Ha derrumbado las escaleras... no nos deja llegar a donde esta Fuji.

- ¿Pero por que se ha descontrolado? -se pregunta Sanae- Tendría que haber tragado una horrible cantidad de ectoplasma...

(Ahí viene su respuesta: las Hermanas Prismriver están ancladas al árbol como si fueran cordones umbilicales.)

- 'Lunasa... Merlina... Lyrica. Especie: Poltergeist, afinidad: Fantasma. Juntas son las músicas fantasmagóricas, las Prismriver. Nacieron de los poderes espirituales de la cuarta hermana, Layla. Su música tiene el poder de alterar los sentimientos humanos'.

- *zombis* Comida... necesito comidaaa...  
- Ya lo entiendo... -Youmu lo explica- ¡El Cerezo se pudre!

(Explica que al echar los fantasmas de allí, el Cerezo se ha quedado sin alimento al no poder devorar las almas perdidas. Ha secuestrado su último recurso, las Prismrivers, y las usa como cazadoras y como pilas de emergencia. Youmu sale a avisar a la gente.)

- ¡La Unidad de Contención! -recuerda Mary- Nos dijeron que tiene un fantasma muy poderoso.

- Que pamplinas. Si es un árbol no le gustara el fuego. ¡Para que te vayas caliente, tío! ***Lanzallamas***

(El árbol ordena a las trillizas contraatacar. Lo frenan con **Tinieblas **y lo convierten en varios** Fuegos Fatuos**.)

- ¡Uuuugh! ¡Quema! -Oku arde.  
- Si consigo des-raizarlo podemos quitarnos un problema de enmedio...

(Hace **Terremoto** para tal fin, pero el árbol tiene la raíz demasiado profunda, que pena.)

- A ver cómo te sienta un alud en todo el morro. ***Avalancha*** (¡Nooo!)

(El cerezo no se inmuta, y le hace **Planta Feroz** a la montañesa, que la deja fuera de juego.)

- Mi poder es inefectivo contra plantas... pero si apunto a las fantasmas podría liberarlas de su hechizo.

(Hace **Hidropulso** para despertarlas con la mojadura, pero se revuelven y sueltan unas **Bolas Sombras**.)

- Necesito más fuerza... ***Pistola Agua... ¡Hidrobomba!***  
- Glu glu... ¡GRRR! *ferocidad*

(No se despiertan, y no les ha gustado... responden con mas **Tinieblas** y luego **Paliza**.)

- ¡Aaagh! *dolor*  
- La monja ha caído... -dice la bruja- Ali, todo queda en nuestras manos ahora.  
- Si es una planta y odia el fuego tampoco le hará gracia el frio. ***Rayo Hielo***

(Sigue con más **Carámbanos y Bola Hielo**. Sus muñecas ayudan con varias **Cornadas**.)

- ¡Muy bueno, nena! Ahora yo. ***Rayo, Onda Voltio*** Necesito tiempo para cargar esto...

(Alice sigue con **Ventisca** y esta frena al árbol demonio lo suficiente para que la brujita termine su truco de espada laser. Y justo a tiempo, porque un **Alboroto** de las hermanas fantasmas rompe el hielo y desmaya a la otra rubia. Marisa tiene su arma preparada.)

- ***Carga + Guillotina*** Mírame, maldito bonsái super-desarrollado. ¡Marisa BUSTER! (¡flaaam!)  
- (¬_¬) Y ella decía que soy friki. (¡BROUUUM!) Y tú eres una copiona, chata.

(Después de tanto tiempo la brujita ha copiado a la peliverde, que a la vez había copiado las Artes de Monado.)

- Necesito comidaaa... (¡PAF!) *vaina*  
- *susto de Mary* ¡Una rama muy gorda las ha dejado KO!  
- Niñatas impulsivas... siempre digo que tengo que cuidar de todas. ¡Urraca! ¿Puedes levantarte aun?

(Ha visto una esperanza en el futuro, pero necesita que Oku esté consciente. En esas... un samurái de pelo blanco irrumpe en la torre y corta un montón de ramas que iban por la rubia desvalida. Mary agarra fuerte la Unidad Portátil, pero eso no será necesario.)

- (?_?) ¿Y este quien es? *Dex*  
- 'Youki Konpaku, especie...' -ya empezaba Dexter- *¡zas!*  
- ¡Eh, que esa Pokedex es mía! -se queja la rubia.  
- Perdón, damita, pero este aparato estaba hablando de más. Dime, pequeña... ¿Le damos una lección?  
- Hum. -suspira Remi- Por fin alguien en quien confiar. *Gugnir* Maribel, tu también tienes que colaborar.

(La ordenan liberar al espectro de su jaula. Mary no está segura, pero obedece. ¡Y llega Layla Prismriver!)

- Mis hermanas... que os han hecho... *lagrimas* Por favor, tenéis que libraros de ese monstruo...  
- Eh... guh... *ellas pujan* Agh... hermanita... has venido por fin...  
- Tata-Luna. Tata-Lina. Tata-Liri. Esta gente os salvara. ¡Tomad mis fuerzas!

(Emite una luz espectral que debilita al tronco diabólico. El señor Konpaku salta a por las vainas que le unen a las trillizas y las raja. Trata de cazarlas de nuevo, pero Remilia arroja la lanza Gugnir y lo perfora. Eso las da tiempo suficiente para su última jugada.)

- Eh, morenaza, toma esto. *jarra de sake*  
- Pero soy menor, aun no puedo tomar alcohol...  
- Ja, ja, no es para beber, cabeza de pájaro. Cárgalo en tu cañón y le dará potencia necesaria para acabar con esto.  
- ¡Hazle caso -pide Mary- o nos va a atrapar!

(Las demás guerreras tienen en brazos a una de las 4 hermanas y las protegen. La urraca suelta **Anillo Ígneo.**)

- ¡Guaaaa! (¡FLAAAM!) ¡Brutal, tías!  
- Se acabo... -Remi respira- ahora volverá a donde pertenece.

(El Cerezo Maldito escapa bajo tierra para atravesar la barrera dimensional y volver a su lugar en Gensokyo.)

- Aquí esta vuestro amigo. -Youki trae a Fuji.  
- ¡Chicas, que bien lo habéis hecho! -felicitacion del humano.  
- Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino. *se gira*  
- Er, oiga, señor Konpaku... nos ha ayudado mucho. Y su nieta está en el pueblo, podría saludarla...  
- Ah, mejor no. Mi niña aun no está preparada... no le digáis que estuve aquí. Solo cuando sea la más fuerte... me encontrara por si sola.  
- Tu ni caso, Mary -pasotismo de Marisa- Son chorradas de samuráis. No deberíamos inmiscuirnos.

(Por fin en la calle, y la chiquillada del orfanato recibe al señor Fuji. Youmu llega allí, y las fantasmas se van.)

- Gracias por reunirme con ellas... mis hermanas...  
- ¡Vamos a tocaros una canción para celebrarlo! *instrumentos*  
- *sudor de Youmu* Er, vale, mejor otro día. Mary, las chicas dicen que todo parecía perdido. ¿Cómo vencisteis?  
- Ah, bueno... *risa tonta* Digamos que la familia que lucha unida siempre estará unida.


	17. Es peor la medicina

ES PEOR LA MEDICINA QUE LA ENFERMEDAD.

Las chicas resolvieron el enigma de la Unidad de Contención Ectoplasmica y sacaron a Layla Prismriver de su largo encierro, que uso su poder para salvar a sus hermanas del Cerezo Maldito. El inesperado Youki echo una mano y pudieron rescatar al Señor Fuji.

- No puedo creerlo -empieza Sanae- Así que el Team Rocket había estado tranquilo hasta hace poco tiempo...

_- Hace cosa de un año -Fuji rememora- Un valiente joven consiguió encontrar al jefe y obligarle a disolver la banda. Pero de alguna forma el Team Rocket no estaba vencido... tan solo dormía. Y parece que otro villano ha venido a continuar la tarea del jefe original... _

- A nosotras nos da igual -Oku sigue- Esa comadreja puede ser la segunda o la trigésima: la cazamos y ya está.

- ¿Quedan pocas medallas, no? -Tenshi cuenta- Si completamos la colección tendremos poder suficiente para lograrlo.

- Ciudad Fucsia ya queda cerca. Agh, que pestazo... -Marisa se queja.  
- Presiento que algo va muy mal... -Remi ojea adelante.

(Llegan al puesto de guardabosques y ven una muchedumbre agolpada en el recibidor. Eirin les da detalles.)

- Claro que son muchos, casi toda la población de Ciudad Fucsia está reunida en este edificio, o en la otra sede de la zona oeste. Han tenido que evacuar, una especie de vertido toxico ha convertido la ciudad en un pantano venenoso imposible de respirar.

- *miradas a Oku* ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro. Mis poderes radiactivos han estado controlados.  
- Entonces es otra cosa lo que ha contaminado el agua. Eirin, tendríamos que ir para allá. Nuestro mapa indica la presencia de una medalla. -esa es Sanae.  
- Nos bastara con un equipo de buceo- nota Alice- Si funcionan bajo el agua, servirá para que no respiremos el veneno.

(El pueblo acepta prestárselos en su misión para eliminar el problema toxico. Suben en barca hacia el lugar.)

- Puagh, ni siquiera se ve el fondo del rio... cuantísima mugre. Yo quiero usar las mascaras ya... -Marisa se marea.  
- Espera, tenemos que estar más cerca... -calcula la celeste.  
- Claro, como a ti no te afecta... y mira que poner a la urraca al timón...  
- ¿Qué dice? *¡plam!*

(Se distrae, y con lo patosa que es, choca la barca contra un pedrusco de rio y provoca que Merry se caiga.)

- ¡MARY! (¡La máscara se le resbalo!) (¡Látigo Cepa en acción!)

(La monja lanza sus vainas a rescatar a la universitaria, que se cayó al agua sin haberse puesto la máscara.)

- *nervio de Ali* No habrá podido cogerla... bajo el agua no puede abrir los ojos o se hubiera envenenado al instante.  
- ¡Perdón perdón perdooon! -Oku se disculpa.  
- Ni tu ni yo podemos bajar al agua... ¡tira fuerte! -ordena Remi.  
- Jope... pues si que esta gorda... -comenta la monja.

(Pega un tirón y junto a la rubia cogen otro añadido: la diosa de las maldiciones, Hina.)

- ¿Ein? ¿Esta qué hace aquí? -Tenshi no la conoce.  
- Espera, voy a eliminar la enfermedad de esta humana. *magia*

(La muñeca posa sus manos sobre la cara de la rubia, que tose tras expulsar el veneno.)

- *tos* Gracias... si no fuera por ti me hubiera dejado la vida... ¿Quién eres?

- 'Hina Kagiyama, especie: Diosa Muñeca, afinidad: Veneno. Protege a los que se pierden en la Montaña Youkai. A pesar de que solo desea el bien a los humanos estos la evitan por su fama de gafe. Su cuerpo absorbe y neutraliza las enfermedades.'

- Ji, ji, es una buena descripción. (^_^) Ya no corres peligro, he absorbido todo el veneno de tu cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces tan lejos del Monte Youkai? -dice Sanae- Aunque ya puedo imaginármelo. Tu intención será limpiar esta ciudad abandonada.  
- Pues no te queda trabajo ni nada, guapa. Esto es un vertedero. -opina Mari.  
- ¿Acaso sabes cómo ha llegado el vertido toxico?

- Claro que lo se. Una criatura terrible llego a la ciudad desde el valle cercano. En cuanto apareció, la flora se marchito y el agua se contamino. Me apena profundamente la desgracia de los humanos, por eso quiero reparar el daño tarde el tiempo que tarde.

- Tu intención es noble, Hina... ya es más de lo que otros nativos de Gensokyo han hecho en este país que no es el suyo. ¿Tienes pistas sobre el monstruo? ¿Indicios sobre su escondite, puntos débiles? -Alice interroga.  
- Vale, tía, para ya, que la vas a marear... -Tenshi la sujeta.

(No, marearla nunca, eso seguro. La diosa le da su descripción, y la niña maga alucina.)

- ¡Una MUÑECA! ¡Una muñeca VIVA y autónoma! (*v*) ¡El sueño de mi vida!

- Eh, no te excites- ahora es Remi- Según ha dicho es una demonia muñeca con poder sobre venenos y toxinas...

- Será un rival terrorífico... si nos descuidamos nos infectaremos. La lucha va a ser muy dura, que lata...

- No te preocupes. No puedo consentir que un humano corra hacia su muerte, por eso yo te escudare.

(Se ofrece a ser un amuleto para Maribel, que la inmunizara contra todo. Las mascaras de gas no bastarían.)

- Bah, otra vez llevamos equipaje inútil -queja de Sanae- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Mary?  
- El poder de Hina me escuda, si estoy lejos de la batalla no me envenenare.  
- Hay algo que no acabo de entender. ¿Era necesario que Mary te lleve a cuestas? Se ve incomodo...  
- Necesito estar pegada a su cuerpo... supongo que todo sería más fácil si fuera pequeñita, ja, ja...

(Creen que hacerse enana sería fácil para una diosa, pero en ningún lugar dice que este dentro de su poder.)

- *Gimnasio* Estamos entrando en un prado... -Marisa ojea- Que raro, aquí dentro todo se ve normal y verde.

- Estoy cogiendo una señal... la Pokedex ha detectado una criatura aquí cerca.

- 'Medicine Melancholy, especie: Muñeca Diabólica, afinidad: Veneno. Ella es una muñeca que fue abandonada y absorbió energía diabólica, lo que la convirtió en demonia. Vive en Valle de los Lirios y nunca ha conocido otros seres, humanos o no'.

- ¡Ah, que es eso! Vienen un montón de humanos. ¡Su-san, échalos de aquí!

- ¡Weee! (*v*) ¡Es una linduraaa! Quiero llevármela a casa -Alice, claro- ¡Y será nuestra hija! *gota sudor general*  
- ¡Quieta ahí, loca! -grita Remi- ¿No has oído que esa lindura es venenosa? Ya os he tenido que salvar el culo TRES veces. ¡Sois como crías!  
- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? -increpa la brujita.  
- ¿Puedes empezar tu la batalla, porfa Remi?

(La vampira lo hará, por el bien de su salvadora. Empieza con **Tornado y Pin Misil**.)

- ¡Que nos atacan! (x_x) Su-san, vamos a enseñarles tus poderes venenosos.

(La muñeca suelta **Gas Venenoso** que la vampira despeja con otro **Tornado.** Se acerca un poco para intentar **Bomba Lodo** y la chupasangres lo para con **Ataque Ala**, aunque queda algo herida. Va a morderla con **Triturar** y pasa lo peor: tiene que escupir todo.)

- *escupe* Puaaagh... esto es peligroso. La misma sangre de esa demonia es puro veneno, que asco.  
- Que grosera, echárseme encima. Su-san te dará una lección de no invadir mi espacio personal.

(La muñeca ataca con **Colmillo Veneno** y eso si que hace daño a Remi. Remata con una **Polución** en la cara.)

- No me gustan los humanos. He oído que son malos. ¡Voy a echar de aquí!  
- No pondrás un dedo encima a ESA humana, escoria. La hija de Vlad Tepes devolverá sus deudas.

(Trata de hacer otra **Bomba Lodo**, pero la heroa suelta **Aire Afilado** que corta el chorro en dos limpiamente.)

- ¡Aaaagh! *cortes* Eres una malcriada, tratar de llevarte lo que no es tuyo. ¡Yo lo encontré antes!*medalla* Cuando la cojo me siento bien. Me siento muy fuerte. Siento que Su-san puede invadir todo Gensokyo... de hecho, creo que voy a intentarlo.  
- Lo siento por ti, niña, pero no estamos en Gensokyo. De hecho, no deberías estar por aquí tampoco.

(La muñeca se ofende y suelta un golpe durísimo: llena de **Polución** la zona y derrama **Bomba Lodo** al campo.)

- *sombría* Nadie puede entrar aquí... este jardín será solo para Su-san y para mi.  
- ¡Se está poniendo seria! Tengo que bajarle los humos. ¡Kia! ***Golpe Aéreo***

(Es la única forma de acertarla mientras está en la niebla toxica. Como no la ve, puede hacer **Colmillo Veneno** sin miramientos. Remi se ayuda con **Doble Equipo y Paliza,** pero la muñeca tan solo necesita **Armadura Acida.** En esas, la echa **Acido** a la cara.)

- ¡Agh! *ojos* ¡Traidora, ahora no veo!  
- Harías bien en rendirte mientras sigues viva.

(Remilia ataca con una **Finta + Aerochorro** que la hace mucho daño, pero ella también la deja un regalito.)

- (**Toxico**) Maldita... no puedo seguir... se me va la fuerza... el veneno me puede...

(El veneno hace que la vampira gaste su último suspiro en volver con sus compañeras.)

- Tranquilas, ella es más fuerte que Mary. ***Divide Dolor*** Con esto estará como nueva en un ratito.  
- Que rabia me da. ¡Voy a freírla a fuego lento!  
- Tienes mi permiso. -Sanae sorprende a Oku.  
- ¿Ah si? (?_?) Que raro que no queráis detenerme o algo. Sabéis que la voy a hacer sufrir mucho.  
- Solo te diré esto: contrólate. No queremos que incendies este prado.

(Por supuesto, si causa incendios hará una barbacoa con TODAS, no solo con la rival.)

- Oh, es un pájaro. Su-san puede con los pájaros, todos caen envenenados...  
- ¡Tus muelas! ***Lanzallamas*** A ver si resistes esto. ¡Hah! ***Llamaradas***

(El fuego prende el gas polucionante y provoca una explosión bestia que la deja hecha polvo.)

- (x_x) Su-san... no vuelvas a echar gas o no lo contamos...  
- ¡Ja, esto empieza a ir bien!

(Provoca otra riada de lodo venenoso y forma un lago pantanoso y acido. Oku echa a volar para evitarlo.)

- No me gusta... ¡Kia! ***Lanzallamas*** Si me caigo al lodo habré perdido... ¡A ver esto! ***Puño Fuego***

(Resta altura al vuelo y trinca a la rubia con un guantazo llameante, pero la muñeca se le sube a la espalda.)

- *¡ffsss!* ¡AAAH! ¡Su propia piel es corrosiva! ¿Hay algo en ti que no sea un peligro toxico, tía?

(Hace **Giro Fuego** y la obliga a soltarse. Tras un aterrizaje no muy elegante, la muñeca hace un truco nuevo.)

- Suelta tus pétalos, Su-san... ***Danza Pétalo***  
- Bah, chorradas, eso es muy débil. ***Ascuas***  
- No importa que los quemes, pajarito... tengo una pradera entera en mis manos. Ahora tus espinas, Su-san.  
- Oops, eso ya no es tan débil...

(Ha cambiado a **Picotazo Venenoso.** Algunos la alcanzan y la debilitan. La Urraca va a hacerle otro **Puño Fuego,** pero la rubia se lo teme y escupe **Acido** en la cara. Aprende del error de Remi y despeja con **Tornado.** Y al siguiente responde con **Rueda Fuego**.)

- ¡Augh! *quemadura* Por supuesto que eres fuerte, eres una demonia. Si no acompañaras a esos humanos te iría mucho mejor.  
- Iré allí donde este la Maldad, chata. ¡Soy la Urraca Radiactiva! Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidaras.

(Mala maniobra. Se ha acercado mucho, y la muñeca solo requiere un **Derribo** para empujarla al fango.)

- ¡Porras! *pringue* Así no puedo volar. Tengo una idea, pero no aguantare mucho rato. ¡Kiaaa!

(Hace **Giro Fuego** que prende el lodo toxico y la convierte en una hoguera viviente... y usa el **Fuego Sagrado.**)

- ¡Si caigo será a lo grande! ¡AAARG! *kamikaze*  
- ¡Parece una estrella fulgurante! *asombro*

(¡PLAM! Esa estrella fugaz la ha caído en todo el morro y la pone contra las cuerdas... pero Oku ha perdido.)

- (x_x) Os la he dejado a huevo... luego me dais las gracias. *dolor*  
- ¡Hina, cúrala ya! -ordena Sanae.

(La diosa hace su parte, y Sanae decide que necesita un hechizo que elimine la injusta ventaja del enemigo.)

- Necesito otro milagro... *pose* ¡Dadme fuerza! ¡Moriya... PURGE! (¡ziiing!)

(En realidad lo que ha soltado es un **Velo Sagrado** hacia la rival, que la rodea con luz sagrada y la purifica.)

- Ya esta... *jadeo* Alice, es tuya. Con ese hechizo ha perdido su toxicidad.  
- ¡En marcha! ***Rayo Hielo*** Con eso el pantano se ha convertido en una pista de patinaje. ¡Sigamos!

(Patina hacia la niña y arrea un **Puño Hielo** sin temor a envenenarse. Sigue con **Bolas de Hielo** y la muñeca se extraña de no poder usar su **Toxico.** Echa más **Bomba Lodo**, pero ahora solo es barro molesto. Alice usa **Psico-rayo** y la hace un daño horroroso.)

- La pobre tiene una inteligencia limitada -dice Tenshi- Por eso ese ataque mental le sienta como un tiro. ¡No pares!  
- Necesito un batallón... ¡Shanghai, Hourai, London, Polland! *pluf* ¡Rodeadla y esperad mi señal! Esto me va a doler más a mi...

(Hace su jugada de **Frio Polar + Psíquico**, pero la da la vuelta y cae de cabeza. Tras el castañazo y la rotura del hielo las 4 muñecas buenas enfocan **Confusión** hacia la niña venenosa y la paralizan. Alice remata con **Resplandor** y termina este largo combate.)

- (x_x) Vale, llévate esta maldita chapa... Su-san no estaba en su mejor momento.

- La medalla... es mía. *desmayo* (¡Ali! ¡Resiste!) _¡Oooooh, Marisa me cogió en brazos!_

- Yo me la llevare. *Hina desmonta* La llevare otra vez a su hogar del Valle del Lirio. Lo siento por ti, Alice.  
- No importa... si Marisa viene conmigo no me sentiré sola. Pero no dejare mi sueño de crear una muñeca autónoma. Será mi preciosa hija.  
- ¿Hum? *Oku señala* ¡Ja, ja, sois iguales! Sois igualitas que Shanghai y Hourai.  
- *palmetazo de Tenshi* Cállate, Oku...

(Tiene razón: sus vestidos las hacen parecer iguales a las dos muñecas de la maga rubia. Regresan hacia Fucsia.)

- *Sanae resume* El vertido toxico se termino. Kagiyama se ha llevado a la culpable. Solo queda continuar nuestra misión.  
- Esto es de parte de los ciudadanos... *Eirin entrega* Es un buen pellizco, usarlo bien.  
- Hace mucho que no nos pagaban los costos del viaje, je, je...  
- Propongo invertirlo en una carta náutica. -opina la universitaria.  
- ¿Lo que? -Marisa no se entera.  
- Es... algo para viajar por el mar.

(En cuando ven donde tienen que ir les da escalofríos. ¡En una isla... en alta mar! Van a la zona portuaria y...)

- ¡Hey, tías! ¿Cómo os va? -Komachi les encuentra.  
- Si es la vacaburra... -esa es Tenshi, claro.  
- ¡Grrr, te he oído! Mira que ahora no os ayudo...  
- ¡Tu barca! -Mary se fija- Ahora tiene un motor.  
- Si, este invento es la monda. ¡Ahora navego rapidísimo! Fuji de Pueblo Lavanda me envió a recogeros.  
- Así nos agradecen lo del Cerezo Maldito. Tu jefa estará que trina con todos los fantasmas sueltos. -recuerda Marisa.  
- Eso fue culpa de Youmu, así que... (^_^) -Koma se despreocupa- ¡Vamos, podéis cantar una canción marinera!  
- Estas muy animada. ¡Mary, vamos a cantar, hala!

(Aquí podéis poner el 5º opening de One Piece en cristiano, para poneros a tono.)


	18. OVA 1: Mima contraataca

- La muerte. -narra una mujer- La gran desconocida... y la gran justiciera. Desde el principio de los tiempos ha tratado por igual a ricos y pobres, fuertes y débiles, necios o inteligentes. Tanto humanos como demonios han deseado evadirla, burlarla... o incluso controlarla. Muchas historias se podrían contar sobre aquellos que lo han intentado...

(La imagen se aclara. La narradora es Komachi, en su barca por el Rio de las Almas.)

- Pero no hay nada más aterrador que esta historia sobre un espíritu, el más poderoso de todos...

(Cambio de escena. Una Komachi mucho más joven y plana ha recogido un pasajero en su barca, es una mujer. Su vestido es blanco y su melena verde. La pobre no se ha dado cuenta aun del... fallecimiento. Ahora despierta, por culpa de unas luces espectrales...)

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Acaso lo he soñado todo? Este sitio... no puede ser lo que creo que es...

(Vemos el lugar donde la moza ha muerto: un altar de piedra, un grupo de brujos... y un cuchillo de sacrificar.)

- ¿Hum? ¡Mirad! / Su cuerpo reacciona. / Su energía espiritual... ¡Se dispara! / ¡Ha sido un éxito!  
- Esas voces... están ahí, todavía están ahí... no puedo irme. ¡Tengo que volver!

(El cabreo empieza a notarse. Emite un pulso de energía negra y se vaporiza para volver junto a sus asesinos.)

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! Admiremos sus poderes espectrales... -concuerdan los brujos.  
- ¿Qué... poderes decís?  
- Durante años hemos intentado este ritual para crear un espíritu... pero tu eres la primera que escapa de la Barquera. *libros* Esta es Shinki, la Señora del Makai, Reina de los Demonios. Te creamos para localizarla, y derrotarla... Maestra Mima.  
- ¿Ya esta? ¿Solo soy un fantasma? ¿Una sombra de mi misma?  
- Eres mucho mejor que cualquier fantasma. Tu poder ha aumentado mediante las artes de la necromancia.  
- ¿Y que pasara conmigo? ¿Qué será de mi ahora que habéis acabado?  
- No hemos acabado, de hecho el plan empieza ahora. Atacaremos el Makai... ¡Y todos sus tesoros!  
- _A estos rufianes no les importo nada... ¿Así es como he terminado? ¿Ser un simple cordero sacrificado? ¡Este no puede ser mi DESTINO!_ ¡GRAAA!

(Teníamos que incluir una frase tan clásica y con gancho como esa. La bruja maligna envía un montón de rayos oscuros que despedaza a los necromantes. Causa incendios y humareda, que alerta a la gente y a las autoridades: las sacerdotisas del Clan Hakurei.)

- *agonizan* Soñamos con crear un ser más poderoso que la misma Muerte... y ahora lo hemos pagado...

- Contemplad mi poder... soy la criatura mas fuerte de este mundo, o del otro... ¡mas incluso que Shinki!

(Por fin llega al lugar la líder de los Hakurei: Reimu con su vestido y pelo del PC-98.)

- Esos criminales han pagado por su atrocidad... pero no tienes porque apenarte. Puedes ser mi amiga... puedo forjar en ti a un gran aliado. Con tus poderes espirituales y los míos podemos detener a los seres malvados.  
- ¡No te necesito a ti para eso!  
- Igual que este fuego, un poder descontrolado es peligroso... incluso para uno mismo.  
- ¿Estás segura? -la bruja duda.  
- Ven conmigo y te enseñare a controlar tus poderes.  
- Vale... colaboremos.

(Tiempo después, Mima consiguió el atuendo que todos conocemos. Cuando se portaba bien, era una gran ayuda para Reimu. Cuando se portaba mal, la encerraba con su Orbe Hakurei. Llegaría el día en que Mima podría medir sus fuerzas con su odiada Shinki.)

- Demasiados demonios se están colando en el mundo humano, tenemos que encontrar al culpable. -ordena Reimu.  
- ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? -pregunta la fantasma.  
- Servir a tu ama, por supuesto. -Yuka elige mal sus palabras.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que éramos amigas!  
- Fuiste creada por humanos para ser su arma -sigue la demonia- Nunca serás más que un objeto para ellos.  
- ¡Eso es una barbaridad! -Marisa protesta- ¡Pidele perdón a la Señora Mima! ¡Reimu, dila algo!  
- Puede que los humanos me crearan. ¡Pero nunca me esclavizaran! ¡Este no puede ser mi DESTINO!

(De nuevo la frase poderosa y carismática. La bruja suelta rayos oscuros que dejan el lugar hecho un paramo y escapa volando regando destrucción a su paso. Sin embargo... Reimu opina que ese es el menor de dos males. Las demás irán al corazón del Makai.)

- *Reimu suspira* Vamos. Necesita estar sola. Y Gensokyo quedara en peor estado si ignoramos la invasión.

(La espectra ha volado hacia el bosque en que empezó todo. Allí donde la 'crearon', se pregunta su objetivo.)

- ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién ERA antes de ser esto? Shinki. Si no existieras yo no sería nada. ¡Ja! Purgare la tierra de esa demonia y todo lo que haya creado... para librarme de su yugo. ¡Su prole escuchara mi aviso! ¡La venganza de MIMA pronto dará comienzo!

(Ahora sabemos porque ni ella ni los seres del PC-98 existen en la era Windows... a ver, ponemos el titulo.)

_**MIMA CONTRAATACA**_

(Nos reunimos con Maribel y su panda, que han desembarcado en una pequeña isla para tomar aire fresco.)

- ¡Que hambre! -comenta Oku- Teníamos que haber traído una cesta de picnic o algo antes de salir de Ciudad Fucsia.  
- No os preocupéis. Tengo víveres de sobra para todas hasta que lleguemos a la isla principal. -dice Koma.  
- Almuerzos empacados, que practico. Si aun resultara que la vacaburra sabe cocinar y todo.  
- ¡Tenshiii! ¡Que te la ganas! -cabreo de la barquera.  
- *mapa* Estaremos pronto en Isla Segunda... -informa Sanae.  
- Por cierto. ¿Dónde han ido las rubias? Estaban todas juntas...

- *Mary se estira* ¡Guay, es delicioso! ¡Sol, arena, olas, palmeras!  
- Es realmente relajante... -concuerda Alice.  
- *Marisa vaguea* La vampira es una muerma. Mira que quedarse encerrada bajo su sombrilla. ¡Que gusto!

(Por supuesto, Remi esta así porque el sol le causa la MUERTE. Entonces cierta figura aparece ante ellas.)

- ¡Eh, estoy buscando a Marisa Kirisame, del Pueblo Humano! -dice la dama.  
- Soy yo... -Marisa bosteza.  
- ¡Te reto a un duelo de danmaku! A menos que te de miedo perder, ju, ju... (Marisa se pone en pie de un salto)  
- ¿Pero tu no estabas vagueando como una marmota...? -Alice se asombra.

- 'Louise, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Normal. Una residente del Makai que adora ir de viajes.'

- Bah, un combate contigo no es trabajo. ¡Volverás a perder, je, je!  
- *Remi suspira* No tienes remedio...

[Aquí viene el primer OP de Pokemon versión película. Ponerlo en vuestro navegador.]

(Mientras la música suena, el combate se desarrolla según lo previsto. Louise usa unos golpes harto simples, como **Placaje, Doblebofeton, Portazo** con su pesada maleta... y la brujita suelta sus habituales **Rapidez, Onda Voltio, Electro-cañón**, que la aplastan.)

- (x_x) Que asco te tengo... -Louise KO.  
- Que si, monada, que se me enfría la comida.

(Solventado el tema de la intrusa, el equipo termina sus almuerzos empacados y algo se distingue en el cielo.)

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? *Mary ojea* ¡Aaaah, si lo es! ¡Es un fantasma de esos que Youmu odia a muerte!

(La pobre se asusta, pero el fantasma esbirro ciclópeo y lengüilargo les enseña algo muy inusual: un casette.)

- Guau, menuda antigualla -comenta Sanae- Ya eran viejos cuando yo me marche a Gensokyo...  
- 'Saludos, duelistas de danmaku'.  
- ¿Ein? Oigo a alguien pero no veo donde esta... -Oku se confunde.  
- 'Habéis sido escogidos de entre muchos personajes poderosos para un evento especial. Un torneo organizado por mi señora, la duelista más fuerte del mundo. Tendrá lugar en la mansión de la colina de Isla Segunda. Solo los que posean invitación podrán entrar. Si decidís acudir, debéis daros prisa. Mi señora os espera'. (bzzz... ¡clic!)

- Así que la duelista más fuerte del mundo. Supongo que alguien necesita una ducha de humildad. -opina Tenshi.  
- ¿Para quién es? -pregunta la vampira.  
- *susto de Alice* ¡Es para mi! ¿Acaso me conoce?  
- No se si esto es buena idea... -sigue Remi.  
- Ha enviado un fantasma a buscarte, Ali. ¿Creí que el tema de los fantasmas extraviados estaba resuelto?  
- Dejamos a Youmu encargada de ese tema... supongo que aun no habrá terminado su labor. -concluye Sanae.  
- O podría ser algo peor... -interrumpe Komachi.

(Las demás se extrañan de las palabras de la pelirroja. Las reúne para partir en barca.)

- *Koma pilota* Nunca he contado esto a nadie... pero cuando recién empecé mi trabajo de Barquera de Almas... sucedió algo horrible. Fue la única alma que jamás ha escapado de mí. Pero era poderosa y malvada... le sería fácil controlar a esos espíritus.

- De todos modos me ha invitado expresamente a mi -sigue la maga- Eso es sospechoso... no conozco ninguna mujer que tenga ese tipo de poderes.  
- ¡Bah, si no vamos no lo sabremos! -Marisa se anima- Dijo en la mansión de Isla Segunda. ¡Total, si ya íbamos allá!  
- Marisa tiene ganas de más acción. ¡Igual que yo! -esa es Oku- Quizá podamos llenar el hueco en la clasificación.  
- Aunque sea de Alice, supongo que las demás podremos entrar a mirar. Puedo aprender nuevas formas de DOLOR...  
- Estas van a lo suyo... *Remi gruñe* Pasemos primero por el Centro Pokemon a preguntarle a Eirin.

(Así hacen. El barco de la pechuda llega a puerto y las heroas van hacia allá... mientras, en la casa de la colina... una figura siniestra mira por la ventana y emite oscuridad pura que cubre toda la isla. Antes de que queden aislados, una bola de luz viaja por el cielo y perfora la cúpula para investigar. Es una niñita de pelo blanco y albornoz rojo chillón.)

- ¡Uf, que tiempo más asqueroso! -Mary se tapa- Primero se nubla el cielo y luego empieza a llover, vaya entradita...  
- ¡Hey, enfermera! ¿Puedes hacernos un chequeo? Queremos llegar en plena forma a ese torneo.  
- Ah, si, ellas ya me lo han contado. (¿Quién?) Seguro que tu las conoces bien, Alice querida...

(A punto de coger el sendero de montaña esta una comitiva de personajes del PC-98...)

- 'Sara, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Lucha. La guardiana de la puerta hacia el Makai, una tipa dura y obstinada. Elly, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Fantasma. Guarda la casa de verano de su jefa Yuka Kazami con fiereza y con guadaña. Yumeko, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Acero. La chacha y mejor creación de Shinki, Reina del Makai.'

- Hum, si es la enclenque Alice -empieza Sara- Hace mucho que no te veía, desde que saliste del Makai. Espero que hayas prosperado, si no me reiría con gusto...  
- Déjala, Sarita. Nos han convocado para una competencia con reglas, tienes que ser deportiva. -Yumeko la corta.  
- Ja, me acuerdo de cuando esa monja Hakurei no había inventado el sistema de danmaku -recuerda Elly- Daba miedo el saber que siempre iba a tope, la tía...  
- ¿Y tu que haces aquí entonces? -increpa Sanae.  
- La invitación era para mi jefa, pero dijo que yo sola podría con todas.  
- (¬_¬) Típico de tu jefa, por otra parte... Pues mi amiguita Alice también fue invitada, ten cuidado.  
- Decidme una cosa -pregunta Remi- ¿No sospecháis quien ha podido invitaros? Podría ser una emboscada o algo.  
- ¡Me da igual! Les demostrare mi poder. -Sara se chulea.  
- Yo igual, ahí os quedáis, tías. -remata Elly.

(Yumeko sigue a las dos por el sendero, pensando sus cosas. Remilia explica lo que ha deducido hasta ahora.)

- Sabiendo quienes van al torneo... todas tienen algo en común... o casi todas. Hay algo que no me encaja.

(La tormenta despeja, pero la nube negra no muestra señales de querer irse. Las heroas llegan a la mansión.)

- ¿Hum? ¿Llegamos las primeras? Que raro... -Mary se asombra.  
- Las demás podrían ya estar dentro, ¿no? -piensa Oku  
- No, imposible. Vosotras no podéis verlo, pero hay una barrera muy gruesa que cubre toda la mansión. No creo que hayan podido atravesarla tan fácilmente.  
- La invitada soy yo, quizá debo enseñar que tengo lo que hace falta.  
- ¡Pues toda tuya, nena! -reverencia de la monja.

(Se prepara y suelta un **Psico-ataque** brutal que la deja derrengada, pero la barrera cede el tiempo suficiente.)

- ¡Todas adentro! -ordena la rubia- *salto* ¡Epa! *¡bzzzt!*  
- Gracias, chata. (^_^) Marisa, puedo andar yo sola.

(Le agradece el gesto a su amadísima. Ya adentro son atendidos por una criada de traje negro y pelo verde.)

- Mi señora os da la bienvenida. ¿La invitación, por favor? *enseñan* Correcto...

- ¡Tu eres la voz del casette! -esa es Tenshi- No, de hecho te conozco de antes... mientras mis ángeles reparaban el Templo Hakurei alcance a verte en el almacén. Me pareció que tu eras la criada particular de Reimu. Pero no volví a verte desde eso. ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Estas en un error. Siempre he estado aquí, y siempre he servido a mi señora. Acompañadme, por favor.

(Cortamos un momento para ver el exterior: la niña mágica flota alrededor de la casa y contempla una veleta.)

- Ooooh... *toca* Ji, ji. (^_^) ¡Vuela! *magia* (El gallo cobra vida) ¡Que diver!

(De vuelta con los protagonistas. La criada les lleva por un larguísimo pasillo hasta un gran salón comedor.)

- Ahora que ella ha llegado *Alice* todos lo que tienen asuntos que tratar con mi señora están aquí.  
- (0_0) Vaya, pues si que habían llegado antes. -Mary se equivoco.  
- Sara, Elly, Yumeko... ¿Cómo, solo ellas tres? -Marisa se extraña.  
- Tan solo los que han podido franquear la barrera merecen medir su fuerza con la de mi señora.  
- ¡Entonces la barrera era una prueba! -confirma la peliazul- ¡Era algo como la eliminatoria!  
- Bah, yo podía con ella... -Oku se chulea.  
- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? -esa es Sara- Sentaos y comer, no seáis tímidas. Aprovechad antes de os saque del torneo, jo, jo.  
- Yo no he tenido problema para atravesar la barrera -sigue Elly- Je, cruzo alguna casi todos los días...  
- Espero no estar atrofiada... -Yume se estira.

(Las luces se difuminan, y un foco apunta al fresco que hay pintado en el techo. Todos esperan ver 'algo'.)

- Ahora vendrá mi señora. Ha llegado el momento de que conozcáis a la mejor duelista del planeta.  
- (?_?) ¿Va a abrir una compuerta, como en los animes de robots? -Sanae ya frikea...  
- Nada de eso. *Remi ojea* Va a atravesar el techo... como el espectro que es.

(La predicción de Remi ha dado en el clavo: un humo negro se filtra por la piedra y ahí llega la bruja oscura.)

- Si, habéis acertado... la duelista más fuerte del mundo es también el espíritu más poderoso del mundo. Os presento a la dueña de Isla Segunda, y pronto del mundo... mi señora Mima.  
- *Marisa aterrorizada* No puede ser... que ELLA este en este país...  
- 'Mima. Especie: Espiritu, afinidad: Fantasma-Oscuridad. No hay mas datos.'  
- ¡Eh, he oído hablar de ti! Mi jefa te conoce. ¡Eso de 'la mas fuerte' es un bulo!  
- Silencio, intrusa. A partir de ahora y mientras estés aquí acataras mis normas.

(Alza su mano y un glóbulo de **Tinieblas** envuelve a la portera y la arroja a una esquina lejos de las demás.)

- ¡Lo vas a lamentar! -Elly se lanza- ¡Toma esta! ***Bola Sombra***  
- Ja. ***Pantalla Luz*** (¡FLAAAM!) (¡Uaarg!) *dolor*

(Las demás miran con espanto como sus hechizos son mucho mas brutales que nada que hayan visto jamás.)

- Eres demasiado fácil. En cuanto a ti... *criada* Has dejado de serme útil. ¡Hah!  
- ¿Eh? (¡paf!) ¡Kyah! *lanzada*  
- Ha sonado a metálico... Esta soltando chispas... ¡Es un robot! -Sanae flipa.  
- ¡Sabia que la conocía! ¿Estas bien, pequeña? -Tenshi la recoge.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí? No recuerdo...

- 'Ruukoto, especie: Gynoide, afinidad: Acero. Criada robot del Templo Hakurei'.

- Has estado a mi servicio. Tus datos sobre el Clan Hakurei han sido muy útiles para mi plan. Ahora mismo he borrado tu disco para que nadie más pueda descubrirlo.  
- ¡De que vas! -Sanae alza puño.  
- ¡Soy la señora de esta isla! Domino la Vida y la Muerte por igual...

(En otra habitación, la niñita de albornoz rojo entra flotando por la ventana y alcanza a ver un libro curioso.)

- ¿Eh? *mira* Mmm. ¡Habla! *magia* (El libro se lee solo)  
- No tengo mucho tiempo... espero que este documento sobreviva. Hace un año nuestro equipo de necromancia encontró las ruinas de lo que podría ser un portal hacia el Makai. Cuajado de tesoros, hierbas y metales preciosos, era nuestro billete para dominar el mundo. Pero para la invasión necesitábamos crear un espíritu con más poder que cualquier demonio. Esa fue la bruja Mima. Pero escapo a nuestro control y destruyo todo nuestro trabajo y a nuestros hombres. Soñamos con crear al ser más fuerte del mundo... y lo hemos pagado.

(Una mueca de extrañeza, y luego de pesadumbre, adorna la cara de la niña. Volvemos al salón comedor.)

- Los humanos sois gente muy ambiciosa. Me trajisteis a vuestro mundo sin más propósito que ser vuestra arma. Pero ahora tengo un objetivo. Creare mis propias armas para destruir aquello por lo que me crearon... así mi existencia tendrá un nuevo sentido.

- ¡Odias a los humanos! ¡Y ahora piensas aniquilarlos para regalarles su mundo a los demonios! -deduce Sanae.

- No. Los demonios no se salvaran. Son seres impuros que sirven a aquella que más odio.  
- Siervos... de Shinki. -concluye Remi.  
- Y vosotras os habéis humillado al marchar de su reino y vivir con humanos. Todas vosotras... no sois mas que mascotas.  
- ¡No es cierto! Marisa es mi amiga, no soy mascota de nadie. La quiero mucho aunque sea humana. -Alice replica.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tu, una creación de Shinki, quieres pasar tu vida junto a una humana? ¡Eres patética!

(Le dispara con su propia **Bola Sombra** que hace mucho daño, y Marisa vuelve a coger a la maga en brazos.)

- Humanos y demonios nunca pueden ser amigos.  
- ¡Claro que pueden, ese es mi propósito! -Mary nos lo recuerda.  
- Parece tener algo en contra de Shinki... y sus siervas. -observa Remi.  
- ¡Bah, si eres un fantasma tan solo tengo que exorcizarte! ***Puño Dinámico***

(Alguien ha olvidado la tabla comparativa de tipo, porque ese golpe atraviesa a la bruja y responde con **Finta**.)

- ¡Agh! (¡PAF!) -Sara sale rebotada...  
- Novata. Ese tipo de movimientos no puede herirme... ni ningún tipo, por otra parte.  
- ¡Pues demuéstralo en un combate con reglas, tal como dijiste!  
- Marisa, mi alumna querida... ¿TU me estas retando a MI? *aura oscura*

(Envuelve a todos en oscuridad y les lleva a través del techo hasta la azotea, donde van a combatir. La niñita peliblanca ve unas figuras cruzar por el pasillo: muñecas de trapo como las que patrullaban el Makai van a reunirse con su general y empezar la batalla.)

- Ah, ya están aquí. Igual que tu intentaste, Alice querida, yo también buscaba la manera de crear un muñeco con alma propia. Estos soldados son copias de aquellos que guardaban el portal hacia el Makai. En cuanto haga esto... *pausa* se harán imbatibles.

(Maribel ha ido a sujetar a Elly, mientras la villana hablaba las muñecas han escaneado los datos de las chicas y se transforman mágicamente en replicas, al estilo de los Dittos. Mima explica que los creo usando la misma magia arcana de la Reina del Makai.)

- Ellas no tienen alma propia, como las hijas de Shinki. Pero ese problema voy a solucionarlo enseguida.  
- ¡Son copias! Monstruos artificiales, con nuestra misma apariencia y poderes... -Alice tiembla.  
- ¡Tu Sara de pega no le llega a la autentica a la altura del betún!  
- Voy a aplastar a esa falsa Yumeko. Es un insulto a la obra de nuestra madre, Shinki.  
- Quizá no tengamos nada que ver con el Makai, pero si tenemos a... ¡Oku! ¡Venga, que tu querías luchar!  
- Je. Nadie se burla de la Urraca Radiactiva. ***Lanzallamas***  
- Esto, oye... *sudor* Que aun no han dado la señal de empezar y tal...

(El rayo incendiario es rápidamente detenido por Mima antes de que llegue a abrasar a sus niñas de peluche.)

- ***Pantalla Luz*** Marisa, parece que tu mascota aun no esta... disciplinada.

(Segundos de tensión. Cada bando va a un lado de la arena. Tres muñecos diabólicos contra los originales.)

- *dolor de Elly* Esa bruja... mira que pasar de mi como de una colilla. Si Yuka estuviera aqui...

- Antes te he juzgado mal... pero parece que sabes un truco o dos. ¡No volverás a pillarme otra vez! -Sara ataca.

(La demonia cachas afina sus músculos y se lanza con un **Ultra Puño** contra su gemela de trapo. Esta lo ve venir y la esquiva, para tumbarla con un **Puño Certero**. Yumeko la releva, con **Danza Espada + Cuchillada**. Pero la falsa la encaja una **Garra Metal**.)

- Grrr... -Alice gruñe.  
- ¡Olvídalo, Margatroid! -Remi la para- Esas copias son muy fuertes para ti.  
- ¡No, no me rendiré!  
- Ali, escúchame -Marisa aconseja- No intentes ser más fuerte que ellas, sino más lista. ¡Vamos!

(La marionetera trata de sacar sus muñecas para superarlas en número, pero la Alice de mentira también puede fabricarlas al instante. Hacen un intercambio de **Bomba Huevo**, de **Psico-rayo** y al final de **Ventisca**, pero la copia termina con un gran **Psico-ataque**.)

- (x_x) No puedo... no puedo mas... *desmayo* (¡ALICE! ¡Levanta!)

- Parece que gano yo... y como ganadora, me llevo el premio: ¡Vuestras VIDAS!

(Arroja al aire unos orbes ying-yang, que flotan mágicamente y absorben a su interior a las demonias vencidas.)

- ¡Son Orbes Hakurei! -dice Sanae- ¿Pero por qué los tiene ella?  
- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellas? ¡Confiesa! -Tenshi amenaza.  
- Se quedaran aquí conmigo, en esta isla. Usare sus almas para crear mas copias de si mismas. Con el número suficiente, podre invadir el Makai y derrotar a Shinki por fin, como debí hacer hace tiempo.  
- ¡No puedes hacer eso! La Urraca no te lo permitirá, ¡eres maligna!  
- No intentes detenerme. ***Tinieblas*** ¡Ahora me pertenecen!

(Otro de los orbes se traga a la rubia de pelo corto, y la brujita monta en escoba para ir en su busca como si le hubieran quitado su propia alma. Las otras protagonistas, mas las maltrechas Elly y Ruukoto van al piso inferior y ven un templo que no estaba allí antes.)

- Es un lugar de oración como el del Templo Hakurei -explica Elly- aquí es donde Mima fue encerrada hace tiempo.  
- ¡Tengo que romperlo! ***Carga + Cuchillada*** ¡Ahí va el Marisa BUSTER!

(El gigantesco espadazo laser revienta el altar y los orbes pierden su magia: liberan a las atrapadas, pero las muñecas diabólicas llegan hasta el grupo y crean una copia de todas las presentes: las seis amigas de Mary se enfrentan a ellas mismas. Mima se regodea.)

- Que tontas, me habéis ayudado a acelerar mi plan. Solo por eso no os destruiré, pero no podéis escapar a vuestro destino...  
- ¡Que te lo has creído! *Marisa aparece* Dijimos que te detendríamos. ¡Y lo mantenemos! Ni siquiera tu puedes contra esto...

(Las dos rubias preparan su jugada oculta, el Cañón Malice... pero si que lo para, y las dos salen rebotadas.)

- ¡Uaaagh! (¡clinc!) ***Velo Sagrado***  
- Alguien las ha detenido en pleno vuelo... ¡EH! -Remi señala.

(La niña albina de albornoz rojo... oh, que narices, si ya sabemos que es la mismísima Shinki en persona.)

- 'Shinki, especie: Diosa oscura, afinidad: Psíquico-Oscuridad. No hay mas datos'.

- ¿Será posible? ***Bola Sombra***  
- ¡Eeepa! ***Teletransporte***  
- Shinki, al fin te encuentro... (¿Eh? ¿Mama?) Quizá me crearan para luchar contra ti, pero mi poder no solo te iguala. ¡Les demostrare que lo supera, y sin esfuerzo!  
- Mama... ha encogido. ¿Por qué? -Yumeko no entiende.  
- Debió hacer un esfuerzo muy grande y su poder se vio reducido, igual que el de la niña insecto.  
- ¡No te quedaras con este mundo! *ataques* ¿Ahora huyes? ¿Ya entiendes que no tienes posibilidad?

(La última **Bola Sombra** la da de lleno, por fin la albina la toma en serio y lanza su bola de luz, **Resplandor**.)

- Mmm... -seriedad de Shinki.  
- Parece que ahora si quieres guerra. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder: mi ejército espera ocupar el reino que has abandonado. ¿Quién será la que gane, eh?  
- Mis niñas no necesitan presumir de fuerza. Su poder está dentro de su corazón. Puedes robar su cuerpo, sus recuerdos... pero su alma perdurara tras la muerte.

(Tras el discurso, que todas corean, Mima va a vomitar con tanto azúcar y su **Anulación** invade el ambiente.)

- Nadie podrá usar hechizos ahora. Veamos cuales creaciones son mejores ahora.

(La gran batalla de la película. Una docena de niñas mágicas, que ya no lo son, se pegan con fiereza y sin piedad. Incluso la copia Maribel tiene ganas de broncas, y se abalanza contra su hermana. La pobre, que no tiene el poder de sus amigas, solo puede resistir...)

- El danmaku no se invento para esto... luchar así esta mal. ¡No sirve de nada! -Ruukoto esta aterrada.

- Esto no puede seguir así... el dolor solo trae mas dolor... la venganza solo crea venganza. Si damos el ojo por el ojo acabaremos todos ciegos... alguien tiene que desear la paz. ¡Alguien tiene que cortar el ciclo! Era el sueño de Lady Hijiri... y ahora el mío.

(Aquí es donde el niño de la gorra comete una imprudencia, pero la universitaria es mas lista que el, claro.)

- ¡PARA YA! *abrazo*  
- ¡Niña tonta! ¡Pretendes detener un combate entre demonios!

(Sin embargo, a la bruja peliverde le es imposible moverse. La fuerza la ha abandonado en cuanto la agarro.)

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta niña puede atar mi poder con sus brazos raquíticos? Es algo incomprensible...

- A eso me refería, Mima. La fuerza que ahora te retiene sale de su corazón. De su deseo de proteger a sus amigas... de su deseo de lograr la paz. Entre humanos... entre demonios, o quien sea. Este es el poder que nunca podrás robar ni imitar... es su Alma.

- Creí que habías aprendido algo estando con Reimu, maestra... pero si nunca entendiste esto entonces debo compadecerte.  
- El Alma es algo que no nace con nosotros. Es la unión de nuestros buenos deseos, lo que hace que nos sintamos vivas. -remata Alice.

- Por fin lo entiendo... no son las circunstancias de tu nacimiento lo que importa, sino tus decisiones.

(Las muñecas se retiran, incluso imitan el gesto de abrazo de la rubia con sus gemelas.)

- Da igual cuál es tu punto de inicio, la meta es la misma. Y lo que nos distingue y hace únicos es el camino que elegimos hasta llegar a ella. Shinki, tus creaciones saben muy bien eso. Por eso viven su propia vida, lejos de ti. Porque sabes que te harán sentir orgullosa allí donde estén. Mis niñas no hubieran conseguido nunca un alma de verdad.

- Mima. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Aun sin alma, tus niñas necesitan a alguien que las cuide por ahora.

- Tratare de aprender a hacer que mis niñas sean tan fuertes de corazón... como son las de Shinki. Y el día que la Muerte venga para llevárselas... lo harán con honor y sabiendo que no se arrepienten de nada. Porque eso es lo que significa tener un Alma...

- Mima nunca olvidara lo que ha aprendido hoy... -explica Shinki- Pero vosotros deberíais iros y olvidar esta tragedia.

(La diosa del Mundo Demonio usa magia del tiempo y devuelve a las presentes a donde estaban justo ayer.)

- Vuestro chequeo esta completo, podéis marchar. -Eirin se despide.  
- *Ruukoto se asoma* ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien, maestra?  
- ¡Hey hey, si es la criada robot de Reimu! Hace años que no te veía. Chicas... ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?  
- Siempre pasamos por el Centro Pokemon antes de saltar a la siguiente isla. A veces pareces tonta. -dice Sanae.  
- ¡Estoy llena! -esa es Oku- Ahora si podemos volver con Komachi. La siguiente medalla no puede andar lejos.  
- No se que decirte -Tenshi y el mapa- Quizá tendríamos que haber comprado una de esas cartas náuticas que Maribel nos dijo.  
- Al menos evitaríamos estar en el agua demasiado tiempo. ¡Brrr! -Remi tiembla.  
- Venga, volvamos, que esa vacaburra ya estará impaciente.  
- ¿Te pasa algo, Ali?  
- No se, me pareció ver algo afuera... supongo que es el sueño.

(Se van del edificio hacia el puerto, y una bola de luz flota por el cielo... una figura de una niña con coleta.)

- *Komachi narra* Muchas cosas esperaban a Maribel y sus amigas. Y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la Muerte viniera a por ellas. Pero el día que lo hiciera... todas se alegrarían, como si encontraran a una vieja amiga. *risa* Y yo la conozco muy bien...


	19. OVA 2: El poder de Nueve

(Abrimos la escena con un archipiélago paradisiaco. Una de las islas tiene una montaña siempre helada, y en ella vemos un altar donde muy cerca dormita una tortuga gigante. Un instrumento de viento toca el estribillo del Tema de Cirno, en versión lenta y suave.)

- 'No perturbes la armonía del Sol, la Luna o las Estrellas -una mujer narra- No sea que estos titanes siembren la destrucción sobre el planeta en el que choquen. Si bien la Señora del Frio aparecerá para congelar la lucha... su canción por si sola fracasara, y la chispa de su amor se extinguirá. Oh, Elegida... en tus manos a las tres debes juntar...'

(La narradora esta vez es Yumemi, la profesora del mundo humano. Esta en la cabina de su platillo espacial.)

- 'Sus tesoros combinados... a la Bestia de las Nieves han de domar.' Y ahora empecemos a trabajar.

- *Chiyuri en pantalla* El análisis del pergamino indica que el Titan del Sol al que se refiere el párrafo es el Hada Legendaria EX-Sunnymilk, cuya leyenda se origina en el Bosque de las Hadas. El Titan Lunar es EX-Lunachild, y el Estelar EX-Star Sapphire. Todas son criaturas únicas, que se creen ocultas en algún lugar del vasto Gensokyo.

- Así que Sunnymilk, Lunachild y Star Sapphire. Cualquiera de ellas serviría para demostrar mi teoría ante esos imbéciles de la universidad. Pero juntas son la llave que me llevara hasta el ser más raro y mágico de todos... ¿Cuál nos queda mas cerca?

- Ahora mismo seria el Titan Solar, EX-Sunnymilk.

(El platillo volante sobrevuela una isla sin nombre cerca de la pequeña Isla Cuarta. Un grupo de ovnis mas pequeños armados con laser criogénico riegan la zona con ataques, y pronto el hada rubia asoma su colita... er, quiero decir su coleta. Al contrario que su versión normal, EX Sunny es enorme, pechuda y con melenaza dorada en una coleta.)

- Hum. *Sunny seria* _No sabes con quien te metes, humana._ ***Lanzallamas***

(Sin duda compite con Oku por el premio de Mejor Maquina de Escupir Fuego. Por eso los ovnis vuelan en formación de colmena y encierran a la moza alada en una jaula de **Ondas Trueno**. Aumentan la potencia y consiguen que se desmaye, y la encierran.)

- Bueno, he cogido a la primera sin muchos problemas. En realidad es como ir a la caza del zorro, je, je. Después atrapare a Lunachild y por último a Star Sapphire. Así hare salir a la reina... 'En tus manos a las tres debes juntar, sus tesoros combinados a la Bestia de las Nieves han de domar'. ¡CIRNO! *estribillo del Tema de Cirno*

(Eso, mientras suena 'Beloved Tomboyish Daughter' pondremos el titulo de la OVA.)

_**EL PODER DE NUEVE**_

(Otro día en la mar para Maribel y sus amigas mágicas, Komachi sigue siendo la que lleva la barca motora.)

- Lo dije antes y sigo diciéndolo. ¡Sol, mar, brisa! Puede que haya algo bueno en estas aventuras.  
- Cuando no tratan de comerte. (¡Marisa!) Je, perdona. ¡Komachi, quiero probar algo!  
- ¿No será un hechizo? Aquí no tenemos sitio para lanzar la fuerza de los elementos a lo loco.  
- Que va. *susurro hacia las otras*  
- Ah, pillina, ya veo por dónde vas... -Alice concuerda.  
- Aun tardaremos un rato en llegar a una isla habitada, no veo por que no... -Mary tambien.  
- ¡Suena muy diver! Yo me apunto. -Oku se prepara.  
- Yo también. ¡Sanae, estira esas vainas! -ordena Tenshi.

[Ahora ponemos el segundo OP de Pokemon en versión película mientras se preparan.]

- ***Látigo Cepa*** Era una idea genial. ¡Que pena no poder unirme a vosotras!

(Mientras suena la música las niñas mágicas hacen su numerito: agarradas a las vainas que salen del cuerpo de la monja usan sus métodos para volar –la escoba o las alas- y hacen surf acrobático. Las que van mas alto, Marisa y Oku, dan la señal a las demás.)

- ¡Ali, Tenshi, todo listo!  
- Aquí arriba también. ¡Empiezan los fuegos!

(Las cuatro mezclan chispas, ascuas, cristales de hielo y arena brillante para hacer una estela de colores.)

- Que cosa mas bonita. (^_^) Si estamos cerca de la civilización seguro que nos han visto. -Mary se asombra.  
- Por ser la primera vez no se lo cobraremos. (¡Tenshi!) ¿Eh? Quieta. *ventisca repentina* ¡Guau! ¡Alice, te pasaste!  
- ¡No he sido yo, lo juro!

(No, la ventisca de granizo es natural. ¿Pero en pleno mar del sur? Hay algo que no les cuadra a ninguna...)

- *Remi asoma* Esta tormenta nos desviara mucho... cuanto más nos alejemos del continente será peor.  
- Hasta yo tengo frio... -dice Oku- ¿Qué pasa? *mira* Eso de ahí... ¿Será la Isla Cuarta?

(Cambio de escena. Una nube de Kedamas sobrevuela la tienda de Rinnosuke y este ve venir a la pájara ibis.)

- Ah, buenos días Tokiko. ¿Vienes a por material de lectura?  
- Si, todo está tranquilo sin la monja y su pandilla de abusonas.  
- Anda, no seas tan dura con ellas. En el fondo son buenas. ¿Hum? *granizo concentrado* Esto es muy extraño...

(La nevada ha alcanzado el continente, que aun sigue mezclado dimensionalmente con la tierra de Gensokyo.)

- ¿Cómo puede nevar? Quiero decir, estamos casi en verano. No es posible... *pasan mas Kedamas* Los demonios inferiores están huyendo como locos.  
- No debería de sacar conclusiones, pero como solo soy medio-demonio quizá han detectado algo que yo no soy capaz. Solo espero que esas chicas del Mundo Exterior estén aun a salvo...

(Las marineras han llegado a una isla habitada: Isla Cuarta al fin. Salen del barco hacia el pueblo cercano.)

- Suerte que desembarcamos rápido. Algunas de nosotras lo habríamos pasado mal en alta mar. -confiesa la monja.

- (0_0) Ay diox... *ruido de marabunta* Todavía no estamos fuera de peligro... -Alice señala.

(La marabunta la componen un mogollón de Hadas sin Nombre. Por suerte Komachi reconoce a la líder.)

- ¡Dai-chan! Cuanto tiempo.  
- ¡Komachina! (^_^) ¿Cómo tu por aquí, tan lejos del Rio Sanzu?

(Las heroas explican su misión, y las hadas explican porque están varadas en Isla Cuarta en vez del bosque.)

- 'Daiyosei, especie: Gran Hada, afinidad: Planta. La jefa de las hadas que se ven en el Lago Nuboso'.

- Nuestra meta no parece estar en esta isla, pero parece que llegamos en muy buen momento. -dice Koma.  
- Claro, pronto será el ritual de la ofrenda. Aquella que renueva el poder de nuestras campeonas.  
- Menos mal que las hadas no morís, si no me aburriría...

(Si, la pobre segadora de almas no puede hacer muchas amistades si todas acaban en el Otro Barrio tarde o temprano. Por fin las haditas quitan su cara de mosqueo y reciben a las visitantes como es debido. Dai no puede evitar mirar con extrañeza a la chica Han.)

- ¿De donde sales tu? No percibo ningún poder especial en ti...  
- Ah, es que soy del Mundo Exterior, quizás es por eso...  
- ¡El Mundo Exterior! El folclore de la raza de las hadas profetiza tu llegada. Solo algo que los Humanos poseen le dará a la Señora del Frio el poder para domar a los titanes del Sol, Luna y las Estrellas. ¡Es la Elegida!  
- Dai-chan, no la times, ¿vale? No te preocupes, Mary, se lo dicen a todas las que encuentran...  
- Ja, ja, perdón... no obstante te pareces a la descripción de la Elegida. ¿Quién eres tu, su hermanita?  
- ¡Anda ya! Quizás Maribel sea más vieja que yo, pero no es nada mío. Pseee. -Marisa balbucea.  
- Bueno, si lo fueras no estaría mal. _¡Si Marisa fuera mi pareja Maribel seria mi cuñada! ¡Guay!_

(Por fin las llevan al refugio de Hadas, con sus casas minúsculas y todo. Las heroas se preguntan una cosilla.)

- ¿Cómo puede hacer tan buen tiempo en el interior de la isla? La cima de la montaña está helada.  
- Supongo que tiene que ver con la guarida de la Bestia de las Nieves -Koma lo explica- ¡Eh, que ya empiezan!

(En la palestra aparece Daiyosei tocando el Tema de Cirno en una réplica de la famosa Ocarina de las Hadas.)

- ¡Atención, hadas mías! *señala* 'De las tres islas las piedras mágicas cogerás, ya que su gloria perdida tu las devolverás. ¡Elegida! Si subes a la cima para detener al Mal, el mundo salvaras con la Canción Final'.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo yo que hacer algo?  
- Tan solo hay que coger tres piedras mágicas que hay en islas cercanas. La del Sol, la Luna y la Estelar. Luego hay que traerlas al templo de oración de las Hadas. Lo he visto mil veces -sigue Koma- Parece que ahora el templo está en la montaña nevada, ¿cierto?  
- Si, lo recuperamos del Bosque de las Hadas, si no nuestras campeonas no podrían renovar su poder.  
- ¡Bien, dadnos un transporte y lo haremos! -Sanae interrumpe la charla.  
- ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no debes, monja? -Remi es sensata.  
- Pero yo soy la que arregla problemas mientras no está Reimu, debo ser responsable...  
- ¿Monjas, responsables? Eso no encaja en la misma frase. -remata Tenshi.  
- ¡Pues yo si quiero! -Oku se mete- Me gusta esa actitud. ¡Las cosas se resuelven mejor hoy que mañana, chicas!  
- ¿Hum? *la Pokedex pita* ¡Yo me voy ya!  
- ¡Marisa, espéranos a las demás, que prisas! -Alice la sigue.  
- Rubitontas... ya tenemos que volver al agua otra vez. -Tenshi resopla.  
- Siempre digo que son unas crías.

(En el templo de la cima de la montaña, una tortuga gigante se tapa de la nieve, mientras lamenta su suerte.)

- Cielos... generaciones de espíritus tortuga han ayudado a los Hakurei, pero me ha tocado a mi...

(Las tres rubias están en la barca de Komachi, siguiendo la corazonada de Marisa y la señal de la Pokedex.)

- Se han ido... hadas mías, lo siento pero debo usar el Navío Sagrado. *reverencia* ¿Y vosotras porque venís?  
- Yo tuve la idea, no voy a dejar que les pase algo a mis amigas.  
- Sanaecita tiene razón, son las mejores que tengo en el mundo. -confiesa la celeste.  
- Maribel tiene un algo especial... que hace que quieras estar a su lado.

(Por tanto, las otras compañeras de la universitaria siguen de cerca la barca de Komachi en un barco distinto.)

- 'No perturbes la armonía del Sol, la Luna y las Estrellas...' -Yumemi observa el mar- Parece que se empieza a notar...

- *Chiyuri en pantalla* ¡El hada de la Luna, EX Lunachild, ha sido detectada! *pitido*

(Mientras las científicas siguen indagando, el vendedor de rarezas ha encendido una tele en blanco y negro.)

- 'Los satélites muestran una extraña corriente polar proveniente del Archipiélago de las Siete...'  
- Este aparato es fascinante. (0_0) -Tokiko alucina- Podemos ver cosas que están pasando en la otra punta del mundo...  
- Las chicas deben pasar por los mares del sur para volver al Templo Hakurei. Solo espero que estén bien...  
- *telefono* (Keine) ¿Morichika? Los demonios inferiores están revueltos... huyen de algo en el mar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que será?

(La profesora habla con el tendero mediante un teléfono de rueda de la época victoriana, y le confirma que las especies con sensibilidad energética notan una catástrofe cercana. En eso, las rubias y la segadora de almas llegan a trompicones a su primera parada.)

- *Koma pilota* ¡Uaaah! ¡Que nos la damos!  
- Tengo que frenar la caída... ¡Haaah! ***Rayos Hielo***  
- ¿Hum? Has atascado la barca en un iceberg... ¡A ver como la liberamos!  
- Ya lo pensaremos luego. La Pokedex de Mary siente algo... y yo también. -la bruja se apea.  
- Se han ido... *suspiro* Me va a tocar picar todo este hielo. *guadaña* Bah, cuanto antes empiece...  
- *llegan las otras* ¡Komachina! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Dónde están Maribel y sus amigas? Ya me lo imagino, aun así.  
- Están camino del interior -informa Komachi- ¿Pensáis ir con ellas?  
- Tu mira como las gasto, Cacho-carne.

(La Celeste tiene una buena idea y usa las espiras de tierra del **Terremoto** para romper el iceberg, mientras invoca de paso una Piedra Angular que levanta la barca de las hadas y la lleva levitando hacia el monolito que se ve a lo lejos... donde están las otras.)

- *monolito* Aquí esta -Marisa señala- Esto es lo que me daba malas vibraciones. - La piedra mágica... -Mary se asombra.

(En efecto, lo que ven es una Piedra del Fuego... a 2000 Yen la pieza en el mercado de Ciudad Azulona.)

- Esto es la fuente de poder de una de las tres hadas supremas... *Pokedex* En concreto de Sunnymilk.  
- ¿Todavía tienes sus muñecas, Ali? Así Maribel podría ver como son.  
- Bueno, si, pero son las normales... y estas piedras las han potenciado.  
- *la barca vuela* (¡CRAAAC!) ¡Agh! ¡Espero que estés contenta, señorita Hinanai! Casi rompes el Navío Sagrado.  
- Y nosotras tenemos que soportarla todos los días... -añade Sanae.  
- ¡Pero ya hemos llegado! Desagradecidas...  
- (^_^) Hola holita. -Oku saluda inocente.

(No hay tiempo para saludos: Lunachild ha llegado allí, en su forma perfecta... y esta echando chispas.)

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras en la guarida de Sunny? ¡Y donde esta ella! ***Truenos***  
- Hey hey, cálmate Ricitos de Oro. Nosotras llegamos ahora.  
- No me importa, si ella no esta... la Luna dominara al Sol. ¡Me pido su guarida para mi! *mas **Truenos***

(Cuando un trueno bien gordo va a acertar a las heroas, la nave de Yumemi lo absorbe con pararrayos.)

- Mi electricidad... la esta chupando. ¡GRRR! *mas **Truenos***  
- ¡El culpable esta ahí! -la urraca señala.  
- No puedo creerlo... -Marisa flipa- Esa es la Hipernave Espacial de...  
- ¡Que nos ataca!

(Los platillos teledirigidos repiten la jugada de Sunny con Luna, y de paso se llevan el Navío Sagrado.)

- Dos de tres -Yumemi se regodea- En cuanto coja a Star Sapphire... el autentico premio aparecerá.

- *Chiyuri* ¡Atención, emergencia! Al coger a Lunachild hemos atrapado a unos desconocidos.

(Hangar de carga. Las hadas están cada una en un contenedor cubico de cristal... igual que las protagonistas.)

- Luna esta ahí... -Tenshi se fija- ¡Y Sunny también! ¿Pero porque?  
- *Dai observa* Ese libro lo conozco. 'No perturbes la armonía del Sol, la Luna y Estrellas, o causaran destrucción allí donde choquen...' ¡Esa profecía es del pueblo de las Hadas! ¿Cómo es posible...?  
- *Yumemi llega* Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Qué os parecen mis nuevas mascotas? Sunnymilk, Hada del Sol, y Lunachild, de la Luna. Aunque sin Star Sapphire no está la banda completa, ja, ja.  
- ¡Directora Okazaki! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Cómo ha llegado a este país? ¿Por qué conoce a las criaturas de Gensokyo... y a mi NO?  
- No se quién eres, muchacha. Pero parece que eres otra de esas incrédulas universitarias.  
- No te molestes, Mary. Al viajar a Gensokyo no solo te desplazas en el espacio, también en el tiempo. -explica la monja.  
- ¿Entonces esta Yumemi no me ha conocido aun? *lagrimones* ¡Y por que se ha olvidado de miii...!  
- No soy ninguna cazadora furtiva, solo una científica. Empecé mi teoría con un viaje a la tierra de las maravillas, Gensokyo, y escribí mis resultados en este libro... y esta leyenda en concreto me interesa. Las hadas siempre han sido mis seres favoritos, y con este plan podre demostrar su existencia. ¡Los decanos de Kioto caerán a mis pies!

(Chiyuri la avisa de que Sapphire está a tiro. Marcha y las deja solas, un tiempo que Dai aprovecha para explicar que está sucediendo. El equipo de noticias de Ciudad Azafran ha recogido a la profesora Keine y por que no, a Kourin también, en su helicóptero.)

- Tengo conmigo a la profesora Kamishirasawa y al mercader Morichika. ¿Pueden decirnos algo?  
- Veamos -Keine empieza- En el Archipielago de las Siete se ha detectado una fuente de energía muy potente...  
- En la Isla Cuarta hay un macizo helado durante todo el año -sigue Kourin- y creemos que la ventisca viene de allí. *libros* Según este libro, una leyenda originada en el Bosque de la Hadas nos cuenta que tres de ellas se erigieron guardianas del resto: EX Sunnymilk, Lunachild y Star Sapphire. Su poderío superior hace que dirijan los astros celestes...  
- Er, si... hadas... (¬_¬) Bueno, si dominan el Sol, la Luna y etcétera entonces la causa puede estar en...  
- El choque de las tres, si llegaran a reunirse, provocaría un desequilibrio de las fuerzas cósmicas y afectaría el clima de forma terrible.  
- Aun así la ventisca parece tener otro origen. Es como si una bestia mágica se revolviera en su guarida...

(Amanece en el Archipiélago de las Siete... Star Sapphire busca a sus amigas por todas partes, creando geiseres y olas gigantes en su desesperación. Las hadas siguen metidas en su cárcel de cristal, y Daiyosei teme que la profecía este llegando a su parte chunga.)

- Tenemos que hacer algo... -Mary concluye- Tenemos que soltar a Sunny y a Luna. ¿Pero cómo?  
- Nada mas fácil. ¡Haaah! ***Puño Fuego*** (¡PLAM!) Ay, no ha funcionado... ¡Kia! ***Patada Ígnea***

(Mientras la urraca se deja los sesos mochando la urna gigante, Sapphire está luchando contra la aeronave.)

- Tenemos que coordinarnos. ¡Margatroid, tus muñecas! ¡Kirisame, saca ese Hakkero! ¡Monja, tu Vara de Exorcismo! ¡Melocotona, tu espada mágica! Yo usare la Gugnir. La Urraca ha hecho ya una grieta: concentraros en ese punto y a por todas.

(Usando sus hechizos más brutos consiguen romper casi por completo la urna de Sunny, y por fin la revientan.)

- *cabreo de Sunny* ¡Luna! Así que querías quedarte mi guarida, ¿eh?  
- Ja, el que se fue a Sevilla... *chuleria*

(Se llaman cosas feas y se calientan, al fin llegan a las manos y se tiran **Llamaradas y Truenos** a mansalva.)

- *altavoz* ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Fuga en el hangar! ¡Avería en el sistema de vuelo! ¡Listos para aterrizaje forzoso!

(Tenshi vuelve a hacer su truco de levitar el Navío Sagrado y este cae en las aguas cerca de la guarida de Luna.)

- ¡Tenias que haber esperado a que nos subiéramos, tonta! -Sanae regaña.  
- Bueno, no puedo estar en todo...  
- ¡Agarraros donde podáis! *escoba* (¡BROUUUM!) *explosiones* ¡Estamos en la isla de Luna, tías!  
- *Mary jadea* Agh, no me extraña que quisiera quitarle su isla a Sunny. Esto es una pocilga en comparación...  
- Todas estas cosas... *trastos* Son piezas de mobiliario humano. ¡Aja, y ahí está su piedra mágica! -Alice señala.

(Parece que Ricitos es una fan de los trastos humanos. La morena, que es la que faltaba, viene a regañarlas.)

- Sois de lo que no hay. ¡En cuanto os dejo solas montáis un cataclismo! ¡He dicho que paréis!

- (**Hidro-cañón**) ¡Epa! -Remi esquiva- Son unas irresponsables, pero no es que la morena sea mucho más madura.

(El triple golpe mágico que choca en el aire causa una explosión que empuja la barca de Dai hasta los cielos...)

- ¡Socorrito! *Oku aletea* ¡Sanaecita, tu eres la monja de los milagros, haz alguno!  
- *panico* ¡Mas quisiera...!

(Pero algo si que pasa: alguien crea una montaña rusa hecha con cristal helado que lleva la barca a otra isla.)

- ¿Ein? ¿Alice, has sido tu? -pregunta la mayorcita.  
- ¿Por qué siempre me echáis la culpa? No, ahora tampoco he sido.  
- Hola. -la tortuga saluda. (¡Ah! *susto*) Coge las piedras y ponlas ahí. No temas, no voy a haceros daño.

- 'Genji, especie: Tortuga Mágica, afinidad: Piedra-Viento. Un antiguo amigo de las monjas Hakurei'.

- Oh, es la tortuga amiga de Reimu... (¿Así que tu eres Marisa?) ¿Eh? ¿Es que ya me conoces?  
- Obedece y coloca las piedras, el parece saber más que nosotras. - le ordena la vampira.  
- Ah, pero falta una... -Tenshi sabe contar.

(Otra vez los hechizos van a caer cerquita de ellas, pero un **Carámbano** obscenamente gigantesco lo bloquea.)

- ¡Eh, pendencieras! -amenaza el hada- ¿Por qué empezáis la pelea sin mi? ¡Sin la más FUERTE! Necesitáis una azotaina.  
- ¡Es la campeona de las hadas, EX Cirno! -anuncia Genji.  
- (0_0) ¿Cuándo se ha puesto así de... COLOSAL? -comenta Sanae.

(La peliverde conoce también a la hadita, y lo que tiene ante ella es un pedazo de mujer de dos metros, noventa kilos y talla C de pecho. Genji explica que ha estado entrenando en la profundidad de la Cueva Helada hasta llegar a eso. Yumemi espía con catalejo.)

- Por fin... el hada más rara de todas... ese poder, esa belleza, es fascinante...

(Mientras la doctora se regodea las hadas se siguen pegando, y aunque son tres contra una, Cirno lucha bien.)

- Pero la profecía... -sigue Dai- 'Pero su canción a solas fracasara, y así la chispa de su amor se extinguirá'. ¿Quiere decir que Cirno perderá la lucha? Si ella no puede detener a las tres hadas enloquecidas, nadie podrá...  
- La única manera es que aparezca la Elegida. Ella puede darle mas poder a Cirno. Por lo que veo, su fuerza empieza a decaer... -la tortuga se preocupa.

(Así es, un combo triple de hechizos rompe su defensa y la hacen caer al océano embravecido.)

- ¿Pero quien puede ser la Elegida? -dice Tenshi- Tiene que ser Humana, por lo que recuerdo.  
- Lo dice la estrofa... 'La chispa de su amor se extinguirá' -recuerda Sanae- ¡Se refiere a Marisa y su Master Spark!  
- ¿QUEEE? Bueno, es cierto que la Master Spark funciona absorbiendo amor puro y disparándolo... pero si fallo y hiero a Cirno solo lo pondré peor.  
- No. Las hadas no podemos morir, recuerda. ¡Si disparas tu sentimiento de amor a Cirno la potenciaras!  
- Marisa, me cuesta decirte esto... -Remi carraspea- Pero tienes que pensar en algo hermoso, lo más feliz que te haya ocurrido... las hadas notan ese tipo de sentimientos, mientras haya amor, amistad, esperanza... *asco* y todas esas cosas, las hadas siempre sobrevivirán.  
- En mi planeta también se dice eso de las hadas -confirma Mary- Y que pueden volar gracias a que soñamos con cosas bonitas. ¡Vamos, tienes que hacerlo!  
- Yo quiero ayudarte... coge mi amor. -Alice se prepara.  
- ¡Y mi Poder Justiciero del Amor!  
- Yo también. -remata la celeste.

(Mientras la brujita se concentra, todas se abrazan a ella –de una forma no gay- para dar potencia al Hakkero. Dai interpreta el Tema de Cirno en su ocarina, y Marisa piensa en todo lo que han pasado juntas. Videoclips de episodios pasados cruzan por su mente, y el último... es Maribel llevándola a cuestas. Por tanto quiere que ella haga los honores.)

- Eres tu... tu eres la dueña de mi recuerdo más bonito. Vamos, apunta hacia ella... y salva el mundo.

- Marisa... vale, lo hare. *pose* ¡Caldero magico, envia... mi AMOR! (¡Digisoul... explosivo!)

(En una secuencia de evolución, el hada del hielo abre los ojos ante el chorro de luces blancas que entran en su cuerpazo, y se transforma en algo alucinante: ¡En nada menos que Advent Cirno, con su vestido customizado de S.o.l.d.a.d.o de 1º Clase!)

- ¡La canción! *poder* La canción, y ese amor tan puro... ¡me dan fuerza!

- Sigo alucinando. (0_0) Cualquier día se volverá más fuerte que yo y todo.

- Este es el Poder del Rock. Pero por si solo no podrá tumbar a ese trío de revoltosas. Necesitas los tres tesoros, esas piedras que les dan fuerza... Al desconectar su fuente de poder podre domarlas y hacerles ver que el Amor es la autentica fuerza.

- Es la tarea de la Elegida... solo en sus manos las piedras reaccionan y envían sus sentimientos puros. -dice Dai.

- ¿Soy yo? -pregunta Mary- Las piedras brillaron ante mi. ¿Pero que pasara si la pifio? ¿Si no lo consigo a tiempo?

- ¡Claro que puedes! / Yo confío en ti. / Y yo. / Eres especial, chiquilla...

- Para esto se creó el Navío Sagrado... -Dai la apoya.  
- ¡Para llevar a la Elegida hasta su enfrentamiento final! -remata la urraca.

(Tenshi solo hace un guiño y muestra la espada Hisou. Vuelve a hacer su truquito de la Piedra Angular y la universitaria sube en el barco, Marisa y Oku tiran de el ya que son las que vuelan. Sanae lo propulsa con **Hidrobomba**, mientras Remi y Alice sirven de guardaespaldas lanzando sus muñecas explosivas y vampiritos que paran los ataques.)

- ¡Estamos ocupadas, piérdete ya! / Siempre metiéndose en todo... -las hadas van a lo suyo.  
- No te preocupes, no dejare que os hieran. ¡Deteneos! ***Carámbano*** Os habéis olvidado de lo que significa ser un hada. ¡Es darle esperanzas a los humanos!

(Necesita algo más que palabras. Saca su espada especial, que no es más que el mango vacio. Concentra su poder de hielo y crea un espadón de puro cristal congelado, ahora puede zurrar a las tres pendencieras y proteger a las heroas en su camino a otra piedra.)

- La ultima isla... *Mary mira* y su piedra mágica...  
- Venga, ya tienes la tercera, espabilemos. -Remi la azuza.  
- *llega Saphire* Ah, no, no vais a llevaros mi tesoro. ¡Hah! ***Salpicar***  
- ¡Uaaaah, que nos la lia! *oleaje*  
- ¿Tienes el tesoro? (¡No lo soltare por nada!) Pues agárrate a mi.

(La Señora del Frio va a darle un aventón a la rubia en persona, las demás la siguen en el barco flotante.)

- ¿Cirno? Las demás hadas han venido a ver la batalla. ¿Por qué?  
- No están seguras, pero si saben que sus guardianas han perdido la razón.  
- Podrían hacerse daño, no deberían...  
- Solo con que una pudiera hacer valer su voz bastaría para apaciguarlas, pero hoy las únicas que podemos limpiar su corazón... somos tu y yo.

(Si, pero otro alguien tiene sus propios planes para el hada guerrera. ¡Los platillos que le quedan a Yumemi!)

- ¡Que es eso! (¡bzzzt!) ¡AAARG!  
- Cirno pronto será mía y mi voz será escuchada... -ansia viva de la profe.  
- ¡Cirno, resiste! *chispas* ¡Uagh!  
- No me rendiré... ¡por que soy la mas FUERTEEE! *hielo*

(Sus alas gélidas y su espada helada crecen a lo bestia, en siete témpanos gigantescos: ¡Icicle Fall: LUNATIC! Dispara los témpanos hacia la nave de Yumemi y la termina de desguazar, pero ambas caen al mar helado... y la brujita rubia vuela hacia su amiga.)

- ¡Mary! ¡Allá voy! *a nadar*  
- Tengo que hacer algo... ***Látigo Cepa*** ¡Bien, ya la tengo! -Sanae estira.  
- Menos mal que ya llegamos a la orilla... -Tenshi respira.  
- La piedra... *panico de Mary* ¿La piedra esta bien?  
- Cálmate un poco, todo va a salir bien.  
- Estas agotada, no quiero que te hagas mas daño... -Oku se preocupa.  
- Déjala, esto es algo que debe hacer ella misma. -opina Remi.  
- Ah, ya tienes el ultimo tesoro -Genji los cuenta- Adelante, niña, deben ser manejados por tu mano.  
- ¡Dai, la canción! -ordena Alice- Las tres piedras dominan el poder de las hadas supremas, espero que salga bien...

(Empieza de nuevo el Tema de Cirno en versión Ocarina. Las hadas cósmicas pierden fuerza en sus hechizos, la tormenta se calma, y el hada más FUERTE por fin hace honor a su fama: surge con gran estruendo de la mar y las detiene de una colleja fulminante.)

- ¡Aug! *dolor* / Vale, nos portaremos bien... / No queríamos hacerte enfadar, Gran Señora Cirno...

- Así me gusta. (^_^) Quiero que entendáis que por encima de todo sois las hadas supremas de nuestra raza. Podemos sobrevivir a todo gracias a los sueños bonitos de los humanos, así que es vuestro deber hacer que los humanos no pierdan sus sueños.

- Lo prometemos. Sacaremos fuerza de los sentimientos y sueños humanos, no de esas piedras tontas.

- *Marisa jadea* Agh, parece que todo acabo... pero yo aun me he quedado con ganas de hacer algo.  
- *susurra a Alice* ¿Otra vez? Bueno, supongo que la ocasión lo merece...  
- Pandilla de mocosas... -esa es Remi- Cuando tenéis una buena idea tengo que admitir que lo es.

(Vuelven a hacer su numerito del surf acrobático, pero ahora en el Navío Sagrado que conduce Daiyosei. El resto de hadas ven el espectáculo y se emocionan... igual que la profesora Okazaki, que contemplaba los restos de su nave con una inmensa nostalgia.)

- Esta vez me equivoque... los sueños son maravillosos justamente porque son inalcanzables... y porque puedes compartirlos. Si atrapo uno para mí... dejan de ser algo mágico y emocionante... y nadie más puede disfrutarlos. Solo me queda volver a casa...

(Y empezar otra vez. Contempla el libro que la trajo hasta aquí: tiene muchos dibujos de criaturas de Gensokyo.)

- Yo seguiré cuidando de estas islas -anuncia la tortuga- Vosotras tenéis otra misión más importante.  
- Adiós, Komachina. (^_^) Si alguna vez volvemos a nuestro Bosque de las Hadas... pasaros por allí.  
- El mundo está otra vez a salvo. *Cirno posa*  
- ¡Eh, que eso lo iba a decir yo! -Oku se mosquea.  
- Y no podría estar en mejores manos... -Cirno se dirige a las rubias.  
- Pero la próxima vez intenta salvarlo un poco mas cerca de tierra firme. -Tenshi no quiere mas agua.  
- No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Han.

(Las hadas hacen un último saludo y echan a volar cada una a su isla-guarida privada.)

- Jo, me he perdido casi toda esta aventura -dice Koma- Aunque no importa, esta es la aventura de Marisa.

- ¡Y tu que lo digas! *pose* ¡No parare hasta terminarla, y seré reconocida!


	20. Esta niña es un demonio

ESTA NIÑA ES UN DEMONIO.

Tras una larga travesía por los mares del sur las heroas habían llegado a Isla Canela. La medalla que le quitaron a Medicine era la última que estaba en tierra firme. Komachi se ofreció a llevarlas y ahora las deja en la playa que lleva a la ciudad principal de la isla.

- ¡Espéranos ahí, Komachina! -dice Mary- En cuanto acabemos esto puedes llevarnos hasta Pueblo Paleta.  
- Chicas... ¿no notáis un calorcillo extraño? -nota Alice- Quiero decir, es una isla volcán, pero esto es exagerado.  
- Imaginaciones... -esa es Marisa- ¡Mira allí está el Centro Pokemon!  
- ¡La última es un Kedama pelado! -Sanae sale disparada.

(Echan una carrerita, pero no fue buena idea: a los cien metros todo el grupo se cae de morros al suelo.)

- ¡AAAGH! ¡CALOOOR! ¡Me ahogo! -Mary se revuelca.  
- ¡No aguanto mas... -Marisa tambien- La ropa se me pega al cuerpo!  
- *despelote* _¡Marisa esta en calzones delante de MI! Bueno, yo también, pero es la intención y tal._

(Las rubias y la monja han tenido que desnudarse allí mismo o sino la ropa se les iba a derretir encima.)

- Ugh... tengo que sacar mis bikinis... *bolsa de Alice* ¡Tenshi, por favor, podías haberte dejado ALGO encima!  
- Yo no tengo calor... pero como vi que todas os desnudabais, pues...  
- Ni calor ni vergüenza, tía... (0_0) -Oku flipa- Menos mal que yo tengo mi traje especial.  
- Agh... calor... *Sanae mira* Chicas, me estoy pensando dejaros mi lencería usada... esas son antiguallas.  
- Ni hablar, estos son mis Calzones Antibalas. -Marisa se niega.  
- ¿Remi? -pregunta Mary- ¡Estas ardiendo!  
- *hoguera* No te preocupes, tengo bragas ignifugas. Las tengo desde que quise intentar que... ¡Eh!

(Ha tenido una revelación sobre cuál es la causa del horrible calor. Llegan al fin junto a Eirin, y les explica.)

- *Eirin en bikini* No sabía que esta temperatura era anormal, pero ahora que lo decís... si, es un problema.  
- ¿Las cosechas se pudrirán o algo?  
- No, que va. No tenéis más que mirar por la calle. Los hombres no pueden salir a trabajar, en nada de nada.  
- Je... je... *los viejos chochean* Je, je, je... oye, niña en pelotas... ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?  
- *susurro* Ah, ya entiendo -Tenshi se aclara- Sus mujeres dicen que les sube la tensión. Ahora lo llaman así, ¿eh?  
- ¡Pero deja de ser nudista de una vez! -Mary la regaña.  
- ¡Si, a Ran se lo perdonamos por que corre tan rapidísimo que no se la nota, pero tu estas a plena vista para los viejos verdes! -Marisa tuvo que decirlo.  
- Que aburridas. A ver, Ali querida, ¿tienes algún modelito para mí?

(Por fin todas en bikini: Mary en uno blanco, Sanae en uno azul, Marisa y Alice con un dos-piezas negro y Tenshi en uno amarillo limón. Oku no necesita, y Remi hace magia vampira para dejar su vestido en una camisetilla y faldita rosas. Señala hacia un lugar.)

- *dedo* ¡Allí esta mi CASA!  
- ¿Cómo es posible? -Marisa se fija- ¡Ese chale en la playa es la Mansión Scarlet! ¿Pero por qué esta aquí?  
- Supongo que su espacio dimensional se ha superpuesto con el de la isla. Maribel, guíanos a través de la barrera.

(Van hasta la gran portona y no ven a nadie. Sin embargo, hay luces encendidas aun...)

- La portera no está en su garita -nota Remi- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero Sakuya no está aquí para zurrarla.

- ¡En el sótano! *Sanae señala* Noto movimiento, y según creo allí hay documentos valiosos. ¡En marcha!

(Pero lo que encuentran no es ningún sospechoso, sino a Koakuma haciendo su labor como tiene que ser.)

- ¿Señorita? Hace un tiempo que no la veía. ¿Dónde está Lady Patchouli... y Lady Sakuya, y Meiling?

(Como buena súcuba, solo tiene unas costras de oscuridad solida cubriendo sus partes para refrescarse.)

- 'Koakuma, especie: Familiar, afinidad: Psíquico. La mascota endemoniada de Patchouli y librera de la Mansión Scarlet. Como Familiar su trabajo es organizar los libros, alertar de intrusos y mucho más. Aun siendo demonia todavía es un cachorro.'

- No temas Koa, estamos velando para devolver la normalidad a Gensokyo. ¡Y tu, deja de trapiñar!

- *Marisa trapiña libros* Los iba a devolver, lo juro. Eh, por cierto. ¿Sigue aquí esa hermana loca tuya?

- Esta es la llave de su cuarto -Koa la entrega- No se ha movido de ahí, ni siquiera la he notado... es muy extraño.

- Siempre he querido conocerla. ¡Seguro que sabe mucho de DOLOR! ¡Vamos!

(Van al cuarto de Flandre y son transportadas dimensionalmente a un escenario de ritual aborigen volcánico.)

- ¡Es el mismo efecto que cuando alguien tiene una medalla! ¡Tened cuidado!

- Hola, chicas. (^_^) -Flan les saluda- ¿Venís a jugar? Últimamente ni siquiera mi tata Remi viene a entretenerme.

- 'Flandre Scarlet, especie: Vampira, afinidad: Fuego-Oscuridad. Hermana de la Luna Escarlata, Remilia. Ha estado encerrada en el sótano de la mansión quinientos años. Su poder es tan abrasador que no puede chupar sangre sin que la victima estalle.'

- ¡Tienes algo que no es tuyo! ¡Dánoslo o si no... *pausa* ELLAS te darán una paliza!

- No tenias que esforzarte tanto, Alice... (¬_¬) Venga, ya luchare yo la primera.

(La monja empieza con una **Hoja Afilada**. Mal hecho, la niña responde con **Ascuas** y acierta todas las hojas. Trata de seguir con **Hoja Aguda**, pero la vampira saca su sable místico, Levateinn y la empuja atrás. Ahora un **Rayo Solar** en la jeta, pero ni aun así.)

- ¡Hop! *vuela* ¿Solo un rayo? Mi tata los lanza por docenas cuando juega conmigo, que cutre.  
- Voy a tener que apagar sus iras con agua sagrada.  
- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? -nota su hermana.  
- Bueno, si...

(Desmayo japonés general. Tras reponerse el público, la sugieren **Pistola Agua** para ir abriendo boca.)

- Esto ya está mejor. ***Tornado*** Pero aun no puedes acertarme. ¡Creí que eras más divertida!  
- (**Giro Fuego**) ¡Que me endiña! ***Torbellino*** Aun no he podido acertarla con un buen chorro acuoso...

(Sigue con **Pistola Agua** y convierte gradualmente en **Hidrobomba**, ahora si consigue hacerla buen daño.)

- Glu, glu... *tos* No me tocaba baño hasta el siglo que viene. ¡No me vas a dar órdenes, petarda!

(Infunde fuego en la Levateinn y la hace girar, **Rueda Fuego**. El choque desorienta a la monja y se lleva unos **Golpes Furia.** Un **Hidropulso** a la cara para quitarse la vampira de encima, y salta para caer con **Cascada**. Flan ya se cabrea y suelta un terrible **Sofoco**.)

- ¡Aaaagh! *dolor* Aun con la ventaja de afinidad, eso ha dolido...  
- Ven aquí, monjita. -Flan la provoca.

(Empieza su propio combo: **Aire Afilado** para romper su defensa, **Paliza** para seguir haciendo daño y acaba con **Fuerza Bruta**. Ahora la peliverde es un guiñapo tirado en una esquina. Olvidan que Flandre tiene en su poder la medalla, y es aun más fuerte.)

- Ha sido un fallo de cálculo. ¡Remi, yo me encargo! -dice Oku- Tu, ven a jugar conmigo, niñita.  
- Ooooh, también vuelas y dominas el fuego, como yo. ¡Tata nunca me ha buscado amigas!

(Como son casi iguales, sus golpes se anulan. **Ataque Rápido, Ataque Ala, Arañazo, Lanzallamas,** todo.)

- Mmm, si sigo por ahí no podre ganar. Bien, ahora vas a ver mis poderes de vampira. ***Mordisco***  
- ¡Eh, mi cuello no es un buffet! ***Portazo*** (¡PAF!) De todas formas tengo un sabor muy picante.  
- No hace falta que lo jures. ¡Puag! *escupe* Pero aun quiero jugar con esta pajarita morena.

(Saca la Levateinn y prepara **Cuchillada** para apartar el brazo metálico de la melenuda y hacerle un **Triturar**.)

- ¡Jobar! *dolor* No en vano es la hermana de Remi. Pero ya se cómo puedo ganar este duelo...

(Flandre aun esta liada con las antiguas reglas del danmaku, así que piensa que todas las luchas son a base de millones de proyectiles débiles. Eso le ayuda a la urraca, ya que su especialidad son ataques únicos y duros. La pequeña sigue con un montón de **Ascuas**.)

- Esta es la mía. ¡Kiaaa! ***Anillo Ígneo*** (¡FLAAAM!) ¡Esto se acaba aquí!  
- ¡Guau! (0_0) *abrasamiento* Agh, cof... parece que no, pero eres buena. Ahora voy yo, ji, ji...

(Increíblemente hace también **Anillo Ígneo** y la morena se queda aun peor... pero eso significa que...)

- _Maldición... este no es momento para que despierte el Dios Sol, Yatagarasu. Si Flandre le provoca..._

- Hey, no seas cutre. Se que eso no te ha hecho daño. Vamos a seguir con el juego, no me aburras.

- Graaarrr... *energía* Habéis provocado mi ira... todo desaparecerá bajo una nube de fuego divino...

- Lo sabía. (^_^) Mira, este es mi mejor truco. ***Doble Equipo*** ¡Eh, chicas, haced nuestro especial!

(Las otras Flandre, que son reales y solidas, hacen un combo de **Golpes Furia, Gancho Alto, y Patada Salto.**)

- (¡Paf-paf-paf!) ¡El Gran Golpe de la Demonia Scarlet! ***Poder Oculto*** Y con eso terminamos.

(Hace su mejor golpe: **Malicioso.** Que según el poder especial de Flandre puede destruir CUALQUIER cosa.)

- (¡BAMF!) (x_x) *muerta de pie*  
- ¿Será posible? -Remi sospecha- Ya no noto la presencia de ese dios intrusivo...  
- ¿Remilia? Estas muy callada. ¡Sanae, cura a Oku rápido! -ordena la lider.  
- Me ha durado bastante, la tía. -Flan resopla.  
- ¡Flan! Ahora yo jugare contigo. Si ganas tu, te puedes quedar con las otras como tus juguetes.  
- ¡Queee! -las otras flipan.  
- (^_^) ¿La apuesta de siempre, no?  
- Oye, no es que me importe, pero... -esa es Tenshi.

(Si, a la Celeste le encantaría sufrir a manos de la vampirita, pero las demás esperan que tenga algún plan.)

- Allá voy. ***Ataque Rápido, Garra Brutal, Aerochorro*** Al menos espero que no hagas el ridículo, mi querida Flan.  
- ¡Que esperas! ***Ascuas, Fuerza Bruta, Ataque Aéreo***  
- Siempre dije que estabas para darte un bocado. ***Mordisco***  
- Yo siempre dije que ningún juguete es mejor que tu, tata. ***Mov Sísmico***  
- No se cual de las dos lo está disfrutando mas. Se que debería darme asco... pero no puedo dejar de mirar.  
- ¡Pero son hermanas! -Alice se escandaliza.  
- Y por eso no me da asco, tonta. Siempre quise una tata para mi. ¡Mary! Quiero que tu seas mi tata, porfa plis...  
- ¿Eh? Ah, si, claro. *abrazo* Hala, hala. (¡Marisa, eso es inmoral!)

(No tiene problema con el amor de hermana, pero si el amor gay. Mientras que Alice es justo al revés, rayos.)

- ¡Esto se acaba aquí! *viento*  
- Eso ya lo dijo la urraca...  
- Pero yo voy en serio, mi querida Flan.

(Prepara otro **Ataque Aéreo,** se tira rápidamente a por la rubita de alas bombilla pero lo para con Levateinn.)

- *atravesada* Je, parece que gano yo.  
- ¡Jo, eso no vale! Me has hecho usar mi arma, y así pierdo la apuesta.  
- ¿Remi? ¡Te han atravesado de atrás adelante! -grita Tenshi- Se ve doloroso... ñam.  
- No te preocupes, no ha alcanzado mi núcleo. *impasible*  
- ¡La urraca no responde! La he curado pero no se mueve. No respira, no tiene pulso, nada de nada.  
- ¡Hay que llevarla al Centro Pokemon, Eirin se encargara! -propone Marisa.  
- Cojamos la medalla y vamonos afuera.  
- ¿Qué? -dice Mary- ¿Flan viene con nosotros?  
- Quiere divertirse, y no se lo he podido negar, jo, jo...

(Ya en el centro Eirin se mete en el quirófano con traje anti-radiación, pero ambas salen sin el. Eso es extraño.)

- Ha sido algo asombroso. La quite el traje y no tenia radiación. Su brazo-reactor se ha desprendido. Su temperatura corporal es normal. Sus alas han perdido gran parte de envergadura. Con todo eso, debo concluir... *redoble* que ha perdido sus poderes. (¿QUEEE?)  
- Creo que es para mejor... tenía algo en su cuerpo que era un gran peligro.

(Explica el tema del Yatagarasu. Flandre lo ha aniquilado con su Malicioso y ha dejado el cuerpo de Oku.)

- *Oku en camilla* Parece que se acabo... ya no soy super-heroa. No más radiación, no más poderes. No más poderes, no mas Spiderman. (¡Pssst, cíñete al guion!) Er, quiero decir... ya no soy la Urraca Radiactiva, solo soy... una niña normal.

- No importa -Mary la consuela- Una heroa no se mide por la grandeza de sus poderes, sino por la de sus hazañas. Mientras fuiste la Urraca Radiactiva hiciste mucho bien al país de Kanto... a gente que ni conoces. Además, ahora que ya no quemas... puedo hacer esto. *abrazo*

- *lagrima de Sanae* Cuando aún era colegiala... hubo un anime en que la niña mágica hizo daño a sus amigos con su poder, por accidente. Juro no volver a usarlos, pero tras eso tuvo que salvarles sin transformarse. Siendo ella misma. Fue mi episodio favorito...

- *llega Ran* ¡Por fin os encuentro! (¡Ran Yakumo!) Si, ese es mi apellido, no me lo desgastéis. (¬_¬)

- La señora Ran ha intentado hablar de nuevo con el señor Zun -informa Chen- Y este consiguió decir, entre otras tantas incoherencias, que sabe algo sobre el paradero de Kaguya y de Mokou.  
- ¡Tenéis que ayudarnos! -la enfermera suplica.  
- Dice que ha soñado con ellas, y que están aquí...

(Señala en el mapa otra zona del Archipiélago de las Siete. Las chicas querrían ir a por la última medalla y...)

- No. Las heroas no dejan a nadie atrás, por pequeño que sea el problema, ¿Eh?  
- Mary... *la urraca lagrimea*  
- Tenemos que regresar con la barquera -anuncia la brujita- Alice, ya puedes guardarte los bikinis.  
- Dejamos atrás a Oku, pero Flandre puede ocupar su lugar -recuerda Remi- ¡No te fallaremos, Urraca Radiactiva!

- *Tenshi medita* Los bikinis... ¿Os imagináis a la Cacho-carne con las ubres al aire? Taparían el cielo...


	21. La revolucion del vapor

LA REVOLUCION DEL VAPOR.

Tras vencer y curiosamente, reclutar a Flandre las heroas tuvieron que dejar a Oku en rehabilitación medica. Las esbirras de la bruja Yakumo llegaron a darlas pistas sobre el paradero de las dos Inmortales. Hoy llegan a Isla Prima para ver como está el meollo.

- Mister Zun ha dicho que 'la melenuda incendiaria' está en algún lugar de la isla -informa Eirin- Esa debe ser Mokou.  
- Tranqui, os ayudaremos -afirma Sanae- Al menos hoy no tengo algún viejo rogándome a los pies, es un cambio.  
- *Marisa señala* Hablaste demasiado pronto...  
- ¡Oh, poderosa y magnifica sacerdotisa! Usted podrá apaciguar la ira del volcán.  
- ¿Ahora qué es esta vez, abuelo?  
- El volcán del Monte Ascuas esta activo, algo que no sucedía desde hace muchos años...  
- *ventana* Eh, yo conozco ese monte. ¡Es el Monte Yokai! ¡Allí esta mi casa, el Templo Moriya!  
- Este mundo inferior es un pañuelo... -opina Tenshi.  
- Igual que paso con mi hogar, la Mansión Scarlet -sigue Remi- Las barreras de los mundos se habían mezclado y parece que este archipiélago aloja muchas localizaciones del antiguo Gensokyo. ¡Y a sus paisanos!  
- ¡Aja! -esa es Marisa- Entonces habrá que sacudir a alguien para terminar el problema, ¿no?  
- ¿Y habrá fuego? (^_^) -Flan se emociona- Se me da genial tratar con el fuego.  
- (0_0) Que miedo me da... -Alice tiembla.  
- Escalaremos e iremos primero a mi casa. Hace mucho que no paso por allí, estará desatendida.  
- ¡Veremos a Lady Kanako y Suwako! (^_^) -añade Mary- Nunca les podre agradecer lo suficiente aquel favor.

(Total que así hacen, hacen montañismo hasta llegar a la chabola de la monja, con unos vestidos de montañesa.)

- Has copiado perfectamente mi diseño, Ali. Necesito a una modista como tu en el Cielo.  
- Ya no discutáis de moda, ya llegamos. ¡Al fin el hogar! (^_^) Ya ves, no podía esperar a remojarme.

(Hace un pase de invocación para llamar a sus diosas, pero como están en su casa... solo se asoman a la puerta.)

- Er, eso ha sido anticlimático... -opina la jefa- Pero me alegro de verlas de igual forma, señoras.  
- ¿Así que mi alumna se ha traído a sus colegas de parranda? -empieza Kanako- Ya era hora de que tuvieras pandilla.  
- ¡Jo, ya te vale, Lady Yasaka! Me tratas como cría. Puedo hacer amigos sin que tu te entrometas, ¿eh?  
- *Suwako asoma* Oh, ya ha llegado mi preciosa nieta. (^_^) Os pondré el equipo de bañarse en las termas.  
- Ah, si, no os lo podéis perder. Mi templo tiene una instalación de agua termal cerca de la laguna.  
- Ya se cual dices. Reimu se ha pasado por ellas para relajarse después de ese follón que montasteis. -dice Mari.  
- ¿Qué follón? -curiosea Tenshi.  
- Cuando llegaron aquí querían competir con Reimu por la fe de los creyentes. -Alice lo explica.

(Entonces se van a las termas y se bañan. Ahora no importa la desnudez, pero Mary les sugiere a las diosas.)

- ¿Ustedes no se bañan?  
- Oh, si insistes... *magia* (pluf) *desnudez*  
- Mira que sois complicadas. -Sanae resopla.  
- Ven aquí, alumna mía, tengo que ver cuánto has crecido. Necesitas una buena figura para atraer a los clientes.  
- ¡Que grosería! La gente tiene que elegir nuestra fe sin tener que comprarles con una monja buenorra.  
- No te metas con ella, mujer... ella no puede elegir libremente su apariencia. -deja caer la rana.  
- _La señora Yasaka es imponente... que altura, que pecho. (0_0) Pero la señora Suwako es muy linda y achuchable. (^_^)_ ¿Remi? ¿Flan? ¿Acaso vosotras no os moríais con el agua?  
- Solo con el agua fría. Con algo tenemos que quitarnos la mugre...  
- ¡Eh, tata, que te mojo! *cubeta* Te voy a duchar de un cubetazo... (¡cloc!) ¡Algo salió del cubo!

(Una niña peliverde de coletas graciosas salió del cubo y choco contra la monja, y se hacen unos chichones.)

- ¿Qué narices? -Tenshi se fija- Parece una hermana pequeña de la monja.  
- Mmm... una hermanita... -piensa la bruja- ¡Quiero decir, que se quien es! ¡Es el cubo-poseído, Kisume!  
- ¿Y por que esa mini-clon de Sanae está aquí?  
- Es por que es nuestra nueva empleada. -explica la culebra.

- 'Kisume, especie: Objeto Poseído, afinidad: Fuego-Agua. Un demonio de la raza tsurube otoshi, esos son creados cuando un objeto cotidiano es olvidado y absorbe energía diabólica. Kisume caza a sus presas colgándose de un sitio alto y lanzándose.'

- *Sanae esta KO* (x_x)  
- ¡No me hagáis nada! Las señoras diosas me dieron un trabajo y me acogieron, no tenía a donde ir...  
- Echábamos de menos a mi preciosa nieta, así que... secuestramos a esta monada y la hacíamos ponerse sus trajes.  
- No creo que a Sanae le guste -opina Alice- Aunque como fan del cosplay me gustaría verla.  
- *Sanae despierta* ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Como venga por aquí esa pájara reportera empezara a decir que tengo una hermana secreta y no se que mas.  
- Y además lo juntara con su reportaje de 'Sanae es gay y va por Reimu'. Ya la conocemos bien...  
- No quería molestar... *tristeza* Es que un criatura extraña ha entrado en el volcán y he huido.  
- De eso queríamos hablaros. Vamos a salir del agua y cenar bien, que quizá tengas que exorcizar a un demonio, alumna mía.  
- Ja, ja, quedan monísimas la una junto a la otra... -Tenshi se lo pasa bomba.  
- Kisume, querida, recoge esto y ven luego con nosotras, no temas.

(La demonia-cubeta recoge el baño y entrega albornoces a las invitadas, toman la cena y la diosa les explica.)

- Estamos buscando a las dos Inmortales de Hourai -dice Mary- Y por lo que me describes la que se ha apostado en tu hogar puede ser Lady Mokou... Kisumita.  
- No me achuches así... *estrujada*  
- Por todas las diosas... *Sanae se mosquea* Acabemos con esto ya.  
- Gracias por la manduca, divinas -esa es Marisa- Mañana os lo pagaremos sacando a la fénix de su nido robado.  
- Y ahora mi preciosa nieta dormirá conmigo.  
- ¿Qué? Muy mal, dormirá con su maestra. *discusion*  
- Ya discuten otra vez... *gota sudor* Ellas son mas crías que como me tratan a mi misma. Que lata.  
- No te creas, las hay peores. -afirma la celeste.

(En efecto, las hermanas Scarlet han cenado directamente del torrente sanguíneo de la Celeste, agarradas en sus brazos como niñas de biberón. No obstante a Maribel le gusta ver tanta familiaridad y armonía, y consiguen que no eche mucho de menos su hogar.)

- _Quizá no sería tan malo vivir aquí... ya vivía sola, así que estaría haciendo un poco como Sanae._

(Al día siguiente las heroas se preparan para descender a la fuente de calor de las aguas termales: el volcán.)

- Este episodio está lleno de cochinadas -Marisa se harta- ¡Y nada de acción! ¡Eso va a cambiar!

(Bajan por la caverna y lo que ven es espeluznante: la peliblanca fénix esta vestida de cierto otro personaje.)

- ¡Ahí esta la humana! (^_^) ¿Puedo JUGAR con ella, tata?  
- Nooo, la necesitamos viva.  
- 'Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo la diosa bajara del cielo'. ¿Sois vosotras las que buscáis a la diosa? Ella duerme ahora. Y si la despertáis la guerra acabara. No puedo permitir eso. Este mundo abandonado por la diosa... es mío. -declara la albina.  
- Vale. Que porras fritas es eso. ¡Solo he entendido que quieres dominar este mundo, pues no te dejare!  
- Esta no puede ser Mokou... ¿verdad? -Alice duda.

- 'Advent Mokou *bzzzt* especie: Humana piromante *bzzzt* afinidad: Fuego-Lucha'.

- Parece que ni siquiera tu aparato mágico está muy seguro. ¡Vamos a detener a esa impostora! -ordena Remi.

(Pero no está por la labor. Empieza con un reguero de **Ascuas** y alguna **Patadas Bajas**.)

- 'Buscaron los tres el regalo de la Diosa'. Ah, si, tu eres una de las buscadoras junto a la monja y la criada.  
- ¿Se refiere a Reimu y Sakuya? -opina Sanae.  
- ***Lanzallamas*** ¡Kia! ***Puño Cometa*** Si llegan a juntarse las tres, mi misión podría ponerse en peligro.  
- Si es la verdadera, esta mas pirada de lo normal. ***Rayo Hielo*** ¡No sabemos ni donde están ellas!  
- 'Sus destinos la guerra separo, pero nunca olvidaron su juramento'. ***Onda Ígnea*** ¡Morid ya!  
- No hables tanto. ¡Ya tenía ganas de bronca! ***Onda Voltio*** Pero no se dejara vencer fácilmente.  
- 'Infinito en misterio es el don de la diosa'. ¡No puedo dejarla libre o mi plan no habrá valido para nada! ***Rueda + Puño Fuego*** 'Mi alma, corrompida por la ven ganza, gran tormento ha soportado'. ¡La venganza es lo que nos mueve! ***Sumisión***  
- Tiene algo pendiente con alguna diosa... ¿Yukari? ***Hidropulso*** ¡Nosotras estamos buscándola!

(Ya se harta y ordena un combinado de **Rayo Solar, Resplandor y Electro-cañón**.)

- ¡Aaaarg! *explosión* 'La flecha ya ha salido del arco de la diosa'. Solo nos queda esperarla...

(Increíblemente, la peliblanca se deshace en una nube de chispitas que salen volando y se pierden en el cielo.)

- ¿Eso es... normal? -inquiere Mary.  
- ¡Claro que no! -afirma la bruja.  
- A ver, resumamos... esta chica había invadido el hogar de Kisume y ahora se ha volatilizado, pero no parece ser Mokou de verdad. Es alguien con su apariencia. Que quiere vencer a una diosa... por venganza.  
- No conozco a nadie así. Bueno, no conozco casi nadie en la superficie, claro. -Tenshi es la que habla.  
- Si habla tan solo de una diosa, no son las mías. Creí que se refería a Yukari, lo más parecido a una diosa que ha tenido Gensokyo. Lo nuestro seria dar parte de todo el embrollo a Kanako y Suwako.  
- Siempre llegan más preguntas que respuestas... -se queja Alice.

(Después de salir del volcán y calmar a los ciudadanos, las heroas se reúnen con las dos diosas en un prado.)

- Es preocupante... -Kanako medita- Una facción desconocida busca a la Diosa de Gensokyo, pero sabe que no somos nosotras. Sus motivos son vengativos. Aun así, deberías seguir las pistas de Ran y encontrar a la princesa. Este donde este, Yukari no se va a escapar.

- Quizá sea otra impostora, pero no podemos estar seguras hasta que la veamos. -opina Mary.  
- No me sentiré bien reuniendo medallas hasta que esto se resuelva. -Remi esta segura.  
- Jo, no entiendo nada... -esa es Flan.

- Vale, primero localizaremos a las Inmortales y luego las ocho medallas nos llevarán con Yukari -explica la lider- ¿Pero cómo vamos a desplazarnos por el Archipiélago lo bastante rápido?  
- Komachina no os servirá. ¡Pero la solución viene ahora del cielo! -señala la diosa rana.

(Se refiere al Palanquin Volador, que ha llegado allí por petición de las diosas a recoger a las protagonistas.)

- ¡Hola de nuevo, amigas!  
- ¡Es Lady Byakuren!  
- Si, nosotras os llevaremos por las islas, es lo mínimo para pagaros vuestra ayuda anterior.  
- ¡Dejarme pilotar a mi! -Murasa esta al timon.  
- Shou, debemos encontrar a un demonio maligno que ha huido.  
- Son bichos como esos lo que hacen difícil la labor de Lady Hijiri. Iremos junto a vosotras un tiempo.


	22. OVA 3: El hechizo de los Evil Eyes

(En escena un laboratorio secreto como el de Dexter. Pero en lugar de Deedee, la que entra en el es Rika, la maquinista de tanques. La que hace experimentos es la doctora Rikako Asakura. La pequeña trae el mismo libro que Yumemi usaba hace muy poco.)

- Dime, tata. La profesora Okazaki me entrego este libro hace poco. ¿Qué es esto?

- Ah, esto son criaturas legendarias de la tierra de Gensokyo. En realidad solo bocetos, ya que nadie ha podido verlos en persona jamás. Dicen que habitan en el reino del Makai, o un mundo que solo puedes entrar en sueños... o en el mismísimo Infierno.

(Pasan páginas juntas. Ven dibujos de la espectra Kongala, la luna artificial, Kikkuri, o la bestia de los cinco ojos, Yugenmagan. Llegan a una página muy conocida y temida por la doctora: la imagen de los Evil Eyes. Trata de evitar hablar de ellos, y continúa.)

- Bah, de todas formas eran muy feos. ¿Cuál es este? -pide la castaña.  
- Este es uno muy chulo, el Shingyoku. *pagina*

(Boceto artístico del Orbe de Shingyoku: una criatura de gran poder, gran misterio... y de una gran bondad.)

- Se dice que se aparece a gente que realmente lo necesita y les ayuda a ver lo que desean, para darles fuerza y cumplir sus sueños.  
- *toca* Sabes, se parecen un poco a... a papa y mama. Siempre juntos, velando por ti. Pero siempre... ausentes.

(No quiere recordar que se murieron... y no les volverá a ver. Pero no puede evitarlo.)

- (¡biiip!) *Chiyuri en pantalla* ¡Doctora Asakura! Hemos encontrado pistas sobre la criatura que buscaba.  
- Enseguida voy. Vamos pequeña, por hoy tienes que dormir. Están pasando cosas muy raras.

(Se refiere al entremezclamiento de Kanto y Gensokyo, que también las ha pillado a ellas.)

- *ruinas* Ah, por fin llegas. Estas ruinas se parecen mucho a aquellas que la profesora Okazaki uso como guarida para su 'numerito'.  
- Si, me acuerdo... y os agradezco que me dejéis estudiarlas con vuestro grupo. Quizá haya algo importante.

(Quiere hallar pistas sobre el portal a otros mundos en glifos antiguos. Mientras mira un muro misterioso...)

- Estos seres del dibujo... (pluf) ¡Eh! ¡Son los Evil Eyes! *¡bzzzt!* ¡AAAAH!  
- ¡Doctora Asakura! ¿Dónde esta? *mira* ¡Esto estaba lleno de monstruos...!

(Prefiere no arriesgarse con los ojos, a pesar de ser débiles son un montonazo. Vuelve a la base enseguida. Allí tiene que dar parte de la misteriosa desaparición de Rikako a su jefa Yumemi, pero no saben bien como darle una noticia tan horrible a su hermana.)

- *amanece* Rayos... es por mi culpa. ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a Rika? La pobre se ha quedado sola en este mundo desconocido.  
- Primero sus padres y ahora su hermana. Gensokyo no es un patio de recreo, querida. Ya se lo contare yo, y...  
- *Rika asoma* ¡Eeeeh, tata, hoy te has tirado toda la noche! ¿Ein? ¿Dónde esta la tata? *silencio incomodo*

(No sabemos bien si han tenido el valor de decírselo, porque la castaña revisa las notas de Rikako con calma.)

- ¿Por qué has desaparecido, tata? *suspiro* Hala, hoy ha encontrado glifos muy raros. Parecen como un conjuro... *recita* Son los Evil Eyes. ¿Por qué siento que ya los he conocido? (pluf) *¡Invasión!* ¡Están aquí! (0_0) Mira que son raros. ¿Qué queréis?

(Los mismos ojos de las Ruinas Siete han venido a comerla el coco... pero llega un ser de aspecto humanoide.)

- ¿Un monje aquí? (pluf) No, es una monja. (pluf) Otra vez un monje. Que raro es esto. ¡Eh, esperad!

(Se lanza a sus brazos alejándose de la influencia oscura de los ojos. Estos levitan muy cerca de su presa.)

- *delirio* ¡Papa! ¡Mama! Estáis aquí... no parecéis vosotros. ¡Pero sois vosotros!  
- ¿Eres tu el corazón que me ha invocado? -inquiere el monje.  
- Os he echado de menos. No volváis a dejarme sola nunca mas... o me moriré de pena...  
- Bien, si eso es lo que deseas.

(El orbe, que cambia de forma intermitente entre monje y monja, va a cuidar a Rika del hechizo de los ojos. Una barrera de cristal se forma en la habitación de la Torre Batalla que las hermanas estaban ocupando, y se expande para echar de allí a los indeseables.)

- *Yumemi se asoma* ¿Qué pasa aquí? La puerta se ha trancado...  
- Esos son... ¡Los Evil Eyes! ¡AGH! -Chiyuri retrocede.

(La expansión de la barrera echa de allí a las científicas, a la gente del hotel y también a los demonios, claro.)

_**EL HECHIZO DE LOS EVIL EYES**_

(Algunos días después, el grupo de Maribel llega hasta allí con el Palanquin Volador de Byakuren Hijiri.)

- No podemos llegar más lejos. Tendremos que repostar en esta isla y buscar más pistas sobre el demonio misterioso.  
- No te preocupes, ya vamos nosotras a explorar. -Mary se ocupa.  
- Lady Byakuren está todavía reposando por la energía que ha consumido... -les informa Murasa.

(En efecto, el fuel del barco volador es tanto el normal como la energía mágica de la monja santa.)

- ¡Ja, yo ya quiero encontrarle! Tiene pinta de fuerte. Por lo menos no se me rompería al jugar.

- No te metas con la gente, Flan. Solo queremos encontrarle para que devuelva a Mokou y Kaguya. -dice Mary.

- Haz caso a Mary, querida -Remi continua- De todas formas, un demonio que haya podido secuestrar y suplantar a esas dos esta fuera de tu nivel...  
- ¡Tata, no me chinches!  
- Tendrías que empezar por cosas asequibles, como... aquella tipa de allí. Vamos a saludarla.

(Aquella que esta camino de la Torre Batalla es nada menos que Orange, la animadora de los pantaloncillos.)

- ¿Alguna de vosotras sois duelistas de danmaku? Querría probar mi fuerza antes de la batalla.

- 'Orange, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Normal. Viene del Mundo del Sueño y el suyo es ser animadora'.

- Je, bueno, todas lo somos... ¿estas buscando pelea, mona? Hemos vencido a gente aun peor que tu. -Marisa advierte.  
- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.  
- Nos esta infravalorando. Eso es descarado por su parte, ¿eh? -sigue Tenshi.  
- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Cada una luchara contigo en sucesión, si aguantas en pie hasta la última considerare que tus palabras no son en vano. -Sanae se lo explica.  
- Yo estaba a punto de sugerir algo así. Bien dicho, monjita. Espero que no te eches atrás, pelirroja.  
- ¡Vamos alla! No soy ninguna novata.  
- Bah, creo que incluso a mi me va a resultar fácil... -opina Alice.

(Maribel contara con su reloj un minuto para cada una. Orange tiene que sobrevivir seis asaltos.)

- Yo siempre lucho para ganar. *vuela* ¡Ja, si la magia no es espectacular, no es magia de verdad!

[Aquí ponemos el 3er Opening de Pokemon en versión película mientras dura la lucha.]

(A pesar del bravado de Marisa no va a ser ella la que empiece: será Alice. Envía a sus muñecas a dar leña, pero la naranja hace **Destructor** a cada una sin fallar. Sanae lanza sus **Hojas Afiladas** y sucede lo mismo. Tenshi tira de espadazos, pero un **Contador** le hace agotar su tiempo. Remilia trata de soplar un **Tornado** para evitar que se acerque... pero la tía hace un **Gancho Alto** en la jeta. Flandre lo hizo mejor: un **Lanzallamas** en el morro que pareció tumbarla, pero resistió con **Aguante**. Marisa es la última del grupo.)

- Nos esta dejando en ridículo. ¡Toma ya! ***Velocidad Extrema***  
- ¡Voy! ***Doble Filo***

(Chocan de forma escandalosa, pero la demonia tiene el coco más duro que la brujita...)

- *chichón* Agh, vale, lo admito... eres más dura que un pan de quince días.  
- Es que me he entrenado para el torneo que tiene lugar en la Torre Batalla, y acude gente muy buena.

(Explica como Isla Setima es la cuna, y la tumba, de los mejores luchadores. Todo eso en el juego Pokemon.)

- *caminan* Vais a ver. Habrá tanta gente que no podrás dar un solo paso sin chocarte con duelistas.

(Pero el panorama que les espera es muy otro: el valle donde está la torre esta cubierto del cristal mágico.)

- ¿Esto es normal? -Mary se asusta.  
- No entiendo que ha pasado... (¡Eh, es Keine!)

(De nuevo la maestra esta con el grupo de noticias de Ciudad Azafran, que retransmite el estado de la isla.)

- 'Este es el actual estado de Isla Setima: una inundación de cristal se lo esta llevando todo a su paso. Científicos han concluido que el epicentro del desastre esta en la habitación de la Torre Batalla que ocupaba la doctora Asakura, desaparecida hace poco. Este extraño material se extiende sin parar y amenaza cubrir toda la isla.'

(De nuevo Rinnosuke y Tokiko están viendo el reportaje, en su tele en blanco y negro.)

- ¿Rikako Asakura? -dice la pajara- Esa fue una cliente tuya, ¿verdad?  
- En efecto, lo fue. Estaba más interesada en la ciencia que en la magia, una mujer ciertamente inusual en Gensokyo.  
- Si, creo que te hacia trueques con jeroglíficos y escrituras antiguas.

(Ambos sacan un baúl que es la 'cuenta de crédito' de Rikako. Allí hay información de los ojos malignos.)

- ¿Qué son estos bichos?  
- Se llaman Evil Eyes. Hace tiempo me dijo que habían provocado un desastre en su familia, que no quería volver a verlos. Ella trataba de conocerlos y controlarlos... pero algo salió mal. No recuerdo bien como la conocí.

(Eso se explicara mas tarde. Una nube ominosa, formada por los Evil Eyes, acechan la Torre Batalla desde lo alto. Los medios se están juntando en la isla, y varios conocidos de las chicas se ven allí: la maestra Keine, Chiyuri, Byakuren y el propio Rinnosuke.)

- Esto si que es grave... pero sabía que vosotras querríais ayudar. -Mary se lo agradece.  
- Y hoy tenemos a Lady Hijiri con nosotros, no podemos fallar. -Keine asegura.  
- ¿Qué tal están mis heroas favoritas? (^_^) Voy a prestar mi poder y diplomacia para arreglar este lio.

(En la habitación sellada, el orbe sigue intercalando sus formas macho y hembra, según los deseos de Rika.)

- *Rika ve la tele* Cuanta gente... yo quiero compañía. Quiero a mi tata.  
- Esta bien... si tu así lo deseas.

(Miraba con anhelo a la hermosa y bondadosa Byakuren, que le transmitía sensación de seguridad con su presencia. El orbe ha tomado como objetivo a la santa, mientras todas las reunidas tratan de sacar algo en claro sobre la situación de la isla y las científicas.)

- Esa barrera se ha creado para no permitir el paso de algo -deduce la profe- Y su fuerza es muy poderosa, por eso parece querer cubrir toda la isla.  
- O puede que sea para que algo no SALGA de allí... -suelta Chiyuri.  
- Pareces saber algo que nosotras no, así que te rogaría...

- *Marisa señala* ¡Viene algo por allí! *es el Orbe*  
- Es una criatura realmente extraña... -Mary esta pasmada.  
- *valor* No te dejare que las hagas daño. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, dime?  
- ¡Te quiero a ti! *magia*

(El orbe toma forma de esfera y encierra a la monja en si mismo, entres chispas y luces. Luego se da a la fuga.)

- *Marisa vuela* ¡A donde crees que vas! ***Impactrueno*** ¡No dejare que te escapes!  
- ¡Lady Byakuren! ¡Ya voy! -Mary echa a correr.  
- ¿Qué haces, loca? -Tenshi la agarra- ¡No sabes en como te puede afectar esa capa de cristal!  
- No puedo dejarla irse. ¡Ella es mi heroa, mi ídolo! Cuando me separe de Renko no sabía que hacer... y ella me dio una meta, un sueño...  
- Ya lo sabemos... *Sanae rabia* ¡Y no hemos podido ayudarla, rayos!  
- Fue visto y no visto, cierto... pero tenéis que calmaros. -opina la maestra.  
- Ni siquiera sabemos si esa cosa esta relacionada con nuestra misión. ¡Se nos juntan los problemas!  
- Puede que yo... -Alice trata de decir.

(La monja santísima ha sido llevada a presencia de Rika, que se tira también a su brazo.)

- *delirio* ¡Tata, estas aquí! Soy Rika. ¿No te acuerdas? Volvemos a estar juntas. Quédate conmigo, porfa.  
- ¿Yo soy tu tata? _Pobre niña... su corazón esta ahogado por la soledad..._

(De vuelta en la base de los reporteros, Alice ha hojeado su grimorio y coincide con la foto de la Pokedex.)

- Hum -Kourin murmura- Parece que la criatura que se llevo a Lady Hijiri es el Orbe de Shingyoku.  
- ¿Puede tener relación con los monstruos que flotan sobre la isla? -Chiyuri le pregunta.  
- Supongo que te refieres a los Evil Eyes. Son los que Asakura y tu estabais investigando, ¿cierto?  
- El Orbe Shingyoku es la fuente de poder de los Orbes Hakurei, y su guardián. ¿Por qué haría eso? -Alice no sabe.

(Varios grupos de personajes Touhou están viendo tele en blanco y negro para enterarse de la catástrofe.)

- ¿No podemos contactar con nadie allí dentro? -propone Orange- Con supervivientes o algo así...  
- Podríamos si los hubiera, con algún invento de este país... (¡riiing!) *Kourin coge el telefono* ¿Acaso están llamándonos por este aparato?  
- *voz de Rika* ¡Dejarnos en paz! ¡Papa, mama y mi tata están aquí, no necesito a nadie mas!  
- Er, bueno... no pensé que iba a ser tan fácil. -el tendero se asombra.

- ¡Rika! ¿Eres tu? ¿Por qué haces esto? -Chiyuri coge el aparato.  
- ¿Dice que sus padres y tata están con ella? -pregunta Keine.  
- Ya, pero eso no es posible, ¿no? Yo misma vi como Rikako desaparecía sin dejar rastro, y sus padres... bueno, no hay manera de que estén con ella, o sea, vivos.

(Las dos maris han salido a la calle y contemplan el paisaje que nadie ha podido cruzar.)

- Me da igual lo que digan. La señorita Hijiri esta allí, y pienso rescatarla antes de que la hagan algo.

- Y yo estaré contigo, grandísima loca. Je, son cosas como esta las que dan salsa a nuestro viaje. -Marisa la apoya.

- *Sanae llega* ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
- No me vais a dejar plantada, ¿eh? -y Tenshi tambien.  
- ¡Ni a mi! -corean las Scarlets.  
- Chicas... gracias.  
- *llega Orange* ¡Eh, no os vayáis así! Tenéis que llevar el equipo adecuado.  
- Eres tan fan de la seguridad como Ali. -Marisa las compara.  
- No querría perder a una rival como tu, je, je...

(La animadora les presta un talkie y su valioso bastón, que al parecer tiene algún tipo de anulador de magia.)

- *toca* ¡Ja, bien! Este bastón chupa la energía mágica. Por eso Orange hizo un buen papel en batalla.

(Las demás se mosquean un poco, pero así pueden perforar el cristal mágico inmune al daño de hechizos.)

- *camaras* Como pueden ver, un grupo de adolescentes intenta acercarse hasta el núcleo del desastre.

- *Rika ve tele* ¿Qué son esas chicas? Me suena haber visto a la rubia de la escoba. ¿Por qué quieren entrar?  
- ¡Maribel, no vengas! -la monja grita- ¡Es peligroso, déjame hacer a mi!  
- ¿Es que las conoces? *mira* Anda, han hecho un hechizo. ¡Son duelistas de danmaku, seguro!

(Desoyendo el consejo inútil de la monja las heroas han llegado a la entrada de la torre.)

- La entrada. *Mary la toca* El bastón no funciona aquí, la fuerza del cristal es mayor y no se puede romper.  
- *talkie* ¡Maribel! ¿Por qué os fuisteis sin avisar? -Kourin las regaña.  
- Er, perdónanos Kourin, yo la convencí de intentar venir... -Marisa se disculpa.  
- Esta bien, Marisa, te conozco. Chiyuri, la ayudante de la profesora me trae noticias preocupantes.  
- ¿Tu has visto algún Evil Eye? -sigue la secretaria.  
- ¿Evil Eyes? *Pokedex* No me suenan...  
- Según las notas de Rikako los Evil Eyes son entidades diabólicas que comen el cerebro de sus presas y las vuelven malas. El Orbe habrá querido proteger a Rika de caer en sus garras... una segunda vez.  
- Aumentan los problemas. ¡Flandre, ponte a hacer lo tuyo! -ordena Remi.  
- ¡Bien, ya era hora de QUEMAR!

(Hace **Lanzallamas** para intentar derretir el cristal, pero se regenera muy rápido. Van a necesitar otro plan.)

- El cristal no puede invadir el agua, por lo visto. ***Hidropulso*** ¡Yo sujetare la bolsa de agua, pasad!

(Pasan a través de la burbuja de agua, y la montañesa tiene que agarrar a las vampiras en brazos y ayudarlas.)

- Puaag. Nunca mas, ¿me oyes? (¡Nunca mas con agua friaaa...!)

(Siguen camino y suben escaleras para encontrar la habitación de Rika. Encuentran una sala llena de flores.)

- Son preciosas... (*v*) Esto debe ser parte del deseo de Rika hacia el Orbe: un remanso de tranquilidad.

- *el Orbe medita* Están aquí. ¿Quieres que las eche?  
- Nah, mejor no, tienen toda la pinta de ser duelistas de danmaku, así que quiero un combate. ¡Hace mucho que deje la lucha, me voy a apolillar! ¿Crees que lo hare bien?  
- Claro que si, si tu así lo deseas...

(El orbe toma el alma de la niña, que cae dormida, y se la lleva consigo hacia otra sala.)

- ¡Son ellos! Pero no conozco a esa mujer... -Mary no sospecha.  
- ¡Eh, bola de bolos, vas a contarnos unas cosas! -insulta Marisa.  
- Vosotras sois duelistas... bien. Vais a enfrentaros a ella, ahora. -anuncia el Orbe.  
- ¡No me cambies el tema!  
- Marisa, no interrumpas. ¿Tu eres Rika, por un casual? -pregunta la celeste.  
- Aja, yo soy Rika Asakura, ¿no lo ves?

- 'EX Rika, especie: Humana, afinidad: Fuego-Acero. Forma avanzada de la maquinista de tanques.'

- ¿Seguro? Se ve muy vieja y fuerte, y tiene otro color de pelo, y esos cuernos... -Alice duda.  
- Acuérdate de que el Orbe de Shingyoku está cumpliendo sus deseos ocultos. Así es como ella se ve a si misma.  
- Bueno, dime si queréis luchar o no, ya.

- Ja, no perdáis el tiempo con esta mocosa. *Tenshi susurra* Yo me encargo, vosotras buscar a Byakuren.

(Las demás van al piso superior mientras la Celeste saca su sable y lo apunta a la rival.)

- Que valor, tu sola contra mi. ***Onda Ígnea, Puño Meteoro, Rueda Fuego***  
- ¡Jobar! *resiste*

(Estamos hablando de una jefa de nivel extra. El combate sigue con pocas esperanzas.)

- Te he subestimado. Si quiero ganarte... *cara psicópata* ¡Voy a tener que ir en serio!

(Convierte el campo de flores en un valle pedregoso con un golpe de la espada Hisou, y en el piso superior...)

- Esto no se acaba... -Mary sube escaleras.  
- *pluf* Hola de nuevo. ¿Quién quiere probar su suerte esta vez, eh?  
- Una Celeste inmortal no ha podido con ella... -Sanae temblequea- (¡Yo lo hare!) No, tu debes seguir adelante.

(La monja se queda para ganarles tiempo, y la niña suelta mas llamas y golpes de acero que antes, si eso es posible. La chica Moriya comienza con **Dulce Aroma, Hoja Aguda** y una esforzada **Hidrobomba**. La castaña responde con **Llamaradas** y **Ala Acero**.)

- Ya llegamos... ¡Señorita Hijiri! -la lider la llama.  
- Hola, chicas. No la despiertes, ahora esta tranquila...  
- Así que esta es ella de verdad. No parece tan peligrosa así dormida. ¿Tu has visto algún Evil Eye?  
- Solo he visto a la criatura esférica. -confiesa la monja.  
- Ese es el Shingyoku, un ser que cumple los deseos de los corazones afligidos. -Alice explica.  
- Esta tratando de que los ojos no alcancen a la niña o la convertirán en una pirada maligna, ten cuidado. -dice Remi.

- *Rika despierta* ¿Eh? Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito.  
- Rika, debes saber algo. Yo no soy tu tata. Yo soy la sacerdotisa ancestral, Byakuren Hijiri.  
- ¿Qué? No puede ser... no me hagas esto ahora... ¡No me dejes sola! (¡BROUUUM!) *cristales*  
- ¡Su corazón, se cierra aun mas! -Alice avisa.  
- *llega el Orbe* Dejadnos en paz, y marchad de aquí enseguida...  
- No puedes retenerla contra su voluntad. ¡Alice, échame una mano, monada!

(Por supuesto a la marionetera le encantan los cumplidos y obedece. Envía **Rayo Hielo** hacia la criatura.)

- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? *energia*  
- ¡No caeré ante una bola de bolos con sexualidad indecisa!

(Pero si que cae, ante el **Fuego Sagrado** de la bestia, y no le ha costado mucho esfuerzo que digamos.)

- Veamos quien sabe mas de incendios por aquí. ¡Flan, ocúpate de ese bicho!  
- Ya era hora. ¡GRAR! ***Sofoco*** (*salto, **Cascada***) ¡Agh, que dañitooo!  
- Tsk. Eres un hueso duro, Shingyoku. -Remi lo admite.  
- ¿Te he demostrado ya que voy en serio?  
- Pero tu poder solo es ilusión, un sueño creado para tener contenta a esa niña. Eres un espejo que refleja sus deseos.  
- ¡No es verdad! *¡BOUUM!*

(En cierto modo si, el poder del orbe es tanto mayor cuanto mas fuertes son los deseos.)

- No soy ningún espejo. ¡Haaah! *aura* Soy los padres de esta niña, y tengo que protegerla de ELLOS...

(Comienza por zurrar a la vampira y tirarla a una esquina, y ahora se lanza a por Mary.)

- ¡No la toques un pelo, monstruo! ***Rayos*** ¡O te hare conocer el DOLOR!  
- ¡Rika, solo tu puedes detenerle! Recuerda a tus verdaderos padres. ¡No estas sola, te lo juro!

(Mas combate entre la brujita y el ser andrógino. Maribel se tira a cogerla y ambas son arrastradas al vacio.)

- ¡Uagh! *caída* (¡Marisa! ¡NOOO!) ¡Estábamos casi en la cimaaaAAAGH...!

(Cuando van a tocar el suelo y hacer 'chaf' una figura alada las recoge y al principio no saben que puede ser.)

- (0_0) Es increíble. ¡OKU! *Marisa abraza*  
- ¡Nos ha salvado... y además tu cuerpo no quema! -nota Mary.

- Ja, ja, pues claro. *guiño* En realidad tiene gracia saber como he terminado en esta isla, escuchad.

(Explica como tuvo que volver, débil y sin poderes, junto a su ama Satori. Le devolvió su antiguo trabajo y un día apareció Kanako como aquella vez en que la convenció de comerse al Yatagarasu. La convenció de volver a usar su poder para ayudar al mundo.)

- A pesar de ser la fuerza que saco de un dios pirómano cabreado... sigue siendo mi propia fuerza. La Urraca Radiactiva es quien soy, y voy a seguir siéndolo... no es una enfermedad, ni un monstruo. Soy tu amiga y vecina... la Urraca Radiactiva.

- (^_^) ¡Bien, se han salvado! (¿Quién es ella?) Es una antigua amiga nuestra.  
- Ya has oído, Orbe. -dice la rubia- Mis compañeras son mis amigas. ¡Son mi familia! ¡Allí en donde estemos!

(El orbe usa **Remolino** para dañar a la urraca y desperdigar a las magas, pero no lo consigue.)

- No puedes separarnos, Orbe, ni siquiera con eso. ¡Rika! Si vienes conmigo tu también tendrás una familia. Yo estoy lejos de mi casa, pero mi hogar esta donde están ellas.  
- No... yo ya tengo una familia de verdad... ¡marcharos! (¡Oku, cuidado!)  
- ¡Me da igual que lo hagas por su bien, no puedes ocupar el lugar de sus padres para siempre!  
- Yo seré sus padres... mientras ella así lo desee. ¡Haaah! ***Remolino, Tornado***

(Kombate Mortal entre la super-urraca y el monje travesti. Sigue con su **Fuego Sagrado** y **Aire Afilado,** la heroa lo para con **Sofoco** y su propio **Tornado**. La batalla se va a las alturas: **Portazo** con su brazo metálico y **Patada Ígnea**, contra **Cascada y Psico-rayo**.)

- ¡Orbe, haznos caso! Si de verdad te importa el corazón de Rika... tienes que dejarla pensar sola.

(No va a hacerlo. El orbe choca contra Oku con **Derribo** y ya va a hacerla **Hiper-rayo**.)

- ¡NO! *terror* Dejar de luchar... Papa, Mama... no quiero mas dolor... no sigas...  
- *llega Tenshi* Ja, dolor, es algo delicioso... pero una duelista tiene que saber cuando se ha pasado de la raya.  
- *Sanae tambien* Tu ya tienes el talento, podrías ser una super-heroa como la Urraca Radiactiva.  
- ¿Lo ves, Rika? -Mary explica- Siempre dan el máximo, pero eso es porque todas adoran el danmaku. No es un instrumento de guerra, es un juego de poder.  
- Pues si, las victorias y derrotan vienen o van -dice Marisa- Pero los amigos que haces son para siempre, je, je.  
- Amigos... yo quiero amigos así... que nunca me dejen. Quiero amigos de todas las partes del mundo...

(Es su deseo, así que el Orbe retira la barrera mágica y devuelve la Torre de Batalla a la normalidad.)

- Vine aquí para responder a tu deseo de compañía, de personas que te amaran... y al fin lo he conseguido.

(Pero justo después una nube negra invade el espacio donde están y crean nuevos trozos de cristal oscuro.)

- ¿Qué narices es esto? ¡Kourin, dinos que pasa! -Marisa se alarma.  
- *talkie* ¡Son los Evil Eyes! En cuanto habéis retirado la protección mágica del Orbe los ojos han tomado la ofensiva. Ahora os tienen a tiro.  
- ¡Salid de ahí u os atraparan a todas! -remata Chiyuri.

(Antes de que puedan darse cuenta una bandada de ojos diabólicos les tienen rodeadas.)

- Los Evil Eyes son la causa de este nuevo desastre. ¡Vamos a tener que aplastarlos todos! ***Rayos***  
- Tienen su propia barrera oscura... ***Poder Oculto x 100*** ¡Agh, son terribles!  
- Yo digo que disparemos todas juntas. -opina la mini-vampira.  
- Por fin empiezas a saber como pienso, querida... -concluye su tata.

(Juntan su **Electro-cañón, Rayo Hielo, Rayo Solar, Avalancha, Bola Sombra y Onda Ígnea** contra la nube.)

- ¡Bzzzt! ***Reflejo, Pantalla Luz, Masa Cósmica***  
- Se han reforzado aun mas, que marrón... -la urraca lo ve mal.

(La castaña maquinista no puede ver tanta destrucción y su corazón vuelve a provocar que el Orbe aparezca.)

- ¡Graaar! ***Resplandor*** Rika, escucha. Ha sido un placer servir los deseos de un corazón tan puro. Pero nunca podre ser quien tu quieres: tu familia. Solo puedo sacarte de aquí con vida. Tu corazón me da fuerzas, ¡seré tan fuerte como tu así lo desees!

(Comienza su propio combo de **Fuego Sagrado, Cascada, Trueno y Aire Afilado**.)

- Ya has oído, Rika. Solo el puede conseguirlo. ¡Dale fuerzas con tu corazón!  
- Shingyoku... ¡VENCE! (¡Gruaaar! ***Foco Energía, DEMOLICION***)

(¡CRAAAC! El golpazo destroza la nube de ojos y los dispersa por los cielos de Kanto.)

- Shingyoku... te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. -la niña implora.  
- Si tu corazón lo desea volveré a existir... -su voz se aleja.

(Por fin llega la calma de todos los finales. Isla Setima recupera su forma normal: la de un estadio en espera de ser abarrotado por duelistas y fans. Los Evil Eyes desaparecen por el mismo hoyo espacial que se trago a Rikako... y esta sale de el, totalmente ilesa.)

- *Marisa respira* Buah. Parece que Orange tenía razón sobre Isla Setima. Esto es la cuna de los duelos.  
- Je, casi me da ganas de quedarme aquí -dice la urraca- Pero el crimen no tiene vacaciones. ¡Mi tarea no ha acabado!  
- Pues sigue siendo una heroa, Cabeza de Pájaro. Nosotras no te vamos a exigir que nos acompañes. -esa es Tenshi.  
- Se que lo harás bien. ¡Mira, ahí vienen los demás! -Byakuren señala.  
- ¡Señoritaaa! -Shou llama a gritos- ¡Me tenia preocupada!

(Los acólitos de Byakuren, el tendero, la profesora, Chiyuri, todos han venido a verles.)

- Cuanta gente... serán mis amigos. Ya no estoy sola. ¡Tata, ya no voy a estar sola!

(La castaña recibe a toda la gente y se reboza de compañía humana. Y mucho mas tarde su tata volvió de la investigación. Algo había cambiado en ella también... pero eso ya es otra historia. Las heroas montan en el Palanquin Volador, todas al lado de su dueña.)

- Que mas da si no hemos visto al demonio desconocido. ¡El Archipiélago de las Siete sigue ahí! *pose de Marisa*


	23. La vendedora de flores

LA VENDEDORA DE FLORES

Las heroas han tomado prestados los servicios de la Monja Legendaria para rastrear al demonio misterioso que suplanto a Mokou, mientras dejan la misión de las medallas en espera. Hoy llegan a Isla Tera tras rastrear el Archipiélago de las Siete junto a Nazrin.

- *Nazrin en cubierta* Detecto algo. Mis varillas de rastrear indican que hay un aire diabólico ahí abajo.

- *mapa de Mary* Por la forma diría que es Isla Tera, aunque no sabría decirte donde esta respecto a todas las demás.  
- Nosotras nos bajamos aquí. Dile a la chica Hijiri que nos espere en el puerto, no queremos llamar la atención con una aeronave. -dice Marisa.

(Van al Centro Pokemon y no ven a Eirin. Eso ya seria sospechoso de por si, de no ser por lo que esperaba.)

- ¡Ah, usted debe ser la sacerdotisa que resuelve problemas! -dice un viejo- Mire, una banda de motoristas esta...

- *explicación* Ah, si, perdone... ahora nos ocupamos. Estábamos buscando a la encargada y...

- ¿Hum? Aquí nunca ha habido ninguna Señorita Eirin. No obstante, una cierta Señorita Hakurei si que suele venir para tareas de voluntariado.

- ¿Esta diciendo que REIMU esta aquí? -se asombra Alice.  
- La pobre es el sol que ilumina la negrura que nos ha invadido...

(Tiene razón, la isla está cubierta por una niebla gris y deprimente. Las chicas salen a la calle a investigar.)

- Quizá deberíamos separarnos para cubrir mas terreno, pero no me siento bien yendo por mi misma. -dice Mary.

- Cierto, un demonio podría comerte. (¡Remi!) No te sulfures, niña bruja. Siento que no querrías encontrarte con Reimu en estas condiciones. Si te parece... Flan y yo iremos con Mary. Vosotras, rubitas, podéis quedaros con la otra monja, ¿eh?

- Es verdad que no me gustaría cruzármela ahora... -afirma Sanae- Pero ten cuidado.  
- Yo estaré con ellas. -Tenshi la tranquiliza.

(Así que la universitaria se va con las vampiras y la Celeste, por supuesto ese grupo es el que la encuentra.)

- Buenos días, señoritas -dice 'Reimu'- ¿Quieren flores? Las he cogido del bosque cercano, son a 1 Poke cada una.  
- Er, Reimu, no me digas que no me conoces. ¿Dónde están Renko y las otras?  
- Deme diez. -a Tenshi les fascinan.  
- Toma. Sabes, me hace gracia... (¿Qué? *susurro*)  
- Esta no puede ser Reimu de verdad. *Remi susurra* Pero sigue disimulando, podría llevarnos a algo.

(Llegan los motoristas a montar camorra, aparte de motos. Por supuesto se meten con la vendedora de flores.)

- Ja, esta si que es buena. Nadie se va a tirar la pasta en comprarte un solo hierbajo, mona.  
- ¡Te has metido en nuestra zona, además!  
- La calle es de todo el mundo. -replica la florista.  
- ¿Quieres problemas? Esta vez no hay nadie que sea tu perro de presa, tía.  
- *Ten desenfunda* ¿Estos son los busca-líos? Ni siquiera necesitamos a la protagonista aquí. ¡Perderos, tíos!

(Les arrea unos mandoblazos no mortales y los macarras huyen de allí como nenas.)

- Gracias... aunque podía con ellos yo sola.  
- No lo dudo, si fueras la persona que creo que eres. -comenta la bruta.  
- Ja, ja, ahora acabas de hablar como mi novio.  
- ¡Eh, que dices! ¡No soy tu novio!  
- Pues claro que no, tonta. El también decía cosas por el estilo...

(Explica como su 'novio' la contaba cosas sobre gente que tomaba el merito de otros.)

- Me contaba como la organización enviaba un ejército a resolver un problema y el merito se lo llevaba siempre el enchufado. El favorito de las masas. Y le admiraba, quería ser como el. Pero no que le convirtieran en héroe por algo que no había hecho.

- _Esto es un lio... si me quedo aquí ya no sabré que es real y que no. ¡Socorro!_ -Mary se confunde.  
- Después de eso desapareció. No me volvió a escribir.  
- ¡Le convirtieron en un traidor, maja! -se mete una voz.  
- _Con eso me conformo._ -Mary respira- ¡Son Ran y Chen!  
- Claro que no lo son... -afirma Remi- La ilusión del demonio misterioso se esta volviendo cada vez mas compleja.  
- ¡Ja, espero que haya bronca! -Flan se alegra.  
- Entonces tenemos que tratarlas como a enemigos, ¡Hale!

(Las recién llegadas tienen traje negro y pinta de mafiosas... que es como se están portando.)

- Si hablas de quien creo que hablas, tu 'novio' es un traidor. -afirma 'Ran'.  
- ¡Por algo que no hizo, seguro! -replica 'Reimu'.  
- Es irónico -sigue 'Chen'- No quería que la gente se atribuyera falsos meritos. Y van y se los atribuyen a el, je, je.

- Unos meritos muy peligrosos. Pero ya te he dicho que puedes reparar sus faltas, en nuestra empresa hace falta alguien como tu... (¡No iré con vosotros!) Estas colmando nuestra paciencia, o debería decir la de la jefa. ¡Lucharemos de nuevo, mona!

- ¿Te ayudamos? -propone Tenshi.  
- Por eso os dije que estaba acostumbrada.  
- ¡Venga, si no te cobraremos nada! -Tenshi bromea.  
- Nosotras también... -sigue Remi. (¡Guay!) Flan, tu encárgate de la linda gatita.

(Por fin un poco de acción. La vampirita hace **Ataque de Ala** para despejar el **Disparo Lodo** de la nekomata. Se acerca con **Arañazos** y la rubia con **Mordiscos**. Intenta hacer **Ataque Arena** y la fogosa lo derrite con **Lanzallamas**, así se hace un cascote de cristal con el que hace **Portazo** a la gatita. Sigue con **Paliza** y la otra con un **Ataque Rápido**.)

- Estas durando demasiado. ***Rapidez***  
- Lo mismo te digo. ***Onda Ígnea***  
- Estas sola, zorra de nueve colas... ***Tornado***  
- ¡Déjame algo para mi! ***Avalancha***

(La zorra resiste el viento y despeja las piedras con nueve **Colas Ferreas**. Esta es mas dura que la otra. La Celeste choca su **Cuchillada** con la **Garra Brutal** de la peluda, y Remi viene por encima con **Triturar**. Se quita justo a tiempo para que el **Desenrollar** de Hinanai la atropelle, recibe un **Aerochorro** en el aire y cae sobre un **Terremoto**.)

- ¡UARGH! *dolor* ¡Esto no ha acabado! Volverás a vernos las carasss... *bzzt*  
- *bzzzt* Chicas... -dice 'Reimu'- El laboratorio *bzzzt* esta en el bosque... *bzzzt... ¡clic!*  
- Que miedo. (0_0) -Mary, claro- Se han esfumado como espejismos. No eran las autenticas, pero eran terribles.  
- Ya la has oído. ¡Algo chungo nos espera en el bosque! ¡Al ataque! -señala Tenshi.  
- ¡A darles candela! -Flan hace el chiste.

(Todavía no se reúnen con las demás. Entran al bosque cercano que tiene Isla Tera.)

- Hum, he oído hablar de este sitio -Remi explica- El Bosque del Bambu, donde los Lunarios se ocultan tras huir de la Luna.  
- ¿Luneros huyendo de otros Luneros, eh? Están todos locos. -opina la celeste.  
- Quizá encontremos aquí a la princesa Lunaria, ya sería hora, ju, ju...  
- ¡El laboratorio! *Mary señala* Aunque mas bien parece una mansión.  
- Claro, es el Eientei. -Flan es lista.

(Entran y no ven ningún conejo, ya sea lunar o terrestre. Solo una mansión de grandes y espaciosos pasillos.)

- *Remi estira orejas* Oigo algo. Esta en las profundidades. Es como un lamento, puede ser alguien atrapado.  
- ¡Tenemos que ayudar! Esa Reimu no era real, pero parecía saber que hay algo raro aquí dentro.  
- Ahora hablas como heroa -felicita Tenshi- ¡Pero no fíes! Esa Reimu también era una ilusión.

(En el sótano, que se parece a la biblioteca de la mansión Scarlet, hay un agujero en la roca hacia lo hondo.)

- ¡Una caverna! ¡El lamento viene de allá! ¡Realmente se trataba de un secuestro! -Mary se emociona.

(Y lo que ven es alucinante: la princesa Kaguya está atrapada en un cristal gigante.)

- ¡No, atrás! Este cuerpo maldito es mi castigo por jugar con la inmortalidad. ¡No merezco existir!

- Whoa, no sabía que se había vuelto emo, la tía vaga esta. La inmortalidad es difícil de manejar, si. -dice Ten.

- Quería desaparecer, no podía fiarme de nadie... fue culpa de esa doctora, Eirin... pero el elixir Hourai no me deja acabar con el sufrimiento. Solo quiero volver a ver a mi niño... nunca pude tenerle en brazos, ahora ya es tarde. Este es mi castigo.

- (0_0) ¡QUE! -Remi alucina- ¡Tuvo un hijo! (¿Pero no era falsa?) Perdón, es que a veces se me olvida...

(El susto ha sido muy grande para los que la conocen, pero otro susto les espera ahora.)

- *llega 'Reisen'* Kaguya, estabas viva...  
- *Tenshi es ruda* Je, pues claro, si no puede morir nunca, la tía.  
- Es por mi culpa, no pude detener a la doctora Eirin y esta maldición me ha acompañado desde entonces. Pero no dejare que te lleven. ¡Hare que descanses al fin!

(La coneja tiene un vestido mas raido y de colores mas cálidos, y una capa desastrada.)

- Vale, incluso yo se que esa no puede ser Reisen -Mary se mosquea- Tenemos que hacer algo y anular el espejismo.  
- Y encima tiene el descaro de vestirse de vampira de Halloween. ¡Eso es un insulto a mi especie!

(Se cabrean y se lanzan al ataque. La orejuda dispara **Pin Misil** con su rifle conejil, y la montañesa arroja espiras de tierra con **Terremoto**. Entonces Reisen dispara **Psico-rayo** que hace buen daño, pero a las vampiras no. Estas se lanzan con **Mordisco** y sorpresa, la coneja sabe hacer **Garra Brutal**. Un **Aerochorro y Lanzallamas** y ya la tumban.)

- Uuurg... ¡GRAR! *transformacion  
- (0_0) ¡Se ha vuelto monstruosa! -Mary se espanta.

(Ahora es un monstruo conejo-lobo. Hace mas **Garra Brutal y Cabezazo**, la peliazul tira de **Avalanchas** y las niñas chupopteras de **Paliza** entre las dos, luego de atraparla entre un **Ataque Aéreo y Fuerza Bruta**. La Celestial pone la guinda con **Golpe Roca**.)

- (¡PAAAF!) ¡Aarrg! *muere* No podréis escapar... al horror... *bzzzt, clic*  
- ¿Ya esta? Que aburrido. Poca gente me dura mas de diez minutos, tata Remi.  
- Estoy segura que pronto encontraras alguien duro, mi querida Flan. Ahora larguémonos de aquí.  
- *llega las otras* ¡Mary! ¡Chicas! Por fin os encontramos. Aunque no había muchos mas sitios donde buscaros.  
- Los motoristas que escarmentasteis antes en el pueblo dijeron que os vieron venir aquí. -informa Alice.  
- Y se metieron ellos solitos en la comisaria... -deja caer la bruja.  
- ¿Vosotras habéis tenido mas suerte? -Sanae se preocupa- ('Relativamente', responden) ¿Qué quieres decir?

(Explica lo que han visto en el bosque y los personajes que no actuaban como debían.)

- Si alguien trataba de suplantarlas no ha hecho un buen trabajo -Remi es la que habla- El demonio misterioso no estaba.

- ¡Grrr, que rabia me da! -Marisa bufa- Se oculta tras ilusiones y encima espera que nos las creamos. ¡Va listo!

- Eso es peligroso... en algún lugar podría haber otro grupo como nosotras que trate de hacer el mal y dejarnos por los suelos. Para la gente de este país, incluso para mi misma si no os conociera, le sería difícil creer en vosotras si os hubieran visto delinquir.

- ¡Rayos! Puede que no sea su intención, pero no lo había pensado así. ¡Hay que volver al Palanquin! -ordena Sanae.

(Regresan al barco volador de la señorita Hijiri y le piden seguir rastreando en las islas.)

- Lo que me contáis es grave. Nazrin, querida, saca las varillas y vuelve a rastrear su energía.  
- _Cualquiera las dice que se me han descalibrado... este estúpido planeta y su estúpido eje inclinado..._


	24. OVA 4: Touhoumon 4Ever

(Escena aérea del Archipiélago de las Siete. Maribel narra sus impresiones del mundo al que ha ido a caer.)

- Todos tenemos un sueño, un ideal que nos empuja adelante, es algo que sentimos que debemos hacer, un lugar al que llegar tras un largo viaje. Mas allá del sentido común, de la lógica humana, existe una tierra donde unas chicas asombrosas de poderes alucinantes hace que los sueños mas locos sean realidad. ¡El país de Gensokyo!

(La cámara se mueve por el mar y vemos como la zona esta llena de hadas, kappas, de tengus y de kedamas.)

- Pero no son criaturas salvajes. Han creado un juego de habilidad y fuerza por igual: el Danmaku. Reimu Hakurei lo invento para que humanos y demonios pudieran resolver sus diferencias. Pronto la sacerdotisa encontró alguien con quien iba a compartir muchos duelos, aventuras y una amistad... chispeante. ¡Marisa Kirisame!

(Ahora la cámara enfoca la cubierta del Palanquin Volador, donde la moza universitaria mira hacia la brujita.)

- *narra* Después de tanto tiempo, sus aventuras han causado que esa tierra se mezclara con la de Kanto. Yo misma encontré a Marisa y comenzamos una aventura. Este viaje nos ha unido a Alice la marionetera, Sanae la sacerdotisa, Tenshi la celestial y las hermanas vampiras Remilia y Flandre. ¡El viaje continúa, siempre juntas y adelante!

(La cámara se va del barco volador y entra al bosque de Isla Exta. Para estar en una isla es mucho más grande que cualquiera de los del continente. El filtro de cámara pasa a ser grisáceo, para dar a entender que estamos viendo el pasado. Un hada pasa zumbando.)

- ¡La primavera! (^_^) Tengo que anunciar su llegada. *Lily tira danmaku* ¡Primavera, la que la sangre altera!

(Los disparos van a acertar a unas demonias colgadas de los arboles: Yamame la araña y Kurumi la vampira.)

- ¡Que modales! Ya esta esa pesada aquí otra vez. / *bostezo* Es igual todos los años...

(Ellas responden con **Pin Misil** y vampiritos que hacen **Chupavidas**, la mensajera sabe que las ha hecho enfadar y tiene que huir. En otro lugar, un niñito moreno camina por el sendero, ya que la Villa Humana de Gensokyo esta cerca del lugar. Alguien le reclama.)

- ¡Si vas al bosque ten cuidado! -es Akyuu- La Primavera ya esta aquí, así que Lily White, el hada del bosque podría verte.  
- Ah, si, la que dispara con magia cuando llega la estación... -recuerda el niña.  
- No solo podría herirte, podría atraparte en su aura y perderte en el tiempo.

(Lily solo puede existir en Primavera, así que estaría atrapado en otra dimensión hasta el año que viene.)

- Ya sabes, si la oyes venir ponte a cubierto para que su magia no te acierte.  
- Gracias, Akyuu.

(La niña del clan Miare siempre tiene buenos consejos. El chiquito pasea tranquilo, y la hadita esta en apuros.)

- Jo, jo, ya te tengo. No volverás a atizarme, estúpida. / Espantas a mis presas, canija.  
- (x_x) Yo solo hago mi trabajo... ten compasión... la Primavera es algo de lo que todos deben disfrutar.

- *llega el niño* ¡Eh, dejarla en paz! Así ya podréis, dos contra una. ¡No os ha hecho algo tan malo como para merecer esa paliza!  
- Tu no sabes nada, mocoso. Ahora te has metido con quien no debías. -una amenaza de la araña.  
- El hada de la Primavera es importante, soltarla ya...

(Le entra un escalofrío, ya que es un niñito contra demonias feroces. Trata de zurrar al dúo con su cuaderno.)

- ¡Insolente! Los demonios del bosque vivimos en paz si los humanos no os entrometéis. -vampira cabreada-

(Trata de soltar unas **Tinieblas** hacia el, pero Lily se le escurre y ambos salen ilesos.)

- ***Rapidez*** Vámonos ya...  
- ¿Estarás bien? Te han hecho mucho daño...  
- Las hadas no pueden morir. Pero te sorprendería saber lo que resisten. ¡La vamos a escarmentar!

(Realmente son territoriales. El niño escapa con la chiquita en brazos, perseguido por demonias cabreadas.)

- Digan lo que digan no pueden detener el ciclo de estaciones solo por una pelea estúpida. ¡Aguanta!

- Es mi por culpa... *dolor* La Primavera no es bien recibida... *magia* ¡Ya no van a volver a disfrutarla!

(Espectáculo de luces mágicas no dañinas, que llama la atención incluso en el pueblo.)

- ¿Qué pasa? *Akyuu ojea* ¡Es magia del tiempo! ¡Si continua así la Primavera desa parecerá del planeta!

(El pobre morenito, en el núcleo de la explosión, se esfuma junto a la hadita y la flora se reseca y palidece. Dicen los ancianos que por ese bosque nunca volvió la Primavera, y pasaron años, décadas... casi un siglo. Hoy, una científica investiga en esa zona.)

- *Rikako* Dices que el Hada Legendaria Lily White fue vista en este bosque y por eso nunca volvió a florecer, ¿cierto?  
- Así dicen los aldeanos, pero esto de molestar a las hadas no es buena idea. -Yumemi lo sabe bien.  
- ¡Ya lo veremos! Vamos afuera y te enseño algo.

(Salen de la tienda de campaña donde tienen aparatos, fuera vemos unas jaulas donde la profesora Yumemi tiene su colección de criaturas de Gensokyo. Entre varios demonios menores se ve una demonia humanoide, vestida con yukata y con un peinado Guado.)

- Son muestras de mis cacerías, pero ninguno de estos animales mutados iba a convencer a nadie.

- He estudiado el poder de la oscuridad, el poder de los diablos, y he sufrido en mi cuerpo lo que pueden hacer -mirese la OVA 3- Parece ser que no les gusta que les roben su poder así como así, querida. Sus servicios hay que ganárselos demostrando que tu eres superior.

- Según los síntomas es una Daidarabotchi: un ogro gigante. Aunque a mi me parece muy escuálida.

- *tarjeta* 'Sasha Sashiromiya'. Vale, esta servirá para mostrarte mi invento. ¡Adelante, anillo negro!

(La doctora pone el invento en el cuello de la demonia dormida y se despierta con toda la energía oscura que la controla. Se vuelve feroz y violenta, pero como el personaje no es oficial nos libramos de darla un carácter. La profesora Yumemi se espanta ante ella.)

- No te preocupes, la doy órdenes con este mando. *enseña* No es la primera vez que lo hago, por otra parte.  
- *terror* ¿Tienes mas monstruos como ese?  
- ¡Son mis soldados, y con ellos conseguiré lo que tu no pudiste: un Hada Legendaria!

(Risa maligna, la pobre esta loca. Yumemi se va de allí mientras Sasha deja un rastro de oscura destrucción...)

_**TOUHOUMON 4EVER: EL HADA DEL BOSQUE**_

(En escena el Palanquin Volador, que ha aterrizado en el puerto exterior de Isla Exta.)

- Ya sabes, nosotras investigaremos el paradero del demonio misterioso en lo que vosotras repostáis. -dice Mary.

- Y no os alejéis mucho, no queremos que se repita el accidente de aquella vez con Lady Byakuren. -ordena Sanae.

- Ja, ja, claro que no, ya hemos escarmentado. (^_^) Mi querida Toramaru me acompañara, ¿eh? Es muy fuerte.

- Mas vale... *Shou suda* Los demonios de hoy ya casi no comen humanos, pero antes de tu encierro eras considerada muy sabrosa...

(Después de ese intercambio cada una hace compras en la ciudad y las heroas chequean todos los rincones.)

- Este crucero lleva a la parte norte de la isla, donde esta el antiguo pueblo... y esas dos están tardando. -nota Tenshi.

- No puedes culparlas, para la chica Han esto no se ve todos los días- Remi la comprende- Ya se ha calmado un poco de su fobia a ser devorada por monstruos, por lo que veo.

- No estoy tranquila, iré a ver donde están...  
- Je, quizá lo que no quieras es verlas solas, niña celosilla.

(La rubia pega un bufido de protesta y marcha de todas formas, Marisa y Mary están en un rincón del pueblo.)

- ¡BUUU! *susto de Kogasa* ¡Jua, jua, se te han caído los calzones de miedo! Es que me encanta asustar.

- 'Kogasa Tatara, especie: Objeto Poseído, afinidad: Fantasma-Agua. Esto es lo que sale cuando una sombrilla es olvidada y absorbe poder diabólico. Su afición es la de asustar y sorprender. No se sabe si su cuerpo es la sombrilla o la niña que lo lleva.'

- ¡No nos das miedo, idiota, solo molestas! -dice Marisa. -A mi si... -añade Mary. -Vamos a hacer un duelo, hala.

- ¡Jo, jo, soy la que manda en este pueblo, todos me conocen y temen, soy la jefa de 3000 sombrillas!

[Vale, ahora esta mintiendo como cierto pirata narigudo. Ponemos el 4º opening Pokemon mientras luchan.]

(Empiezan chocando sus instrumentos, escoba y sombrilla, en un doble **Portazo**. Sigue la demonia cerrando el suyo y disparando **Pistola Agua** como si fuera un rifle de Nerf. La brujita salta y suelta **Rayo**, pero no mucho porque esta empapada. La fantasma va a hacer **Lengüetazo**, y la rubia responde con **Patada Salto**. Y entonces, **Electro-cañón.**)

- ¡Graaarg! *chispas* Me has sorprendido tu a mi... que dañito.  
- Te has pasado un poco...

(Por supuesto, la universitaria es compasiva con todos, desde que tomo como modelo a la señorita Hijiri. Por fin la marionetera llega y les echa la bronca, pero el crucero se va. La única forma de llegar a tiempo es volar... las tres rubias, en la escoba, dan risa y eso.)

- ¡Esta escoba es monoplaza, Ali, lo sabes de sobra! *apretones*  
- No había mas remedio...

(Las tres, apretadas como están, se las arreglan para llegar a la zona del puerto interior, el barco se marcha.)

- ¡Esas tontas se caerán al agua! Y sabemos que Maribel no puede nadar. ¡Es un trabajo para Moriya!

(Hace un pase mágico para crear Latigos Cepa gigantes y amarrarlas, pero se deja una.)

- *Marisa escupe* Glu, glu... gracias, monada.  
- Esto ha sido lo único malo de un vuelo improvisado... -confiesa la maga.  
- ¡Maribel sigue en el agua! Y yo he lanzado mas cepas... ¡Socorro!  
- Ya no temáis, la tengo yo. -anuncia alguien.

(La música ya ha acabado, y la rubia mayorcita esta en brazos de la recién llegada: esta es la diosa Minoriko.)

- 'Minoriko Aki, especie: Diosa del Otoño, afinidad: Planta. Junto a Shizuka, su hermana mayor, son las que rigen la estación otoñal, la caída de las hojas y las artes de la cosecha abundante. Gracias a su poder también pueden existir fuera del Otoño.'

- Ah, gracias... *en pie* Sabes, estamos buscando un demonio maligno, no se si sabrás algo de ello.  
- Demonios, eh... en el bosque que hay junto a la Villa Humana hay varios, es fácil que veáis lo que vinisteis a buscar.  
- ¿Qué? -se mete Marisa- ¡La Villa de los Humanos esta en esta isla! ¡Increíble!  
- No tanto, recuerda que los paisajes de la tierra de Gensokyo están mezclados con los de este mundo. -dice Remi.  
- Está subiendo por el rio, os lo enseñare.

(En eso la vampira mira de reojo la orilla del agua y se ve una figura azulada y extraña.)

- No estamos solas. Mirad. -señala la vampira.  
- ¿No será un invasor? Miraba hacia aquí...  
- Desde hace un tiempo estamos teniendo visitas inusuales. Esa podría ser la Reina de los Kappas.  
- Espera, le preguntare a Kourin. *walkie de Mari* ¡Eh, Kourin! ¿Tu sabes algo de esa individua, eh?

(El tendero disculpa la grosería de la bruja y escucha la descripción: una figura azulada de aire misterioso, porte elegante y belleza sobrenatural. Por lo que dicen si TIENE que ser la Reina de los Kappas, aunque nadie la ha visto de cerca para distinguir su cara...)

- Si, ella es. Y no, no tengo el honor de haberla tenido como cliente, lo siento. Aunque si la he visto antes. Hace muchos años, estuve tan cerca como para hablar con ella, pero nunca mostro su cara. Ya sabes, los Kappas son tímidos hacia los humanos.

- Claro, el señor Rinnosuke podría pasar por humano. Esa señora tiene pinta de amable, querría verla.

- Espero que puedas, Mary. (^_^) Los Kappas son de los demonios mas majos que podrías encontrar.

- ¡Vamos, chicas! -anuncia la diosa- El siguiente trayecto hay que hacerle en un vehículo algo mas... sofisticado.

(Lo que hace es enseñarlas un aparato volador ensamblado a una barca de remos, algo terriblemente antiguo.)

- Guau. (0_0) Me pareció haber visto uno de esos en un museo de aeronáutica. -dice la universitaria.  
- Es un regalo de los Kappas a los humanos de la villa, así demuestran su arte con la mecánica. -dice Mina.  
- Yo prefiero ir volando, si no os importa...  
- Flandre, no seas tan grosera y móntate.

(El globo se infla y sobrevuelan la zona boscosa hasta llegar a las primeras casas de la aldea.)

- ¡Así que aquí viven los humanos comunes! No se como no se mueren de aburrimiento, yo lo haría.

- Esta villa es para aquellos que quieren vivir en paz, Hinanai. Aun así, se ven obligados a recurrir a Reimu cuando las cosas se salen de madre. ¡Yo seré la monja que les ayude ahora! Reimu se ha vuelto egoísta. ¡Ese demonio maligno se va a arrepentir!

- Lo primero que deberiais hacer es ver a la cronista, la gran Akyuu Hieda.

(Así harán, van hacia su cabaña y antes de que pisen terreno reseco su voz les detiene.)

- ¡Alto! No deis un paso mas hacia ese bosque.  
- ¿Esa es Akyuu? -pregunta la lider- Es sorpresivamente joven...  
- *llega Shizuka* No entendéis nada. La cronista Akyuu tiene el poder de no olvidar nada de lo que haya visto, jamás de los jamases. Por eso se reencarna periódicamente en un cuerpo nuevo, y sigue su tarea.  
- Oh, tu eres la hermana de Minoriko... -comenta la celeste.  
- Juntando todas sus vidas la pobre ya sería una vieja chocha -esa es Marisa- ¿Por qué dices que no vayamos allí?

- Hace tiempo que la magia del Hada de la Primavera abandono el bosque, y el lugar se ha convertido en un yermo estéril donde el tiempo no puede pasar, solo porque la Primavera no llega nunca a el. Las plantas y árboles están secos y grises por su culpa.

- Nosotras, las hermanas del Otoño, gastamos nuestra magia en poder existir en todas las estaciones, así podríamos evitar una catástrofe similar. Pero por eso nuestra fuerza y popularidad es muy baja, estamos en la Villa Humana para intentar remediarlo.

- Ja, suena como dos diosas que yo me se -dice la monja- Vale, gracias por avisar, ya nos vamos.

(Entran a la zona de arboles y esta sigue gris, seca y silenciosa, como una foto en blanco y negro.)

- ¿Qué quiso decir con lo del Hada? Para mi esta tierra lo que necesita es una ayudita. *Hisou*

- ¡No te entrometas! -Alice la para- Tratar de mover esta tierra seca provocaría un terremoto.

(Como si lo adivinara, hay luces y explosiones mágicas, y la Celeste jura que no ha tocado nada.)

- Huelo sangre humana cerca -esa es Remi- pero tiene algo raro..  
- Podría ser una víctima, ¡vayamos! -Mary acelera.

(Lo que ven es al niñito moreno que acaba de salir de su burbuja temporal, al hada se le ha acabado el poder.)

- ¡Es un niño, un humano! ¿Qué le ha podido pasar?  
- Llevémosle con Akyuu. -sugiere la maga.

(Eso hacen, la universitaria le coge en brazos y vuelven a la entrada del pueblo donde la cronista ya sospecha.)

- *despierta* ¡Eh! ¿Qué le has hecho a Lily? ¡Contesta! *golpes*  
- ¡Eh, que te hemos salvado! *Marisa sujeta*  
- *espada* ¡Os estéis quietos, leñe! -Tenshi bloquea- A ver si nos calmamos. En efecto, te hemos traído desde el bosque.  
- No lo puedo creer, ¡eres tu de verdad! *lagrimas* Por fin has vuelto, después de tanto tiempo...  
- ¿Qué pasa, de DONDE tenía que volver, Señora Miare? -dice la diosa.  
- Lady Shizuka, sabes que nunca olvido una cara y esta es la victima que desapareció del pueblo hace un siglo. (¡Queee!) Tiene que serlo, en mi anterior reencarnación...

(Explica como en su otra vida conoció al niñito, y el la reconoce como la gran Akyuu.)

- ¡Ya se! Usted es la cronista, me aviso sobre los peligros de estar cerca de Lily...

- Esto es tuyo. *cuaderno* Estaba tirado en el bosque, lo guarde por si un día volvías. No me sentía bien si algo como esto se perdía. (¡Mis bocetos!) Tienes buena mano, no lo dudo. Hubiera querido alguien como tu para ilustrar mis crónicas.

- Parece que el salto temporal solo te atrapo a ti, por eso la Primavera y tu habíais desaparecido. -sigue Shizuka.  
- ¿Pero donde esta Lily White?  
- No lo sabemos, pero ella debió de presentir peligro y escapo hacia otra Primavera... una de cien años al futuro.  
- Entonces queda todo claro. Esa canija te ha salvado de una forma un poco extraña, pero bueno... -dice Remi.

- Presiento que Lily sigue en peligro, no me siento bien. Quiero ir hasta el bosque y tratar de ayudarla...

- No te dejaremos solo. (^_^) Tus tatas van a cuidar de ti. -esa es Mary.  
- ¡Si, nada malo te va a pasar! -remata Marisa.  
- Pero tienes que decirnos tu nombre, es de buena educación.  
- Mi madre dijo que no lo contara...  
- ¿Eso de ahí es tu firma? Hum. RM...  
- Podemos llamarle así, no tengo problema. -Tenshi no se preocupa.  
- El pobre esta como para comerle entero. -Flan le mira raro...  
- Flan, no te comas a nadie si no te lo ordeno. Vamos al lugar que nos dices. Yo soy Remilia Scarlet.  
- Y yo, Flandre. / Yo soy Alice la marionetera. / Tenshi, la guerrera Celestial.  
- ¡Soy Marisa Kirisame y esta es mi aventura, llevara mi nombre y me hará famosa ante todos!  
- Yo soy Maribel Han, de la Universidad de Kioto. *reverencia* Encantada.

(Se dirigen hacia un lugar extraño: la flora por fin se esta recuperando a su alrededor. Investigan un árbol.)

- Fue por mi culpa que dañaran a Lily, tengo que curarla. *trepa*  
- Se lo que sientes, permíteme...

(Le aupa con la escoba hasta el hueco del árbol donde esta encajada Lily, absorbiendo nutrientes con rapidez.)

- ¡Mas demonios! ¡No! ***Confusión***  
- ¡Jobar, me estoy llevando palos solo por ser amable! -la rubia protesta.  
- ¡No te enfades... ni le sueltes hechizos! Esta herida, tiene miedo, es comprensible.

(La canija blanca hace **Poder Secreto: Hoja Afilada** a los recién llegados, que tratan de ayudarla.)

- Hazme caso. Nunca haría daño a las hadas, ni a los débiles. Es despreciable. Conmigo estas a salvo.

(La pobre se desmaya de cansancio y la llevan al pueblo, pero Rikako pilota el Tanque Floral y les aborda.)

- Perfecto, he estado buscando a esa hada mucho tiempo. Es la clave para que termine mi experimento.  
- ¿Esa es...? (¡La doctora Asakura!) Veo que ya volvió del destierro... ¿Pero por que nos ataca?  
- Adelante, anillo negro. *compuerta* ¡Sasha, tráeme a esa hada!  
- ¡Grar! ***Hiper-rayo***

(La ogra no-gigante sale del tanque y ataca ferozmente a las heroas, están aterradas.)

- Semejante poder... ¡no os quedéis ahí! ***Polución*** Vamos a irnos ahora que van a toser un rato...

(Eso es lo que pasa, las protagonistas y el niñito salen por patas de allí, mientras Rikako saca más demonios.)

- ¿Crees que las hemos perdido? -dice la monja.  
- Ni mucho menos. Ahí vienen mas demonias, prepararos. -confirma Remi.

(Ven quienes son las controladas: precisamente Yamame y Kurumi, con auras oscuras.)

- Parece que están dominadas por algo. -observa la jefa.  
- 'Yamame Kurodani, araña demonia, afinidad: Insecto-Veneno. Kurumi, especie: Vampira, afinidad: Oscuridad.'  
- Si quieren jugar por mi que no quede. ¡Marisa, tu jugaras en mi equipo! -dice la mini-vampira.

(La brujita no tiene pegas. Se enfrenta a la araña, que la acosa con **Pin Misil y Telaraña** mientras la rubia dispara **Impactrueno** a todas partes y rechaza aguijones con **Rapidez,** Flan se ocupa de la rival vampira con sus propios **Mordiscos y Ascuas**, la grandullona suelta **Puño Hielo y Ataque Ala,** pero la Scarlet la dedica un **Lanzallamas** terrorífico.)

- ¿Están vencidas? Esas son las que atacaron a Lily...  
- No lo están, mejor voy a tomar medidas. -Sanae se prepara.

(Se encarga de amarrar a las dos con cepas, Rikako se las encuentra hechas un ovillo... las demás se alejan.)

- Oigo rumor de agua. ¡Por favor, no mas baños! -Flan se queja.  
- De hecho creo que la vendría bien. -opina la peliazul.  
- ¡Eso es malo para vampiros!  
- Pero puede ser bueno para el hada del bosque... buena idea. -dice Alice.

(Acertaron, han llegado a un lago creado por un geiser subterráneo, parecido al que hay en el Monte Youkai.)

- El agua de este lago sale por el rio hacia el mar: es el sitio idóneo para que Lily comience su magia. -dice la monja.  
- El agua que controla la Reina Kappa, siempre pura y cristalina... vale la pena probar. *sueltan a Lily*

(Deja al hada flotar en el embalse de agua de los demonios tortuga y el efecto sanador del líquido la restaura.)

- Que bien. (^_^) ¡Nunca estuve mejor! ¡Un agua tan pura y limpia se merece la mejor de las Primaveras!

(Echa a funcionar su magia y por fin el bosque recupera el verdor y la vida que perdió hace unos cien años.)

- Disfrutar este agua tan maravillosa -ofrece el hada- De verdad esta buenísima.  
- ¡Vale, puedo sacar el bikini! -esa es Alice.

(Eso es lo que hacen, se ponen todas los bikinis de Alice y retozan por el lago como en unas vacaciones.)

- Me ha entrado hambre... -comenta la bruja- ¿Qué hay de zampar por aquí?  
- Come esto. *frutos*

(La ofrece frutos que ella misma ha hecho crecer. Pero en otro lugar... el Tanque Floral sigue su búsqueda.)

- *Yumemi en pantalla* Asakura, aun estas a tiempo de reconsiderar. Las hadas deben ser libres y mágicas... para poder así alimentar los sueños humanos.  
- ¡Mi sueño es devolverle sus padres a Rika! Con el poder de Lily White puedo dominar el paso del tiempo y rescatarles antes siquiera de que llegaran a morir. Ella es lo único que tengo...

(Ahora sabemos la razón... las protagonistas, ignorantes del peligro, han acampado y se preparan para dormir.)

- ¿Qué hay, chiquitin? ¿No puedes dormir? -Mary se acerca.  
- Aprovecho los ratos libres y termino los bocetos...

(El dibujo es de Marisa, que agarra a Lily como un peluche, no obstante el hada duerme feliz y descansada.)

- Que interesante... *hojea* Es un poco como las fotos de mi Pokedex. *saca* Esto es una crónica como las de Akyuu, con imágenes y datos de la gente que me he ido cruzando. Es sorprendentemente completa, alguien debió poner mucho esfuerzo en ella.  
- Ya veo... ese es mi sueño. Un libro con las caras del mundo entero... como la lista de todos mis amigos.  
- Que bonito. Pero esta es electrónica, en Gensokyo no tenéis tanta tecnología. O sea, en tu época...

(Parece que ha tocado en la llaga... la rubia se disculpa, pero el chico no lo siente tanto.)

- No quería hacerte sufrir mas, perdona...  
- No pasa nada, creo que esto es una oportunidad para ver las cosas maravillosas del futuro. Pero a veces me acuerdo de mi madre y me da pena... ¿y tu madre, Maribel?  
- Bueno, yo vivo sola, pero seguro que mi madre se preocuparía por mi. Son cosas de chicas, lo llevamos en la sangre.

(Amanece al fin, creen que después del ajetreo ya es hora de volver a la Villa Humana.)

- Shangai me dice que el pueblo esta cerca. Nos habíamos alejado mucho, pero no entiendo por...  
- ¡Era por eso! -su vecina señala.  
- *llega Rikako* ¿Creías que podías escaparte? No me iré sin esa hadita linda.

(El tanque suelta cañonazos, traer eso a un duelo de danmaku es casi como hacer trampa... Lily es atrapada.)

- *gancho* ¡Agh! ¿Qué pretendes? Tu también eres mala...  
- Tan solo necesito tus poderes. *anillo*

(La pone el anillo negro, recordándonos de nuevo a Digimon Emperador, y el hada de la Primavera evoluciona en un diablo de vestido negro y maldad desbordante: ahora es EX Lily Black. La doctora está satisfecha y la ordena atacar a esa banda de entrometidas.)

- Grrr. ***Resplandor*** (¡Uaaggh!) *dolores*  
- Un poder increíble. Vamos a volver al continente y asaltar la sede de Sylph. Allí tienen material que me hace falta.  
- ¡Asakura, esto es descabellado incluso para ti! *es **Psico-atacada***

(Después de atropellar a las heroas el hada corrupta suelta **Tinieblas** y derrite unas rocas que reduce a gravilla.)

- ¿Qué esta haciendo con toda esa grava?  
- Es como el hechizo **Desenrollar**, pero a lo bestia...

(En efecto, la pequeña se está haciendo una armadura de grava negra, con forma de un monstruo horrible. Cada vez es mas grande, y mas terrorífico. Para los que conozcan la Decima Fantasía se parece al engendro de Yevon: ¡SIN! Rikako se sube en sus zarpas.)

- Y lo que mas me fastidia es que ni Flan ni yo hemos sido de mucha ayuda...  
- ¡Eh, chicas! *Akyuu en globo* Un monstruo gigante ha aparecido. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

(Explican que el monstruo es la armadura arenosa de Lily Black, corrompida por algo que le hizo Rikako.)

- Le puso un collarín negro y se volvió malvada y super-poderosa. -Mary se lo explica.  
- Que cosa más horrible y cruel, obligar al hada de la Primavera a aplastar su creación...  
- Además está arrasando el lago que la devolvió la vida... a la Reina Kappa no le gustara.

(Las diosas del otoño están allí también, y van a intentar darla una lección de ecología.)

- ¡Doctora, esto es un despropósito! ¡Sin el poder de las estaciones el bosque desaparecerá tal como lo conocemos... pero luego le tocara al continente!  
- ¡Nadie estará a salvo, por favor deténgase!  
- Que pesadas. ¡Lily, espántalas!

(El hada endemoniada prepara un **Rayo Solar** que suelta desde la boca del espantajo, y les destroza el globo.)

- ¡Uaaah! *caen* (¡PATAPLAM!)  
- Agh... ¿eh, estáis todas a salvo?  
- Sin problema. Hace falta algo mas para herirme. *Tenshi señala* Pero ese engendro lo tiene, y lo va a usar.  
- Yo no voy a quedarme quieta para que me pise. ¡Haaah! ***Rayo***  
- ¡Te ayudo! ***Ventisca***

(En efecto las dos rubias están a punto de ser pisadas... y una figura azulada va rauda a apartarlas del camino.)

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la Reina de los Kappas! -anuncia Shizuka.  
- Pero no se la ve la cara... dice su hermana.  
- ¡Tiene que serlo, boba!

(La recién llegada tiene el vestido, los zapatos y la capa con capucha, todo de un color azul precioso.)

- ¿Has venido a ayudar? -increpa Marisa. (*ella asiente*) Entonces tienes que subir hasta donde esta Lily, hemos de despertarla de algún modo.  
- Ja, es una buena oportunidad de 'contratar' a la mejor mecánica de Gensokyo. *anillo* ¡Vamos, Sasha!  
- ¡Graaar! ***Hiper-rayo***  
- ¡Bueno, ya estoy hasta el moño! ¡Ven aquí, melenuda! ***Avalancha***

(La piedra que tira bloquea el rayo y permite a las magas escalar el coloso, la monja va a ayudarla a luchar.)

- Es mas dura de lo que creí. ***Cabezazo*** (¡Grrr! ***Mov Sísmico***) Te voy a dar la del pulpo.

(Sanae interviene con **Hidropulso**, y la da tiempo para saltar con una **Mega Patada** que la manda a la luna.)

- Esa ya no dará problemas... -Tenshi resopla.  
- ¡El coloso todavía sigue en marcha! -señala la cronista.

(La reina tortuga ayuda con **Pistola Agua y Rayo Burbuja**, y las rubias vecinas siguen tratando de perforarlo.)

- Alice, vamos a la vez. ¡Haaah! ***Puño Trueno + Hielo*** (¡CRAC!)  
- Ya puedo ver a Lily...

(Dentro de la montaña andante hay una cueva con musgo y vainas, y Lily están en pleno corazón interior.)

- *trepa* ¡Lily, esta no eres tu! Tu eres la alegría del bosque, que trae la floración y también... mi amiga.  
- ¿Eh? *dolor* ¡Agh! No soy yo...  
- ¡Lily, no puedes irte hasta que no termine mi experimento!

(Los recuerdos atosigan a la mujer de poder primaveral, que emite pulsos oscuros con cada uno.)

- ¿No te acuerdas? Tu me trajiste al futuro... a la época en la que todos volvieron a apreciar la Primavera. Me salvaste de las demonias porque te importamos. ¡Las hadas adoran a los humanos! Son la fuente de nuestros sueños, la prueba de que siempre hay algo bueno en ellos. ¡Despierta... y vuelve a regalarnos el esplendor de la naturaleza!

(Ha debido funcionar, porque el monstruo se detiene y Rikako ve como su Dispositivo Negro explota.)

- ¿Qué? (¡BOOM!) No puede ser... ¡todavía necesito el poder de la magia del tiempo!

(Se cae de su zarpa, ya que el monstruo se derrumba. La reina se ocupa del resto a base de **Surf** en el lago.)

- ¡Ya esta! *escoba* ¡Lily ya vuelve a ser White, todo arreglado!  
- Pero la pobre, aun sigue...

(Si, usar tanta magia la ha dejado débil, y pierde también su forma EX. Las diosas del otoño ven a su amiga.)

- No tiene buena pinta. *arrugada* ¡Se desvanece! Sin su poder no puede vivir en este tiempo... -deduce Sanae.  
- Podemos usar agua del lago, ¿no? -recuerda Flan.  
- No, el ataque del engendro de piedra la ha dejado sucia e inusable... -Remi lo corrobora.  
- ¡Jo, si tu eres la reina de los Kappas tienes que limpiar el agua, que para eso es tuya!  
- ¡Flan, ahora estas siendo insolente!

- *la reina esta gacha* ¿Eh? *susurra a Akyuu* Vaya, dice que tu ataque de sinceridad es lo que quería oír.

(La señora de azul vuelve a hacer **Surf** mezclándolo con **Velo Sagrado** para dejar todo limpito y pulcro.)

- No es suficiente... se va a morir... las hadas solo pueden revivir si las queda magia en su cuerpo. -dice Tenshi.  
- No puedo creerlo... *fruto* Lily, mira, esto es lo que me ofreciste... te vas a poner bien, come...

(Nadie sabe que hacer. Están al borde del llanto. El niñito es el mas triste, habiéndola conocido el primero.)

- La han usado como un objeto... manipular la fuerza de la naturaleza de una forma tan irresponsable es...

(No acaba la frase y el cielo parece abrirse con destellos y chispazos, y eso es porque...)

- Son hadas -confirma Akyuu- Todas las Lilys que debieron haber venido entre la Primavera de hace un siglo y esta...  
- ¡Hay mas! *señala* Esa es la mayor de todas... la Lily del futuro: EX Lily White.  
- No temas... te vas a poner bien. *hace magia*  
- ¡La ha curado! ¡Gracias... gracias graciaaas! -Marisa esta radiante.

(La brujita no lo dice nunca, pero adora las hadas, incluso esa petarda de hada de hielo tiene algo encantador. La mujerona mágica se suelta de su abrazo y se va con las otras hadas hacia sus épocas. La Lily del 'presente' abre los ojos y hace posturitas de poder.)

- ¡Ahora si estoy genial! (^_^) Gracias... podría hacer florecer el mundo entero.  
- ¡Eso me viene bien!

(La doctora no ha dejado su empeño, y usa sus retro-cohetes para agarrarla y escapar.)

- ¡No lo harás! ¡Te he permitido demasiadas estupideces, Asakura! ***Rayo***

(La doctora explota en chispas y aterriza forzosamente entre la maleza, Lily se libera.)

- Ha intentado controlar las estaciones... / Y eso no nos gusta, señorita. -las diosas estan cabreadas.  
- ¡No... socorro!

(Yamame y Kurumi son libres y están entre el grupo para darla una lección de cordura.)

- Hala, ya esta empacada. *Lily vuela* Siento haberte metido en esto... ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a ti ahora?  
- Quiere que vayas con ella al pasado... a tu casa, pequeño. -deduce Mary.  
- Ah... supongo que esto es el adiós. -admite el niño.  
- No pasa nada, donde quiera que estés, o cuando sea... la amistad dura siempre. Eso lo se muy bien...

(Dejamos a la monja recordar sus días en el Mundo Humano, y las otras se despiden.)

- *lagrimas* ¡Tienes que volver a vernos! *puño* ¡Si no cumples esa promesa te daré una azotaina! -esa es Marisa.

(Después de que todo se calme vuelven a la zona del puerto, y la Reina Kappa les sigue.)

- ¿Ein? ¿Qué no se supone que la reina era tímida? -Alice empieza- La va a ver toda esa gente...  
- ¡Se quita la capucha! -susto de la celeste.  
- ¡Nos enseñara su cara! -la universitaria se emociona.  
- Hay que estarle agradecidas... -admite Remi.

(La señora se quita la capucha... len-ta-men-te... y lo que ven las deja de una pieza, je.)

- ¡BUUU! *susto* ¡Ja, no esperabais que la misteriosa heroa era yo misma!  
- ¡AAAH! *Sanae asustada* ¡SERÁS...! *estrangulación Simpson* ¡Como pudimos hacernos ilusioneees!  
- Arg... bueno... *soltada* Al menos he ayudado a mantener una leyenda del Pueblo de los Humanos.  
- ¿Debemos decir que era ella? -pregunta la peliazul.  
- Nah, para que. De ilusión también se vive, no importa... -termina Marisa.

(Cuentan la aventura a sus patrocinadores, Keine y Kourin, por el viejo walkie talkie.)

- Vaya, parece una aventura alucinante, aunque no lograrais vuestro objetivo. Marisa, tu no te apenes. Seguro que el chico era lindo y buen partido –guiño- pero hay muchos mas por ahí. (¡No es eso!) Espero que todas volváis a salvo aquí...  
- Marisa, no estás sola. Yo viviré contigo, ya lo hemos hablado... -sigue Alice.  
- ¡No es eso, que pesada!)

(Las heroas siguen a lo suyo y vemos como el tendero despide a la profesora y queda a solas.)

- Si... el tiempo no significa mucho en Gensokyo... donde viven criaturas de edades tan dispares...

(El medio-demonio saca unas hojas de entre sus libros... dibujos firmados por un RM. Rinnosuke Morichika. La imagen de Marisa y Lily se pone frente a la cámara... y otras van pasando, en un flashback... la infancia, la inocente infancia de la niña Kirisame.)


	25. OVA 5: Touhoumon Heroes

(Abrimos con una escena de la biblioteca Voile, después de que las heroas se fueran...)

- *bufido de Koa* La señorita Remilia se ha llevado a su hermana... ahora si que no queda nadie para vigilar...

(Se lamenta de que los libros están desprotegidos. Y como no, unas ratas se han colado.)

- ¿Este es el periódico, no? / Si, esta es la noticia sobre las hermanas Kawashiro y su nueva máquina.

- En serio, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que vuelva Lady Patchouli. ¿? *lámpara* ¿Quien anda ahi?

(Encuentra la hemeroteca revuelta, e indicios de que había alguien: ¡Un hueco abierto en la pared!)

- No tenías que haber derretido la pared, daba mucho el cante. / ¡Y tu no debiste hacerles otra con hielo!

(Las intrusas son dos brujas creadas por Shinki, Yuki y Mai, que ahora escapan volando tras su investigación.)

- Entonces dime como funciona esto. -pide Yuki.  
- En la página habla de cómo operar la maquina, llamada Proyecto ECK... se puede usar como extractor-difusor de la energía temporal. -dice Mai.  
- Hum, yo prefiero quedarme el Huevo del Tiempo. Es precioso.  
- Pero te hará falta para encender la maquina. La energía temporal puede devolver su poder a Mama...

(Vuelan hacia el mar, una en escoba y la otra con sus alas, enseguida llegan a su meta.)

- Ahí esta, Isla Inta. Los Kappas están instalados allí.  
- Bonita isla... aunque pronto ya no lo será. -amenaza la bruja.

(Las brujas van a aterrizar y esconderse en la isla hasta que amanezca... llega el titulo.)

_**TOUHOUMON HEROES: NITORI & MITORI**_

(Esta vez vemos el Palanquin Volador estacionado en el puerto como un barco más, y las heroas salen.)

- Ya tenía ganas de llegar. (^_^) ¡Ahora vamos a ver Kappas de verdad, guay! -Mary se emociona.

- Después del chasco de la otra vez, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti... y dala gracias a ella. -dice Sanae.

(La monja Byakuren hace una seña de saludo, ya que ha sido ella la que propuso venir.)

- Parece que no son tan tímidos como les pintabais.  
- Supongo que por que estos han estado ayudando a los humanos con su ciencia...  
- Allí parece suceder algo interesante. *confeti, globos* ¡Es una carrera! Van a competir en el Laberinto de Agua.

- ¡Eh, si hay algo valioso me quiero apuntar! -dice Marisa- Los Kappas me conocen bien y saben que lo intentaría.

- Suena interesante. Yo también correré, solo para chinchar a Marisa, jua, jua... -Sanae la chincha.

- Que mala eres -sarcasmo de Tenshi- Yo quisiera darle a la brujita otra rival digna, pero no puedo ni ver el agua.

- Nosotras tampoco. *las Scarlets suspiran* Bueno, que gane la mejor... de entre vosotras.

(La competición es una carrera de aero-patines por el Laberinto de Agua que lleva hasta la casa de la niña rica. Parece que los demonios tortuga ya han descubierto la tecnología anti-gravedad. Marisa ira en su escoba y Sanae en nube mágica, creada por sus diosas.)

- Sanae parece el Dios Mono en versión monja peliverde, que gracia. -Mary no puede evitar el chiste.  
- Psss, que ya empiezan. -dice la marionetera.  
- *altavoz* ¡Señoras, señores y tortugas, hace un día esplendido para surfear por esta nuestra isla, la carrera anual de Colonia K va a comenzar! En sus marcas. *silbato* ¡Y a por todas!  
- ¡Animo a las dos! *Mary resbala* ¡Uaaah... que hoy no me tocaba baño!

[Mientras las corredoras sortean los pedruscos del camino suena el 5 opening Pokemon. Marisa la recoge.]

- Oh, vaya, supongo que estamos juntas en esto...  
- ¿Y cuando no, eh? *Marisa guiña* ¡A por todas!

(Las dos duelistas enseguida dejan atrás a los competidores normalitos, y unas sombras siguen a la pareja.)

- No rebases el detector de altura o te descalificaran.  
- ¡Bah, esto esta chupado...UAH!

(Casi no ve el pedrusco que tiene ante si, pero la sombra oculta con camuflaje óptico la desvía muy a tiempo.)

- Eso me ha costado unos segundos cruciales. *empujada* ¡Eh, que pasa aquí!

(La otra sombra vuela detrás de ella y la empuja, la monja peliverde ya no tiene clara la victoria.)

- Creí que iba a ganar rápido, vaya... -Sanae mira atras.  
- *altavoz* ¿Qué pasa? ¡Miss Kirisame, ese no es el camino!

(Incluso los misteriosos benefactores no son infalibles, y las dos rubias se salen de la pista.)

- ¡Bueno, esas dos nos han dado un espectáculo, pero el premio es para Miss Moriya, no hay color!

- Ja, por una vez he ganado algo. Aunque no debería alegrarme, ya que Marisa llevaba peso extra.  
- Ha sido por mi culpa...  
- Ni te preocupes, mujer, a veces la viene bien caer de su pedestal. -dice su vecina.  
- (¬_¬) Que graciosas. ¿Y que era el premio, dime? *mira* Este medallón... a esta tipa yo la conozco.

- Jua, jua, y quien no... son las hermanas Kawashiro, hijas del Rey Kappa, el mejor ingeniero no humano que haya pasado por esta isla -el comentarista lo explica- Según las últimas noticias ha inventado un aparato para prevenir 'el fin del mundo'. Es muy loable de su parte, ja, ja...

- Hum, conociendo a Nitori seguro que hay algo de verdad en esa afirmación.

(Mientras las chicas turistean las dos habitantes del Makai buscan a alguien por los tejados.)

- Que gentío. Si esas dos kappas son tan famosas no entiendo por que no podemos 'visitar' su vivienda...  
- Por supuesto, una gran fama conlleva una gran reclusión. Les sucede a todos los famosos, ya lo sabes.  
- No importa, eso no les impediría patrullar como hacen las monjas Hakurei, ya que tienen 'eso'.  
- Su Dispositivo de Ocultación, ya lo se. Es tan famoso como ellas. Pero tengo una forma de anularlo.

(Hace unos pases de manos y activa la **Profecía**, para ver lo invisible... y justo, una de ellas esta paseando.)

- La tengo -Mai señala- Las necesitamos para usar la maquina.  
- *Yuki mira* Preciosa, pronto seras nuestra...

(En otra parte de la ciudad nuestras amigas están tomando algo en un puesto de perros calientes.)

- (0_0) ¿Bocadillos hechos con... pepinos? -Mary esta helada.  
- A los kappas les pirran. *Marisa come*  
- Ya, bueno, tan solo opino que es un poco... exagerado.  
- Marisa me los ha dado alguna vez, tienen un sabor peculiar. -admite la maga.  
- Supongo que como es verdura no me pasara nada...  
- ¿Por qué en el Cielo no tenemos estas cosas? Deme diez. -Tenshi zampa.  
- ¡Pues si que están ricos! -tiene que admitir Flan.  
- *bufido de Mary* ¡Como pican! (¡Como que tienen vinagre!) ¡Necesito un trago, ahora mismo!

(Cruza un par de calles hasta encontrar una fuente, es de esas graciosas en que el botón esta demasiado alto.)

- No puedo estirarme... *botón* Ah, gracias... *mira* ¿Hum? ¿Y quien eres tu?  
- ¡Déjame un trago a mi también! *Sanae bebe* ¿Quién era esa, eh?

(Es una jovencita de pelo corto y vestido con minifalda y medias a la rodilla, todo de un color muuuy negro.)

- Uf... creí que me reconocían. Pero esa rubia tiene un algo muy simpático. (^_^)  
- *Yuki asoma* ¿Hola? Permíteme decirte que ese conjunto no te pega. A ti te va más el rojo, ¿eh, Mitori?  
- *susto* ¡AH!  
- ¡Se escapa! Que grosera. / ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

(La 'desconocida' de negro corre hacia la plaza, esquivando hechizos de fuego y hielo.)

- ¿Qué narices pasa aquí? ¡Dejarla! No podéis ir practicando el danmaku por la calle, es peligroso. -ordena Sanae.  
- Tan solo queríamos decirla que el rojo es la nueva moda, ¿eh? -Mai disimula.  
- Hay otras formas de decirlo... -Mary esta asustada.  
- Soy una monja del clan Moriya, si volvéis a perturbar la paz tendré que daros una lección de danmaku.  
- ¡Que miedo! De repente la señorita tiene guardaespaldas. Quizá la lección te la demos nosotras. -remata Yuki.

(Lanzan **Rayo Hielo** y **Onda Ígnea**, parece que van en serio. La peliverde manda a las otras dos por delante y los para con **Pantalla Luz**, tras eso responde con **Hoja Mágica**. Llegan a un cruce de calles, y la chica de negro les dirige... hasta que se desvanece.)

- Hemos vuelto al puesto de perritos... -Mary lo reconoce.  
- ¿De donde salís vosotras, eh? -dice Remi- Ya hemos comido.  
- Marisa va a llevarnos al museo, a ver el invento de Nitori.  
- No te lo tomes como una cita... -le corta Marisa.

(Insiste en que no se porte de forma gay, la maga accede... de momento. Han llegado a la exposición principal.)

- Me alegro de que vinierais, amigas de la maestra Hijiri. (¡Ichirin!) Venir todas a ver esto.

- 'Ichirin Kumoi, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Normal-Lucha. Otra esbirra de la monja legendaria Byakuren Hijiri. Junto a su compañero nuboso Unzan se encargaron de proteger y mas tarde liberar a su señora, de la que aprendieron sus hechizos budistas'

- Buena presentación, gracias. (^_^) Mirad, esta es la maquina que controla el Proyecto ECK, mejor conocido como 'Exodo de la Colonia Kappa'. Esta máquina va a ser la que salve de la extinción a la raza de los demonios tortuga, venciendo al tiempo.

- ¿Cómo puede vencer al tiempo? -dice Sanae- Incluso los demonios tienen que morir algún día, todos lo saben.

- Hay razas inmortales, como las Scarlet y yo misma... pero no se puede decir que estemos 'vivas'. -sigue la celeste.

- Los kappas sobrevivirán con sus funciones vitales intactas. Esta máquina usa un micro agujero negro para distorsionar el espacio tiempo alrededor de la isla y mover todo a una época pasada, evitando así el fin del mundo. Cuando este planeta este hecho ruinas y todo este perdido... los kappas viajaran junto a esta isla miles de años al pasado.

- Brillante -admite Remi- Así la especie podrá seguir viviendo y evolucionando sin temor al inevitable apocalipsis.

(Alguien está mirando la maquina desde el piso superior, y Mary reconoce a la figura.)

- ¡Eh, es ella! (¿Quién?) ¡Perdón, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa urgente...!

(Flandre va a soltar una majadería escatológica, pero su hermana la para de una colleja. Mary sale a la calle.)

- Es la misma de antes. No puedo perderla de vista, si la quieren raptar estará a salvo con nosotras.

(El alma caritativa de esta moza es increíble, así que sigue a la chica de negro por toda la ciudad y saluda.)

- ¿Por qué te marchaste sin avisar?  
- ¿Qué? No te conozco. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

(Insiste en que se encontraron antes, y al cruzar la esquina su actitud cambia del todo.)

- Hola. (^_^) Gracias por lo de antes.  
- ¿Entonces si que te acuerdas? ¡Ya me estas mareando!

(Ella tan solo suelta una risita y echa a correr, pero sin llegar a despistar a Mary... y la lleva por un pasaje.)

- Un pasadizo secreto. *mira* Hala, esto es un palacio... enorme y magnifico.

(Ahora esta en el jardín de una mansión lujosa, cerrada a cal y canto por todas partes... y alguien la ataca.)

- (**Pistola Agua**) ¡Aaaah! -remojan a Mary.  
- *Marisa bloquea* ¡Mary! No temas, te he estado siguiendo. ¡Allí!

(Ella suelta **Ondas Voltio** hacia el atacante invisible, y hubieran seguido la lucha si la chica negra no les para.)

- No les hagas daño, tata. Vienen conmigo.  
- *pluf* Agh, estas gafas no me dejan ver bien.  
- (0_0) ¡Nitori! ¡Que soy yo, Marisa!  
- Ah, ya te veo, ¡cuando gusto, querida! ¿Qué tal? -la kappa saluda.

- 'Nitori Kawashiro, especie: Demonio Tortuga, afinidad: Agua. La demonia tortuga más famosa que vive en el rio de Monte Yokai, se hizo amiga de Marisa durante el incidente en el Pozo del Fuego Eterno. Su habilidad con la mecánica es inigualable.'

- Ya me habías asustado. -confiesa Mary.  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras aquí?  
- ¡Hala, pero si hay dos... que mareo!

- 'Nue Houjuu, especie: Bestia Mística, afinidad: Oscuridad-Viento. Su forma real es desconocida. Fue amiga de Byakuren hasta que ella misma también fue sellada. Vive en el Templo Myouren, pero rara vez se la ve allí. Le gusta confundir y bromear'.

- Vaya, me has pillado -admite Nue- Pero esa no soy yo.  
- ¿Entonces a quien he estado siguiendo?

- 'Mitori Kawashiro, especie: Medio-demonia, afinidad: Agua. Es la hermana por parte de padre de Nitori. Muchos creen que no existe, ya que se esconde mejor que su hermana de azul. También una gran ingeniera, y protectora de un secreto misterioso.'

- En serio, no se que haría sin este trasto. *Mary lo guarda* ¿Por qué te camuflaste con su imagen, eh?  
- Estaba probando la eficacia de mi nuevo Dispositivo de Ocultación. En vez de hacerte invisible, como hace el de mi tata, este te disfraza de una persona específica.  
- *llega Ichirin* Nue y yo las estábamos ayudando, sabemos mucho de esa técnica.  
- Tu estabas en el museo... ¿Ichirin, no? ¿Por qué precisamente disfrazarse de Nue? ¿No te molesta?  
- Es muy buena amiga y muy de fiar, je, je. Le dejo usar esta forma porque es más bonita que la real.  
- Reimu me hablo de ti. Dice que tu cuerpo y poder son mas terroríficos que el que vemos ahora. -dice la bruja.

(Nue trata de hacer una demostración sacando sus alas y su culebra, pero Mary ya esta sufriendo arcadas.)

- *nausea* Para ya...  
- Marisa, no te olvides: mi verdadero cuerpo es tan espantoso que tras verlo querrías sacarte los ojos de cuajo.  
- ¡Eh, Marisa, ven a jugar con los aero-patines! No es nuestro mejor invento, pero si el más divertido.

(Así hacen: de nuevo hacen vuelos y piruetas entre la rubia y las dos hermanas tortuga.)

- ¿Por qué están encerradas en esta mansión? -pregunta Mary.  
- Es que la maquina del ECK solo puede funcionar con su huella genética -Ichi lo explica- Hay mucha gente que podría intentar usarla con malos fines. Con lo famosas que son sus caras, tienen que estar recluidas.  
- Pero ya ves, se han inventado un modo de circunvenir las reglas. Verdaderamente son un par de genios.  
- Es guay. *Marisa vuela* Mary, estoy por pedirlas que te fabriquen uno. ¿Te parece?  
- Nuestra inventiva no se termina ahí. Mirad esto. *esfera* Tata, metete al agua y dales un espectáculo.

(La niña tortuga obedece y sale por un canal de agua que abandona la mansión, y toma altura con el patín.)

- ¡Estamos viendo la ciudad... desde las alturas! ¡Pero si estamos en el jardín!  
- Esta esfera proyecta una imagen holográfica 3D de aquello que mi hermana ve con su cámara.  
- ¡La Esfera Visual! Va a revolucionar la tecnología de la comunicación, y todo es gracias a la cámara que Nitori lleva en su gorrito.  
- *Nue suspira* Dije que el mundo sería un desastre con dos Nues, pero con dos como ellas... es todo lo contrario, ja, ja.

(Entran a la mansión después de divertirse, toman algo y la universitaria ve un mural.)

- Es el plano original del Proyecto ECK. Ha pasado por muchas revisiones para llegar a la versión de hoy día, que ya es funcional. Eso y el Huevo del Tiempo son todo lo que nos queda de nuestro padre... intento usar el prototipo, pero jamás volvió a casa. -dice la azul.  
- Ay, que pena... quedaros huérfanas a vuestra edad.  
- Aunque soy la que nació después Mitori me llama tata, porque ya soy adulta ante los demonios kappa.  
- Claro, ella solo es medio-demonia... -recuerda la bruja- ¿Y que es eso del Huevo del Tiempo?  
- Según me han contado... es la otra llave para encender la maquina -Ichi sigue explicando- Un kappa debe ser el que la inicie, pero el Huevo del Tiempo es por así decirlo, el combustible... el que inicia la reacción de energía temporal.  
- ¿Como la barra de plutonio?

(Señala por la ventana y enseña una piscina llena de acido cristalino. El huevo esta allí.)

- Es una joya preciosa, el recuerdo del Rey Kappa, pero también un arma peligrosa. -dice la bestia- Guárdanos el secreto.  
- Por supuesto... *reloj* ¡Pero si es tardísimo! -Mary se levanta.  
- ¡Tenemos que irnos con las demás, y ya!

(Nue se ofrece a llevarlas al punto en que las otras las perdieron de vista. La mayorcita le pregunta algo.)

- Por cierto. ¿Por qué te perseguían esas dos tipas? (¿Qué?) Ah, entonces no eras tu, era Mitori. He vuelto a confundiros.  
- ¡Seguían a Mitori! Quizás fueran villanas. -sospecha Marisa.  
- Eso es malo... espero que su escapadita no nos de un disgusto. -piensa Nue.

(Hablando de intrusas, ahora vuelan por los tejados y se acercan a la caseta del guardia donde Ichirin duerme.)

- *Ichi asoma* ¿Quiénes son ustedes, señoritas? No se les ha perdido nada aquí, asi que vayanse.

(Antes de acabar la frase la morena suelta hielo y la deja hecha un cubito. Tras eso van al jardín interior.)

- Parece que el alcalde de la isla ha prestado esta casa a sus benefactoras. Pero yo se que les gusta dormir al fresco, así que busca por ahí. -ordena Mai.  
- ¡Eh, quien anda ahí! ***Pistola Agua***  
- ¡Whoa! *Yuki esquiva* Así que vienes sola. ¡Me pido la primera!

(Pronto llega su hermana y activan su camuflaje óptico, pero las brujas saben anularlo con **Profecía**. Las tortugas tiran de **Pistola Agua** y salto con **Cascada**, pero las otras lo chocan con **Giro Fuego y Carámbanos**. Ahora **Rapidez y Tinieblas**, y Nitori se lleva un duro golpe... es aprisionada con **Frio Polar**. A la pequeña no le va mucho mejor.)

-: Agh... *frio* huye... vete de aquí... (¡Tata!)  
- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, monada? -Yuki se acerca.

(La demonia tira **Lanzallamas**, pero la kappa ha puesto en marcha su aero-patin y se escapa.)

- Se ha largado... -Yuki se fastidia.  
- No importa, solo necesitamos una kappa para encender el aparato, y aquí esta.

(Toman el Huevo del Tiempo del lago de acido helándolo, levitándolo con **Psíquico** y derritiendo una parte.)

- Esta parte ha sido mas fácil. Y mas bonita. (*v*) Mi tesoro.  
- No te atontes, que no hemos acabado...

(Anotan el mural que hay en el salón de la casa y luego se van. Van a usar el prototipo del programa, el antiguo e inseguro, que horror. La tortuga de rojo vuela rauda a buscar a sus nuevas amigas y sus guardianas budistas ya lo saben y enfilan hacia el museo.)

- Aquí es donde detecta la huella genética, colócala. -ordena Mai. *tanque* Bien, ya se enciende.  
- *llegan* ¡Que creéis que hacéis! ¡Soltad a esa niña! -grita Nue.  
- Necesitas refrescar tus humos, ¿Mai?

(De nuevo son atrapadas con grilletes de hielo y se llevan una **Hipnosis** de propina.)

- *Mary duerme* _Suerte que Sanae gano una estancia en el hotel en aquella carrera._ *ventana* ¿Qué pasa?

(La niña tortuga entra por el balcón y las demás la reciben, aparte de una explicación.)

- ¡Entonces esta es Mitori! Que se había camuflado como Nue. Es que no llegue a conocerla... -Sanae se lia.  
- Dos brujas malas se han llevado a mi tata y quieren activar el PECK.  
- ¡Las daré una zurra! -Tenshi se prepara.  
- Por lo que dices deben ser Yuki y Mai, hijas de Shinki -Alice las conoce- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

(Las vampiras no esperan y van al museo sintiendo auras extrañas. Las demás también.)

- *grilletes* ¡No lo hagáis! ¡Vuestra información es incompleta, causareis un desastre temporal! -Ichi suplica.

- ¡Nitori! ¡La Esfera Visual! Si tu hermana la tiene encendida podrá ver lo que está pasando, ¡despierta! -pide Nue.

(La idea es buena, así que la niña de azul usa sus pocas fuerzas en activarla y enseñar su posición a las heroas.)

- Veamos cómo funciona -Mai chequea- Necesitamos coger la energía temporal para enviársela a Mama, pero no veo como lo vamos a hacer. (¡Mira ese cartel!) ¿Ah si? 'En caso de desastre nuclear pulse este botón y SOLO este botón'. Vaya, lo han hecho a prueba de tontos, por lo visto. *pulsa*  
- El huevo se va a quedar seco y vacio, que pena... -protesta Yuki.

(La maquina se prepara para viajar en el tiempo cerrando verjas, ventanas y escotillas en toda la ciudad, para evitar que nadie se apee del burro en marcha. Las protagonistas son bloqueadas a mitad de camino al museo, separadas. Marisa, Mitori y Merry continúan.)

- ¡No os preocupéis por nosotras! Si podemos os alcanzaremos. ¡Seguir recto! -ordena la monja.  
- *Mitori vuela* Ahí abajo todo parece una gran cárcel... el proceso ya esta en marcha.  
- Puedo intentar cortarlo con la Hisou, pero tardare...  
- Cuenta con la Gugnir y la Levateinn.

(Las mas brutas atacan las verjas, el equipo M ya ha llegado al museo y encara a las dos demonias.)

- ¡No permitiré que por evitar el apocalipsis vosotras mismas provoquéis uno! -Marisa se prepara.  
- Os soltare. *presión de agua caliente* Ya esta. Tomad las armas. -Mitori se las devuelve.  
- ¡Tu hermana esta ahí! -la rubia señala.  
- ¿Es que nadie se ha fijado en la mía? ¡Se ha quedado encerrada en esa cabina! la otra bruja es ignorada.  
- Ahora hay dos cautivas... (¡Allá voy! ***Vel Extrema***) (¡Y yo! ***Hidrobomba***)

(Los ataques reblandecen el cristal del tanque y la roja lo revienta con **Puño Meteoro**.)

- Agh... bien hecho, hermana. -Nitori tose.  
- Parece que hemos parado el proceso, pero la maquina esta... -Nue se fija.  
- *llegan las otras* ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? -pregunta la bruta.  
- Si que metía ruido el maldito armatoste... -se queja Flan.

- ¡Hey, Mai! *cabina* Ya lo has oído, esta máquina era una chufa. Nos quedamos sin energía para Mama.  
- Lo que mas rabia da son las molestias que nos tomamos... ¿Qué le pasa al Huevo?  
- ¡No! *Ichirin señala* El huevo ha terminado de soltar energía. ¡El viaje en el tiempo se ha completado!

(La isla entera esta levitando y va a aterrizar sobre un nuevo trecho de mar, un mar de hace miles de años.)

- (¡BRUUUM!) Que horror. La caída de la isla al mar ha causado un horrible tsunami imparable... -anuncia Nitori.  
- El agua inundara todo y lo destruirá... -deduce Mary.  
- Por eso el prototipo acabo en fracaso. Papa... -se lamenta la roja.

(Pero la tortuga azul hace una señal a su hermana y la infla de valor. ¡Van a detener esa ola a cualquier precio!)

- *ambas vuelan* Es hora de demostrar nuestro genio. La hora de la verdad. La ola ya viene... ¡AHORA!

(Ambas pulsan un botón en sus mochilas y extienden un **Protección** hecho con ciencia. Gigantesco como es, consigue parar el tsunami y desviar su fuerza, pero el peligro no ha pasado. La barrera magnética necesita estar activa mas rato del que podrán aguantar.)

- Vete... esta es mi tarea. (¡No puedes quedarte!) Vamos. (^_^) Se que todo... se arreglara. -Nitori tiene fe.

(La dirige una última mirada y la da algo a la mano... la medio-demonia sale de allí con lagrimas en los ojos.)

- (¡BROUUUM!) No... ¡Nitori se ha sacrificado! ¡Se ha MUERTO!  
- Marisa, calma... -su vecina la abraza.  
- *llave* Esto es lo que me dio... Papa nos dijo que juntas podríamos obrar un milagro... con esto.  
- *cofre* Ábrelo -dice Remi- Presiento que vuestro padre guardo algo valioso en vosotras que necesitaba tener separado hasta el momento adecuado.  
- Confía en Remi... ella sabe de esto. -pide la mayorcita.  
- Igual que juntas hicisteis un milagro... esos objetos también lo harán.

(Abre el cofre misterioso que Mitori siempre ha llevado encima, con la llave de Nitori... ¡es un Huevo de Tiempo!)

- ¿Pero de que vale ya? ¡Nitori se ha MUERTO! -Marisa no se calma.  
- Podemos usarlo y devolver la isla a su época correcta -piensa la peliverde- Así que el Rey Kappa tenía un repuesto guardado todo este tiempo...  
- Al menos evitaremos mas victimas. *snif* Colócalo de una vez...

(Mitori presta su huella genética al invento y las budistas toman los mandos, allá va.)

- Ahora usaremos el protocolo de encendido correcto. Nada mas va a salir mal.

(El edificio tiembla un poco y ven luces psicodélicas en el cielo, atraviesan el tiempo y llegan al presente.)

- Se acabo... lo que han hecho esas dos no tiene perdón... ¡Que ganas tengo de pillarlas a solas! -dice Alice.

- Han desaparecido... da igual, lo importante es que no ha cundido el pánico entre los ciudadanos. -Nue respira.

(Salen a la calle para ver que todo es normal. Dentro aun del museo las hijas de Shinki están bajo escombros.)

- Que lio hemos montado... ¿Crees que Mama nos lo perdonara? Lo hicimos por su bien...  
- Si, claro que lo hará, cuando se la pase el cabreo... *pausa* De aquí a cien años...

(Suspiran. Las protagonistas están admirando el sol después de una larguísima noche.)

- Chicas... no lloréis mas... *llora* No quiero... que estéis tristes... -Mary no lo puede evitar.  
- ¡Se ha muerto! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No volverá! -insiste Marisa.  
- Mi única hermana... se ha ido al Cielo, ni un milagro puede hacer nada ahora. Ha sido una heroa... (¡PLAF!)

(Un milagro no se, pero si ha caído del cielo. La tortuga azul es abrazada por todas.)

- ¡TATA! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?  
- Parece que ni en el Cielo la piensan aguantar, tías. -Tenshi lo conoce.  
- En realidad ni yo misma lo entiendo... cuando estaba sujetando el tsunami vi una cara familiar...

_(En una escena de flashback aparece un tiparron de piel azul y pelo verde que escuda a Nitori del peligro.)_

_- Mi niña no va a morir ahora... vete, Nitori... es hora de pagar por mis locuras... por desafiar al Tiempo.  
__- (0_0) ¿Papa? *lagrimas* ¡Papaaa! (ola gigante) ¡Uaaaaagh! *arrastrada*_

_(El tipo la empuja con magia de kappa para lanzarla dentro del radio de acción de la maquina, y se queda.)_

- El experimento de Papa funciono... estaba en esa época, y sujeto la ola con su magia de kappa. Me lanzo hacia la ciudad, y así yo también volví al presente.  
- ¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! *abrazo* No se que haría si te perdiese...  
- Marisa, puedes desahogarte... pero luego suéltala, que tiene que atender a su público. -dice la maga.

- Anda, es verdad. *gentío* Ellos no saben nada de esto, pero seguís siendo sus heroas inventoras. -admite Sanae.

- Vamos, date un baño de masas, querida. (^_^) Os lo merecéis, en vez de estar encerradas en casa.

- Puede que si. *suspiro* Que dura es la vida de las famosas. *hacen una pose*

(Las heroas de esta historia –no de este capítulo- se despiden y suben a su barco volador, a seguir su aventura.)


	26. Grandes problemas heroes pequeños

A GRANDES PROBLEMAS HEROES PEQUEÑOS

Tras asistir a una representación MUY incorrecta sobre los habitantes de Gensokyo las protagonistas andan locas buscando al culpable. Habían dejado la búsqueda de medallas aparte para hacerlo, pero los asuntos pendientes siempre vuelven a morderte el culito...

- Nazrin encontrara pronto al demonio burlón que os quiere hacer quedar mal, confiar en ella. -dice la santa.  
- Si, eso... _como se entere de que las he estado llevando en círculos... _(radio) _¡Fiu, a eso se llama salvada por la campana!_  
- ¿Diga? ¡Chicas, esto es grave! ¡Keine me dice por el aparato que Ciudad Verde esta asediada de Rockets! -anuncia Shou.  
- ¡Nooo! *Mary teme* No debimos ignorarles... ahora han tomado rehén a toda una ciudad... ¡Que horror!  
- ¡Esos villanos! Necesitamos volver al continente ahora mismo. ¿A alguien se le ocurre como, eh? -sigue Marisa.  
- *Sanae escucha* A ver, la maestra Keine dice que nos enviara una señal al cielo para orientarnos, y ella misma retrasará a los malos mientras llegamos. Nos conviene no hacer que se impacienten.  
- Hijiri, aumenta la velocidad de este trasto, si puedes. -ordena Remi.

(La señal es una bola de luz plateada que flota en el cielo, cerca de la ciudad. Alice ve cual es su plan.)

- Je, je, que listo por parte de la maestra -esa es Alice- Esa es una luna artificial... es un truco que aprendió para usar su forma de bestia en pleno día.  
- No esta tan lejos. ¡Ir calentado músculos, que según lleguemos habrá bronca! Ahí espera la 8º medalla. -Tenshi se prepara.

(El barco volador les lleva hasta la entrada de Ciudad Verde, a la cual entran haciendo puenting sin cuerda.)

- *Keine pelea* Encantada de volver a verte, querida. (¡PAF!) ¿Qué es lo que queríais de ella, mafiosos?  
- ¿Tu eres Maribel Han? El líder te espera en el edificio de la zona norte, y más te vale obedecer. -amenazan ellos.  
- Hum, saben que tenemos algo muy valioso. ¿Puedo jugar con ellos, tata?  
- Adelante...

(Flan abrasa a los maleantes y estos confiesan: el líder quiere las medallas en poder de Maribel, ya que la última está en su poder. Si las tiene todas dominara el mundo... así las cosas, las heroas entran al Gimnasio. El escenario es de una villa de estilo medieval.)

- ¿Eh? Esto parece la Villa de los Humanos. Pero ya sabemos que no está aquí. ¡Da la cara, tío feo! -grita Marisa.

- Habéis caído en mi trampa, ratitas -una voz les asalta- Si os venzo ahora tendré todas las medallas y el Templo Hakurei será mío para siempre.  
- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Reimu? ¿Por qué quieres dominar el mundo? -Alice le interroga.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quién habla de dominar nada, estúpidas?

(Un sonoro eructo les da la pista de quien es su rival: una figura pequeña y cornuda sale detrás de una esquina.)

- Ah, resulta que es ese botijo avinagrado que vive con Reimu... esa canija de la raza de los onis.

- 'Suika Ibuki, especie: Ogro, afinidad: Piedra-Lucha. Es una habitante de la zona subterránea de Gensokyo, salió de allí para pasárselo bien y causar fiestas con su Poder de la Densidad. Reimu la venció y la tuvo de mascota, hasta que se fue al Cielo.'

- Yo la veo muy viva... -comenta Mary.  
- Se refiere a que me gano un trozo de Cielo en una apuesta, grrr... -aclara la celeste.  
- ¡No vamos a darte nada! -replica Sanae- Si te ganamos tendremos todas las medallas para al fin arreglar el lio.  
- ¡No entendéis nada! *eructo* Yo quiero esas chapas para dárselas a Reimu y evitar otra azotaina.

_(Imagen de flashback: al fin vamos a ver que paso aquel día en el templo. La ogra está en la cocina.)_

_- ¡Reimuuu! ¡Quiero beber, dame birra! *mira* ¿Dónde está? Ah, mirare por la cocina. Nada de beber por aquí, que asco. Espera, recuerdo que ella guarda barriles de vino ceremonial en el almacén. Menos es nada... *busca* ¿Qué es este cofre? Que raro._

_(Abre el cofre y mira las medallas. Muerde una y ve que no son de comer. La coge y la investiga a fondo.)_

_- No se porque tiene estas chapas aquí, no valen nada. ¿Hum? 'Medalla Tierra'. (¡BOOOM!) ¡ARGH!_

_(Ahora sabemos porque exploto el almacén... le ocurrió igual que a Sakura Kinomoto.)_

- Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en este país tan raro... le ordene a esos tíos del Team Rocket darme birra o me les comía vivos. Pero mi botijo mágico se quedo en el Templo Hakurei, ¡y no puedo cogerlo! *rabia* Le oi decir a esa zorra sirvienta de la bruja Yukari que reuniendo las medallas se abriría el templo. ¡Ya me las estáis dando!

- Así que fuiste tu... *cara gigante* ¡POR TU CULPA DISCUTI CON ELLA! ¡TE DARÉ PAL'PELO! -grita la bruja.

- No te esfuerces, si la vencemos todo saldrá bien. Ambas dimensiones van a restablecerse pronto. -Remi la para.

- Me pido primer. Tengo que resarcirme de la derrota que me causo la otra vez.

- Así que quieres bronca, ¿eh? *hip* Eso no me lo dices en la calle. *hip* Buah, este licor es pésimo.

(Ha tenido que tirar de las ofrendas de los soldados Rocket para satisfacer su sed. Ahora empieza la lucha.)

- ¡Tu carne sigue siendo fácil de cortar! ***Cuchillada*** Ops, quizá demasiado fácil, diría yo.  
- Manipulo el poder de la Densidad... ***Bucle Arena*** No puedes herir a lo que no tiene forma solida...  
- ¡Uagh! *arena* Ya se me olvidada tu estilo, niñita.

(Mas bronca. La angelita hace **Giro Rápido** para sacudirse la arena y sigue con **Golpes Furia**. La ogra hace **Excavar** para pillarla de sorpresa, pero esa jugada se la conoce ya muy bien. Un **Terremoto** y la saca a la luz, además de hacerla daño. Hace **Reducción** para evitar las **Pedradas** que le llegan, pero no ve la Piedra Angular que hay en el cielo)

- No puedes acertar algo tan pequeño, ¿no?  
- Tranquila, me va bien así como estas. ¡Kiah!

(La Celeste hace rodajas la piedra flotante para causar una **Avalancha**, hace buen daño a la niña borracha.)

- Me estas hartando. *hip* Prepárate a conocer la furia del desierto, el azote de las arenas ardientes...

(Se deshace de nuevo en partículas y hace **Tormenta Arena**, así puede acercarse a la enemiga y darla con **Hueso Palo**. La peliazul pega sablazos a ciegas, y comprende que no va a ganar así. La canija se reforma durante un momento y la encaja **Mov Sísmico**.)

- Jo, jo, sigo en forma. Parece que vas a perder otra vez, niña tonta.  
- Aun no he acabado contigo...

(Se deja hacer otro **Mov Sísmico** y antes de tocar el suelo le hace **Bloqueo** y después un **Golpe Cuerpo**, eso ha sido un golpe limpio. La ogra se cabrea y suelta **Ataque Arena y Mega Puño** mezclados, al estilo de los Ninjas de la Villa Arena. La montañesa lo para con **Rizo Defensa + Desenrrollar**, confía en atropellarla aunque aun no pueda verla.)

- Estas perdida. ¡Nadie ha podido parar esto sin llevarse una cuantas heridas en el intento! ¡Aaaagh!

(La rubita cornuda se lleva golpes, cierto, pero consigue agarrarlo con las manos y tirar la bola al aire.)

- ¡Hum! *levanta* Has subestimado la fuerza brutal de los onis... por última vez.  
- (**Golpe Roca**) ¡Uaaagh! (¡CATACROC!) Maldita... me lo ha vuelto a hacer... *dolor* Os la dejo...

- Yo estaba delante cuando Reimu la venció... y no fue nada fácil. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, eh? -dice la rubia.

- Si Reimu la venció yo no puedo ser menos *Sanae chulea* ¡Vamos, lucha con una servidora si quieres!

- Vaya, si no pude hacer de ella mi mascota quizá lo logre contigo. Vamos allá.

(La monja empieza bien: un chorro de **Hoja Mágica** la acierta y hace muchísimo daño según la ventaja de tipos, un **Hidropulso** también y además deja la zona limpia de toda la arena, y un **Rayo Solar** en toda la jeta la quita el emborrachamiento y la confusión.)

- No te he pedido que me purgues, monja creída.  
- Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer, si... *magia*

(Repite su antigua jugada de Moriya Purge, o sea **Velo Sagrado**, y evita que se deshaga en granitos de arena. La encaja una **Hoja Aguda** y varias **Pistolas Agua**, a lo que la otra responde con **Mega Puños y Patadas**, que la peliverde apenas para con **Pantalla Luz**.)

- La fuerza de un ogro realmente es monstruosa. No me extraña que a Tenshi la aplastaras tan rápido.  
- No es rival para mí. (¡Que te estoy oyendo!) Y tus defensas no van a aguantar mucho más.

(Tiene razón, usa **Demolición** y sus defensas se rompen, pero tiene tiempo de lanzar un **Látigo Cepa** para acercarla y chuparla con **Giga Drenado**. La pequeña aprovecha para usar su propio combo de **Patada Baja, Gancho Alto y Patada Salto** para destrozarla.)

- ¡Aaaagh! *dolor* No puedo acercarme... no querría vérmelas con la familia de esta maleducada...  
- Ahora eres tu la que me da ideas. ***Doble Equipo***  
- Anda, se sabe también esa jugada... -comenta Flan.

(No ha debido darla ideas, no, porque ahora sufrirá su ira. Arroja grandes montones de **Hoja Afilada** para herir los clones, pero hay demasiados. La endiñan unos **Placajes** que la tumban. Una ración de **Hidropulso** parece derretir las copias, pero los engendros de barro atacan con **Disparo Lodo**. Trata de hacerse hueco con **Paralizador**, pero ni así.)

- Se acabo el juego. ***Imagen*** (¡PAF!) (¡AAAGH!) He ganado yo, ya podéis darme el premio.  
- No te creas la gran cosa, tontaina. Solo has vencido a Sanae, pero las demás podemos continuar.  
- ¡No, NO! *rabieta* ¡He vencido a la monja, y las monjas son las más fuertes! ¡Quiero mi premio ya!

(Rabieta descomunal, tanto como lo descomunal que se pone ella al haberla enfadado.)

- *gigante* ¡AAAGH! ¡DARME LAS MEDALLAS, DARME MI BOTIJO DE UNA VEZ! *Hulk* SUIKA APLASTA A DEMONIAS ESTUPIDAS, LUEGO SUIKA BEBERA HASTA HARTARSE... ¡GRRR!  
- ¡Esta descontrolada, es enorme! -Mary se espanta.  
- Yo tampoco quería creerlo... no tenemos a nadie que pueda enfrentarse a un ser de esa enormidad. -admite Remi.  
- Espera... *libro de Alice* Si que lo tenemos, eso creo al menos.  
- ¿Te refieres a tu proyecto, no? -recuerda la bruja.  
- ¿Ha dicho que podemos vencer? Yo quería luchar, pero no podre evitar que lo destroce todo...  
- No, déjala a ella, Flan. Si el rumor creado por la hadita de hielo es cierto Margatroid nos salvara. -termina Remi.

(Entonces la maga crea un círculo mágico igual de enorme del que saca su proyecto más poderoso: ¡El Goliath!)

- ¡Siii! ¡Vamos, Ali, la muñeca Goliath puede hablar de tu a tu con esa pirada! -Marisa la apoya.  
- TONTAS, ESA COSA ES DEBIL... SUIKA APLASTA ESA MUÑECA DE TRAPO COMO NADA.

(No tanto, la muñeca colosal saca sus espadas y se pone en posición de hacer esgrima.)

- ¡Suika Ibuki, este es el último asalto! El que venza ahora se lleva el premio, no hay excusa que valga.

(La cosa empieza bien: **Bloqueo** para detener los guantazos de la ogra y luego combo de **Cortes, Cuchillada y Guillotina**. La niña Ibuki le sigue con **Corpulencia** para ponerse más bruta y luego **Placaje, Golpes Furia y Megapuño**. Vale, quizás no va tan bien...)

- Tengo que usar hechizos, solo con fuerza no vamos a ganar. ¡Goliath, sitúate!

(La muñeca suelta **Psico-rayo** para marear a la gigantona, después **Rayo Hielo** para ir haciendo boca... y parece que no le gusta. Las demás muñecas la ayudan con **Disparo Demora** para atarla y hacerla tropezar, al fin Goliath tiene vía libre para **Frio Polar**.)

- ¡URG! *cubito* SUIKA ODIA EL FRIO... SUIKA SOLO QUIERE HIELO EN SU CERVEZA...  
- ¡La tenemos! ¡**Psico-ataque** a toda potencia, la vamos a dejar más estúpida de lo que ya es! ¡KIA!

(Terrorífico ataque mental, que destruye sus no-muy-numerosas neuronas restantes y rompe el tempano.)

- *Suika enana* (x_x) Mielda pa mi... me ha tenido que vencer esa marionetera con mi jugada del gigantismo...  
- Er, si, vale... (¬_¬) Bueno, el punto es que ya tenemos la última medalla. Ha sido un trabajo de narices, si me permites decirlo.  
- Por fin tenemos la forma de restaurar los mundos. No se si Reimu estará de acuerdo, pero habría que encontrarla.  
- *cofre* Todas están aquí. Si no me equivoco deberían de provocar alguna reacción en la barrera que ahora tapa el Templo Hakurei, como me dijisteis. -Remi las contempla.  
- ¡Los Rockets están huyendo de la ciudad! ¡Ya es una preocupación menos, que guay! -anuncia Tenshi.  
- Genial, vamos al paro otra vez. / Yo ya lo veía venir. / Cuando Giovanni se entere de esto...

(Salen a la calle y los vecinos y la maestra Keine, ya en forma normal, vienen a recibir a las protagonistas.)

- Lo has conseguido, Kirisame. Has reunido las ocho, has reunificado el país... ¡y ahora, a por la cima!  
- ¡Te dije que lo conseguiría! *chulería* Esta aventura seria mía, y llevaría mi nombre. ¡Soy famosa!  
- Me alegro. (^_^) Aunque tengo la sensación de que nos falta algo. *desmayo de Mary* Que sueño me entra...

(La pobre se queda frita allí mismo. Las demás la llevan al Centro Pokemon, creyendo que es el cansancio.)

_- ¿Qué es esto? Es como esas veces que sueño con Yukari... pero ahora tengo mi cuerpo, que raro._

_(El lugar no es ninguno de los que ha visitado. Ni siquiera puede ser Gensokyo, ya que es muy avanzado en su tecnología. Grandes edificios y carteles de neon, pero no hay un alma en la calle. Casi es de noche, no hay luces, salvo en una casona de estilo clásico.)_

_- Me suena mucho. *entra* ¿Hay alguien? (Si...) Ay, perdón, no la había visto... ¿Quién es?_

_(La señora sentada en el sillón es rubia, melenuda, con un vestido purpura y gorro de ducha... ¿adivináis?) _

_- Oh, vamos, no me digas que no sabes quién soy. Ni que tampoco reconoces tu propia casa, ¿eh?_


	27. Atando los cabos sueltos

ATANDO LOS CABOS SUELTOS

Maribel y sus amigas mágicas habían terminado la colección de medallas de Gimnasio de Kanto al vencer a la culpable de su pérdida: Suika Ibuki, y justo cuando lo hicieron Maribel cayo desmayada entrando en un sueño que aun no se ha podido explicar...

_- No puede ser. ¿Tu eres Yukari? Ahora me explico porque mucha gente piensa que soy tu a veces..._

_- No se equivocan. No hay tanta diferencia entre nosotras, ya que estamos... unidas por un sueño._

_- Espera, esto solo es un sueño, ¿no? Puedo verte porque estoy soñando contigo. _

_- *voces* ¡Mary! ¡Despierta ya! ¡No puedes dejarnos tiradas ahora, eres del equipo!_

_- Me están llamando... no tengo tiempo de seguir aquí. ¡Si me vas a decir algo, dímelo de una vez!_

_- No tengas prisa, cielo. Tu no estás soñando. Soy yo. *pausa* Yo soy la que está soñando, y tu eres MI sueño. (susto de Mary) Cuando yo duermo, tu despiertas en tu mundo, y cuando duermes yo despierto. Lo que está pasando es una... irregularidad. _

_- Con la caída de las barreras entre mundos yo pude llegar a Gensokyo, junto a Renko... ya se que no deberíamos estar aquí. Parece que la explosión de la que hablan te dejo inconsciente... pero mientras yo no me vaya no podrás despertar y ayudar, ¿no?_

_- Así es... cuando despierte, lo que he soñado desaparecerá. Y para revivir Gensokyo DEBO despertar._

_- ¡Pero el peligro no ha pasado! Alguien quiere vengarse de ti, le hemos estado rastreando mucho tiempo. ¡Me da igual ser un sueño o ser real! No puedo irme hasta haber resuelto el caso. ¡Déjame seguir un poco mas! Yo lo resolveré todo, lo prometo._

_- Tu has pisado Gensokyo, donde los sueños se hacen realidad... ya eres algo mas que un sueño, Mary._

(Por fin despierta y al lado de su cama hay un mogollón de gente: Renko, Reimu y sus compañeras, la maestra Keine, la enfermera Eirin, el tendero Rinnosuke y también las esbirras de Yukari, Ran y Chen. La morena universitaria abraza a su mejor amiga.)

- ¡Mary, que susto! La maestra Keine nos aviso de que estabais en la ciudad y cogiste la medalla. ¿Entonces todo se va a arreglar?  
- Si, todo volverá a estar como era antes. Ahora quiero descansar...  
- Tienes razón, mañana lo veremos todo claro.  
- Espero que descanses. -esa es Keine.  
- Todo va salir bien, querida. -Byakuren la tranquiliza.  
- Mañana es el gran día. -anuncia el tendero.

(Duermen en el Centro Pokemon y al día siguiente la rubia está preparada para contarles algo a las peludas.)

- Lady Ran, anoche pude ver a Yukari. Estaba en un sueño y me explico cómo estamos relacionadas.  
- *la explica* Si, eso está dentro de sus poderes... pero no sientas que te ha engañado, querida, lo hacía por tu bien.  
- ¿Vosotras podéis hacerme un favor?  
- *Chen escucha* Ops, me temo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Sin la señora Yukari no servimos de mucho...  
- Me lo temía... bueno, tendré que preguntar a la única persona que penetro en Gensokyo a propósito.

(Se va a la mesa donde están sus amigas y aborda a Sanae con la pregunta. Esta le dice lo que podría hacer.)

- Vale, solo quiero que Renko se vaya a un lugar seguro. Quería que la llevaras al Mundo Humano.  
- Bueno, mis diosas pueden hacer el viaje, ya me trajeron a mi aquí y pueden ir en sentido contrario.

(Renko oye el plan y no está muy de acuerdo, pero su amiga insiste que esta es su historia.)

- Supongo que estoy siendo egoísta. Desde el principio este era tu don especial. Y yo solo una... secundaria.

- De verdad eres mi amiga, Usa, nadie más me creyó y quiero que este viaje se quede entre nosotras dos, pero esta última etapa debo hacerla sola. Las barreras se están reparando y si te quedas aquí no podrás volver. Querría ir contigo, pero aun no puedo.

- A ese respecto... -Reimu interrumpe- Renko, antes de que te vayas quiero que veas una cosa. Salid todas a la calle.

(Reimu saca a su grupo a la calle, Marisa el suyo, y alza su vara en actitud de combate.)

- Lo has hecho bien, Marisa, mejor incluso que como lo hubiera hecho yo, pero ya te dije que me gusta este mundo y que no te ayudaría a reparar Gensokyo. Vamos a hacer un último duelo. Si gano yo usare las medallas para dejar el Templo en este país.  
- Eso te hace ver como la mala de la peli, Reimu chata... pero por mi que no quede. ¡Danmaku!

(Pero no será ella quien luche, va a ser la guerrera misteriosa que sale detrás de la esquina.)

- ¡Yo luchare! -es Meiling- Me gusta este mundo y quiero ayudar a Reimu. ¡Aquí soy un hacha en los duelos!

- 'Hong Mei-ling, especie: Demonia, afinidad: Lucha. La que guarda el portal de la Mansión Scarlet, debido a las costumbres extrañas de su señora debe hacer horas extras y se duerme, por lo que la castigan. Aun así respeta mucho a su superior Sakuya.'

- *Remi suspira* Me preguntaba en donde andabas, China. Flan, vete a jugar con ella.  
- (^_^) Mola. ¡Vamos a ello, Tata-Mei!  
- (0_0) Yo solita me lo he buscado...

(Comienza la gresca. Mei ataca con combo de **Golpe Karate, Golpe Cabeza y Patada Giro**, Flan se lleva varios golpes y responde con **Ataque Ala, Arañazo y Lanzallamas**. La dragona no entiende como puede ir tan mal, si la afinidad de ataque esta de su parte.)

- Esto debería hacerla mucho daño. ¡No piense mal, señorita Flandre! ¡Quiero ser la vencedora hoy!  
- Ja, ja, así que hoy lo estás dando todo. (^_^) Yo también lo hare, tranquila.

(Suspiro de la pelirroja. La vampira sigue con **Finta, Mordisco y Paliza**, que Meiling resiste como puede, pero usa **Corpulencia** y se pone a tono. Lanza **Puño Cometa**, pero la rubita echa **Aire Afilado** y la detiene, además de hacerla daño. Ahora unas **Ascuas**.)

- ¡Ah, quema! *idea* Has caído en mi trampa, pequeña Flan. ¡Kia! *Imagen*  
- (¡PAAAF!) ¡Agh! *dolor* Te has pasado, Tata-Mei, se supone que esto es un juego. ¡Que bruta!  
- (0_0) Er, vale, te dejo un golpe de regalo si quieres. *terror* _Estoy muerta._

(Por dejarse, la endiña un **Fuerza Bruta** en todo el morro, que Mei aguanta a dura pena. Siguen con cosas flojas, como **Pin Misil** en forma de bombillas y **Rapidez** de la china, y choques igualados como **Garra Dragón y Garra Brutal**, **Furia Dragón y Sofoco**...)

- Esa China esta aguantando mas de lo que debería, quizá es verdad que este ambiente la favorece. -admite Remi.  
- ¡Ahí va mi golpe especial! El único que puedo hacer, por otra parte. ***Hiper rayo*** (¡FLAAAM!)  
- No voy a ser menos, Tata Mei. ***Anillo Ígneo*** (¡FLAAAM!) ¡La que ceda será la perdedora, je!

(Un choque de dos rayos de energía, al estilo Dragon Ball, que acabaría como ya se sabe si no fuera por...)

- Tengo que aguantar... *puja* Tengo que ser la heroa y recuperar mi respeto.

(Increíblemente, una cosa gorda cae del cielo aplastando a Mei con su gordura y detiene el choque de rayos.)

- (0_0) ¿Estas viendo lo que yo? -a Patchy se le desencaja.  
- ¡Eh, Patchy ha abierto la boca al fin! Por primera vez en la serie. -dice la bruja.  
- ¡Es el Siluro Gigante!  
- *Mei aplanada* ¿Lo ves? ¡Os dije que era real! ¡Es peligroso, y me quiere muerta!  
- (0_0) No volveré a dudar de ti, chica dragona... -admite la criada jefe.  
- ¡Va a decir algo! -señala Alice.  
- ¡Jo, jo, esta vez te he pillado bien! Te aplastare y chupare tu energía para mi amo Tatsui Xingjun.  
- Eh, pescadito, has interrumpido mi lucha con la Tata Mei. ***Malicioso*** (¡BOOOM!) Maleducado.  
- (x_x) Esto ya es demasiado... -Mei esta abrasada.  
- ¡Ha destruido al intruso con su poder! Bien hecho, mi querida Flan...  
- No puedo mas... me voy a dormir... *desmayo de Mei*

- Oh, vaya, vuestra guerrera ha caído también. Nos llevamos el premio, Reimu.  
- *Reimu bufa* No se si eso vale... pero he dejado clara mi postura. Renko, no hay nada mas que ver.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo quería mas aventuras! No puedo creer que nuestro viaje haya acabado de una forma tan cutre. ¡Mary va a ir hasta el final, que envidia!  
- Eso es mas propio de Parsee, ja, ja... -dice Mary- Pero en serio, vete ahora o te quedaras atascada, Usa.  
- *llegan las diosas* Por petición de mi preciosa nieta la vieja Yasaka y yo te llevaremos al Mundo Humano.  
- ¿Cómo que vieja? ¡Soy mas joven que tu!  
- ¡Ya no discutáis, iros con Renko a su casa! -ordena la nieta.  
- Y muy a tiempo... *Remi señala* Noto alguien que intenta penetrar en la mente de mi portera. ¡En esa dirección!  
- Allí está el Templo Hakurei... ¡Puede ser el demonio misterioso! Si Yukari está en algún sitio será cerca de allí. ¡Vamos allá!

(Tras la última despedida van al templo y tras de el, en una gruta cercana ven quien se oculta: ¡Las inmortales!)

- ¡Por fin, estas son las Mokou y Kaguya verdaderas! -Mary se alegra.  
- Pero están en plan zombi. ¡Cuidado! -avisa Marisa.  
- Tenemos estos cuerpos, poderosos e inmortales... / encontraremos a Yukari y nos vengaremos al fin...  
- Chicas, tengo un plan para que dejen de poseerlas. ¡Sanae y Alice, ir a por la niña fénix, las hermanas Scarlet se ocuparan de tumbar a la princesa.  
- *susurro a Sanae* Ah, ya veo... puede funcionar. Ahora me ocupo.  
- ¡No las subestiméis, siguen siendo fuertes!

(Las dos primeras van a por la albina incendiaria. Esta les suelta **Puño Fuego y Patada Ígnea** a mogollón, pero el plan esta en marcha. La riegan con **Hidropulso y Rayo Hielo** a la vez, se quiere defender con **Ultra Puño** pero cae enseguida ante unos **Psico-rayos**.)

- Grrr... me habéis pillado... pero esta lucha seguirá hasta la muerte, jua, jua...  
- ¿Cómo os va por ahí? -se interesa Alice.  
- Ni te preocupes, esta vaga culo-gorda es pan comido. -afirma Remi.

(Las vampiras atacan a la princesa morena, **Ataque Ala y Mordiscos** por todas partes, y esta replica con **Látigo Cepa y Drenadoras**. Entre un **Tornado** y un **Giro Fuego** está gastando mucha energía. La acorralan con **Paliza**, y luego entre **Aerochorro y Sofoco**.)

- Ugh... me las pagareis... darme un minuto para cargarme... _o mejor dicho, media hora...  
_- ¿Por qué las esta yendo tan bien? Esas dos son inmortales y super-poderosas... -se extraña la bruja.  
- Ya lo pillo -Tenshi analiza- ¡No están acostumbradas a ese cuerpo, por eso su potencial baja!  
- ¡Combinad los hechizos! Ya casi lo tenemos. ¡No me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario!

(Y así sucede: encerrada en una burbuja helada y con el cerebro frito, Mokou muere en el acto. Atrapada entre un mar de llamas y ciclones cortantes, Kaguya también espicha. Y sucede el milagro del Hourai: un chispazo de luz y vuelven a vivir, totalmente ilesas.)

- (?_?) ¿Qué hago yo aquí? *mira* ¡KAGUYAAA! ¡Tu plantaste a mi padre, prepárate a MORIR!  
- (¬_¬) Que tonta puedes ser. Chicas, no se como pero nos habéis salvado de un posesión, gracias...  
- Tenéis que buscar a vuestras yayas, rápido: Gensokyo pronto será inalcanzable para sus habitantes...  
- Ah, vale, ya notaba yo algo raro. (¡No me cambies el tema y pelea!)  
- Esas dos son la una para la otra. Pero nosotras debemos alertar al resto de los Gensokyanos. -concluye la angelita.


	28. OVA 8: Meira y el misterio de Shinki

(En escena una pradera llena de gente, dos bandos se enfrentan: demonios humanoides y campesinos airados. Es la batalla que tenía lugar mientras Reimu alcanzaba a la reina de los demonios, Shinki. Los demonios turistas no entienden, y responden con la fuerza.)

- *Meira espía* El Ki de esos monstruos es enorme, a pesar de que no atacan con toda su fuerza los aldeanos no pueden contenerlos. El maestro debe saber esto. *meditación*  
- ***Telepata*** ¿Qué pasa, alumna mía? -Sariel la responde.  
- Los habitantes del Makai que entraron en territorio Humano están atacando, no parecían hostiles hasta que les han provocado.

(Sariel también es samurái, a las órdenes de la jefa de policía Kotohime, usan **Telepata **para comunicarse.)

- Mi mejor alumna, Meira, está siguiendo los avances del invasor. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.  
- Esos demonios salieron de la puerta hacia el Makai. Reimu aun no puede volver a apoyarnos, está buscando a su reina para detener la invasión. Aunque si tarda más, no encontrara nada en pie a su vuelta... ¡Aun si soy la jefa de policía, soy inútil...!  
- Yo también tratare de encontrar a Shinki... por mi honor de guerrero samurái.

(Da unos saltos acrobáticos para salir de allí y reunirse con su alumna, luchan al estilo del Trunks Futuro.)

- ¡Maestro, sabía que vendría! (¡clanc!)  
- Estas muy herida...  
- Eso no es importante. (¡clanc!) Entre los dos podremos retener a los demonios insurrectos.  
- Si que es importante, no quiero que mueras aquí... perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, Meira.

(Terminan de espantar al grupo de demonios, y el guerrero peliazul activa un Orbe de las monjas Hakurei.)

- *sellada* ¡Maestro, porque me hace esto...! ¿En que le he fallado? ¿En que...? -su voz se apaga.

(El guerrero uso el hechizo para sellar a su alumna y salvarla... lo entrega a un agente de la policía que pasaba por allí y se marcha hacia la marabunta. Un resplandor se vio en el cielo sobre los dos grupos, y tanto humanos como demonios se apaciguaron por fin...)

- *Kotohime ojea* ¿Has sido tu, verdad, Sariel? No se como, tu voz ha llegado a los dos bandos... gracias.

Horas después, Reimu volvió de su viaje al Makai, su reina nunca tuvo intención de invadir y los humanos prefirieron perdonar y olvidar. Pero la jefa de policía no pudo olvidar a Meira, atrapada en un Orbe Hakurei que ni siquiera la líder de su clan pudo abrir. Solo su maestro Sariel conocía el hechizo prohibido para encerrar humanos, y el secreto murió con el... porque nadie le volvió a ver. Reimu y Kotohime sentían un peso horrible por las dos almas que dieron su vida... solo para aclarar un malentendido.

_**MEIRA Y EL MISTERIO DE SHINKI**_

(Día presente, Maribel y sus amigas están cruzando las montañas de Meseta Añil para llegar a su objetivo.)

- Anda, por allí veo algo. *Marisa vuela* ¡Es el castillo de la princesa Kotohime, la que se las daba de jefa de policía!  
- ¿Es policía o princesa? -Mary curiosea.  
- Nah, es princesa, pero se obsesiona con seguir la ley tanto como Reimu. Aunque no se caían muy bien.  
- Estaría bien encontrar una figura de autoridad ahora que el Team Rocket no es una amenaza. -opina Sanae.  
- Si, necesitamos que Reimu vuelva a su puesto de justiciera vigilante, pero no estaría mal tener el apoyo de una persona normal, para variar. -Alice concuerda.  
- ¡Eh, cartel a la vista! *Flan lee* 'Aniversario de la Batalla del Makai, para más información consulte en el castillo'. ¿De que va esto?  
- Ah, eso sucedió justo antes de que llegarais a Gensokyo.  
- Y mucho antes de que llegara la chica Moriya, por lo que veo. *Remi lee* Habrá un evento especial.  
- ¡Es un torneo de esgrima! -Tenshi se alegra- Buscan tipos que puedan sustituir a un tal Sariel, el maestro samurái.

- Kotohime le confesó a Reimu, y ella a mi -Marisa explica- Que querían estar preparados para si un día sucedía algo similar, por eso entrenan cada año aspirantes a agentes de policía y los enfrentan en ese torneo. ¡Je, me dan ganas de participar a mi! (¡QUE!)  
- Bueno, a fin de cuentas estas demostrando que puedes ser una justiciera... me haces sentir orgullosa.  
- ¡Y que mas, guapa! Nadie me gana en esgrima, vas a salir llorando de allí.  
- Jo, ya se han picado. -dice Flan.  
- Me recuerda a la carrera acuática de la colonia kappa. -Remi lo recuerda.

(Entran a palacio y los guardas explican las reglas: se procede por eliminatorias y cada una debe ir disfrazada.)

- *soldado* Este torneo es una seña de paz ante la reina Shinki, cuya apariencia nunca es la misma, ya saben.  
- Ah, claro, será para demostrar que el heroísmo no depende de tu aspecto sino de tu corazón. (^_^)  
- Necesito un vestido que me pegue bien... -Marisa rebusca.  
- Yo te ayudo a escoger el mas bonito. -Alice se ofrece.

(Al final se ponen sus vestidos del PC-98, Tenshi se pone un cosplay de ángel con su túnica y alas, Sanae un vestido que recuerda al de su maestra Kanako, Remi y Flan tan solo intercambian sus propios trajes, que poca imaginación. Kotohime anuncia el inicio del torneo.)

- ¡El torneo de la Academia de Policía para decidir el Guardián del Orbe va a dar comienzo!

[Empieza el torneo y también el 8º opening de Pokemon, Marisa lo hace bien en todos sus combates –usa la escoba a modo de sable- pero enseguida se cruza con la Celeste y se derrumba su esperanza... Tenshi llega a la final con un tipo acorazado y misterioso.]

- Guau, eres bueno para ser humano... pero la espada que controla el Cielo y la Tierra es insuperable.  
- (¡clanc!) ¡Porras! *desarme* Eres mejor que yo, admito la derrota. Pero no soy humano... ni hombre.  
- (0_0) ¡Anda, si es una tía! Una demonia cuervo. No tengo buenos recuerdos de los cuervos, sabes...  
- *palco* ¿Quién es esa? -inquiere Remi. (A mi tampoco me suena.) Bah, vamonos a la ceremonia del final.

- Este es el Orbe. *Koto lo entrega* Tu tarea es cuidarlo como a tu propia vida por un año, es una tarea de mucha responsabilidad. *mira* Ah, eres amiga de Marisa, no me había fijado.  
- ¡Que hay, maja, cuánto tiempo! ¿Sigues haciendo escenitas de policia?  
- Así que debe guardar el premio hasta el año que viene. Pues hazlo bien, yo confío en ti, Tenshi. -dice Mary.  
- Uf, no se que decir... -Tenshi se preocupa.  
- ¡Tienes que estar en la villa, donde te podamos ver! -ordena la princesa- Nada de irte al Cielo, eso sería eludir tu tarea.  
- Ah, bueno, creo que nadie va a ir a ningún sitio en el futuro cercano... ¿Puedo al menos ir al salón de baile?  
- La tarea del guardián es estar vigilante todo el tiempo. -informa Sanae.  
- ¡Ja, ja, te ves vieja con eso puesto! -Flan se monda.

(La monja dedica una mirada asesina a la vampirita, mientras todos van al salón interior del palacio a festejar.)

- Jo, yo quería haber ido a probar los bailes que me enseño Iku... y a probar esa comida tan lujosa.  
- (¬_¬) Ahí se ven tus verdaderas intenciones... *Alice gira* ¿Hum? Me pareció ver algo raro... y familiar.

(Sigue a una niñita por un pasillo... no sabe que la demonia cuervo de antes también está detrás de sus pasos.)

- ¿Señor Tenma? ¿Qué le parece esto?  
- *cuervo poseído* Espero que esa corazonada tuya tenga algún fundamento, lo último que quiero es que des a los cuervos fama de liantes.  
- No se preocupe, esta noticia será una bomba y nos hará muy famosos.

(Busca los planos del castillo en su cámara mágica y se quita el disfraz, pero aun sigue sin enseñar la cara.)

- Bueno, me hará a MI famosa, si de verdad lo que he sentido es a la reina del Makai... ¡Shinki!

(Hace un pase de manos y un espectro gris y terrorífico se mueve por el pasillo, a cazar su presa.)

- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? -Alice camina.  
- (^_^) Ji, ji... mira. -la niña señala.  
- Oh, esto son juguetes de niños humanos. Mi madre tenía de estos... quiero decir, mi madre humana. Perdón, no sabes de lo que hablo. Yo antes era humana, pero luego me convertí en maga y...

(La niña cambia de cuerpo, demostrando que es una demonia transformista, aunque a Alice no le asuste.)

- ¡Eres demonia! No se que tal te tratan aquí, pero Kotohime quiere la paz entre las dos razas.  
- Ji, ji, yo también. (^_^) Puedo ver lo que quieres, y esto es lo que más añoras.  
- *el espectro llega* ¡Graaar! ¿Puedes ver lo que YO quiero? (¡Kyaaah!) ¡Te quiero a ti, Shinki!

(El fantasmón gris y demacrado ataca con **Tinieblas**, la marionetera defiende a la niña con **Psico-rayos**, y esta se le ocurre ayudar con **Transformación y Refuerzo**. El rival responde con **Viento Hielo** y Alice y su madre chocan sus propios **Rayos Hielo** para espantarlo. Como necesitan espacio, hace **Teletransporte** y escapan por los tejados.)

- ¡Dita sea, se te escapo! ¡Te dije que necesitas sutileza y sigilo para lograr buenas fotografías!  
- Ah, lo siento... (pluf) *es Kana* Aun no controlo muy bien mis poderes de Poltergeist, ya sabes...

(En el salón, la princesa da por terminado el baile y anuncia otro premio para el ganador.)

- En honor al esfuerzo de todos por participar el vencedor será despedido con unos castillos de fuegos artificiales. *fuegos* Por favor, regálanos con tu presencia el año que viene.  
- La verdad, no se en donde estaré el año que viene por estas fechas, je, je... *resplandor* ¡Mary! ¡Que has hecho, ese Orbe es una reliquia sagrada!  
- ¡No se, esta loco! *lo suelta* Solo quería verlo de cerca y empezó a brillar...

(El Orbe Hakurei se abre y la energía que suelta toma la forma de su prisionera, Meira.)

- *mareo* Agh... maestro Sariel... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Me abandonaste!  
- (0_0) ¿Qué? No, yo me llamo Tenshi. ¡No soy un hombre, a ver cuando se quieren enterar todos!  
- ¡Es Meira! La alumna del maestro Sariel... *lloros* Creí que la habíamos perdido para siempre...

(Esta corre por los pasillos y sale del palacio, alcanza a ver los fuegos artificiales y se confunde.)

- ¿Por qué están de fiesta? ¡El pueblo está siendo invadido! No entiendo nada...

_- *flashback* Meira, aquí será donde nos instalaremos. *enseña* Te enseñare a usar Ki y a defender a los débiles._

- ¡Meira! Por favor, escúchame. -la princesa la alcanza.  
- ¡Lady Kotohime, esto es muy extraño!  
- No lo es tanto... resulta que tu maestro te encerró en el Orbe Hakurei para salvarte la vida. La líder del clan, Reimu, hizo todo lo posible por liberarte, pero el sello tenía un conjuro prohibido. Para los demás han pasado años, y ya te creíamos perdida...  
- Recuerdo haber ido al campo de batalla, y el maestro Sariel uso un hechizo, si.

(Las demás están con la princesa y confirman que esto es el presente, y todo se acabo.)

- Yo misma estuve con Reimu cuando fue a detener a la reina demonia, todo termino bastante bien. -dice Marisa.  
- De alguna forma Sariel detuvo a ambos bandos, pero no le volvimos a ver... -la princesa explica.  
- Imposible... *mareo* El me encerró y se fue solo... ¡no puedo creer que haya desaparecido sin más!  
- Meira, dime... ¿Por qué creíste que yo era Sariel? ¡Es por esta túnica, seguro!  
- No... es algo mas profundo. El y tu compartís el mismo Ki... la misma fuerza vital. Es complicado.

- *Flan llega* ¡Chicas, he visto una cosa muy rara! Un fantasma muy feo entro al cuarto donde Alice y una niñita rara estaban jugando... les ataco y la niña se transformo y soltaron hechizos y se esfumaron en el aire y...  
- Mas despacio, Flan, por lo que veo has estado ocupada. *explica* Así que esa niña podía ser la soberana Shinki.  
- ¿Seguro que era Shinki y no alguien disfrazada? Ya sabes que estamos en una fiesta de disfraces -dice Sanae.  
- Claro que era Shinki. Yo misma la vi en su forma autentica, es un secuestro... -afirma la cuerva.  
- Si que ha podido ser ella. Shinki nos visita de incognito para comprobar la buena fe humana... dice Kotohime.  
- La pena es que los aldeanos que abduce no vuelven a ser vistos... -anuncia la pajara.  
- ¡Eso es malo! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Alice! -Marisa se abalanza.  
- _¿Quizás el tal Sariel fue abducido también? _-Mary deduce.

(Abre una ventana y les enseña un glóbulo de niebla sobre otra parte de las montañas.)

- Se dice que el portal hacia el Makai está cubierto por niebla e ilusiones para despistar a cualquiera que intente penetrar -informa la poli- Pero Sariel y su alumna aprendieron a sentir el Ki, la fuerza vital de los seres, para poder ser un día emisarios y traer la paz.  
- Con ese poder nadie puede engañarme tras apariencias... si ese es su deseo iré a salvar a Margatroid.  
- *asoma la cuerva* Yo también voy. Es la noticia del siglo y no pienso perdérmela por nada.  
- ¡Ahora ya caigo! (0_0) ¡Eres esa cuerva pesada rival de Aya! Diriges el otro periódico de los tengus.

- 'Hatate Himekaidou, especie: Demonio Cuervo, afinidad: Normal-Viento. Otra niña cuervo que saca fotos y se las da de reportera, es rival de Aya Shameimaru y su periódico, El Bulo. Su cámara es mas poderosa, pero su pericia noticiera no lo es.'

- Eso suena a insulto. (¬_¬) Da igual, voy a filmar a Shinki y me hare famosa ante todo Gensokyo.  
- Y eso ha sonado como cierta brujita rubia. Alice esta con su madre, no creo que la pase nada malo. -opina Remi.  
- Aun así... me asusta la idea de no volver a verla... teníamos más en común de lo que la gente cree. -admite la rubia.

(Llega la noche, descansaran allí para partir por la mañana. Marisa encuentra a Meira en un pasillo.)

- *espada* ¡Uah! Que eso pincha, ten cuidado.  
- No te acerques como lo has hecho y no creeré que tenemos intrusos.  
- No tienes que ser tan seria. Pero si que me alegro de que quieras ayudar a salvar a Alice. Después de Reimu es mi mejorcisima amiga en Gensokyo. No lo entendía muy bien hasta que se perdió... en verdad la quiero.  
- Amigos, eh, nunca los he tenido. El arte del Ki es todo lo que tengo. ¡Y no me menciones a Reimu!

(La rubita no se explica porque esta tan picada con Reimu, pero por la mañana les guía de todas formas.)

- *carreta* ¿Esto es el 'coche patrulla' de la policía de Kotohime? Es antiguo y destartalado... -Mary se queja.  
- Yo también echo de menos los vehículos del Mundo Exterior... -Sanae esta de acuerdo.  
- Es mejor que ir a pie... -Remi es sensata.  
- Hey, Tenshi, ¿Por qué Meira dijo que tenías el mismo Ki que su maestro, el tal Sariel? Que raro. -Marisa se mete.  
- Tiene algo que ver con la fuerza vital, la energía que cada una de las especies emite es distinta. -informa Tenshi.  
- *folios de Hatate* Según mis datos los maestros humanos podían sentir el Ki, pero esa habilidad se perdió en la bruma de los tiempos. Lo hacían para identificar a los que no eran como ellos, demonios, fantasmas, etcétera... y para anular ilusiones y espejismos.  
- Podemos parar aquí un rato. Usar este poder es cansado, después de perder la practica... -Meira señala.  
- ¡Bieeen, cesta del picnic! (^_^) *Flan come* Que rico. (KEDAMA: Guu, guu.) ¡Eh, que eso es mío!

(La vampira ya va a clavarle la Levateinn al peludo pero la guerrera la para con su katana.)

- Toma y no molestes. *bocata*  
- Sabes tratar con los demonios... -admite Remi.  
- Solo quiero evitar mas conflictos... -la guerrera resopla.

(Mientras eso sucede la marionetera despierta en un lugar extraño: un cielo enrojecido y una tierra árida.)

- ¿Eh? Reconozco este sitio. El cielo y la tierra son tan distintos... es el Makai.  
- Así es. Este es tu antiguo hogar, hija mía. He visto en tu corazón lo que más deseas: ser una madre.

(Esta en su cuarto del palacio de Shinki: allí es donde la reina ha llevado los juguetes de los niños humanos.)

- *Chibi Shinki* Lamento no ser más útil. Hoy podrás jugar conmigo como si yo fuera tu hija... y no al revés.

(Abraza a su madre y le agradece el gesto, aunque sabe que no soluciona nada... vuelta con las protagonistas.)

- Eso de allí parece un lago de agua caliente... como en el Monte Yokai, ¿no? -la cuerva señala.  
- ¡Lo es! Chicas, podemos quitarnos la mugre del viaje aquí, tengo en mi bolsa aperos para el baño. -dice Sanae.  
- ¡Meira, ven a bañarte, el agua esta calentita! -ofrece Mary.  
- Er, mejor no... *huye*

_- *taparrabos* ¿Por qué no te metes en la barrica, querida? No tienes por que tener vergüenza, aquí estamos en confianza. *gesto* ¡Ja, ja, ya entiendo! Tranquila, no le diré a nadie lo de tu pecho. Pero así no conseguirás nunca un marido, si no lo luces._

(La guerrera se agarra y esconde sus enormes y apretadas tetas, que tantos problemas le dan para usar espadas.)

- Incluso las vampiras necesitamos fregarnos de vez en cuando. (¡Tata, mira eso de ahí!)  
- *Meira asoma* Es... una Flor Infernal. El maestro decía que son los ojos y oídos de Shinki fuera del Makai.  
- A ver. *Tenshi la toca* ¡Guaaa! *susto*  
- Esta causando un espejismo... un holograma de nuestra sesión de baño. Así es como Shinki nos vigila...  
- ¡Esa demonia es una cochina! ¡Si no fuera mujer me enfadaría por haberme visto desnudita! -Marisa protesta.

(Sacan una lona de la carreta para hacer una caseta de camping. Meira sigue alejada del grupo.)

- ¿Eso te dijo? Bueno, tu eres la que mejor conoce a Reimu y Alice. ¿Querrías contarnos cómo os hicisteis amigas?  
- Fue hace años. Reimu recién empezaba sus labores de monja y yo mis estudios de brujería. Coincidimos en batalla...

(Les cuenta la trama de Story of Eastern Wonderland, cuando debutan Marisa y Mima.)

- Alice llego un tiempo después. También lucho con nosotras, pero después de eso le caímos mejor. *guiño*

- ¡Dije que no mencionaras a Reimu! (¿Eh?) Esa monja no pudo hacer nada por salvarme. ¡Me dejo encerrada en el orbe! Seguro que se canso rápidamente de intentar algo que escapaba a sus débiles poderes. ¡La odio, no es de fiar, eres una ilusa!  
- ¡No es débil... es mi amiga! -Marisa esta segura.  
- También te olvidaría a ti... o tu olvidarías a Alice si se fuera. ¡Que fácil es olvidar a los amigos! Por eso no confío en nadie...

- *pelea* ¡Calmaros las dos! -Mary la agarra- Se que Marisa no dejaría nunca tirados a ninguno de sus amigos... y estoy segura de que Reimu nunca dejo de intentar liberarte, pero tenía más trabajo que hacer. *Meira gruñe* Su vida no ha sido nada fácil, debes entenderlo...

(Recuerdan como la líder del Clan Hakurei solo quería ser una niña normal, sin magia... Maribel saca algo.)

- Meira, mira esto... *chocolate* En mi país damos chocolate a la gente que nos importa durante una fiesta... y si la persona nos quiere nos entrega chocolate durante la fiesta del mes siguiente. Dicen que las penas con pan son menos... y esto esta delicioso.

(Accede a probar el invento y se calma un poco. Al día siguiente Marisa sigue molesta, pero Meira se para.)

- ¡Es aquí! Aquí fue donde el maestro me metió en el orbe... pero no se que fue de el desde entonces.  
- ¿Pero porque lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo un solo individuo frenar las iras de tanta gente? -Remi medita.

(En eso Tenshi tropieza con otra Flor Infernal y su energía la activa, esta muestra como Sariel usa un hechizo para sacar sus alas y usar su poder angélico, tal como se le puede ver en el primer juego Touhou. Las demás están flipando, pero la montañesa ya lo pilla.)

- ¡Ahora está todo claro! (0_0) ¡Sariel era un Celeste, como yo! Por eso tengo el mismo Ki que el...  
- Entonces no murió como héroe... ¡Me abandono! Justo después de terminar su labor volvió al Cielo. ¡Por eso nadie pudo encontrarle! *rodillas* Creí que era el único que me entendía... que siempre estaríamos juntos. Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mi...  
- Meira... *Marisa llora* El no quería que vieras el sacrificio que iba a hacer... hizo lo mejor para el mundo.  
- Perdón por lo de anoche, fuimos unas tontas... alguien que perdió tanto como tu no lo merece. -sigue Mary.  
- Si te hubiera conocido antes... no habría dejado que te invadiera la soledad. Todos merecen tener amigos. Sobre todo alguien como tu...  
- Prométeme una cosa, Marisa. Quiero que nunca abandones a Alice... ni a tus amigos en general. -Meira es seria.  
- ¡Yo tampoco lo hare! *valor* Antes de este viaje no tenía amigos de verdad. ¡Os recordare siempre! -dice Mary.

(Su arrebato de valor es interrumpido por un asaltante: Kongala, el guerrero espectral. Ataca con **Bola Sombra**.)

- ¡El Caballero Espectral esta aquí! -anuncia la brujita.  
- *Meira en posicion* ¡Ha espantado a los caballos... hiah! ***Poder Oculto***  
- ¡Han huido con carreta y todo!  
- ***Rayo*** ¡Es un monstruo durísimo!

(Meira les guía hasta el fin de la montaña y detrás de una pared ilusoria esta la entrada al reino demonio.)

- ¿Por qué vino ese monstruo a por nosotros? -se interesa la monja.  
- Es un aviso, los intrusos no son bienvenidos... -aclara la guerrera.

(Siguen por la caverna y llegan al mismo paisaje enrojecido y árido que Alice ve desde su ventana.)

- ¿Alice esta en ese castillo, supongo? -pregunta su vecina.  
- Es la guarida de Shinki en las leyendas, así que es muy seguro. -Meira esta segura.  
- ¡Bien, yo iré para allá! Las demás intentad no llamar mucho la atención aqui.  
- Tranquila, cuando quiero soy muy disimulada, ju, ju... -Hatate se chulea.

(La brujita y la guerrera se adelantan, la cuerva usa un amuleto para invocar cuervos y les da instrucciones.)

- ¿Qué animales son esos? -curiosea la celeste.  
- Son cuervos amaestrados poseídos por mi señor Tenma. Igual que Shinki puede ver el mundo con las Flores Infernales el puede verlo todo con los ojos de estos pequeños. *probando* ¿Señor Tenma? ¿Puede oírme?  
- *cuervo poseído* ¿Sigues con esas, Himekaidou? Espero que todo esto valga la pena...  
- ¡Estamos en el Makai, señor! Dígame si nadie de la tribu lo ha conseguido antes. ¡Es un gran hallazgo que nos dará miles de noticias sobre los demonios de aquí y sus costumbres, después de la Batalla del Makai que nos dejo en blanco sobre su vida!  
- Cada rato que estas fanfarroneando sobre eso estas descuidando las fotos de la Urraca Radiactiva.

(Parece que el líder de los cuervos y Utsuho tienen una relación Spiderman-Jameson. Estos vuelan por todo el paisaje y ponen amuletos sobre los puntos más interesantes... pero el Makai tiene ideas propias y su magia anula la magia tengu con glóbulos negros.)

- *Tenma medita* Esto es fascinante... el reino de los demonios parece un ser viviente. Es como el interior de un gran monstruo. Su magia combate la nuestra como si fuera un intruso microscópico, una bacteria...  
- Pero aun no sabemos nada de la propia Shinki...

(Mientras se pregunta que es Shinki para el Makai, unos espasmos sacuden al jefazo de los cuervos con ira.)

- ¡Arg! *dolor* Algo ha pasado... algo malo... mis siervos han sido asesinados...

(En eso Marisa y Meira han llegado cerca del palacio y su amiga maga se asoma fuera.)

- ¡Marisaaa! *aletea* ¡Estoy aquí!  
- ¡Ali, espera que ya voy! *vuela en escoba*

(Pero no va a ser tan fácil: la Luna Artificial Kikuri se interpone con un **Viento Hielo**.)

- ¿Qué narices? ¡Aparta de ahí, solo he venido a buscar a Alice, no quiero pelea!  
- ***Poder Oculto*** (¡BLAAAM!) Es inútil discutir con un monstruo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir de su vista y buscar otro camino. -Meira lo sabe bien.  
- ¿No podemos con el entonces? -se queja Sanae.  
- No lo creo, salgamos de aquí. Tiene que haber otras entradas. -dice Remi.

(Son realmente pesados, a la persecución se une Yugenmagan, el monstruo de 5 ojos. Meira se defiende.)

- ***Cuchillada*** ¡Hiah!  
- Las almenas exteriores... -Tenshi señala- Desde aquí podemos entrar a los patios.  
- *Alice mira* ¡Son mis amigas, no quiero que sufran!  
- Ve con ellas, hija mía, si esa es tu voluntad... -admite su madre.

(Durante la carrera las heroas han podido ver como los glóbulos de oscuridad matan a los cuervos dóciles.)

- ¿Qué son esos mocos? ¡Absorben a los cuervos! -Mary se asusta.  
- ¡Meira, tienes uno encima, apártate! -le avisa la angelita.

(Pero no la derrite, el glóbulo, que ha tomado forma de monstruo alado, la ignora para seguir investigando.)

- (0_0) ¿A los humanos no les come? Eso es poco consuelo. Casi todas aquí somos de otra raza...  
- Seguid huyendo y atraed a los monstruos, yo iré a por Alice junto a Meira.  
- Tengo que ver que cumples tu promesa. *guiño* Yo tampoco te abandonare.  
- *Alice corre* ¡Mama! ¿No puedes hacer nada?  
- No, son mis siervos, pero siguen su propia voluntad...

(Eso del 'libre albedrio para todos' en el Makai empieza a ser fastidioso. ¡Los mocos han cogido algunas!)

- *puja* Soy una Celeste inmortal... no puedo acabar así...  
- El poder de diosa me dejaba hacer milagros... *moco* pero no me salvara ahora...  
- ¡Flan! No puedo ver el futuro... de verdad es el fin. (¡Tata, no me dejes!)

(Todas son comidas por la oscuridad, con la desesperación en el alma. Merry se queda sola y aterrada.)

- ¡Alice! ¡Ya estoy aquí! *salto*  
- ¡Marisa! (^_^) Tu eres lo único que faltaba en mi cuarto. -la maga se alegra.  
- Ya estamos a salvo...  
- Ah, si, ella es Meira, nos ha ayudado a buscar el reino del Makai.  
- Yo soy su reina, Shinki. Encantada de conocer a la que ocupa el corazón de mi hija. (¡Mola!)

(La cuerva se emociona, teniendo su objetivo tan cerca, pero los monstruos de antes no cesan en su empeño.)

- *Mary aterrada* Chicas... esos mocos se comieron a las demás... y harán lo mismo con nosotras...

(Concretamente Yugenmagan les corta el paso con chispazos, y da tiempo a que coman a Hatate y a Alice.)

- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Están descontrolados! -anuncia Marisa.  
- *pluf* ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago yo fuera de mi amuleto? -Kana se sorprende. (¿Eres humana?) Bueno, lo fui antes de ser fantasma... (¡Da igual, es peligroso estar aquí!)  
- Soberana Shinki... tiene que haber algo que usted pueda hacer. ¡La oscuridad se trago a tu hija...!  
- Puede que si. Venid conmigo, iremos a un sitio secreto del reino de demonios.

(La señora de la oscuridad hace valer su posición desde el balcón del palacio, y la masa negra se reactiva.)

- *Mary ruega* Por favor, Shinki, usted es piadosa... solo usted puede recuperar lo que nos arrebataron...

(Al fin, la oscuridad se disuelve y re-integra los cuerpos de las atrapadas, y la felicidad es desbordante.)

- ¡Lo hizo! ¡Alice! *Marisa abraza* (¡Chicas!) (¡Señora Hatate!)  
- Ja, ja, parece que nuestros pequeños también volvieron. -señala al grupo de cuervos.  
- Me alegro que todos estén bien... *mareo*

(Pero usar tanto poder la encoge a chibi y la deja febril. Tenma vuelve a comunicarse con ellas.)

- ¡Himekaidou, dime si me recibes! El reino del Makai está sangrando masas de oscuridad hacia nuestro mundo. ¡Si sigue así no sabremos donde acaba Gensokyo y donde empieza ese infierno!  
- ¡Eso es malo! (x_x) ¡No quiero morir de nuevo! -Kana es cobarde.  
- Mi madre está unida al corazón de este plano. Esa última jugada ha sido como dejarse infectar por un virus adrede, la ha dejado débil... -Alice explica.  
- Venid conmigo... el proceso no ha acabado. *dolor* Es hora de que veáis a mi amigo el guardián de luz...

(Van a una sala donde ven el cuerpo cristalizado de Sariel, el Celeste. El es el que daba equilibrio a todo.)

- ¡Maestro, es usted! *mira* No hay duda...  
- Le está dando su Ki al reino demonio... -observa la pajara.  
- Sariel detuvo a mis súbditos y a los humanos, que iban a enfrentarse... pero al final su cuerpo no lo resistió y no tenía fuerza ni para volver a su hogar. No quería irse, quería permanecer aquí para infundir luz a mi reino y calmar los pensamientos oscuros de mi gente. Así ha sido hasta hoy... pero ahora todos estamos en peligro. Por mi culpa.

- ¡Podemos salvarlos, tenemos que infundir el mismo Ki que Sariel hacia Shinki! -propone Marisa.  
- Yo lo hare, soy una Celestial con su misma sangre.  
- ¡Todas vamos a hacerlo, no lo dudes! -Sanae dramatiza.  
- Su majestad, permítame darle mi birriosa energía... si con eso salvo su reino.

(Las dos espadachinas dan energía a la peliblanca, y las demás se abrazan también con ellas, creyendo que hacen algo útil. Esta funcionando, Shinki pasa de chibi a su forma normal. El dolor las invade, y cuando no pueden mas, Meira las aparta de un empujón.)

- ¡Debo hacerlo yo! No me queda mas por lo que vivir... ahora se que el maestro nunca volverá. ¡HAH!

- ¡Meira! (Esta funcionando... ¡Mama!) (La luz se expande por el Makai...)

(En efecto, el cielo pierde su color rojo y la tierra su aridez por un segundo... y tras eso vuelve a como era.)

- Meira... estas muy herida. -Hatate tiene lastima.  
- No podéis hacer nada por mi... *flor* ¿Que es esto?

_- Meira, se que nunca me perdonaras, pero quisiera que lo hicieras... te selle para que no marcharas hacia la muerte como lo estoy haciendo yo. Cuando salgas del orbe te espera un futuro mejor... donde humanos y demonios convivirán en paz. Solo me arrepiento de no haberte contado la verdad antes. Vive libre y feliz... y olvídate de mi... _

- Muchacha, tu decisión te honra -admite Remi- ¡Pero si mueres no servirá para nada! Seguir el mismo camino que tu maestro hará que todo termine para ti... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
- Gracias, Marisa, Maribel, todas. Sariel me está esperando... *chispas*

(La pobre es desintegrada y fundida con el cristal que encierra a su maestro. Todas están llorando de lastima.)

- Ambos están ahora en un lugar mejor. Por lo menos están juntos, eso es lo que deseaban. -Alice lagrimea.  
- No la olvidare. ¡Nunca olvido a mis amigos, jamás! En cuanto podamos voy a contarle todo a Reimu y a Kotohime. La chica se merece un respeto, un reconocimiento... -Marisa lo jura.  
- Yo buscare su alma en el Cielo. ¡No importa lo que tarde, su Ki vive en mi! *espada* ¡El mundo conocerá la historia del guardián del Makai, y su mejor alumna!  
- ¿Señor Tenma? *cuervo* Todo se arreglo... pero olvídese de mi reportaje, no vale la pena...

(Dentro del Makai, su reina mira al cielo... y su corazón estará de luto durante mucho tiempo...)


	29. El fin del viaje de una estrella

EL FIN DEL VIAJE DE UNA ESTRELLA

Tras recorrer la parte oeste de Kanto y avisar a la población de la inminente reparación de las barreras que separan los mundos las heroas han llegado a Calle Victoria, la última zona donde puede estar Yukari. Su deber es despertarla y obligarla a terminar este rollo.

- Solo nos queda mirar allí. *asoman las Yakumo* ¡Jobar, que susto! Tendríais que avisar al llegar.  
- Menos mal que os alcanzamos -empieza Ran- Al entrar a ese edificio veréis a los... guardaespaldas de Lady Yukari.  
- Creí que solo os tenia a vosotras dos. Por cierto, ¿Por donde habéis subido a semejante montaña? -increpa Marisa.  
- ¿Tomamos el ascensor? -respuesta tonta de Chen.  
- *caída de culo general* ¡Menos cuentos, que ya os conocemos!

- Bromas aparte -sigue la zorra- Lady Yukari tenía un sistema de auto-agujero que la llevaría a su santuario en el mismo momento que su vida peligrara. Durante su vida hizo varias... amistades influyentes. Como tu ahora, Maribel. Por culpa del demonio que suplanto a la princesa y a la niña fénix es posible que os ataquen. Pero aun así debéis seguir adelante.

- ¡No importa un puñado de peleas mas, salvaremos a la diosa de Gensokyo, la popularidad me espera! -dice Sanae.  
- (¬_¬) Esa ya no era tu frase, pero bueno... -afirma Tenshi- Ya empezaba a echar de menos ese discurso.

(Entran al primer edificio, que parece... un gran congelador industrial. Es lo mismo que pelear en Gimnasios.)

- *aparición* ¡Alto ahí! Al final de esta senda esta el santuario de Lady Yukari. No os dejare pasar.

- 'Letty Whiterock, especie: Diosa del Invierno, afinidad: Hielo-Roca. Diosa de la estación de la nieve y hielo, igual que las hermanas Aki lo son del Otoño y Lily White lo es de la Primavera. Su estación es la mas dura, y su poder el mas horroroso.'

- Me acuerdo de ti. Mi doncella jefe tuvo que apartarte de su camino mientras buscaba la Primavera. -dice Remi.  
- No será tan dura, yo me ocupo. -Flan se prepara.  
- No, pueden aparecer guardianes mas fuertes, espera... -avisa Mary.  
- ¡Yo luchare! -Alice se ofrece- El frio de su hogar no me afecta. Mi mente esta entrenada, será sencillo.

- Te enseñare a no subestimar el horror del Invierno. Me da igual que las demás se vayan, las otras pueden ocuparse de ellas. *huyen* Debo ver con mis ojos si no eres un enemigo. Conozco a Yukari desde el amanecer del mundo, desde que las estaciones existen como tal. Siempre me ha tratado bien, y yo la he protegido durante el Invierno.

- Yo también tengo alguien que proteger. Tengo que salir de esta, y todos podrán volver a su hogar.

- ¡Eso es noble! ***Viento Hielo*** Pero no será suficiente. El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.

(La niña maga no va a esperar, zurra con **Psico-rayo y Confusión**, pero la pared helada que la diosa crea lo despeja como nada. Manda a sus muñecas a hacer **Cornadas** y así la rompen, pero las tumba con **Bola Hielo**. Sigue con **Bomba Huevo** y hace un ataque de sorpresa, le hace gran daño. Se acuerda de que tiene a Goliath, y trata de invocarla.)

- Tengo que usar la artillería. ¡No quería hacerlo, pero tengo que ganar esto... por las demas.  
- *sombría* Inconsciente. Ni siquiera las grandes bestias prehistóricas pudieron sobrevivir a esto...

(Suelta su técnica propia, **Granizo**, así hace nevar en interiores. Después una **Ventisca**, luego un **Frio Polar**.)

- ¡Aaagh! *helada* No puedo caer... mis amigas... el mundo... hay demasiado en juego...

- *nieve* Te quedaras aquí, en este iceberg... hasta que Yukari decida que hacer contigo.

(Las demás han seguido el pasaje y ven otro estadio de interior, y parece una caverna oscura y tenebrosa.)

- *aparicion* ¡Epa, quietas ahí, enredonas! Para pasar por aquí tenéis que rendir cuentas conmigo.

- 'Yuugi Hoshiguma, especie: Ogro, afinidad: Tierra-Lucha. Junto con Suika era uno de los Cuatro Grandes Ogros, pero desde que Yukari los conoció se volvieron mas juerguistas. Adora el sake tanto como su amiga, pero su fuerza bruta es aun peor.'

- Vaya, la cornuda es alguien que no esperaba ver. ¡Veo que tienes ganas de bronca! -observa la brujita.

- Sastamente, rubita. Me encanta la gente fuerte, hombre o mujer. ¿Quién va a darse de tortas ahora?

- Supongo que yo -esa es Tenshi- Soy la mas fuerte físicamente de todas. No temo a una oni pechuda y borracha.

- Jua, jua, harías bien en temerme, chiquilla. Yukari consiguió que los Grandes Ogros dejaran su vida de abuso a las demás razas, pero la batalla para convencernos fue larga y horrible. Ya te dije que los ogros adoran la fuerza, el alcohol y la fiesta, y Suika estaba en su fase de 'profesora Suika'. Deberías verla cuando esta trompa de verdad...

- ¡Bla, bla, palabras, palabras! *espada* Quieres bronca y la tendrás. ¡Vosotras salid por ese pasaje!

- Yo ya te he avisado. *sake* Cuando te venza ni una gota de este licor habrá caído al suelo. ¡A la juerga!

(La Celeste comienza con su ofensiva: **Cuchillada y Giro Rápido**, al estilo de Link, y la ogra cornuda para con **Bloqueo** cumpliendo su promesa. Un machacante **Demolición** la tumba de culo, y la peliazul usa **Terremoto** para alzarse sobre la rival. La pechuda le atina con **Mega Puño** mientras hace baile-borracho. El **Avalancha** también es detenido.

- ¿Qué monstruo eres tu? (0_0) Has partido las piedras como si fueran huevos. ¡Pues prueba con esta!

(En su desesperación hace el **Desenrollar** para atropellarla, pero se olvida de lo que le hizo la OTRA ogra...)

- *borracha* Ooooh, un huevo sorpresa... vamos a ver lo que hay dentro, ¿vale? *¡CRAAAC!*

(Ha hundido su mano en la piedra gigante y cogido a la Celeste del cuello... y aprieta.)

- *ahogada* Agh... es un monstruo de verdad... ni siquiera un cuerpo Celestial puede resistir tanto...  
- Buena niña. *hip* Ahora te vas a estar quietecita mientras las demás van a por tus compañeras.

(Aplastada bajo el gordo culo de la ogra... Tenshi está en sus manos. Las heroas llegan a un jardín de interior.)

- *llega Yuyuko* ¿Eres tu, Youmu? Ah, no, son una pandilla de duelistas. Lo siento, Yukari esta ocupada.

- 'Yuyuko Saigyoji, especie: Espectro, afinidad: Planta-Fantasma. La señora del Jardín de Almas Perdidas y la victima que dio su vida por sellar al Cerezo Maldito la primera vez. No recuerda mucho de su pasado, pero si sabe que debe proteger el árbol.'

- Sabemos cómo está mejor que tu, Señora del Hakugyokuro -dice Sanae- Tienes que dejarnos pasar.

- Ay, no puedo hacer eso, queridas. Yukari ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la vez que me convertí en esto... y según ella, desde antes incluso. Mi memoria ya no es la que era, pero los recuerdos que he hecho con ella son irremplazables. Cuando me pidió ser su guardiana no lo dude un instante. No dejare que nadie la despierte... sin oponer resistencia.

- Conocemos tu poder de provocar la muerte al instante... y mi sangre de diosa lo evitara. ¡Marchad!  
- Por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil. El deber de las monjas es resolver problemas, no causarlos...

(Total, que la monja empieza por hacer **Hidropulsos** y la señora fantasma los para con **Bolas Sombras**. Intenta **Hoja Mágica**, pero las derrite con **Tinieblas**. Se acerca con la **Hoja Aguda** para pincharla, pero la vieja tragona la rechaza con **Látigo Cepa y Poder**

- Que cabezona. ¡Tengo que pasar, señora! ¡Quítese o no me hago responsable!  
- Tus palabras me hieren... *abanico* No quería hacer esto, pero me obligas a ser drastica...

(Ha esquivado el rayo con **Danza Pétalo** y uno de ellos la roza: y no son pétalos, son las mariposas magicas.)

- ¡Agh! *dolor* Son las mariposas mortales... sin mi sangre de diosa hubiera perecido al instante...  
- *la reclina* Psss, ya no te esfuerces. Déjame aliviar el dolor. Cuando llegues a mi reino, yo te cuidare...

(El cuerpo de Sanae envejece y se pudre... y lo remata con **Giga Drenado**... las demás ven un juzgado.)

- ¿Ein? ¿Acaso nos hemos metido en un juicio? Espero que sea por los feos del Team Rocket. -afirma Mary.

- *aparece* ¡No, señoritas! Este juicio es para vosotras. ¡Deberíais arrepentiros de vuestras faltas!

- 'Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, especie: Juez Divino, afinidad: Acero-Psíquico. Es llamada la Jueza Eiki para abreviar. Es la que juzga las almas de la tierra de Gensokyo y decide quien va al Cielo, al Infierno o el Pozo del Fuego. Tiene fama de dura y regañona.'

- Oiga, jueza... con todo el respeto, ahora no es momento para juzgar almas... -dice Remi.

- Vaya, a ti quería encontrarte, Luna Escalarta: Remilia Scarlet. Tu eres la peor de este grupito de locas.

- ¡Eh, no te metas con mi tata! (¡Flan!) No es mala, cuida de mi y de todos en la mansión.

- Eso poco importa, pequeña. Existe una cosa llamada karma... y me dice que esa querida hermana tuya es la mayor delincuente de Gensokyo con diferencia. Yukari me aviso una vez que vigilara a quien entra o sale –'intenta' salir, mas bien- de su amado país. Le gusta el caos, pero en el fondo cree en las reglas. Igual que yo, por supuesto.

- Bla, bla, bla, no eres nuestra madre. Apártate.  
- Disculpa a Flandre, pero tiene razón. -Remi la apoya.  
- Así que pretendéis distraerme. *vara* ¡Cuando acabe con estas criminales iré a por las demas!

(La hermana mayor esta agradecida por el apoyo de la pequeña, y se lanzan al cuello de la jueza con **Triturar**. Ella hace **Cola Férrea** con su Vara de Arrepentimiento... y una **Psico-onda** para freírles el cerebro. Ambas siguen con **Doble Equipo y Chupavidas**, y Eiki con **Rapidez**. Sus mejores golpes, **Aerochorro y Sofoco** chocan con **Anulación**.)

- *pujan* No puedo moverme... (**Guillotina**) *¡CHAS!*  
- ¡Agh! Tata... ya no puedo mas...  
- Vaya, que cuellos mas duros. Pero esto ya esta, si Komachi aparece le diré que tiene un nuevo envio...

(Unas placas de acero han caído sobre las vampiras, y le falto esto para degollarlas... y en el último cuarto...)

- *angustia* ¿Qué es esto? El corazón se me encoge... las demás van a morir una muerte horrible...  
- ¡Por favor, no digas esas cosas! Me estas asustando a mi también. Ya queda poco... -Marisa acelera.

(Ven aquello que corona la habitación, que parece un laboratorio: un tanque de liquido y Yukari flota en el.)

- *Reimu llega* Ah, por fin estas aquí. Ayúdame a sacar a Yukari de ahí dentro, rápido.  
- ¡REIMU! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Y no me salgas con el chistecito ese del ascensor.  
- ¿Por la puerta de atrás? ¡Que mas da, eso no importa ahora! Prepara tu mejor hechizo.  
- ¿Reimu? -la grandullona se sorprende- ¿De verdad piensas ayudarnos? ¿No quieres ser una niña normal?  
- Te mentiría si dijera que no. Pero todo este viaje me ha hecho entender algunas cosas. Sobre todo me ha hecho entender quien son mis amigas de verdad. Este mundo es genial y pacifico... y entendí que mi labor es hacer de Gensokyo un sitio igual, o mejor.  
- Ahora si hablas como la Reimu que conozco. ¡Si no eres una niña mágica no pintas nada, jo, jo!  
- ¡Chicas, liberemos a Yukari! Pero antes debéis saber una cosa. Debéis saber que si despierta...


	30. No hay lugar como el hogar

NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR

Las protagonistas han superado a duras penas a las guardaespaldas de Yukari y ahora solo las dos Maris y la líder Hakurei se interponen entre el final de este cuento y lo que sea que la retiene dormida. Maribel va a hacer una revelación importante y asombrosa.

- Cuando Yukari despierte... yo desapareceré. Me esfumare como una burbuja que crece y estalla.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? -dice Reimu- Te vamos a llevar a tu mundo, no te preocupes mas por esas cosas.  
- ¡Es en serio! Soy el cuerpo que Yukari maneja cuando duerme. Cuando ella duerme yo estoy activa, y cuando ella despierte yo desapareceré. Ha estado durmiendo demasiado, por eso yo debo dejar este mundo o Gensokyo nunca podrá ser restaurado.  
- ¡Idiota! *Marisa llora* ¡Y lo dices ahora! ¡Tenía que enseñarte más cosas... no puedes dejarnos tiradas!  
- No me moriré... tan solo iré a un lugar al que nadie puede entrar sin soñar.  
- No estés tan segura. ¡Mira! *energía* Aquel que esta acosando a Yukari está haciéndolo desde el Mundo del Sueño, el Mugenkan. -Reimu lo reconoce.  
- Parece que la Culo Verde ha descuidado su tierra natal. ¡Entremos y demos una zurra a quien sea, vamos!

(Prueban con **Electro-cañón y Viento Cortante**, pero algo los detiene. Es el sistema de auto-agujereo activo.)

- Lo conozco, Yukari deja ese hechizo de auto-agujereo para cuidar su cuerpo mientras duerme. ¡Rayos!  
- Puedo verlo... -señala Mary- (¿Eh?) Puedo ver dónde está el agujero. Si agarro el tanque con mis manos puedo desviar el agujero dimensional y dejar pasar los hechizos.  
- ¡Puede funcionar! ¡Ponte en posición! -ordena la morena.  
- Apuntad bien o me volareis la cabeza...

(A los pies del tanque la universitaria posa sus manos sobre el aparato y el aura mágica del agujero dimensional cede, la superficie es bastante grande para colarle un hechizo bien fino y potente. Concuerdan mezclar el **Electro-cañón y Resplandor** y disparar.)

- *pose* Hace tiempo que me guardo esta carta. (¿Hum?) ¡Cañón Brutal: Miko Miko SPARK!

(El fulminante chorro de magia de colores revienta el tanque, la protección auto-agujero y hasta su tía si pasara por allá. El hueco dimensional se agranda y absorbe la habitación y supuestamente, toda la zona... las heroas están ahora en el espacio místico con ojazos.)

- Lo he visto de pasada, pero el lugar donde Yukari entra con sus agujeros sigue dándome grima... -confiesa Reimu.  
- ¿A que venía lo del Miko Miko Spark?  
- Ja, ja, bueno, es un conjuro que estaba creando... -Marisa tontea.  
- ¡Grrr, esas entrometidas han localizado nuestra base! -se oye decir a alguien- ¡Nuestro plan de venganza se ira al traste si nos pillan ahora! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?  
- Jo, pero me había documentado al dedillo... las replicas que hice tenían que haber sido perfectas... -y otra voz.  
- ¡Salid y dar la cara, ya es inútil disimular!  
- ¡Si, os vais a llevar una sarta de escobazos!

(Como lo ven perdido, las responsables salen a la luz: son las hermanas Getsu, ocultas planeando su venganza.)

- 'Mugetsu, especie: Demonio, afinidad: Normal. Gengetsu, especie: Demonio, afinidad: Oscuridad-Viento. Estas hermanas demonias vivían en el Mundo del Sueño y un día fueron castigadas por Reimu y Yukari, la rabia les ha consumido desde entonces.'

- Tenia todos los datos para copiar a los habitantes de Gensokyo. *doujins* ¿Qué ha podido ir mal?

- Er, oigan... esos son comics creados por los fans, cualquier parecido con el canon es coincidencia. -afirma Mary.

(Eso parece fastidiar a la mayor, que da un cogotazo a la pequeña con los tebeos enrollados.)

- ¡Grrr, la pifiaste, tonta! (*lagrimones* Tata Gen...) Ya no importa, hemos robado el poder de la bruja Yakumo para nosotras. ¡Saldremos de este agujero y le daremos a Gensokyo el trato que merece por no aceptarnos! ¡Un trato INFERNAL!  
- (¬_¬) Señoritas, se olvidan de algo. Ya os di un escarmiento por mi misma... y hoy tengo refuerzos.  
- Yo ayudare también... (¡Eh, que esta es mi aventura!) *Pokedex* ¡Ah... esto es malo!

(Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de avisarlas: se llevan unos hechizos de lo mas brutos desde el principio: **Erupción, Electro-cañón, Salpicar, Planta Feroz, Frio Polar, Aerochorro, Psico-ataque**... ¿necesito seguir? Tienen control total sobre los 17 tipos de Pokemon.)

- ¡Jo, jo, que tal sienta, estúpidas! -Gen se regodea- En este espacio en medio de Gensokyo y el Mundo Exterior tenemos dominio completo sobre su magia.  
- ¡Si, eso, lo que ha dicho! -Mugi interrumpe.  
- Pagareis por ignorarnos y por darnos una paliza la otra vez. ¡Abusonas!  
- No creí que diría esto, pero no tengo mas ideas. -suelta Reimu.  
- ¡Yukari no puede ayudarnos aunque despierte ahora, la tienen bien cogida por los... pechos! -cabreo de la bruja.  
- Eh, espera, hay algo que tenemos que ellas no conocen. ¡Nos envió a reunir las ocho! -recuerda la mayorcita.

_- Estas medallas guardan el equilibrio de poder de una tierra lejana, por eso quiero que las tengas tu._

- (?_?) ¿Cómo pudiste tu oír esa información? -se extraña la monja.  
- ¡Si las equipamos... tendremos su magia! -concluye la universitaria.  
- ¿Estas diciendo que pudiste usar conjuros desde que conseguiste la primera? ¡Jo, tía, eso se avisa!  
- ¡No me ignoréis, insolentes! Toma del frasco. (¡Y yo también!)

(Envían un doble **Aerochorro** hacia las buenas y Mary crea el milagro: **Poder Pasado** para bloquearlos.)

- Rayos, nos han parado los idem... (¡Es nuestra oportunidad, a por ellas!)

(Pues la monja y ella saltan entre las piedras, y las villanas se llevan un **Rayo** y una **Patada Alta** en el morro.)

- *dolor* Ya veras mañana como me duele... -se queja la pequeña.  
- ¡Grrr, tenemos que espabilar!

(Sueltan un gigantesco **Surf** para ahogarlas, y la mayorcita las salva creando la **Chispa** mas gorda que puede y las escuda. Luego la lanza para hacer buen daño, y las malosas responden con **Truenos** mortales. Mary crea **Terremoto** y lo bloquea, además de aplastarlas.)

- *chichones* Esto no va bien...  
- Pero tanta tierra y agua nos vienen bien. -discurre la mayor.

(Procede con **Planta Feroz** para agarrarlas con tentáculos, pero las heroas se protegen tras un **Sofoco** y así fallan la jugada. Lo sueltan hacia ellas y las dejan bien abrasadas. Las hermanas atacan con **Psico-ataques** y las buenas usan **Tinieblas** para esfumarse.)

- ¿Ein? Han volado. (**Puño Sombra**) *¡PAF!* (¡Kyaaah, que daño!) ¡Hermanita!

(Las están cabreando, así que la mayor echa **Gas Venenoso** y **Bomba Lodo** como ya lo hizo Medicine una vez. La monja echa **Tornado** y la brujita **Vel Extrema**, pero paran la mayoría con **Giro Fuego**. Van a usar **Lanzallamas**, pero detienen con **Disparo Lodo**.)

- *pringue* Porras, no me puedo ni menear...  
- Tata-Gen, que ya nos están mirando feo...

(Y como no puede ser de otro modo, las heroas preparan otro Miko Miko Spark y las hacen pedazos.)

- *huyen* ¿A dónde vamos, tata?  
- ¡Hay que poner dimensiones entre ellas y nosotras! -se esfumaron...  
- ¡Volved por mas cuando queráis! -amenaza la morena.  
- Que horror... pero ya todo termino. ¡Mary! ¡Que te pasa! -susto de Marisa.  
- *desintegración* Os lo avise... me queda poco tiempo. Volveré a donde debo estar... a mi casa...  
- ¡Tonta! *lagrimas* ¿Por qué tienes que irte sin mas? No es justo... ¡No vale!  
- Me tengo que ir... *partículas* Querría que me hubieras enseñado Gensokyo, y todas sus maravillas...

(La rubia se termina de desintegrar en datos y la bruja Yakumo aparece a la espalda de las dos protagonistas.)

- Marisa... entiendo lo que sientes... cuando me enfade contigo por el tema del cofre... una parte de mi estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado. Pero ella no te odia. Este donde este, seguro que te recordara siempre. Igual que tu a ella. ¿Verdad, Yukari?

- Maribel... has pisado el país de Gensokyo, donde lo imposible es posible... ya eres más que un sueño.

(La demonia coge la Pokedex del suelo, lo único que les ha quedado de la visitante... y mira en su lista.)

- Has hecho muchos amigos... y tu eres tan real para cada uno como lo son ellos mismos... gracias.

[La escena es ahora el apartamento de Maribel. La pobre escapa de la maraña de telas y se levanta al fin.]

- Bah, otra vez he soñado cosas. Enseguida será hora de ir a clase, esta vez Usa no me ha tenido que despertar. ¡USA! ¡Ella salía en el sueño también! Esto no me había pasado nunca. ¡Es una señal! Tengo que encontrarla y pedirla su opinión. ¡A vestirse!

(Enseguida se adecenta y sale a la calle, va a sus clases, pero Renko no aparece en todo el día. Es extraño.)

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Ah, la directora Okazaki! *mira* ¿Tampoco ella? Se mudo de facultad. ¡Grrr!

(Se empieza a frustrar, y tiene que volver a su casa de una vez. Pero se le ocurre pasar por la estación.)

- Este es el tren que Usa tiene que coger... ¿Por qué no esta? ¡Esto ya no hace gracia...!

- *Renko llega* Hey hey, que impaciente. (¡USA!) Perdón por tardar, pero tenía que coger esto. *lanza* Es tuyo y de nadie más. Pero no lo enseñes por ahí... me dijiste que esa aventura seria solo nuestra. Al final resulta que no soy una secundaria...

(Es la Pokedex... la que Mary había tenido durante semanas en aquel mágico país... y ahora se activa.)

- ¿Ein? Tiene una grabación. *voces*  
- ¿Maribel? Si, una humana valerosa y muy interesante. / Me enseño a no ser bruta. / Me enseño a no envidiar a Reimu. / Me ayudo a cortejar a Marisa. / Me enseño a respetar a mis siervas. / ¡Es una humana guay! / Gracias a ella me llevo mejor con Tenshi... / Cuido bien de mi señorita. / Se hizo cargo de mi mascota. / Una humana a la que no me comería... / Su-san y yo queremos verla de nuevo. / Una tía muy divertida, lástima que no beba... *gran pausa* ...mi MEJOR amiga.

(Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia aprieta el aparato contra su cuerpo y abraza a la otra universitaria... aunque no puede verlas, Kanako y Suwako presencian la escena, ya que son las que la han hecho posible al llevarse a Renko esa vez. Veamos el Making-Off.)

_- *Reimu barre* Que lata de hojas caídas. *Marisa llega* Ah, que raro verte a ti por aquí tan pronto..._

_- El invierno llegara enseguida. Ya sabes lo que significa. La bruja Yakumo se irá a dormir... y yo podre seguir mi búsqueda. *Pokedex* Esto es todo lo que me queda de ella. He descubierto que puede grabar voz, así que quiero hacer una colecta, ¿eh?_

_- Que bien. ¿Me dejas el honor de inaugurarla? *prueba* ¿Maribel? Si, es una humana valerosa..._

_- Tengo que visitar mucha gente. Todos tienen algo que decir de ella. ¡Te veo luego, mi OTRA mejor amiga!_

_(La brujita vuela por el nuevo Gensokyo, uno que fue sido unido en espíritu por una simple niña humana...)_


End file.
